


The Rain Has Gone

by ellasanto



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cancer, Chemotherapy, Comfort, F/F, Fear of Death, Mirandy, painful, soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 79,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellasanto/pseuds/ellasanto
Summary: Caroline Priestly anda muito cansada, e Miranda se vê perdendo toda a estabilidade que tanto lutou. Richard Sachs trás a superfície todos os sentimentos guardados de sua filha, e Andrea se vê sendo jogada para todos os lados e sua vida mudando drasticamente.É sobre Runway, claro. E algo sobre uma doença. Mas, definitivamente, é sobre amor.É sobre conhecer alguém e confiar nesse alguém mesmo anos depois, mesmo depois de um abandono em Paris.--I've been thinking, "well, I don't have time to translate, but google does it and it works. So ... I'll drop it in the native language and whoever gets interested will have a new story to read!" I think it's worth it... (?) Can you tell me later?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 37
Kudos: 60





	1. They wanna have fun

**Author's Note:**

> Vamos lá, porque nós não ficamos tanto tempo longe e é, pra mim também é um mistério em como a minha mente funciona. AUSHAUSHAUSH Foram duas histórias tranquilas, agora eu senti falta de todo aquele drama ♥ Vocês vão me ajudando, okay? E como sempre há uma playlist, porque jamais conseguirei sem música.
> 
> Play: The Rain Has Gone https://open.spotify.com/user/luhrsantos/playlist/21ik08BqyA8KTeJd37IZGN?si=9AdXUsNIR7OuIhTtVraT4A

**_♪_ ** **_Girls just wanna have fun (acoustic) – The Mayries_ ** **_♪_ **

O Sol brilhava entre as folhas, coloria alaranjado onde é que tocasse; as sardas na pele pálida, o ruivo dos cabelos embaralhados a grama, a risada que voava em partículas confortantes por toda aquela casa de campo. Era um dia atípico, e ninguém ousaria desperdiçar um só segundo.

Caroline abriu os olhos quando notou que sua irmã havia se afastado, os intensos olhos azuis se adaptaram a claridade, e ofegou com a cena que se estendeu a sua frente. 

Era a tradução de liberdade e paz... Pássaros sobrevoando o topo das árvores, o sopro fresco dos ventos, o Sol tocando tudo em seu alcance, e o céu em um gradiante azul e rosa. Ela estava exausta, seu corpo mal conseguia encontrar forças para se levantar da grama, mas, pela primeira vez, ela realmente apreciou seu descanso e simplesmente olhou a paisagem.

— Caro, vem! — Escutou sua irmã a chamar, já impaciente com a demora, e Caroline se esforçou para sentar.

Sua mãe, Miranda Priestly, estava sentada em uma poltrona na varanda, com uma roupa confortável de yoga e um livro de literatura clássica em seu colo. Era a cena mais inédita e familiar que Caroline havia presenciado de sua matriarca, e foi como um sopro de paz no turbilhão que era suas vidas. 

Ao que parecia, Miranda, depois do último divórcio e o fim de um possível envolvimento romântico com mais uma “figura paterna para as gêmeas”, entendeu que elas estavam bem sem mais ninguém. Foi só depois de uma conversa com suas filhas, que explanaram o desejo de tê-la mais perto, não uma família perfeita, apenas  _ ela _ , que Miranda passou a atender esse pedido.

E, quando Caro, que admirava silenciosamente sua mãe, recebeu aquele olhar azul intenso, não segurou o sorriso em seus lábios. O sorriso apaixonado pela mulher que era sua referência, extremamente satisfeito com a casualidade e o modo operante Miranda que ela tinha até na maternidade.

A mulher, que sustentava cabelos prateados e a maior revista de Moda do mundo, sorriu de volta para sua filha. E, quando abandonou o olhar carinhoso para sua primogénita de oito minutos, Caroline resolveu se colocar vergonhosamente de pé e seguir para dentro.

Deveria ser um fim de semana de paz, certo? Um fim de semana longe de câmeras, tumulto e telefonemas. Longe de figuras paternas, sorrisos mornos de sua mãe e a solidão de uma casa enorme. Era para ser apenas Caroline e Cassidy se afundando com sua mãe num enorme estofado e assistindo Harry Potter.

Mas o destino resolveu desafiar tal paz, e, talvez, La Priestly não tivesse o controle de tudo no final.

*

**_Come down – Sylvan Esso_ ** **_♪_ **

As luzes atravessavam a janela, se desfocando com a vaga percepção daqueles olhos enormes e castanhos de dentro do carro. Para Andrea, era desconhecido o motivo em que lágrimas se acumulavam em seus olhos. Não poderia ser a música; nem mesmo a mensagem de saudade de seu namorado – que ela se esforçava para sentir o mesmo; ou mesmo as palavras rudes de seu pai.

Não, não havia motivo algum, porque Andrea Sachs estava exatamente onde gostaria de estar, e nada poderia afetar essa felicidade.

Era uma vida boa, ou, pelo menos o que ela desejou desde que pensou em Nova York. Uma bolsa com uma caderneta e canetas sempre de fácil acesso, um celular que conseguia alcançar qualquer um quando precisasse e as pálpebras cansadas de tantas informações coletadas num dia. Aquela satisfatória sensação de estar fazendo algo pelo mundo com seu trabalho de jornalista.

— Eu acreditei que quando parasse de trabalhar para  _ aquela _ mulher, Miranda, você teria tempo para sua vida pessoal, Andy. — Richard, seu pai, disse em um tom falsamente doce.

— Não acredito que voltamos a Miranda. — Ela murmurou, revirando os olhos e enrolando os braços em volta de sua cintura num cansaço aparente. — Se foram dois anos e realmente continuará voltando a isso?

— Acho que temos uma Andy pré-Miranda e uma pós-Miranda. — Ele tentou sorrir, olhando para sua filha encolhida com as pernas dobradas em cima do banco do passageiro. — E de alguma forma, eu sinto falta da  _ nossa _ Andy.

Ela respirou fundo, apertou as mãos em seu moletom e voltou a olhar para fora. — Talvez seja, e sinto muito que não consigam  _ amar _ a Andy de agora.

— Filha, não foi isso o que quis dizer. Por favor, nós  _ amamos _ você. — Suspirou. Mas quando percebeu que sua abordagem saiu injusta, se calou por algum tempo. — Tom me pareceu um cara legal. — Tentou novamente.

— Ele é. — Respondeu sem muita vontade, já sabendo o que ele pretendia com tudo aquilo. — Mas não, ainda não. Não há Tom suficiente para falarmos sobre isso. — Ela bloqueou antes que ele aprofundasse uma relação que ainda estava no início. — Eu só...

— Eu só quero sua felicidade, Andrea. E não pode negar isso... Você me parecia bem mais feliz em Ohio.

— Claro, seria bem mais confortável que eu parasse de pensar e viver a vida do jeito que eu gostaria, para voltar a viver do jeito que vocês querem.

— Eu sei que fomos fechados com seu trabalho com Miranda, mas, Andy, isso  _ mudou _ você.

— E isso não pode ser algo bom? Vocês não podem, pelo menos uma vez, ficarem felizes pelas minhas conquistas? — E foi aí que as lágrimas avançaram sobre os cílios. — Vocês não veem tudo que construí aqui? Que estou vivendo? Que cresci!?

— Você pode construir tudo por lá também... Longe de tudo isso que é... Nova York. — Respirou fundo. — E ainda tem Nate...

Andrea riu descrente, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem sem mais empecilhos. — Eu não quis advogar, pai, e isso já era para ter sido superado. Não  _ pude _ continuar com Miranda, e gostaria que respeitasse isso. E agora, pela primeira vez, eu estou em algo que queria estar desde o princípio. Além de estar começando com alguém que realmente se importa com a  _ minha _ carreira tanto quanto a dele... — Rebateu com frieza e sarcasmo. — E eu queria que, se não conseguirem aceitar, ao menos respeitem e me deixem em paz.

Houve um silêncio repentino, os olhos calmos de seu pai se acomodando na estrada a sua frente, a mente processando cada palavra de Andrea e a mais nova voltando sua atenção para a janela. Era um dia de merda, e ela sabia isso desde que seus olhos se abriram naquela manhã. 

Richard Sachs apertou o volante, ainda insatisfeito com tudo que recebeu. Era relacionado a forma como os olhos de Andrea estavam opacos, distantes e frios. Como se alguma coisa tivesse se quebrado depois de Nova York. Depois que  _ Nate _ foi embora. Depois de  _ Runway _ .

— E você está feliz, Andy?

Andrea voltou seu olhar, piscando várias vezes ao encarar aqueles castanhos, preocupados e sinceros. Ela estava. Claro. Como não poderia estar? Finalmente tinha tudo que sempre almejou e,  _ vamos lá _ , o salário até deixava uma folguinha do aluguel de seu apartamento. Não havia o que reclamar.  _ Nada _ .

Mas o destino resolveu desafiar sua estabilidade, a felicidade que acreditava viver. Foi um clarão, uma buzina e nada mais. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. I'll get you back some day

**_♪_ ** **_Dandelion Wine – Gregory Alan Iskov_ ** **_♪_ **

Miranda  _ entendia _ , como não poderia? Era como se todo seu mundo tivesse sido colocado dentro de um saquinho e alguma criança estivesse com ele nas mãos, sacolejando, batendo pelos cantos, enquanto corria por todo canto sem nenhum cuidado. Então, ver aqueles olhos azuis piscarem para ela, era o suficiente para entender.

Medo. Pavor. Desespero. Um desânimo desumano. A perca da fé. A morte repentina da esperança. Por mais que soubessem que no dia seguinte levantariam para encarar tudo, naquele momento ainda era o luto sendo reverberado por cada célula de seus corpos.

Então, sim, Miranda entendeu quando Caroline correu para o quarto e bateu a porta. Entendeu quando Cassidy mergulhou em sua cama como há muito não fazia. Miranda entendeu o desespero de cada uma de suas filhas, e invejou, de certa forma, como elas podiam ser transparentes com seus sentimentos.

O mundo esteve em seu estalar de dedos, em suas manobras para conseguir o que queria. E mesmo tendo de lutar muito para conquistar e ainda mais para manter, ela se acostumou com as facilidades desse poder. Mas, naquele momento, ela sabia que não havia nada que um estalar de dedos conseguiria alcançar.

“Linfoma de Hodkin”, o  _ pesadelo _ de Caroline aos 13 anos. O nome do cansaço. O nome da coceira de sua pele e os nódulos em sua virilha. O nome da sudorese absurda pela noite. O nome do atentamento tardio de Miranda. O nome que acreditava vir com seu atestado de péssima mãe. O nome de toda sua punição por ser quem era.

Mas, por que sua  _ filha _ ? Por que não ela mesma?

Ela ofegou. 

— Ela vai ficar bem. — Cassidy quem disse, despertando sua mãe de seus mais profundos pensamentos e a envolvendo em seu abraço. 

— Sim, ela vai. — E isso foi como um mantra. — Todos nós. 

E elas se apegaram a isso. 

  
  


-*-

  
  


“Você é feliz, Andy?”

A pergunta voltava a invadir sua mente, os olhos piscando e as luzes distorcendo a sua volta. Vozes de longe, o gosto metálico na boca, mas nada tão amargo quanto a resposta para aquela pergunta. A pergunta que fez todo seu mundo girar, sacudindo-a – e não só metaforicamente. 

Andy  _ estava _ feliz, mas ela  _ era _ ?

Andrea se apegou ao sorriso fácil que tinha ao redor de Tom. A forma tranquila como ele a abraçava, os beijos suaves que a entregava e o jeito galante de sorrir, andar e piscar. Andrea se apegou ao riso fácil, mãos tomadas, giros sem motivos pela cozinha e a paz de um relacionamento tranquilo.

Andrea se apegou a agitação de seu trabalho, as horas em claro em busca de um caso junto a polícia. Apegou-se aos cabelos curtos depois de três meses acompanhando a Guerra na Síria. Apegou-se ao grande aprendizado que o novo trabalho desencadeou, mas apegou-se ainda mais a ficar. 

Ela ficou em Nova York, porque sentiu falta quando estava fora. Ela ficou, porque, talvez, o que passou no meio de tanta destruição a fez implorar por um porto seguro. Ela ficou, porque, de alguma forma, era Nova York que ainda passava a sensação de casa, mesmo ela ainda não tendo descoberto exatamente onde ou  _ quem _ . Deveria ser Tom.

“Você é feliz, Andy?”

Ela deveria estar sonhando com um acidente, sonhando que estava em um hospital; sonhando que teria tempo suficiente para se desligar e pensar naquela maldita pergunta. Mãos a tocavam, a puxavam; luzes a cegavam e vozes continuam a murmurar em seus ouvidos. E seu peito doeu. Oh, e como doeu. Aquela dor vacilante, que te tira da realidade, te pertuba a ponto de sua mente delirar.

E ela jurou ter visto aqueles cabelos nevados. Jurou ter visto o reflexo de olhos azuis presos a ela. Mas isso não passava de um jogo de sua mente. Era aquela maldita pergunta, era o nome de Miranda no meio de uma conversa. Era a surrealidade de ter Miranda de volta a seus dias, era a estupidez de como saiu, mas a gratidão por ter partido.

E ela estava cansada daquilo, muito cansada de toda aquela merda de Runway e uma Andy pré e pós Miranda Priestly. Então, fechou seus olhos e acreditou ter paz pela primeira vez em muito, muito, tempo.

“Você é feliz, Andy?”

Não, ela não era. Mas ela  _ deveria _ ser.

  
  
  


\- * -

  
  
  


**_♪_ ** **_Walls – The Lumineers_ ** **_♪_ **

Um Louboutin nunca pareceu tão desconfortável. Mas estava se saindo bem na prova de resistência que era aguentar uma angustiada Miranda Priestly rondando um maldito assoalho pálido de hospital por quase vinte e quatro horas. Havia ligações de todos os cantos, para todos os tipos de assuntos. Runway, o definhado Irv, designers, e aquela minoria que cabia na palma de uma mão que realmente se importava com suas Bobbseys.

No início, ela realmente pediu para que Cameron cuidasse de todas as ligações e não a perturbasse, mas, depois da terceira hora de espera sem nenhuma informação sobre suas filhas, ela quem assumiu todas suas ligações para preencher seu tempo. Cara chegou a implorar para que Miranda fosse para casa, para que ao menos trocasse de roupa – mas não havia nada no mundo que a afastasse  _ mais _ de suas bobbseys.

Era sobre procedimentos por ser gêmeos, o medo de o câncer estar desenvolvendo em Cassidy assim como já estava em sua irmã. Era uma luta interminável de agulhas, medicamentos e estresse. Era os olhos avermelhados de suas filhas e os fundos de Miranda. 

Era sobre olhar para o lado e ter o quarto  _ vazio _ , era sobre sentir o pânico começar a crescer e se espalhar rapidamente por cada célula de seu corpo. Era sobre o medo da  _ perda _ . Era sobre o maldito câncer. Era sobre desejar mais uma vez que fosse ela e  _ nunca _ sua filha.

— Eu sei... — Ela respondeu seu ex-marido mais uma vez, sentindo-se esgotada. — Greg, você acha que se eu não pudesse usar meu maldito  _ poder _ , eu não usaria? — Latiu por fim, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer e próxima a uma eminente queda. 

Era sobre o maldito ex-marido, o pai de suas filhas, que deixou a preocupação bater na cabeça e esquecer todos os bons modos com Miranda. Era sobre uma culpa que ele colocava em cima dela, uma culpa que ela aceitava como pura e verdadeira. E mesmo sabendo que nunca foi inadimplente com suas filhas, não conseguia diminuir a responsabilidade.

— Ao menos a maldita velha, frígida e workaholic está aqui no hospital. E você? Se está tão preocupado, por que não pegou um maldito voo ainda, Greg? Oh, sim, Sandra está com um resfriado e você acredita que ligar a cada vinte minutos te fará um presente e milagroso pai.

E então ela bateu o dedo no desligar e jogou o aparelho dentro da bolsa.  _ Maldição _ . Foi a queda que segurou por nove dias inteiros. Consultas, hospitais, exames, choro de suas filhas, Greg e Runway. Foi sua mão se apoiando no batente da porta do quarto, a respiração falhando e o coração acelerando de forma ensurdecedora.

Era Miranda Priestly ruindo ali, bem na frente de toda uma ala médica. Era sobre seus olhos ardentes, carregados de lágrimas e prontos para soltar tudo. Era sobre apertar a madeira, sentir os dedos formigarem com a força exercida; sobre sentir-se só pela primeira vez em tempos, sobre ter recusado aquela maldita presença de Nigel.

“Eu vou até você, Miranda. Eu fico com você.”

“Honestamente, Nigel... Não seja tolo.”

Ela desabaria.

E sozinha.

Mas uma maca foi sendo empurrada pelo corredor, um corpo atordoado em cima e alguns médicos ao redor. Os batimentos cardíacos acelerando quando pensou ser uma das suas filhas, mas diminuindo quando notou cabelos castanhos e curtos.

Uma médica, que Miranda reconhecia dos inúmeros exames de Caroline, Teddy Altman, deu espaço da maca por apenas alguns segundos, e foi o suficiente. La Priestly sentiu um aperto em seu peito a medida que seus olhos se agarravam aquele rosto se virando para ela.

Olhos enormes, avermelhados e sombrios, mas ainda castanhos grudaram nela. Não teria como, no céu ou inferno, esquecer aquele rosto. Por muito tempo aquela menina foi seu sopro de paz e confiança, até deixá-la em Paris. Não, Miranda não seria tola, ela entendia os motivos de Andrea e, talvez, acreditasse que a jornalista havia durado tempo demais em suas mãos – o que levou como uma dádiva muito bem aproveitada.

Mas o reconhecimento trouxe algo a mais do que a nostalgia, mais do que uma simples preocupação com o bem-estar de alguém tão parecido consigo mesma. Trouxe o desespero quando ouviu o  **_“code blue”_ ** da boca de Teddy Altman. 

Seu coração quase parou junto.

— Andrea! — Ela gritou, atraindo olhares de enfermeiros e pessoas que estavam por perto.

Andrea era nova. Muito nova. E de nenhuma forma seria aceitável uma parada cardíaca. Não Andrea. Não a única pessoa que um dia ofereceu conforto e paz à temível Diabo em Prada. Não  _ naquele _ momento.

— Senhora Priestly... — Ouviu o sussurrar suave de uma das enfermeiras que apertou seu braço. 

Talvez, em outro momento, a destruiria por tamanha ousadia. Mas, quando se deu conta que tinha avançado todo o corredor e se aproximado assustadoramente de Andrea, suspirou. Foi um olhar oferecido a pobre mulher que nunca antes nenhum mortal assistiu. Era misto de dor, desespero, carinho e preocupação; era uma mistura de todos seus sentimentos mesmo que por míseros segundos.

Segundos suficientes para que o contato fosse desfeito, para que a máscara voltasse a seu rosto pálido e frio. Segundos suficientes para que conseguisse levantar seu queixo e voltar para seu quarto em busca de isolamento e ar. 

— Caroline e Cassidy estarão de volta em poucos minutos, tudo ocorreu bem. —  _ Oh _ . Miranda suspirou de alívio. — Meredith virá com os resultados assim que saírem. 

Era bom, bom, que suas filhas estivessem de volta. Mas, além de seus maiores bem preciosos, existia agora uma ex-assistente que Miranda não deveria se importar, mas se importava. E ela riria na cara da Page Six quando ousassem questionar a falta de um órgão no meio de seu tórax, porque, definitivamente, isso provava alguma coisa.

Era para Andrea estar na lista negra,  _ pelo amor de Deus _ , mas estava ali – não devido a um acidente e parada cardíaca – ganhando o apreço de Miranda. E, se duvidasse, aquelas pragas diriam que tudo foi uma maldição da Rainha Má da Moda. E ela revirou os olhos com o pensamento. 

— E sobre aquela paciente... — A enfermeira disse, ainda se mostrando presente e atraindo o olhar franzido e frio de Miranda. Era óbvio o “ainda aqui?” naquele rosto impenetrável da editora, como se a desafiasse a continuar invadindo seu espaço. — Posso te manter informada sobre...

A mulher não conseguiu terminar, não com aqueles olhos azuis a congelando na porta do quarto. Era um desdém mentiroso, a enfermeira sabia, mas, por tudo que conhecia sobre  _ aquela _ editora, era melhor não ultrapassar seus limites.

Miranda chamou a paciente pelo nome, pareceu desorientada e fora de si por minutos. Miranda se importava, mas não admitiria. Então a enfermeira franziu o cenho. Mas não discutiu.

Apenas viu o balançar desdenhoso da mão da editora, sem saber que escondia um batimento cardíaco acelerado e um medo estúpido de escutar o pior sobre Andrea. E, por fim, com a falta de interesse evidente em seu comportamento, finalmente disse:

— Isso é tudo. 

E  _ deveria _ ser. Porque Miranda  _ não aguentaria _ mais do que isso. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe-me saber como você se sente, vai, explodeeee!


	3. Listen to me, you're alive

**_♪_ ** **_Coming up for air – Signals in Smoke_ ** **_♪_ **

— Mãe?

Era um chamado doloroso e Miranda se atentou rapidamente a sua primogénita de 8 minutos. Caroline foi forte por todo o dia, por mais que trêmula, ela enfrentou de frente seu diagnóstico e o resultado da biópsia. Não mais incertezas, não mais dúvidas de sua doença. E tudo que podiam fazer naquele momento era dar início a todos os exames necessários para iniciarem o tratamento. 

Era o início. Apenas o início.

O início de pessoas circundando seus espaços pessoais, invadindo suas privacidades; dosagens, verificação, ajuda e olhares empáticos com toda situação. Era o início de mais lágrimas de Caroline, do pequeno corpo se jogando ao de sua mãe e buscando alento para tamanho sofrimento.

— Eu devia saber que  _ aquilo _ era alguma coisa, mamãe. — Caroline confessou no primeiro minuto da madrugada, com o rosto afundado na curva do pescoço de Miranda. — Eu devia ter falado para você que eu estava muito cansada, e aquela vez quando achei que era apenas irritação na minha pele...

— Você é apenas uma criança, querida. — A mais velha interrompeu. — Não há nada nesse mundo que faria você imaginar um câncer, que me faria pensar em qualquer coisa de mal acontecendo com você. Não há nada que você poderia ter feito, nada... — Ela a tranquilizou, apertando-a contra seu corpo. — Não acreditamos em todas essas coisas de destino, mas sabemos que se recebemos tal desafio é porque conseguimos enfrentá-lo, não foi o que sempre me disse?

Caroline assentiu, fungando e soltando um suspiro trêmulo. — Somos uma Priestly, certo? — Ela disse com a voz quebrada, afundando ainda mais o coração de sua mãe.

— Nada e ninguém derruba uma Priestly.

Miranda a manteve junto, apertando-a contra si e deixando que seus dedos acarinhassem aqueles cabelos macios e cor de fogo que ela tanto amava. Ela sentiu as lágrimas de sua filha molharem toda sua blusa Prada, os pequenos dedos enrolados no tecido e o corpo trêmulo se debatendo com o choro.

— Por que eu, mamãe? — Ela escutou o apelo depois de longos minutos.

E não havia nada que Miranda pudesse dizer, pois era uma pergunta que ela se fazia a cada segundo.

Impotente.

Impotente com a dor de sua filha. Impotente em confortar. Impotente com a cura.

— Eu estou aqui, Bobbsey. — Acolheu-a ainda mais. — Eu estou aqui.

Caroline adormeceu, agarrada a sua mãe como se sua vida dependesse disso, e Miranda sentiu que era tudo que ela podia oferecer a sua criança. Cassidy dormia na cama ao lado, depois de longos exames e um dia exaustivo de tantas possibilidades ruins, não era de se estranhar que elas apagassem em exaustão.

Foi difícil escolhar ficar no hospital, escolher aquele ambiente horrível ao invés de sua casa. Mas as três temeram esperar mais, dar mais tempo a doença. Faça todos os exames. Tire qualquer dúvida que existir. Cuide de Caroline. Afaste o pior de Cassidy.

Aquele maldito pensamento de ser a pior mãe do mundo voltou com força quando levantou os olhos para suas duas meninas. Era como se alguma força sobrenatural apertasse seu coração, dificultando até manter os olhos abertos por tamanha dor.

—  _ Oh _ ... — Miranda suspirou quando viu a mais nova se virar na cama e o rosto corado preencher seus olhos. 

Poderia ser as duas. Cassidy poderia ter o mesmo mal que habitava Caroline, e isso quase matou Miranda.

Era madrugada, os corredores estavam vazios e ainda mais silenciosos, tornando aquele ambiente ainda mais assustador e frio. Miranda recebeu um olhar compreensivo daquela tal enfermeira que a tocou mais cedo, e, confiando estranhamente naquela mulher, afastou-se do quarto de suas filhas com a certeza que seria avisada por qualquer mudança.

Era um quarto muito pior do que de Caroline e Cassidy, por não haver nada que transmitisse o mínimo acalento, e Miranda sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo assim que cruzou a porta. Não havia ninguém no mundo que merecia aquilo, ninguém. E, notando a única coisa que transmitia vida naquele lugar, Miranda se apegou ao bipe intervalado. Ela sabia que, enquanto aquele som existisse, tudo ficaria bem.

Era sobre ser o único contato presente, o guardião e responsável pelo melhor tratamento àquela paciente. Era sobre uma ligação ao diretor e o consentimento com sua presença e atualização detalhada da condição de Andrea Sachs. Era Miranda fazendo o mínimo que ela podia por aquela que um dia lhe ofereceu paz.

“O namorado está em Los Angeles, o voo deve chegar amanhã pela tarde.” Miranda escutou mais cedo daquela enfermeira, levantando o olhar de seu Livro e a dispensando logo depois. Ela sabia que o pai de Andrea estava no hospital e sua condição era bem pior que sua filha. Sabia que a mãe estava voando e chegaria cedo pela manhã – porque foi Nigel quem a comunicou de todos os arranjos que fizera.

Miranda sabia que existia uma legião de colegas de trabalho desejando melhoras, querendo ser avisados de sua melhora. Miranda sabia que poucos realmente amigos se manifestaram. Mas o que importava era que Miranda sabia que aquela menina estaria com alguém em breve, e isso era bom. 

Então, foi apenas o reconhecimento. A aproximação, o atentamento aos detalhes de um rosto há muito não visto. Os cabelos curtos, aparentemente crescidos de uma possível raspagem. Os grossos lábios secos, os grandes olhos fundos, a pele branca marcada com cortes e contusões.

Miranda sentiu seu coração apertar mais um pouco no misto estranho de sentimentos por ver Andrea, antes tão cheia de vivacidade, presa numa cama de hospital. Era também o alívio por a ver viva, a paz em tê-la por perto mesmo que inconsciente. Era o desespero por querer uma reação, um mínimo movimento que fizesse sua presença sentida, que mostrasse que ela estava odiando a presença da mais velha.

— Honestamente, Andrea... um coma? É inadmissível. 

O desejo era que seu tom fosse frio e firme, que despertasse algum modo automático daquela menina e a fizesse se relembrar de seus tempos de assistente. Mas nada aconteceu. Miranda desenhou a curta franja no lugar, tocando gentilmente a pele oleosa e inchada. Um toque que carregava tanto sentimento, que Priestly cedeu a eles. 

Era a confusão de sentir seus olhos marejando, do seu peito se quebrando e as pernas perdendo as forças. Era o não entendimento do efeito que Andrea tinha sobre ela. Aquela vulnerabilidade, os muros sendo derrubados e sua língua estalando os sentimentos que mais doíam em seu peito.

Era sobre confiar, mesmo depois de dois anos sem qualquer notícia, mesmo depois de ser abandonada em Paris.

— Eu fui uma péssima mãe, e não há como me perdoar por isso. — Confessou em sua voz quebrada, fraca e solitária. — Como eu não vi? Como eu não reparei nas minhas filhas? — E foi quando o pranto arrebentou. — Minhas meninas...

Miranda nem mesmo se deu conta da cabeça tombada na cama, da entrega a exaustão e de quanto tempo passou. O corpo de Andrea continuava na mesma posição, inerte e distante, mas ainda com vida. Ela está viva. E era isso que realmente importava. 

Seu corpo rangeu quando se levantou, dando-se conta que ao menos algumas horas se passaram. Era o conforto silencioso, o conhecimento em quem poderia confiar. Mas era sentir-se mal por saber que assim que aqueles olhos se abrissem – porque eles iriam – ela não teria mais nenhum mísero pedaço daquele porto.

Miranda apertaria aquela mão, tentaria passar por osmose um pouco de vida que corria em suas veias. Aquela mulher, vulnerável e frágil, exposta diante a um corpo inerte, faria de tudo para que Andrea Sachs levantasse daquela cama e esbofetasse seu rosto.

Mas ela não podia. Não havia cura. Não havia poder. Não havia dinheiro. Não havia fé. Ela não era nada além de uma velha debaixo de tecidos de milhares de dólares com todo o mundo despencando a sua volta. 

Impotente. Mais uma vez.

E, olhando para Andréa, percebeu que era hora de ir embora.

**_♪_ ** **_Fim da linha, ainda há tempo. Me escute, criança, você está vivo. É difícil de acreditar, mas eu sei que seu coração ainda bate. Suba em cima, baby, não precisa de olhos para ver._ ** **_♪_ **

  
  


-*-

  
  


**_♪_ ** **_Firework – The Mayries_ ** **_♪_ **

— Vamos, é inaceitável mais um segundo nesse hospital... — Miranda resmungou, pousando suas mãos nos ombros de cada uma de suas filhas e as guiando para fora. 

— É melhor ir se acostumando, mamãe. — Caroline quem retrucou.

Era aquele humor ácido herdado de sua matriarca, que,  _ naquele momento _ , Miranda odiava tanto. Mas havia um pequeno brilho naqueles olhos azuis, um movimento de lábios que se assemelhava a um sorriso e, talvez, Miranda deixasse para depois a repressão de sua filha por seu comportamento. 

Parecia ser algo perto de esperança. Alguma coisa sobre três mulheres fortes, unidas e prontas para enfrentarem tudo que tivessem para enfrentar. Três mulheres que queriam aproveitar aquela próxima semana como se o mundo fosse acabar e, talvez, na cabeça de cada uma delas, realmente iria.

— Caroline disse que quer hambúrguer, mãe. Você pode acreditar nisso? — Cassidy zombou, batendo de ombros com sua irmã. — Acho que o câncer bateu em algum ponto na cabeça dela, porque isso é inacreditável.

Miranda repreenderia, é claro. Não havia nada engraçado em zombarem de uma doença, quanto mais uma que ela nem tinha assimilado ainda. Por mais ácido que fosse o humor de suas filhas, para tudo tinha limite e Miranda se viu encontrando o seu rápido demais quando o assunto era aquele Linfoma em seus bebês.

— Honestamente, Cass. — Caro disse antes que Miranda pensasse em abrir a boca. — Com toda certeza foi em meu estômago, é incabível que eu tenha os mesmos hábitos horríveis que você! — Revirou os olhos com seu desdém herdado. — É claro que é culpa do câncer!

Miranda piscou, e quando abriu os olhos novamente, suas duas filhas estavam soltando gargalhadas. Aquelas que podem alcançar milhas de distância, que são capazes de reverberar felicidade onde é que tocam. Gargalhadas que mais pareciam fogos de artíficios explodindo de seus pequenos e fantásticos rostos.

Não cabia a ela julgar a maneira como encontraram de passar pelo processo de aceitação do câncer de Caroline. E talvez, mais tarde, tivesse que trocar algumas palavrinhas apenas para dozar a acidez de suas palavras. Mas depois de uma semana inteira de choro, ela não devia, e muito menos queria, interromper um momento que tanto sentiu falta.

Seria difícil, mas se aquelas duas permanecessem ao seu lado, não havia nada no mundo que derrubaria sua força. Nada no mundo que impediria Miranda de lutar com tudo que existia para que fossem felizes e saudáveis. 

— O que foi, mãe? — Caroline quem questionou, deixando um sorriso zombeteiro abrigar seus lábios. — Você está com aquela cara...

— E qual seria essa cara, querida? — Miranda questionou, olhando para as duas criaturas por cima de seus óculos.

— De que somos as melhores coisas que você já fez. — Caro respondeu com seu tom orgulhoso e esnobe.

— Touché. — Acenou com as mãos, mandando-as para fora do quarto de hospital enquanto riam conhecederas da verdade dita pela primogénita.

— Vá, mamãe. — Cass quem disse, passando um braço por sua cintura e apoiando o queixo em seu peito. — Nós aguentaremos umas horas com você trabalhando. Runway também precisa de você.

— E por que acredita que deixarei vocês duas para ir a qualquer lugar?

— Porque se eu fosse você não desperdiçaria desculpas para dar o fora desse hospital, você sabe... — Caroline ajudou.

— Mas eu estou indo para casa com minhas filhas, não mais hospital...

— Você escutou o médico, mãe. Não é para deixar que  _ isso _ mude totalmente nossas rotinas. — Cass assegurou. — Eu e Caro temos trabalho da escola para fazer, e você Runway. Esteja em casa às 4pm,  _ isso é tudo _ .

Aquelas duas criaturas escorregaram de seus braços depois de beijos quentes em seu rosto, e, com sorrisos satisfeitos, atravessaram o corredor deixando-a ali. A língua de Miranda estalaria qualquer resposta para a forma como foi enxutada, com seu  _ próprio _ jargão, mas a risada de Cara a calou.

— Se tem algo que você fez bem nessa vida, Miranda, foi essas duas. — Ela disse com aquele tom materno, carinhoso e tão cheio de sentimento por  _ sua _ família.

Miranda respirou fundo e deixou seu coração acalmar daquelas batidas fortes, do sentimento de perda assim que suas filhas se afastaram. E, sim, Cara estava certa, aquelas duas criaturas foram a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em sua vida e não havia nada nesse mundo, nenhuma maldita doença, que tiraria isso dela.

— Cuide de  _ nossas _ meninas. — Ela ofereceu aquele tom confortável e frio.

— Sim, Miranda. — Respondeu em seu tom habitual, mas com o olhar conhecedor e sábio. Cara a olhava como alguém que a conhecesse por tempo demais. — Você não vem?

E aquele tal conhecimento dava o atrevimento único de questioná-la, obrigá-la a comer e a se cuidar. O conhecimento de saber que Miranda Priestly, por baixo de todo aquele olhar de gelo, roupas caras e lábios franzidos, era apenas uma mulher.

Uma mulher forte, formidável. Uma mulher muito bem-sucedida. Uma mulher elegante e muito, mas, muito, bonita. Uma mulher incompreendida – como a maioria delas. Mas acima de tudo, uma mãe de duas extraordinárias garotas. Uma mãe que estava passando por um pesadelo e, visivelmente, precisava de um descanso, um amparo. 

— Runway pode esperar, Miranda. — Cara se atreveu, como sempre se atrevia.

— Honestamente, fui eu quem bati com a cabeça para não ter demitido você ainda? — Resmungou como sempre fazia, mas a mulher mais velha apenas revirou os olhos da teimosia de La Priestly.

— Mamãe, não demita Cara. — Cassidy gritou do fim do corredor, voltando depois de perceber que nenhuma das duas as acompanharam. — E Cara, deixe mamãe trabalhar. — Caroline completou, e, num segundo depois, desapareceram novamente.

Não era preciso saber o teor da conversa, porque, no final, era sempre do mesmo. E isso era a simplicidade que fazia Miranda deixar Cara ali, bem ao seu lado. 

— Roy está esperando por vocês. — Miranda disse, sem esconder o sorriso pelo comportamento de suas filhas. — Eu vou... — E desviou o olhar para dentro de sua bolsa, procurando algo perdido dentro de sua organizada bagunça.

— Certo, certo. — Cara disse, entendendo que a dispensa agora era real. — Faça aquilo que ninguém mais faria, e volte para o que faz de melhor. Esperamos você às 4pm.

E Miranda parou de procurar o que é que inventou como desculpa. Porque, seja o que fosse, não era tão importante quanto encontrar o número 108 do quarto de Andrea Sachs.

Depois de saber que suas filhas estavam bem e indo para casa, nada era tão importante quanto ver a presença da mãe de Andrea em seu quarto. Nada tão importante quanto saber que poderia ir para Runway, porque aquela garota que um dia a ofereceu paz, estava, enfim, acompanhada e bem cuidada.

Foi com aquele mísero movimento de lábios que se assemelhava a um sorriso, que Miranda se afastou daquele quarto, de Andrea, e de todo aquele maldito hospital. A vida precisava de normalidade, e era como se pelos próximos dias ela pudesse ter o controle de volta a suas mãos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E no próximo eu realmente vou jogar mais, eu prometo ♥ Eu só precisava desse início.... E agora vai!


	4. Every thing that you do, it makes my heart stop

**_♪_ ** **_Like everybody else (acoustic) – Lennon Stella_ ** **_♪_ ** ****

Andrea piscava aturdida.

Sabia que, diante o comportamento de sua mãe e Tom, o que aconteceu com ela não havia sido simples. Sentia um grande desconforto em seu peito, uma dor latejante em sua cabeça e o tempo parecia correr lentamente. 

Estava tudo insuportável. As luzes, as vozes em disparadas, o som dos aparelhos, o branco do quarto e o cheiro de hospital. Ela não queria perguntar e temia, diante a sequidão de sua garganta, o que merda teria acontecido com ela. 

Andrea soube que foi muito mais do que uma colisão, soube quando se situou pelo semblante exausto de sua mãe, a exasperação de Tom e a expressão de alívio de uma médica quando acordou. Foi mais do que aquela maldita pergunta de seu pai. 

Soube depois, quando acordou mais tarde bem melhor do que a primeira vez. Foi um acidente que resultou em uma contusão na cabeça, um deslocamento de ombro, um infarto – consequentemente, um coma induzido. Um acidente depois de uma  _ maldita _ pergunta e seu pai em estado grave no quarto ao lado.

— Você deveria passar a noite com ele. — Andy disse em algum ponto da noite, olhando para aquela tão conhecida ruga de preocupação evidente na testa de sua matriarca. — Eu estou bem, mãe.

— E-eu... — Elizabeth suspirou exausta.

— Eu estou acordada, mãe.

— Sim... você está. — E ela deu aquele pequeno sorriso carregado de alívio e paz. Um olhar compreendido.

E ela foi.

Andrea respirou aliviada, imersa a uma segurança estranha, um sentimento confuso de que deveria estar ali, sozinha; como se significasse sentir alguma presença confortante por perto. Talvez fosse o tempo necessário para absorção de tudo que aconteceu, de tudo que ainda poderia acontecer e todo aquele maldito questionamento implantado dentro do carro por seu pai.

Não havia mais UTI, ao menos não para ela. Não havia mais tanto entra e sai de enfermeiros. Não havia mais um medo constante que um novo infarto acontecesse. Mais alguns dias em observação, mais alguns dias com a fisioterapia, e Andy estaria livre daquele lugar.

Ou era o que ela acreditava. 

*

Havia algo sombrio abaixo dos olhos castanhos, o semblante cansado e triste. Miranda imaginou, ao ver aquela imagem de Andrea, que acordar de um infarto pudesse não ser algo perto de alívio. Conhecendo-a como um dia conheceu, era mais como se a garota tivesse tido uma grande decepção consigo mesma após o despertar.

A juventude está longe de imaginar que doenças “de pessoas mais velhas” possam alcançá-las tão cedo. Era o choro de saber pelo que passou, a culpa em ter preocupado aqueles que amava; era o pensar que poderia se cuidar mais, que tudo era sua culpa.

Miranda sabia disso, porque, assim como conhecia aquela menina vagamente, lembrava muito bem que Andrea era muito parecida com ela. E tal acontecimento era inadmissível para suas personalidades, um atestado de fragilidade e impotência. E elas estavam longe de serem mulheres fracas.

A editora-chefe encontrou a melhor desculpa do porquê tinha ido até aquele hospital, julgando ser o senso de responsabilidade por seu ex-funcionário. Não havia sentimentalidade ou qualquer coisa próxima a isso. Não, nunca sentimentos por quem tinha escolhido sair de sua vida.

O motivo de sua visita ser entrando pela madrugada, era por não querer chamar atenção mais do que o natural. Então, não passou em sua cabeça aparecer em plena luz do dia, no meio de um expediente cheio, por causa de um atrevido telefonema informando o estado de Andrea.

Ela esperaria a garota adormecer. Ela esperaria o vazio daquele terrível lugar. Ela esperaria que Andrea ainda pudesse confortá-la, mesmo sem saber, mesmo sem se mostrar presente para receber uma rejeição.

Houve questionamentos daquele absurdo em acordar Andrea, como se nenhum médico fosse capaz de saber se era realmente o melhor para a jornalista. Não seria melhor deixar mais tempo? Dar mais tempo para a recuperação?

E foi mais cedo, quando sua mente não lhe deu sossego, que Miranda percebeu a necessidade de ver com seus próprios olhos a situação daquela garota. Em seus perturbados pensamentos, um reflexo da situação das gêmeas, ela imaginou que ninguém tivesse conhecimento suficiente para saber se Andrea estava realmente bem.

E, enquanto ela observava a jornalista de longe, viu muito mais do que olhos fundos e semblantes de alguém que parecia ter sofrido um infarto. Miranda viu braços calorosos de uma mãe acolher a filha, viu lágrimas frustrantes sendo secas com zelo e proteção.

Miranda viu aqueles olhos abertos, um sorriso seco com algo estúpido dito pelo médico. Miranda viu aquela garota renascer, bem ali, na sua frente. Perto o suficiente para saber que tinha vida. Longe o bastante para que Andrea não a visse e escutasse aquelas malditas batidas errantes e descontroladas de seu peito.

As batidas que, de alguma forma, Miranda influenciou na melhora da jornalista; as batidas de um coração materno que sofria por medo de perder uma de suas filhas, mas que conseguiu salvar uma mulher de alguma forma. As batidas de um coração misto de alívio e adoração. 

Absurdo. Tudo. Tudo aquilo. Um câncer. Um acidente. Um infarto. Um coma.

Absurdo que conseguisse se preocupar com alguém de fora, quando achava que todo seu zelo e atenção estavam focados apenas em Caroline.

O relógio batia perto de uma da manhã quando Elizabeth Sachs saiu do quarto de sua filha e foi rumo ao quarto de seu marido. E foi quase uma hora depois que Miranda tomou coragem e fôlego o suficiente para se aproximar do quarto da jornalista.

Apenas a fraca luz de um abajur iluminava o quarto. E da porta, Miranda conseguiu notar o semblante tranquilo de Andrea, os olhos fechados e o leve movimento respiratório de seu peito. Era o convite para sua entrada, uma permanência curta, mas necessária. A averiguação que estava tudo bem.

Um suspiro trêmulo saiu de sua garganta quando observou o rosto de sua antiga funcionária. Não mais aparelhos respiratórios, não mais bandagens além de curativos. Um rosto machucado, mas mais vivo do que tinha visto antes. Havia mínima cor naqueles lábios, e rugas de expressão entre as sobrancelhas.

Andrea a fez esperar pela perda, mesmo que doesse, mesmo que fosse inaceitável. Perda. Morte. Superação. Era estúpido pensar nisso, pensar que por alguma obra malfeitora de punição, Miranda podia perder uma de suas filhas; poderia perder Andrea. 

Não. Sem perdas. Andrea estava bem. E isso foi o suficiente para preencher Miranda com algo próximo a esperança. 

  
  
  


\- * - * -

  
  
  


**_♪_ ** **_Please Notice – Christian Leave_ ** **_♪_ **

Andrea tentou fazer uma contagem esperançosa do tempo, como se a cada dia riscado, mais distante ela estava daquele hospital. E foi mais fácil quando se tratava da sua recuperação, pois a melhora era notável. 

O problema veio quando recebeu alta, e seu pai ainda continuava no mesmo estado no quarto ao lado. Um coma. Não induzido. Não no controle. Um coma provocado por uma batida forte de um carro, por uma estupidez em se preocupar tanto com Andy.

Oh, maldito. Ela se culpava.

E a testa caiu em suas mãos. Dos olhos, as lágrimas cheias de dor, medo e culpa. Dos joelhos, a dor por sua punição em estar contra a madeira. E de seu peito, um vazio inigualável.

Quando levantou seu rosto, a luz fraca da capela brilhava contra seus olhos e os queimavam ainda mais. Havia aquela imagem no meio da parede, um corpo pregado contra uma cruz, a imagem de dor, mas com o significado de salvação.

— Quando  _ Você _ irá me ajudar em algo? — Ela murmurou desolada.

Andrea reclamaria mais, ou pediria mais. Ela nem mesmo sabia muito o que fazer. Talvez, sentar em silêncio e vigiar aquela imagem de Jesus Cristo até seu peito se encher de esperança; até que pudesse ter algum sinal divino, alguma demonstração que a faria entender de uma vez por todas a fé.

Mas o que ela recebeu foi sua solidão sendo interrompida. E, não, era demais ter que se desfazer na frente de uma imagem de madeira, quanto mais na frente de um espectador humano. Então, enquanto ela saía dos joelhos e se sentava, pode escutar saltos agudos pararem bem ao lado de sua fileira.

— Não sabia que era devota, Andréa.

Inacreditável. Apenas... inacreditável.

Andy olhou para cima, ainda incrédula em como Miranda era impossível. Ela quis xingar, dizer algumas palavras e simplesmente sumir; mostrar que ela sabia, ela sentia e que se sentiu violada e cuspida. Mas ficou ali, captando aquela imagem bonita bem ao seu lado.

A jornalista sacolejou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a imagem de Cristo, quase rindo com seu escárnio pela ironia do momento. — Eu não sou. Meu pai sim. — Suspirou em pura derrota de ignorar aquela mulher. — Acho que estou buscando algum tipo de conforto quando não sei mais o que fazer ou onde procurar.

— Entendo.

E Andy sabia que ela entendia. Não foi como se algumas buscas no google não tivessem contado a Andy o que estava acontecendo com a intocável Rainha da Moda. 

Miranda Priestly, uma mulher que comandava toda a indústria da moda e se mostrava impecável a cada aparição, estava ali, bem na sua frente, numa capela dentro de um hospital. Uma mulher, com o apelido de Diabo, pisando em um solo sagrado.

Ah, destino... como você brinca.

— Venha, sente-se. — Andy limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto e deu espaço para a mais velha.

— Absurdo. — Miranda ajeitou sua roupa, como se pudesse ter algum centímetro fora do lugar. — Não acredito como isso... — Jogou sua mão rumo a figura da Cruz. —... poderia ajudar.

— Apenas... sente-se. — Andy pediu.

E, surpreendendo ambas, foi o que Miranda fez. 

O tempo passou mais lento naquele momento. Um silêncio confortável, sendo quebrado apenas pelas respirações suaves das duas mulheres. Andrea nem mesmo se deu o luxo de pensar o quão incomum era Miranda simplesmente parar; esquecer celular, esquecer Runway, esquecer palavras cortantes e frias. Parar, e ficar.

Então, ela olhou para aquela linda mulher ao seu lado. Por que diabos tentar se enganar com isso? Miranda era uma das mulheres mais bonitas e viciantes que Andrea já conheceu, e nunca acreditou que teria a chance de olhá-la tão perto novamente.

E por mais silenciosa, por mais que Miranda tenha parado e ficado, não havia uma postura perto de estar relaxada, nem mesmo olhos próximos a se fecharem. Existia aquela maquiagem aplicada com todo zelo e conhecimento, os olhos azuis um pouco mais brilhantes focados na luz amarela que vinha do altar.

O que Andrea viu foi uma Miranda Priestly perdida. E isso sim foi muito mais do que ela conseguiria lidar. Então, um suspiro saiu de sua garganta e ela recebeu aquele olhar frio e distante para ela, como se voltasse a realidade e lembrasse da presença insignificante de Andy. 

— Você sabe quantas vezes tentei falar com você nesses últimos vinte dias? — Andrea quebrou o silêncio em um tom próximo ao sussurro.

— Eu sabia sobre o que era. — Miranda respondeu simplesmente, voltando a olhar para frente. — E a resposta continua sendo negativa.

— E se fosse apenas para um agradecimento?

Assim que as palavras bateram em seus lábios, Andy se arrependeu. Porque não havia, no céu ou no inferno, enganar aquela mulher com algo tão estúpido.

Não era para um “obrigado”, muito menos para dizer “ei, Miranda, se lembra de mim?”. Era sobre um orgulho imbecil em ter que pagar cada centavo que Priestly estava bancando de seu tratamento e de seu pai. Era sobre não aceitar nada, nunca.

Era sobre o medo de Miranda, e a culpa de Paris. 

Era sobre “você é feliz?”, e, imediatamente depois do acidente, Miranda Priestly aparecer novamente em sua vida. A dona da época mais impossível de sua vida, mas a mais marcante – em todos os aspectos. 

Era sobre um desespero incompreendido quando viu a mulher ajeitar a bolsa nos ombros, sobre perder o que havia acabado de retornar para sua vida. Era sobre aquele _condenado_ _doce_ coração que sempre sentiu uma estúpida vontade de cuidar daquela mulher impossível.

— Miranda? — Chamou-a quando viu próxima a sair pela porta, e a mais velha se virou em toda sua pose de sempre. — Caroline é uma garota forte, ela ficará bem.

A editora piscou, sentindo uma parte de si se recompor, mesmo com o peito sangrando pelos motivos daquelas palavras. Sua filha, sua criança... estava com câncer. Uma última olhada, verificando ainda mais perto que aquela tola garota estava realmente bem, e Miranda saiu sem dizer uma única palavra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vai, conte-me, me deixe saber o que pensam e sentem... Isso é tão fudidamente importante pra escrita ♥


	5. I'll take every risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, eu não sou médica e, pela graça de Cher, nunca passei por nenhuma situação muito próxima de parente ou amigo com a doença. Então, desconsidere alguns erros ç.ç ♥ Eu fui por anos e ainda sou voluntária de uma casa de apoio a pessoas com câncer, então, eu sei das variações, dos problemas, do vai e volta de hospital... MAS, como dito, nada tão afundo além de todos os estudos sendo feitos para a história.

**** **_♪_ ** **_All the Pretty Girls – KALEO_ ** **_♪_ ** ****

Andy, que havia passado por um grande choque de saúde e ainda estava debilitada em vários aspectos, era a única quem poderia acompanhar o pai no hospital. Sua mãe teve de voltar para Ohio, e não havia mais ninguém naquele momento com quem ela poderia dividir o cargo. 

Definitivamente, ficar em um hospital acompanhando alguém em coma, não era a melhor opção para um corpo que acabara de sofrer uma parada cardíaca. Mas, como sua única saída, Andy buscou qualquer coisa que pudesse distrair e manter sua mente saudável.

Chorar sobre o corpo inerte de seu pai não era uma solução. Escutar os lamentos de sua mãe por não poder estar lá, muito menos. E receber aqueles olhos escuros de Tom, omitindo o desprazer de ter que encontrar sua namorada em um hospital, estava tornando tudo ainda pior.

— Vamos para casa comigo. — Tom pediu, envolvendo Andy em seus braços e colocando beijos suaves no topo de sua cabeça. — Você descansa um pouco e, bem, se continuar resistente em ficar, amanhã você volta com um pouco mais de força. 

— Não.

E não, não havia carinho confortante, abraço acolhedor, voz mansa ou o que é que Tom tentasse que  _ afastaria _ Andrea de seu pai. E,  _ oh _ , aquela tormenta em tentar tirá-la de lá apenas intensificava toda raiva que sentia, toda dor, toda culpa. 

Será que ele não entendia que a culpa era dela? Que Richard só estava naquela situação por ter ido atrás dela? Por ter ido buscá-la em algum evento estúpido de um caso que ela nem se lembrava mais. Tom não entendia que pela preocupação com sua felicidade seu pai desviou a atenção e bateu em outro carro?

Será que ninguém entendia?

Andrea beijou os lábios de Tom Decker, raspou os dedos suavemente pela barba rala e sorriu brevemente. Era um pedido de desculpas em seu olhar, um toque de quem não queria negá-lo mais uma vez, mas negaria quantas vezes preciso for.

— Estamos preocupados com você, Andy. — Ele confessou, deixando o polegar traçar linhas pelo queixo de  _ sua _ garota. — Seu pai precisa que esteja bem, sua mãe precisa que você esteja bem. — Aproximou seu rosto, roçando a ponta de seu nariz no daquela bela jovem. —  _ Eu _ preciso que você esteja bem. — Sussurrou.

— Eu sei. — Respirou fundo e apertou suavemente o rosto de seu namorado. — Eu sei, Tom.

E quando Decker se foi, Andrea se agarrou a mão de seu pai. Porque, mesmo com ele apagado numa cama de hospital, parecia que se preocupava muito mais com o que Andy queria do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

_ “Você é feliz?” _ Ou apenas existe?

Andrea enrolou os braços em sua cintura, vagando por aquele corredor de hospital bem no meio de um frio outono. Ela tinha um atestado médico de três meses, diversas recomendações médicas, que inclusive incluía a não permanência no hospital por causa do estresse, e diversas exigências a serem seguidas.

Uma semana de fisioterapia, mais uma semana de atividades sendo intensificadas. E agora, como sua permanência com seu pai não era mais discutida, tinha que caminhar todos os dias ao menos um pouco. Era sobre toda aquela proteção em não ter um novo infarto, que era o mínimo que podia fazer por si mesma. 

— Aí está você. — Brianna, uma paciente oncológica, saudou-a assim que entrou na sala de quimioterapia. — Achei que tivesse largado essa besteira de visitar a juventude mórbida.

— Temos muito mais em comum do que imagina. — Andy riu, já acostumada com toda sutileza da loira. — Como você está? — Perguntou ao puxar um banquinho e se sentar frente a sua nova amiga.

— Uma merda, mas nada de diferente. — Revirou os olhos. — Há toda essa besteira de mucosite, e essa dose de hoje está me matando.

Andy segurou a mão livre de Brianna e deu um sorriso confortante, traçando caminhos sutis pela pele sensível de sua amiga. O olhar semicerrado se prendeu aos azuis, e um sorriso se atreveu a aparecer.

— Você foi uma garota má, Brianna?

Brianna deu uma risada alta e deu um tapa na mão de sua amiga. — Eu fui uma garota muito má por toda vida, querida. Inclusive ganhei um câncer.

— Isso não se aplica, baby. — Torceu o nariz. — Eu fui uma garota muito boa e ganhei um infarto.

— Hum, pessoas que normalmente tem uma cara tão dócil e boba como a sua, costumam ser as piores...

— Costumamos conquistar corações de pessoas de gelo como você... — Ofereceu uma piscadela.

Andrea não se lembrava uma última vez que alguém tinha se aproximado tão rápido como Brianna. Era ainda estranho, mas, de alguma forma, agradecia por conseguir tirar algo bom de todo aquele momento trágico.

— Falando em gelo, você não te mais notícias? Foi uma vez e nada mais?

— Hum... — Respirou fundo ao encarar sua amiga. — Não, nada mais.

E quando Brianna ia começar todo seu questionário sobre Miranda Priestly, alguém na cabine ao lado fez um grande barulho com a ânsia de vômito, atraindo a atenção das duas. A loira torceu o rosto em empatia com aquele péssimo sintoma, mas quando olhou para o semblante preocupado de sua amiga não pode segurar o revirar de olhos.

— Vá... Vá... — Deu alguns tapinhas na mão de Sachs que tinha aquele coração imenso e, obviamente, não podia ver ninguém em uma situação delicada que queria ajudar.

Não era algo que Andrea conseguiria ignorar, principalmente por notar que a ânsia estava cada vez mais forte. Era sobre aquele motivo de sair pelos corredores do hospital, de tentar dar um pouco de si para algo que fizesse sentido, para alguém que precisasse um pouco dela. 

— Ei... Precisa de alguma coisa? — Perguntou sem invadir a cabine de quem é que fosse, e o que ouviu foi o som alto do esforço do vômito.

— Hum, eu...

O tom de voz infantil bateu em Andrea imediatamente. A mulher arregalou aqueles grandes orbes e olhou assustada para Brianna, que apenas incentivou a seguir em frente. A jornalista puxou um pouco a cortina e a imagem que se estendeu a sua frente, quase a fez perder as forças nas pernas. 

— Caroline... — Ela aproximou da menina, tirando alguns fios ruivos que estavam frente ao pálido rosto. — Ei...

Era nítida a exaustão presente no semblante de Caroline Priestly; os olhos pesados, os lábios secos e a pele fria. Mas quando Andy recebeu aqueles olhos azuis para ela, tão cheios de medo e apelo, tudo que conseguiu oferecer foi um sorriso que dizia tanto sobre o que sentia.

— Você quer que eu chame sua mãe?

Caroline arregalou os olhos, negando imediatamente e tentando recompor um pouco de pose Priestly que restava. — Você a conhece? Hum, espera, eu me lembro de você...

— Eu trabalhei para ela há dois anos atrás.

Não era uma informação que as gêmeas gostavam muito de receber, normalmente, um ex-funcionário de sua mãe sempre tinha uma dose alta de rancor guardada. — E você a odeia? — Caroline arqueou a sobrancelha, um reflexo tão bom de sua mãe que Andy quis rir.

— Como eu poderia? — Tocou suavemente no joelho da primogénita e, soltando um longo suspiro, sorriu docemente. — Ela foi boa para mim.

— Mamãe boa para alguém? — Caroline riu em puro escárnio. — Você não precisa mentir pra mim, sabe? Não sou mais criança e ter câncer não me torna uma admiradora de contos de fadas.

— Uau, você é realmente filha  _ dela _ , huh?

— Duh. — Caroline revirou os olhos.

Mas tal esforço fez seu estômago embrulhar novamente e gastou dois segundos, o tempo de virar e pegar o balde, para que despejasse aquele nada de seu estômago. Para a pequena Priestly aquilo era humilhante, principalmente na frente de alguém que possivelmente as odiava. 

— Ela é exigente, muito exigente. E, sim,  _ muitas _ das vezes impossível... — Andy compartilhou enquanto segurava o ralo cabelo ruivo. — Mas ela é uma mulher justa, forte e que me inspirou muito.

Caroline limpou a boca com a manga da blusa e se escorou exausta na poltrona. Foi aqueles segundos que ela se prendeu aos olhos enormes e castanhos, buscando qualquer que fosse o resquício de mentira que pudesse haver. Não era comum encontrar com um ex-funcionário de sua mãe que tivesse o mínimo de sentimento bom por ela.

— Ela é forte. — Disse Caro. — E ela não ousaria se quebrar na frente de ninguém, então, eu também não posso.

— E é por isso que não quer que ela esteja aqui? — Caroline desviou o olhar, parando em suas mãos trêmulas e suadas. — É um desejo seu, e você pode ter o que quiser ter para se sentir mais confortável. Mas não tente esconder de sua mãe o que está passando, não ache que afastar estará facilitando... 

— Como você pode dizer isso? Você nem mesmo a conhece... Mamãe não mostra para a gente, mas isso está matando ela e é meu dever protegê-la. — Rebateu em uma súbita raiva, com os olhos ardendo e ganhando o vislumbre de lágrimas. — E eu não quero ser responsável por adoecer a minha mãe.

Andrea lidou com esses diabinhos anos atrás, ela sabia da fama, sabia das coisas que as meninas eram capazes. Mas também soube, anos atrás, que tudo que queriam era chamar atenção da mãe; era ter Miranda perto. E ali, vendo Caro se abrir por tão pouco com ela, soube que era um pedido urgente de ajuda.

Uma ajuda que envolvia muito mais atenção, amor e colo, do que qualquer outra coisa. Era a ajuda de ser alguém de fora, alguém que as conhecia e que podia confiar. Era sobre saber que Caroline queria o colo de sua mãe, mesmo que ainda não tivesse coragem para pedir.

— Oh, Munchkin... — Andrea tocou seu rosto suavemente, limpando a lágrima que escorria num toque amoroso. — Nada disso é sua culpa, nada...

— Eu sei quem você é, Andy... — Caroline confessou num soluço, apertando a mão da ex-assistente de sua mãe. — Harry Potter... — Sussurrou. — E eu fui uma garota muito ruim, não é? É por isso que estou aqui...

— Ah criança, se isso fosse parâmetro gente realmente ruim era para ter tido punição severa, não acha? — Acarinhou a pele fria, observando a menina pousar o rosto em sua mão. — Você é uma ótima garota, Caroline. E isso é só mais uma coisa que você tem que passar...

— Por que você não nos odeia?

Andrea sentiu a mão da mais nova apertar a sua, quase num apelo para que aquela sincera pergunta não a afastasse. E a mais velha sorriu, observando aqueles olhos azuis tão parecidos com o de sua mãe, cheios de energia e força de vontade mesmo no pior momento; cheia de insegurança, mesmo com toda a pose de uma La Priestly. 

— Porque não há motivo algum para isso.

— Não é algum tipo de punição?

Andrea riu, apertando a mão de Caroline contra a sua e negando com a cabeça. — Deixe eu te apresentar uma pessoa. — Ela se colocou de pé e Caroline ansiou quando a cortina foi aberta. Na outra cabine tinha uma mulher loira, muito bonita e imponente recebendo o mesmo tratamento. — Brianna, essa é Caroline.

E sem o menor constrangimento em demonstrar que estava escutando tudo, Brianna zombou: — Garota, se for por ser uma garota má, essa daí não era para ter tido um infarto. — Apontou para Andrea, que revirava os olhos com a provocação. — Ou, ela não é tão boa quanto pensamos...

Caroline riu, a primeira risada em semanas. Aquela risada viva, esquecendo até mesmo o tratamento que estava recebendo por alguns míseros instantes. Ela poderia trazer o assunto do infarto, poderia querer saber mais, mas a questão é que ela sabia; pouco, mas sabia.

Caroline se lembrou de sua mãe conversando com o hospital, exigindo o melhor tratamento para Sachs e que seria inadmissível um novo infarto. Então, mesmo sendo novo ver Miranda preocupada com alguém de fora da família, não a surpreendeu que sua mãe estivesse cuidando de Andrea.

— Mamãe disse que Andy era uma boa assistente, mas boba demais para ficar... — Lembrou das palavras da matriarca anos atrás. 

— Oh, ela é definitivamente uma garota boba. — Brianna riu, oferecendo uma piscadela para sua amiga. — E quem é sua mãe, Caroline?

— Duh... — Revirou os olhos, como se num fosse óbvia sua descendência. — Miranda Priestly.

Brianna arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca em surpresa quando encarou Andy, admitindo que sabia muito, muito mais do que Caroline ousasse pensar. Andrea sentiu o rosto esquentar, mesmo não tendo nada comprometedor em ter alguém daquela linhagem próxima dela, mas o olhar de Brianna...

— Oh, que bom, agora arrumei duas para me aborrecer. — Andy resmungou falsamente, caindo no banquinho entre as duas garotas. — Desse jeito vou embora para deixar as madames mais a vontade... 

— Sempre tão dramática. — Brianna zombou, mas segurando a mão de sua amiga bem perto de si. — Você se acostuma, Caroline. — Brianna disse, oferecendo uma piscadela para a menina. 

  
  
  


* x * x *

  
  
  


**_♪_ ** **_Rockabye – The Mayries_ ** **_♪_ **

Foi um dia difícil para Miranda, mais do que todos os outros. E seus funcionários sentiram isso a cada ordem recebida pela mesma.

Todo um ensaio deu errado; uma modelo passou mal em todo o vestido Donna Karan e uma chuva repentina tomou conta de todo o cenário montado, impossibilitando qualquer plano B. Além de ter uma de suas assistentes presa em qualquer que fosse o incidente com seus lenços Hermès.

O humor era ácido, a paciência no limite e, como se não bastasse um café frio em sua mesa, Miranda recebeu a ligação dizendo que Caroline havia passado mal e teve de ir para o hospital. 

Não era segredo para toda Runway que a mais velha das gêmeas estivesse enfrentando o câncer, mas não era um assunto discutido. E, como tudo que se diz respeito a vida pessoal de Priestly, informações também estavam fora do alcance das mídias. 

— Está tudo bem, mamãe. — Caroline havia dito na ligação. — Foi apenas um mal-estar, e você não precisa deixar Runway. Te amo. 

Fazia um tempo que a voz mansa não convencia mais suas filhas de suas necessidades. Um tempo desde que agrados não a conquistavam tanto, mesmo que ainda se deslumbrassem com presentes. Um tempo desde que as meninas entenderam que Miranda amava duas coisas mais do que tudo no mundo: elas, e Runway.

Então, ao mesmo tempo que era confortável saber que suas crianças entendiam tamanho envolvimento com o trabalho, sentia falta daquele apelo infantil por sua presença. Elas cresceram, e Miranda queria poder voltar e aproveitar um pouco mais daquela carência.

Mas depois de meia hora de atraso de sua segunda assistente com peças de Armani, Miranda desistiu daquele dia. Foi apenas um suspiro impaciente e sua cadeira sendo arrastada, que colocou em alerta todos seus funcionários.

O relógio nem mesmo batia na casa das 3pm quando Miranda pegou sua bolsa e virou para Chloe, sua primeira assistente, avisando para cancelar o restante do dia. Havia um silêncio em toda Runway, nenhum funcionário ousando soltar um único suspiro até os cabelos nevados se trancafiarem na caixa de aço do elevador.

Naquele dia, Runway estava o caos.

E, naquele dia, Miranda não ficou para resolver. 

*

— Mãe? — Caroline arregalou os olhos, largando sua nova aquisição de um Iphone 3Gs, e dando um duro olhar para Cara. — Oh, você prometeu! 

— Querida, o dia que conseguir convencer uma Priestly, você me ensina... — Cara rebateu com um humor adequeado. — Eu tento por anos!

— Como é bom saber que minha presença era desejada. — Miranda rebateu amargamente, observando o revirar de olhos de sua pequena miniatura.

— Nada a ver, mãe. — Observando Miranda arquear a sobrancelha, a menina bufou. — Você é sempre bem-vinda e sabe disso, só não queria que deixasse seu trabalho por algo bobo. — Deu uma última olhada La Priestly para Cara, e abriu seus magros braços para receber sua mãe.

Miranda queria rir do semblante emburrado da babá de suas filhas, como ela sempre perdia para duas crianças e ainda não parecia ter se acostumado. Mas foi aqueles braços abertos, aquele semblante exausto de Caroline, que ganhou toda sua atenção.

Miranda nunca foi uma pessoa de toques. E, por mais que quebrasse muito de sua frieza com a chegada de suas filhas, elas ainda não tinham toda exposição emocional trabalhada. Mas duvidava que tivesse dado tantos abraços na vida como no último mês.

Não havia negado um só pedido de suas filhas. Nem abraços, nem cafés da manhã juntas, nem mesmo o desejo de Cassidy em dormir algumas noites ao seu lado. Era novo, tudo novo demais e estranho como só ela podia achar. Mas ela estava aproveitando cada mísero segundo de atenção que aquelas duas jovens ainda queriam dar de bom grado a ela. 

Miranda embalou sua menina, sentiu o cheiro cítrico de seus cabelos vermelhos misturado ao aroma desagradável de hospital e suspirou forte. Os dedos se enrolavam nos cabelos macios, e os lábios trilhavam beijos carinhosos na cabeça jovem.

— Você não é algo bobo, querida. 

— Está muito emotiva, mamãe. — Caroline confessou, apertando os braços ao redor do pescoço de sua mulher preferida. — Devo começar a me preocupar?

— Menina boba, é apenas cansaço de toda incompetência que me cerca. — E nasceu aquele sorriso divertido que Caroline e Cassidy tanto amavam, um sorriso só delas – ainda mais acompanhado daquele carinho gentil na bochecha. — Nada mais do que isso.

— Sei. — Caro riu, aproximando de sua mãe e dando um longo beijo em seu rosto. — Então, fui útil em alguma coisa e te tirei do tédio?

— Exatamente. — Apertou a perna de sua criança e, num suspiro em que mostrava a volta de sua fachada, Miranda olhou nos olhos de sua cria. — E como você está?

— Bem... — Resmungou impaciente, com mais um revirar de olhos. — Eu achei que seria pior. Acho que são os efeitos, hum?

Um sorriso amarelo surgiu naquele rosto que Miranda tanto amava, e um pedaço dela se quebrou ao saber do que tudo aquilo se tratava.

Era sobre o cabelo fraco, a quantidade que ficava no travesseiro. Era sobre a negação de Caroline em lavar a cabeça, em deixar pentear. Era sobre uma situação que não teria como reverter, e o quanto isso afetava todo o psicológico infantil.

Era mais uma vez sobre o sentimento amargo de impotência que estava enlouquecendo Miranda Priestly. 

— E, talvez, eu tenha tido algum enjoo durante o dia... — Caroline completou, com as bochechas ganhando cor pela vergonha em assumir coisas estúpidas demais para a mãe. — Mas nada demais.

E quando Miranda ia responder, um segundo tiro vermelho veio correndo pelo corredor. — Caro!!

Cassidy entrou de uma vez no quarto, segurando um grande saco de M&M’s na frente de seu corpo, como se fosse o maior triunfo de todos os tempos. Mas seus passos travaram assim que viu sua mãe sentada bem ao lado de sua irmã.

_ Merda _ .

— Uau, isso é... Novo. — Cassidy soltou uma risadinha em apuros. — Oi, mãe!

— Olá, Cassidy Priestly. — O tom de voz, a forma como seu nome foi pronunciado e o olhar levemente cortante, fez a mais nova ter certeza que tinha se envolvido em confusão. — Vejo que anda cuidando muito bem de sua irmã na minha ausência. 

— Oh, isso! — Levantou o saco, num revirar desdenhoso de olhos, enquanto se colocava mais para dentro do quarto. — Achamos que seria bom comprarmos e distribuirmos para algumas pessoas aqui dentro. Sabe mãe, tem muitas pessoas que perderam a vontade de se divertir, comer... Então, eu e Caro pensamos... — Sentou ao lado de Caroline, que travava os lábios e olhava apreensivamente para sua mãe. — Por que não damos alguma felicidade para eles?

— Claro, deve ser excruciante a dor em sentir vontade de comer M&M.

Cassidy afirmou com a cabeça. — Você nem imagina... Mas pensei... — A garota abriu o saco, tirando algumas bolinhas coloridas em suas mãos. — Para sabermos se realmente provocará o efeito esperado, quem melhor do que Caroline para experimentar?

— É, mãe, estou passando por uma experiência quase morte... E...

A caçula colocou algumas pastilhas na boca da primogénita, calando-a e impedindo que ficassem ainda mais em apuros. E, quando olhou com aquele sorriso confiante para sua mãe, foi surpreendida por... silêncio.

O silêncio era sempre o pior de Miranda, e Cassidy engoliu em seco na espera de algo terrível. 

Miranda estendeu a mão, e Cassidy, ainda temerosa, só entregou depois de Caroline cutucá-la na costela. A matriarca negou com a cabeça enquanto olhava a embalagem e, sabendo da tensão que causara, quis rir de suas filhas. Ela enfiou aquela mão bem cuidada dentro da embalagem gordurosa e tirou algumas pastilhas em sua palma.

— Vocês têm muita sorte que eu, como uma grande megera que sou, tenho gostos secretos e hábitos horríveis como vocês... — E assim enfiou aquelas pastilhas em sua boca.

Dois gritos surpresos ecoaram por todo o hospital. As meninas se colocaram eretas rapidamente, saltando em sua mãe para pegar a embalagem, e tiraram uma risada sincera de Miranda que há muito não presenciavam. 

— Isso não é justo! — Caroline resmungou, mas com um sorriso enorme no rosto. — Você quase me matou antes da hora e olha que eu já tô quase lá!

— Caroline... — Miranda repreendeu, mas sem muito efeito já que seus lábios continham traços coloridos de pastilhas de chocolate. 

— Oh, o que é? Essa daqui... — Caroline acusou Cass —... quer acabar com todos meus planos de aparecer na capa da Runway.

— Ingratidão. — Atuou exageradamente. — Eu estou te ajudando... — Pontuou Cass calmamente. — Faz tempo que mamãe não aprecia anorexia em sua revista.

— Meninas...

— Mãe, a perda de peso é para um bem maior! — Caroline se explicou, rindo e enfiando mais pastilhas em sua boca.

Por mais proximidade que Miranda tivesse com todas piadas acerca do câncer e efeitos colaterais em Caroline, ela ainda não conseguia lidar bem. Era sobre a saúde de sua filha, sobre pontos terríveis e cruéis sendo realçados.

— Caroline, por favor.

— Ah! — A menina resmungou, revirando os olhos. — Andy teria rido. E Brianna teria achado hilário!

— Andy? Brianna? — Miranda questionou com o cenho franzido, sentindo seu coração dar um pulo com aquele  _ maldito _ nome. 

— Mãe, um gêmeo pode sentir ciúmes do outro? Porque, desde que ela conheceu Andy, não para de falar sobre... — Cassidy zombou. — Você acredita que ela até gosta de vir para cá agora? Disse que não se sente... Hum... — Olhou para sua gêmea, que segurava a risada com a crise ciumenta de sua irmã. — Doente. — Revirou os olhos. — É um hospital, qual é! 

— Andy é bonita, muito bonita, e ela é um quatro. — Caroline pontuou.

Miranda engoliu em seco, se perdendo no pequeno diálogo entre suas filhas e se dando conta de que “Andy” falavam. Ela queria questionar, queria saber em que momento Caroline se aproximou de Andrea, mas tal questionamento traria muitos outros que ela não estava pronta para lidar.

— Pois é, querida irmã. — Cassidy continuou. — Você disse que Andy ficaria bem na capa da Runway, mesmo que mamãe vá dizer... “Honestamente, Caroline, não seja estúpida.”... — Zombou, fazendo a mais velha arregalar aqueles olhos azuis com a interpretação.

— Se é estúpido, por que quer que eu me assemelhe a Andy? — Caroline arqueou apenas uma sobrancelha.

— Porque você é filha dela, não uma ex-funcionária. — Ofereceu uma piscadela, caindo ao lado de Caroline e dando um longo suspiro satisfeito com todo chocolate ingerido.

Miranda abriu a boca diversas vezes para tentar responder, mas nenhuma palavra chegou a mente com a velocidade que era preciso. Absurdo, ela riu, Andrea na capa de  _ sua _ revista.

Honestamente, Caroline.

— Mãe, você lembra quem era a estrela de Valentino em 2003? — Caroline mudou de assunto com uma velocidade que a cabeça de Miranda não conseguiu acompanhar, precisando piscar algumas vezes e tirar a fumaça “Andy” da frente de sua percepção. — Valentino, 2003... 

E Miranda suspirou, observando seu mundo inteiro deitado em uma cama de hospital, compartilhando algo simples como uma conversa boba e sorrisos aconchegantes. Ela sorriu ao observar aqueles pares de olhos azuis a encarar com expectativa, sempre testando seu conhecimento com a moda no geral. 

Miranda fez bem em sair da Runway naquele dia. Fez bem em ver aquelas bocas coloridas sorrirem para ela. Porque era um amor sublime que a reabastecia, e ela percebeu que era desse amor que precisava. E, surpreendentemente, percebeu que era do amor dela que suas filhas precisavam. 

— Gisele Bundchen. — Ofereceu uma piscadela para suas filhas, que resmungaram o quanto a mãe delas tinha uma memória de elefante.

*

**_♪_ ** **_Don’t Stop Believing – Clementine Duo_ ** **_♪_ **

Andy havia recebido algumas boas propostas para freelancer enquanto estava presa no hospital. E depois de muito decidir se daria conta, resolveu aceitar.

Foi então que ela percebeu que, por mais que estivesse com atestado para ir ao jornal, ela não precisava ficar ociosa todo o tempo. E, bem, gastar o tempo além de seus curtos passeios era uma ideia tentadora.

Ela havia ido mais para casa naquela semana, escutado um pouco mais Tom e passado mais tempo com ele. Percebeu que não doeria tanto algumas horas longe do hospital já que, sempre que voltava, seu pai ainda estava na mesma situação.

Era primordial que tivesse seu descanso, que começasse a se cuidar um pouco mais, e com Tom ela fazia isso muito mais do que sozinha num quarto com Richard. Então, acabou tendo bons momentos com seu namorado, momentos em que esquecia completamente de toda bagunça que estava sua vida.

— Eu gostaria de poder oferecer mais por agora. — Ela confessou em algum momento da noite, enrolada no abraço de Tom.

— Não fale bobeira, amor. — Tom repreendeu, apertando-a um pouco mais em seus braços. — Estou com você em todos os momentos, e não quero que pense que isso é um fardo para mim. — Mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos macios e longos.

— Oh, e você aguentará malditos seis meses? — Ela zombou baixinho, mordendo as costas de seus dedos enquanto soltava suas inseguranças pouco a pouco.

— Você é uma mulher tentadora, Andy... — Ele disse com aquele sotaque inglês forte e rouco. — Mas não é só isso. E eu esperaria anos se fosse preciso... — O tom de voz suavizou, ela quase podia saber que tinha um sorriso ali, e ele depositou alguns beijos em sua cabeça. — Durma, An... 

Andrea suspirou, próxima de sentir o conforto que deveria e, naquele momento, parecia o certo. Era bom, mas ainda como se faltasse alguma coisa que ela não tinha a menor ideia do que.

Nos dias seguintes, por mais tentador que fosse ir para casa, havia coisas a mais prendendo-a no hospital. Era como se Andrea visse algum próposito em estar ali mais do que em qualquer outro lugar. E aqueles freelas apareceram no melhor momento em sua concepção.

Era Brianna, que estava lá constantemente por conta da imunidade que caiu. E, dois dias antes, Caroline Priestly, que estava na sua segunda sessão da quimioterapia, coincidindo com a de sua nova amiga. 

Andrea sabia que a sessão era a cada quatorze dias, sabia que a probabilidade de encontrar qualquer sombra Priestly no hospital era nula. Mas de alguma forma sabia que tinha de estar lá. “Você é feliz?”

Então, ela ficou. Abriu seu notebook com gosto, estralando os dedos para voltar a fazer aquilo que tanto amava. E percebeu, enquanto os dedos brincavam pelo teclado, que escrever era a única coisa capaz de confortá-la e fazer com que esquecesse todos os tormentos de sua mente.

Quando o estômago deu algum sinal de existência, Andrea parou um pouco com suas atividades e procurou algo dentro de sua nova dieta para se alimentar. Foi nessa pausa que ela recebeu uma mensagem de um número desconhecido, tomando toda sua atenção enquanto apreciava aquela comida sem graça do hospital.

_ “Ei, Andy... É a Caroline P.  _

_ Pedi a Emily seu número, é que eu consegui escrever aquele texto, sabe? _

_ Tô aqui no hspt, nada de mais, mamãe vai vir só de noite. Se tiver por aqui... Tô no 802.” _

Andrea sorriu ao ler a mensagem. Primeiro, pela vontade de Caro em mantê-la realmente perto. Segundo, por imaginar a cara da Emily com tal pedido da gêmea mais velha. Terceiro, porque, mesmo sem entender, saber que veria Caroline encheu seu peito com algo muito bom.

Era óbvia sua preocupação, porque Caroline não deveria estar no hospital, mesmo sendo três insuportáveis dias depois de uma sessão. Então, por mais conforto que Andrea sentisse em vê-la, o medo apossava de seu lado fraternal e a mantinha em alerta com o que é que pudesse estar acontecendo com aquela menina.

Andy acabou seu almoço, dedicou mais algum tempo para aquele artigo e, depois de cuidar do quarto de seu pai, foi rumo aquela miniatura de sua ex-chefe. Em seus passos lentos, com alguns lugares ainda doendo pelo trauma que passou, Andrea riu da ironia da vida.

Um assunto sobre Miranda antes de um acidente de carro. Uma pergunta que voltou para quando ela era funcionária da Runway, com toda infelicidade que achava sentir, mas que desde que saiu nada supriu o buraco que ficou. E depois, ali estava ela, próxima novamente aquele sobrenome que tanto a assombrou. 

Quando ia bater na porta aberta do 802 para se fazer presente, escutou um suspiro sofrido do outro lado. Em seu reflexo para simplesmente entrar e ajudar Caroline, a voz que veio logo depois quebrou qualquer atitude que pudesse ter.  _ Miranda _ .

— Você acredita mesmo que dar um celular de última geração irá ajudar Caroline em alguma coisa, Greg? — Ela rebateu exausta, com o tom tão baixo que se Andrea não se esforçasse não conseguiria escutar. 

Ela iria embora. Obviamente, a presença de Miranda foi uma surpresa e, de nenhuma forma, ela interferiria naquele momento pessoal. Mas quando escutou novamente aquele suspiro trêmulo da matriarca, seu coração se quebrou e uma parte ficou dentro daquele quarto. 

Andrea deu um passo para dentro, observando Miranda de costas para ela e perto de uma adormecida Caroline. A grande editora-chefe estava encolhida, com os ombros baixos e uma postura que dizia muito mais do que qualquer palavra sobre seus sentimentos. 

Miranda, longe de todos, deixava a máscara cair por alguns míseros segundos. E era nesses momentos que Andrea sempre tinha o  _ time _ para chegar e observar; que via quão humana aquela mulher era.

Os dedos de Miranda deslizavam pelo rosto pálido de sua filha, desenhavam traços calorosos e, para Andrea, era como se ela tentasse tirar qualquer dor que Caroline pudesse estar sentindo. Era como se pudesse doar sua vida para sua filha, e Andrea sabia que faria se possível.

— Eu não sei mais o que fazer... — Ela confessou depois de um longo período em silêncio, com a voz quebrada, perto de se desmanchar. — É a nossa menina, Greg...

E com aquela última fungada, Andrea sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer.

“Você é feliz, Andy?”  _ Maldição _ , como ela poderia ser?

**_♪_ ** **_Be Here Now – Gustavo Bertoni_ ** **_♪_ **

Caroline resmungou em seu sono, desconfortável com o que é que tivesse a levado ao hospital, e Miranda engoliu todas as outras lágrimas que queriam sair. Era aquela postura forte novamente, sem telefone por perto e pronta para lidar com qualquer que fosse a dor de sua filha prestes a acordar.

Mas a menina apenas voltou a dormir. Exausta, como uma criança de quatorze anos  _ não _ deveria estar.

Miranda se atentou para o que é que estivesse acontecendo, inclusive para alguma presença ao redor. Foi então que aqueles olhos avermelhados captaram sua ex-assistente na porta do quarto, perto demais da bagunça que ela era. 

— Desculpe, eu não sabia que estava aqui. — Andrea disse ao receber aquele olhar desafiador. — Eu volto depois... — Um sorriso sem graça apareceu, seu corpo movimentando para partir na estúpida tentativa de não  _ ferrar _ com tudo.

— Deve ser assustador me ver sem toda a máscara do Diabo, hum?

Andrea sentiu um frio na espinha correr, sentiu suas pernas travarem e todo seu corpo sentir o impacto daquelas palavras cortantes e baixas. Sentiu, porque sabia de onde tudo aquilo vinha. Paris.

— Não. — Respondeu firme.

— Mas assustou uma vez. — A mais velha soltou com desdém, sacudindo sua mão e se afastando da cama de Caroline. — Fique. Caroline irá gostar de saber que esteve aqui. E que péssima mãe eu seria para afastar sua nova fonte de inspiração... — Zombou baixinho. 

— Você acha que foi por isso? Acha que me afastei por vê-la sendo explicitamente humana? — Andrea rebateu baixo, tentando não chamar atenção de quem passava pelo corredor ou mesmo acordar Caroline. — Acha mesmo que esse seria um dos motivos que eu... que eu...

— Que virou as costas para mim em Paris. — Miranda completou para a mais nova. — Por que eu pensaria isso? — Revirou os olhos, voltando para sua bolsa e buscando qualquer que fosse a estúpida coisa lá dentro, enquanto tinha um tempo para recuperar a máscara fria e sem traços de lágrimas que carregava.

— Não, não foi por isso. — Observou a inquietude da mais velha e, quando notou uma caixa de papel em sua mão, Andrea revirou os olhos. — Céus, você é inacreditável!

Esquecendo qualquer filtro ou medida de segurança que tivesse ao redor de La Priestly, Andrea infiltrou no quarto, aproximou da editora e arrancou aquele maço de cigarro de suas mãos.

— Sério, Miranda?

— Como se atrev-

— Fique sabendo, se teve uma coisa que mexeu comigo e me fez quase desistir da estupidez de te abandonar em Paris, foi ter visto  _ você _ . — Jogou o maço dentro de sua própria bolsa e olhou para aqueles olhos ácidos azuis. — Não a editora, não a esposa de Stephen, não a mãe... Mas  _ você _ .

— Isso não mudou no final das contas, mudou?

— Se eu tivesse dado qualquer motivo, se eu tivesse feito de qualquer outro jeito, de forma alguma você concordaria. — Andrea falou firme, segurando o olhar de sua temida ex-chefe. — Você jamais respeitaria a minha escolha.

— Uma escolha estúpida.

— Sim, Miranda. Uma escolha estúpida. — Andrea rebateu cansada. — Eu não podia mais, eu não podia  _ me _ perder.

Miranda piscou, notando como tinha sido verdadeira aquela revelação. Intrigou com a postura cansada e o tom decaindo que Andrea adotou ao falar sobre suas escolhas. E, sem abaixar sua postura esnobe, buscou entender aquela curiosa criatura.

— Você já estava perdida quando veio até mim, Andréa. — Usou tom de voz baixo, arrogante, frio e que mostrava todo o conhecimento que tinha sobre a tola garota do meio-oeste. — Você conseguiu ao se afastar de mim? Você se encontrou?

Oh,  _ cruel _ . 

Uma pergunta ainda mais cruel da que veio antes de um acidente de carro, fazendo a mais nova piscar com os olhos avermelhados e se sentir a mais estúpida de todas as pessoas que ousaram enfrentar Miranda. Aquela mulher a conhecia, sabia os ínfimos pontos capazes de feri-la, de levá-la a miséria de sua própria existência. 

Os olhos grandes e castanhos nem mesmo coragem tiveram para buscar os azuis e gélidos. Eles se perderam naquele corpo pequeno no meio da cama, entendendo muito pouco sobre a vida e seus jogos; entendendo muito pouco sobre quem ela era ou quem deveria ser.

— Nem tudo é como a gente imagina, hum? — Respondeu sem jeito, confessando o fracasso que foi sua tentativa de não se perder ao sair da Runway.

Miranda respirou fundo, estalando a língua em uma tentativa de não ferir ainda mais aquela garota. Era quase um arrependimento, quase.

Era óbvio o quanto Andrea havia encontrado sobre si durante seu tempo na Runway. Miranda sabe que empurrou demais ao compará-la com ela, não que fosse mentira, mas, talvez, fosse demais para a garota aguentar. Talvez, fosse muito cedo e Andrea não passasse de uma garota assustada tentando viver seu conto de fadas.

Então, sem querer cometer o mesmo erro novamente e correr o risco de afastá-la, Miranda deu uma pequena trégua. 

— Ela teve uma crise de vômito, e como nada está parando no estômago, Cara a trouxe antes que desidratasse. — Explicou sobre Caroline.

Andrea afirmou com a cabeça, sem saber muito o que dizer e se é que tinha alguma coisa para falar que pudesse confortar ela mesma ou Miranda. Então, apenas se aproximou, observando no aparador ao lado um papel dobrado, provavelmente o texto que a menina havia dito mais cedo.

— Ela é apaixonada por moda, hum? — Olhou rapidamente para Miranda, dando um sorriso bonito dessa vez. — Ela tem uma bela inspiração em casa.

— Sim, ela é. — Miranda suspirou, aproximando de Caroline e ficando mais perto de Andrea.

E, honestamente, foi uma das piores atitudes que a mais velha podia ter tomado.

Andrea era aquela que fazia suas paredes caírem de uma vez, sem mesmo precisar dizer uma maldita palavra. E ali, parada ao lado da mulher, sentiu seu coração afundar ao olhar para sua filha. Um desejo latente em despejar tudo que tanto fazia doer, tudo.

E antes que pudesse parar, sua língua estalou. 

— Uma inspiração que ela mal permite chegar perto.

Andrea sentiu o coração parar uma batida, olhando para a figura ao lado. Porque todas as vezes que Miranda se despiu, algo cortante veio depois. E mesmo sabendo que, para sua saúde, fosse melhor impedir que acontecesse, não conseguiu deixar de se sentir próxima de quem tanto tomou seu tempo uma vez.

Eu conheço você.

— É a forma que Caroline encontrou de te proteger. — Segredou num sussurro.

Miranda bufou, revirando os olhos bruscamente. — Você realmente deve ter batido a cabeça usando Jimmy Choo, eu disse a Nigel que era um ataque a sua sobrevivência.

Andrea riu baixinho, recebendo os olhos azuis surpresos por tal movimento. — É muito difícil para você acreditar que tenha pessoas realmente preocupadas com seu bem-estar?

— Uma tolice sem fundamentos. — Rebateu com sua clara impaciência. — Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, Andrea, é algo que eu faço bem por toda a minha vida.

_ Eu conheço você _ . Andrea sentiu sua mente estalar novamente, percebendo o quão teimosa e irresistivelmente persistente Miranda era. —Caroline sabe disso, e, por isso, sente que é seu dever protegê-la.

Miranda cuspiria mais uma ofensa, porque nada mais do que palavras soltas vinham em sua boca. Mas, quando tirou os olhos de sua filha e se atentou para a morena pacientemente parada ao seu lado, resolveu descobrir o que jamais conseguiria sozinha. Não do jeito certo ao menos. 

— Porque você se importa, Miranda. — Andrea alisou as costas da mão de Caroline e levantou seu olhar para encarar a mãe daquela jovem. — E ela só quer que seja mais leve.

— Ela não pode me pedir isso. — Suspirou, sentindo seus olhos arderem e voltou rapidamente para Caroline. — Eu largaria a Runway para ficar com ela.

— Eu sei. — Andrea segredou. — E foi por isso que eu tive tanta dificuldade em seguir em frente.

Miranda soltou uma risada seca. — Por eu largar meu trabalho pelas minhas filhas?

— Eu sei que você foi no meu quarto enquanto eu estava em coma. — Andrea rebateu, com seu coração começando a acelerar. 

— Não seja absurda.

Andrea observou Miranda desviar o olhar, a mão procurar a de sua filha e alisar carinhosamente. Observou o cashmere caindo por um ombro, deixando um pedaço de pele a mostra. Observou o cabelo ainda icônico, mas sem tanto o zelo de Runway por estar em um lugar particular e doloroso.

Andrea notou que sentiu falta daquela tensão que se instalava simplesmente por estar próxima a Miranda. Sentiu falta da agitação, do turbilhão de informações e atitudes que vinha daquela mulher. Sentiu falta de tanta adrenalina correndo por seu corpo, de uma vontade inexplicável de agradar e cuidar.

Andrea percebeu que estava cansada de tentar pisar no caminho certo, de ser alguém que deveria ou acreditava ter de ser. Cansada de tentar encontrar o equilíbrio e assim deixando de viver o que é que a vida estava oferecendo.

Então, observando sua maior fonte de inspiração e, sem confessar em voz alta, a mulher que tanto a fez mudar, preferiu se agarrar ao incerto. Andy viveria o momento, as oportunidades oferecidas e tentaria se desconectar do medo.

Estava perdendo tanto em querer ser feliz, que não era feliz. A vida era um sopro, céus, e ela teve um infarto.

— Minha mente não chegaria a esse delírio sozinha, Miranda. — Arriscou-se, e, percebendo que a mulher mais velha apertava a proteção da cama até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos, Andrea levantou a bandeira branca. — Está tudo bem se importar.

Miranda arregalou os olhos, encarando-a como se fosse a criatura mais estranha que tivesse visto em toda sua vida. Os lábios se apertaram em uma fina linha e os nós dos dedos ficaram ainda mais brancos.

Andrea percebeu o terreno perigoso que entrou, em como estava desnudando Miranda sem o menor consentimento e vontade da mesma. 

— Não comigo. — Esclareceu Andy rapidamente. — Com Caroline. É só... — Suspirou, apertando a bolsa em seu ombro. 

— Isso é tudo. — A mulher se endireitou, levantando um pouco o queixo e deixando Andrea perceber que nada mais seria dito. Nada mais. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe-me saber o que pensa!


	6. The only safehaven

**_♪_ ** **_Don_ ** **_’_ ** **_t let me down - Joy Williams_ ** **_♪_ **

Assim que escutou o bipe do elevador, Miranda respirou fundo, sabendo que o dia tinha tudo para ser terrivelmente doloroso. Estar na Runway naquele dia parecia ser a pior escolha em anos, e, pela primeira vez, quis se afundar em sua cama e não mais sair.

Todos aqueles rostos amedrontados e apaixonados por sua pessoa não precisavam saber que sua vida pessoal estava ainda mais bagunçada do que imaginavam. Não precisavam sentir na pele o que era ela estar há duas noites sem dormir por causa de Caroline.

Sua filha, a teimosia herdade de si, estava entrando em algum tipo de melancolia que, infelizmente, Miranda não sabia lidar. E isso apenas reforçava o atestado de inépcia como mãe, impedindo que qualquer alimento parasse em seu estômago.

Tudo que eles precisavam saber é que ela não toleraria um atraso na entrega de Manolo Blahnik. E que quem é que fosse o novo designer almejando seus olhares precisaria estar pronto uma hora mais cedo do que o combinado.

De certa forma, era reconfortante ver todas aquelas galinhas sem cabeça correndo de um lado para outro, ou profissionais que a temiam tanto que se aproximavam cuidadosamente. Ela não mentiria, já havia passado em sua cabeça em dar um pequeno susto em um desses idiotas só para vê-lo desmaiar bem ao seu lado.

Era como um calor estranho que sentia, como se ainda sentisse que estava no controle de tudo. E, que por mais que sua vida pessoal estivesse uma bagunça, o império da Runway ainda estava em sua mão.

Então, sempre que esses pensamentos vinham em sua mente, ela tinha que fazer um esforço tremendo para não liberar uma risada tão mortal quanto um susto. Mas obviamente qualquer diversão acabava com o primeiro sinal de incompetência recebida de seus funcionários.

O relógio ainda não batia nas onze e ela já estava exausta. E, enquanto olhava suas mensagens e escolhia alguns Jimmy Choos para a sessão fotográfica, Miranda ia sendo acompanhada por sua segunda assistente.

— Remarque o almoço com Alexander McQueen para sexta, e deixe minha agenda livre por duas horas no almoço para uma visita a Caroline.

Até que uma mensagem a fez parar abruptamente no meio do corredor, recebendo uma pancada de uma relapsa assistente em suas costas. Miranda sabia que a menina deveria estar chovendo desculpas por sua estúpida trombada, mas ela não se importava. Não com o conteúdo recebido.

Dez chamadas perdidas de Cassidy. Sete chamadas perdidas de Cara. E uma mensagem de sua caçula “Caro sumiu”, fez o sangue de Miranda desaparecer de seu rosto.

Caroline, sua primogênita de 8 minutos, que enfrentava um câncer tipo 2. A sua cópia. A menina que há três dias estava enrolada em seu colo com o pior dos sintomas da última quimioterapia. Aquela que sentia o efeito afetar drasticamente seu cabelo - aqueles longos, fortes e ruivos cabelos.

Caroline Louise Prestly, aquela que na noite anterior implorou para que qualquer que fosse a divindade lá em cima, a levasse. Aquela que estava com a imunidade baixa e proibida até mesmo de receber visitas. A sua filha. O seu bebê.

E tudo não passou de um borrão quando a frase “eu vou acabar com tudo isso, mamãe. Eu amo você, mas eu não sou forte como a senhora é…” atingiu em cheio sua mente.

Emily que passava pelo corredor e ia de encontro a editora, fechou o cenho ao observar Miranda perder a cor e rodear minimamente ao redor de seu próprio eixo. — Miranda? — E foi o tempo de largar os papéis sobre sua antiga mesa e correr de encontro a mulher, para impedi-la de desequilibrar e dar uma cena a todos os funcionários.

— Eu quero um copo de água. — Emily ordenou com toda propriedade que tinha. — Nigel aqui e Roy na porta em cinco minutos.

Foi aquele momento de fragilidade que Miranda não deixaria ninguém ver, exceto Emily. O momento em que aceitou sentar-se, que tremulamente pegou o copo de água e, obedecendo o cuidado gentil, tomou alguns goles.

O momento em que o telefone foi colocado em seu ouvido e palavras saíam de sua boca sem mesmo se dar conta do que era. O momento em que apreciou quando Emily tomou de si, assumindo o controle e dando conta de todo o caos que, de repente, Miranda parecia estar envolvida.

Aquele momento que apreciou Emily ter enviado todos de volta a trabalho, sem mesmo dar tempo de vê-la se definhando em sua miséria. Sua inconstância. Seu desdobramento. Sua fragilidade.

Nesse momento, piscando e observando Emily de um lado para o outro agarrada no celular, sua mão sendo afagada por Nigel... Ela percebeu que falou o suficiente com Cassidy, que tentou tirar tudo de Cara e sua incompetência em perder uma criança de quatorze anos.

Mas ninguém sabia de nada.

Caroline tinha simplesmente desaparecido.

— Roy está a caminho, Nigel vai tomar conta de tudo e... — Ela voltou com o celular em mãos, digitando uma última mensagem. — Cassidy está junto de Roy, disse que Cara decidiu ficar em casa caso Caroline volte.

Miranda apreciaria tamanha competência e se remoeria por ter de ter deixado Emily sair de suas mãos. Mas tudo que passava em sua cabeça era que Caroline estava morta, que a única coisa que encontrariam era um corpo frio e mole, jogado de algum andar ou no meio de uma overdose.

E tal pensamento, aquele que a assombrava desde a suspeita do câncer, bateu de uma vez em seu peito. Uma ânsia de vômito, uma dor dilacerante, quase a levando para um estado de inconsciência.

“Eu vou acabar com tudo isso, mamãe.”

__ * __

Estava frio, como há muito Caroline não se lembrava. Ou, talvez, fosse sua fragilidade colocada a prova. Ela deveria ter tomado o remédio, deveria não o ter escondido em sua boca e cuspido logo que Cara e a enfermeira saíram do quarto. Ela deveria ter comido sua refeição. Deveria ter ficado em seu quarto.

Porque ali, no meio da cidade de Nova York, tudo era demais. As pessoas passando e trombando em seu corpo estupidamente frágil. As buzinas incessantes e extremamente barulhentas. Os prédios altos e toda vertigem que aquilo causava.

Ela queria dar adeus. Adeus a miserável doença que, no início, achou que seria fácil de lidar. Adeus ao semblante exausto de sua mãe e irmã. Adeus a dor que estava causando. Adeus a toda culpa que carregava no peito.

Mas, dando voz ao sentimento que batia fortemente, sabia que estava com medo.

Medo.

A sensação de alerta. Todo seu corpo preparado para uma fuga.

Medo de perder quem ela era. Medo de ser doloroso demais. Medo de estar causando dor nas duas pessoas que ela mais amava no mundo. Medo de morrer. Medo de provocar uma morte.

E ali, no meio de todo aquele caos da enorme cidade, Caroline percebeu que estava tremendo de medo. E a única pessoa que veio em mente foi alguém proibido nos últimos dias... Alguém que tanto a confortou e ela nem entendia o porquê. Alguém que se tornou importante em algum momento e que sua mãe odiou.

Foi um táxi, um período longo e desgastante dentro daquele automóvel sujo e com um motorista grosseiro, que levou Caroline para dentro do Presbyterian Hospital. Andares, mais pessoas, macas e, finalmente, o quarto em que Andrea estava.

— Hey... — A morena abriu depois de ouvir as batidas e, assim que teve espaço suficiente, Caroline caiu nos braços de sua amiga. — Hey, Caro... O que aconteceu?

Respire. Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco. Respire lentamente. Vamos, mais uma vez. Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um. E ela se sentiu protegida pela primeira vez no dia.

— E-eu... — A menina se afastou do contato íntimo e desconhecido, se dando conta do que tinha feito. E, quando percebeu que os olhos brilhavam, ameaçando terríveis e desastrosas lágrimas, ela respirou fundo e olhou para o rosto confuso e preocupado de Andy. — Eu só queria te ver.

Andy espreitou os olhos, observando o semblante exausto e doente daquela menina. Ela observou os olhos brilhantes, a pele pálida e o toque frio de suas mãos. Observou que as palavras eram sinceras, mas sabia que havia muito mais do que um “querer vê-la” por trás.

— Certo, é bom ter você aqui. Como está indo?

— Bem... — Mentiu, enfiando as mãos no bolso de sua calça. — E seu pai?

— Na mesma… — Repetiu o gesto da mais nova e suspirou, olhando para trás brevemente e notando o corpo inerte de seu pai. — Mas, me diga, tem tempo para uma salada de frutas?

— Hum... — Caroline sentiu o estômago retorcer no mesmo instante com qualquer possibilidade de alimento, mas não querendo mostrar tamanho desprezo corporal, aceitou.

Foi dentre conversas frívolas, sorrisos confortantes e uma companhia que Caro almejava há muito, que Andrea resolveu realmente mostrar seu conhecimento com La Priestlys.

— Desembuche, o que aconteceu?

E Caro arregalou os olhos, mirando a ponta de seus dedos imediatamente. Era óbvio que Andy saberia, e talvez fosse por isso que mamãe gostava tanto dela, mesmo não admitindo.

Mas era vergonhoso dizer que havia desistido de lutar, certo? Vergonhoso admitir que, por um segundo, pensou que acabando com tudo facilitaria para todos.

— Caro, por favor, me diga, o que está acontecendo? Sua mãe sabe que está aqui?

Não, ela não conseguiria mentir pra ninguém, quanto mais pra Andy. Então, quando levantou o olhar para sua amiga, apenas sentiu os olhos arderem e as lágrimas escaparem sem nenhum consentimento. Merda.

— Eu sinto muito, Andy...

— Sente muito? O qu-...

E foi ali que a mente de Andrea estalou.

Miranda não sabia. Miranda Fucking Priestly não sabia onde a fucking filha dela estava. E, para piorar, Caroline estava com a fucking Andrea num fucking hospital.

— Certo… — Ela respirou fundo, pegando seu celular e rezando para que o FBI não estivesse atrás de sua bunda.

Ela daria uma boa lição em Caro, falaria sobre responsabilidades e o tamanho do problema em que se meteu. Mas quando a voz pesada e fraca respondeu sua chamada, tudo que ela conseguiu foi sentir o alívio imediato por Caroline estar bem a sua frente.

— Ela está aqui comigo, Miranda. — Disse de uma vez, acalmando aquela impenetrável mulher aos prantos. — Ela veio até o Presbyterian. — “Oh!”, ela escutou do outro lado. — Caroline está bem.

E o suspiro de alívio, acompanhado de uma fungada chorosa, fez o peito de Andy se apertar.

Ela daria uma lição, claro que ela daria, mas quando olhou para o filhote de dragão e viu as lágrimas jorrando de seus olhos, tudo que conseguiu fazer foi acolhê-la em seu abraço e confortá-la de todo mal que enchia aquele pequeno coração.

__ * __

**_♪_ ** **_Lost Whitout You – Freya Ridings_ ** **_♪_ **

— Ela vai brigar muito comigo, Andy? — Caro questionou depois de um tempo.

Andrea apertava o aparelho celular em mãos, retorcia internamente pelo o que lidaria com a chegada de Miranda e quase culpava Caroline por a ter colocado nessa. Mas, bem, a culpa não era de uma criança, hum?

Foi ela, Andrea Sachs, quem resolveu se colocar presente de volta na vida de uma La Priestly. Foi ela quem insistiu, quem buscou a matriarca, quem tentou manter-se perto. Quem, estupidamente, tentou cuidar de Miranda.

— Não,  _ sweetheart _ . Não é com você que ela irá brigar.

— Você não tem culpa! — A menina aumentou o tom de voz, arregalando os olhos quando se deu conta do que aconteceria. E então as lágrimas voltaram a cair. — É tudo culpa minha, tudo!

E antes que pudesse acalmar Caro, Andrea ouviu aquela voz baixa, seca e desesperada bem atrás dela. Caroline olhou uma última vez para Andy, mas, como esperado de toda criança assim que via a mãe, não havia nenhum colo que ela quisesse mais, e então saiu disparada rumo a editora.

Foi um encontro explosivo, claro que sim, ainda mais se tratando de Miranda Priestly perdendo sua filha de vista. Ela chorou, chorou na frente de quem é que tivesse por ali, dando a sorte que fora duas enfermeiras havia apenas Andy. Mas, o mesmo tanto que castigou Caroline, a apertou em seus braços e implorou para que nunca mais fizesse nada do tipo.

Teve lágrimas, muitas delas, e Andrea, por experiências passadas, não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer. Era aquela exposição crua, tão crua que se contasse a terceiros duvidava que acreditassem. Não Miranda, não a Rainha do Gelo de todo o Império da Moda.

Andy sabia que qualquer passo em falso seria desastroso em todos os sentidos. Ela esperou em silêncio, esperou Cassidy assumir seu lugar no abraço. Esperou que o choro cessasse, que o alívio finalmente preenchesse aquela família. E foi quando um sorriso saiu de Miranda, provavelmente, por algo que uma de suas filhas dissera, que Andy decidiu partir.

Mas foi apenas o tempo de colocar a bolsa nos ombros e ficar de pé, que aquela voz agora firme – mas ainda embargada – ecoou por todo o corredor.

— Andréa.

Ela parou, claro que parou. E, como há muito não sentia, seu coração disparou em uma velocidade perigosa, fazendo-a quase apertar o peito temendo um novo infarto. Andy sabia que o desespero podia ter passado, mas a raiva infligida em Miranda por saber que sua filha estava com sua ex-traidora-assistente estava muito bem alimentada.

Cassidy e Caroline tentaram confortar Andy do estrago que viria, oferecendo um olhar complacente e sábio. Não passou despercebido pela escritora que a caçula tinha um semblante tão carregado quanto o da irmã com câncer, e isso doeu ainda mais do que o nervosismo de estar próxima a Miranda.

“Respire, okay?” Repetiu incansavelmente em sua mente, principalmente no momento em que Miranda pregou aqueles olhos azuis e frios nela. Sua espinha trincou, uma corrente fria correu por todo seu corpo e, igualmente como Caroline, ela quis fugir.

“Eu sofri um infarto e meu pai está em coma, não pegue pesado”, ela quase se viu implorando observando os passos precisos se aproximarem.

— Como você acredita que eu me senti, Andrea, quando fico sabendo que minha filha, com câncer e num estado vulnerável de sua doença, fugiu de casa para encontrar sua “amiga”?

_ Oh, garoto _ . Andy sabia que não havia desculpa para Miranda, que o que é que fosse a verdade não importava no momento. Mas era difícil trancar a língua atrás dos dentes, era difícil não sacolejar aquela mulher e mostrar que havia muito mais naquelas duas meninas do que uma maldita e cruel doença.

— Eu venho aguentando há muito essa relação, o incentivo que vejo nas piadas mórbidas e depreciativas de Caroline, mas você não tem ideia do que essa postura está causando na  _ minha _ filha. — Miranda ditou baixo, sem desviar por um segundo daqueles olhos enormes e baixos de Andrea.

— E você acha que eu sou a responsável por qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido com ela? Você acha que eu sou a responsável pela Caroline está entrando em depressão?

Garoto, aquilo doeu. Porque nunca, nem seus piores momentos, ela havia desejado nada de ruim para ninguém. Muito menos para sua maior referência pessoal e profissional. E, depois de tantos sorrisos vindos de Caroline, com toda certeza que ela pensou o contrário disso.

— Envolve muitas coisas Andrea, mas uma delas definitivamente é você! — Miranda acusou, com seus olhos azuis tremendo algo beirando a raiva, impotência e uma culpa que desejava, por todos os meios, depositar em outra pessoa.  _ Ela era a mãe, pelo amor de Deus! _

Seus olhos se encontraram com aquelas que ela tanto evitou pensar por tanto tempo, prendeu em toda dor omitida, em todo desespero agora velado. Mas, por mais que quisesse sentir toda empatia por aquela mulher, ela simplesmentenão conseguia assumir a culpa.

— Miranda... — Ela ousou, a voz escapando do fundo de sua garganta. — Nunca, nunca, eu desejaria algum mal para Caroline, Cassidy ou... Você. — Engoliu em seco. — Se eu tivesse ideia, em qualquer que fosse a circunstância emocional de Caro, eu teria feito algo... Eu...

— Eu quase a perdi, Andrea, por sua causa! Por ela querer ver a tal figura heroica que criou, e que você alimentou. — Acusou friamente.

— Não, você não vai fazer isso de novo. — Andrea tremeu, dando um passo mais para perto da editora. — Você não vai falar algo para que seja um motivo de fuga da minha parte, caramba! Pare! — E, quando ela se deu conta dos olhos em chamas, mesmo com todos os treinamentos sobre maturidade emocional, soube que Miranda sempre seria sua ruína. — Você não está sendo justa. Porque sabe-se lá Deus onde Caroline estaria agora se não fosse a busca por sua “heroína”. — Zombou, numa tentativa de segurar as lágrimas.

— Como você ousa questionar a minha presença? Como ousa duvidar de minha capacidade como mãe? Co-

— Eu conversei com a  _ sua _ filha, Miranda. Eu implorei para que nunca mais fizesse algo do tipo, porque quando me dei conta do que acontecia, imediatamente eu pensei em você. Mas a ideia que essa menina está preferindo a morte do que enfrentar a doença... — E ela soluçou, sentindo um rastro quente por sua bochecha. — Nunca, nunca eu desejaria nada além que o melhor para ela... — Olhou por cima do ombro de Miranda, observando a figura encolhida. — Eu...

Miranda piscou, sentindo seu coração aliviar com aquele maldito conforto que sempre sentia perto de Andrea, mas voltando a apertar quando se deu conta de tamanha estupidez. Sua filha tinha quase morrido, sua filha se sujeitou a todos os perigos de Nova York para encontrar aquela mulher. Aquela mulher, que aparentemente se importava tanto quanto ela.

— Fico aliviada em saber que estamos na mesma página, Andrea, e assim sabemos que a saúde de Caroline é a única coisa que importa no momento. Por isso, você deve se afastar.

— Miranda, eu...

— Isso é tudo.

E, com um sutil levantamento de queixo, Miranda se virou. Deixando uma desolada Andrea para trás.

— Mamãe... — Caroline tentou, mas o olhar recebido foi o suficiente para saber que não haveria Andy por um bom tempo. Abraçando sua mãe e seguindo pelo corredor, ela apenas teve chance de olhar para trás e dizer com os lábios: — Eu sinto muito...

E ela realmente sentia.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaai eu amo um drama, desculpa dsughdfsughdsufhg mas né, olha o tema!!! E eu prometo que no próximo as coisas vão desenvolver, eu só precisava dessa explosão, pq sim, vai fazer algum "sentido" mais tarde, prometo!
> 
> Deixe-me saber o que pensa!!!


	7. You are the reason

**_♪_ ** **_I feel like I’m drowning – Two Feet_ ** **_♪_ **

As mãos de Tom apertavam seu quadril, estimulando ainda mais o movimento que Andy fazia tão bem. Os cabelos longos e castanhos caíam para o lado, enquanto lambia os lábios e aproveitava a boa sucção em seu pescoço.

Não. Não agora. Andrea apertou os olhos quando lembrou da feição apavorada de Miranda. Não.

Suas unhas fincaram em Tom, deixando um rastro vermelho enquanto intensificava seus movimentos e forçava sua mente a aproveitar o momento. “Você deve se afastar”, não Miranda, não. Estava bom, por céus, tão bom. “Eu quase a perdi...”

Andrea não conseguia imaginar a dor de Miranda com o sumiço de Caroline, mas, para receber uma mensagem de  _ Emily  _ pedindo para que mantivesse qualquer coisa fora de holofotes, não parecia ter sido uma fuga juvenil. A imagem do pânico refletido naqueles olhos azuis sempre assombravam Andrea. 

— Maldito inferno. — Resmungou, sacolejando a cabeça para que sua mente parasse de tentar justificar todos os meios estúpidos de Priestly se defender. Ela era adulta,  _ pelo amor de Deus!! _

— Baby? — A voz do Tom cortou qualquer outro maldito pensamento, e Andrea corou violentamente. — Está tudo bem? Você… Tem certeza?

Andy mordeu o lábio, caindo com a testa no ombro de seu namorado e apertando-o ainda mais contra ela. Ela deveria esperar mais para sexo, era uma recomendação seríssima, devido ao aumento da pressão arterial e dos batimentos cardíacos, mas que, com os constantes pensamentos sobre Miranda, ela implorou para Tom desejá-la.

— Sim, sim. Por favor, não pare...

E foi a primeira vez que ela fingiu seu orgasmo com seu namorado.

Maldita Miranda Priestly.

*

— Você sabe, nunca me importei muito com seus funcionários e vê-los desesperados era divertido... — Cassidy sussurrou, enrolando os dedos no roupão de sua mãe enquanto oferecia uma massagem em seus ombros. — Mas você foi  _ muuuuito _ cruel, mom.

— Oh, eu estava apreciando tanto essa massagem, não acredito que terei que colocar um fim, huh? — Miranda resmungou, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes.

— Você sabe, eu cresci e entendo muito bem as coisas.

— Você cresceu, muito bem observado. — Voltou sua atenção ao livro em seu colo.

— Você foi cruel, mamãe. — Ela disse mais uma vez. — E, talvez, ao invés de descontar em livros, uísque e seus funcionários, você poderia simplesmente pedir desculpas?

— Não seja absurda. — Miranda disse ainda em tom perigosamente baixo.

— Mã-

— Cassidy, sua irmã está em uma cama de hospital com um pequeno resfriado que, como você sabe, pode piorar em questão de dias. Não há o que se pedir desculpas, nem alguém que mereça meu tempo além de vocês duas.

— Mas mamãe...

— Isso é tudo. — Bateu a caneta em seu livro. — Escove seus dentes e cama.

— Isso não é justo! — Respondeu.

— A vida não é justa, querida. — Murmurou.

Cassidy revirou os olhos com teimosia de sua mãe e, mesmo ainda brava, envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço da matriarca – tão receptiva a demonstrações de afeto depois de tudo – e desejou um boa noite. Um beijo leve em seu rosto, um “eu te amo” sussurrado e a promessa de que tudo ficaria bem.

Aquela criança não sabia o quanto tal ação era capaz de derreter o coração em pedra de sua mãe, e nem o quanto suas palavras bateram em cheio na mente irredutível de Miranda Priestly. Oh, ela sempre odiou a maneira como sua fragilidade era exposta quando  _ aquele nome _ estava por perto.

E, voltando sua atenção ao trabalho, suspirou alto quando os grandes olhos vermelhos e castanhos apareceram em sua mente. Maldito sentimento de medo que sempre tomava conta de suas ações no âmbito pessoal e a fazia agir impulsivamente. Cruel.

Maldita Andrea Sachs pelo atrevimento em ousar se importar com aquela família.

__ * __

**_♪ Hurts 2B Human - P!nk, Khalid ♪_ **

Foram duas longas e tortuosas semanas.

Semanas nas quais Andrea se viu arrastando, negando veemente para Tom o motivo de sua chateação, o motivo pelo qual sua cabeça ia para longe em diversos momentos. Semanas em que recebeu algumas mensagens de Caroline apenas dizendo que estava bem, e que sentia sua falta. “E mamãe também, mesmo que nunca admita.”

E, depois daquela mensagem, a risada leve que causou virou um longo e compulsivo choro. 

Tom achou que era demais, para ela que passou por tanto, estar presente demais no hospital. Então, em comum acordo, a última semana Andy cortou sua ida ao hospital para duas vezes na semana e apenas para visita ao seu pai. Parecia ter sido um bom remédio, em vista do semblante mais vivo que apresentou.

“Você é uma vaca sem precedentes, mas pela sua sorte estou na porta da sua casa!”, Brianna. E Andrea sorriu satisfeita ao saber que sua amiga estava bem o suficiente por agora e entendia seu afastamento do hospital. “Oh, cuspa isso! Você ficou tempo demais naquele lugar.”

Entrando para a terceira semana, Andrea se sentiu culpada. Mas, assim que sua mãe chegou e assumiu o papel de ficar ao lado de Richard, a jornalista suspirou de alívio. Sachs sabia que, presente demais por aqueles corredores, ela sempre iria checar Caroline e, por ora, ela já teve demais de Priestly em sua vida.

Ou queria acreditar que sim.

Miranda não transpareceu, além para os olhos famintos de Cassidy, que tal discussão com Andrea havia interferido em sua vida e nas noites de sono daquelas duas semanas. Não. Ela tinha muito o que se preocupar com o estado de saúde de Caroline, e não havia espaço para insignificantes lamentos.

E, claro, tais passeios que deu pelos corredores do hospital eram apenas para espairecer e nunca, nunca, para ver se esbarrava com Andrea. Porque, afinal, não fazia o menor sentido em pedir desculpas para alguém que acusou de forma injusta, que machucou para ver se saía de sua vida e a deixava manter toda máscara que construiu por anos intacta. Nenhum sentido. 

Então, sem sucesso com seu não-esperado esbarro em Sachs, Miranda voltava para o quarto de sua filha um pouco menos esperançosa. Caroline suspirou, triste pela mãe que não conseguia lidar com todos aqueles sentimentos conflituosos, mas também por ter puxado tanto da mais velha de uma vez, e saber que, infelizmente, era sua culpa. 

— Eu deveria ter puxado o papai no lado emocional… — Caroline quebrou o silêncio, recebendo o olhar neutro de sua mãe.  _ Céus _ , ela sabia o quanto a matriarca odiava Greg. — Ah, mãe! Largue essa, você sabe que sentimentos são como dementadores que sugam toda a nossa energia.

— Se pensa que seu pai tem algum tipo de evolução emocional a mais do que nós, querida, você está muito enganada.

— Ele não se importa. — Ela disse em voz alta pela primeira vez, agora realmente atraindo a atenção de sua mãe. — O que? Ele nunca se importou de verdade.

Miranda não queria manchar a imagem bonita e impecável do pai para sua filha, porque, até um ano antes, ele era o melhor do mundo. Aquele que levava suas filhas para as melhores viagens de férias, que mimava com todo tipo de eletrônico e jogava duas partidas de video game. Então… O melhor pai do mundo a cada dois meses, huh?

Mas ali, observando sua filha deitada na cama de hospital e com o semblante tão sincero como quanto ela julgava uma roupa ultrajante, ela não conseguiu mentir sobre aquela imagem antes criada. Oh,  _ Greg era um grande merda. _ E, se suas garotas haviam chegado aquela fatídica conclusão, o que ela poderia fazer?

— Eu realmente preocupei você naquele dia, né? — Caroline mudou de assunto, sem querer mais entrar no assunto de seu pai ausente. 

— Muito. — Ela disse, levantando o olhar de seu livro novamente. — Mais do que eu seria capaz de explicar. 

— Me desculpe.

— Sim. — Voltou a olhar para o ensaio de Donna Karan em seu livro, fugindo de todo o desconforto que Caroline parecia querer colocá-la. — Você já disse, e eu acredito em você.

Caroline sabia o quanto sua mãe odiava contornos e repetições, mas não gostaria de entrar no assunto que queria entrar sem antes trazer à tona o seu erro. Porque, a partir do momento em que ela assumisse a responsabilidade, acreditava que Miranda seria capaz de tirar o peso que jogou em Andy.

— Ela não estava lá?

Miranda sentiu o coração errar uma batida, sabendo exatamente de quem e onde Caroline se referia. — Não.

— Você acha que teria uma volta? Que ela me perdoaria?

— Honestamente, Caroline, você sabe de quem está falando. — Caro sorriu, sabendo o quão positiva era aquela resposta. — Embora eu tenha feito algo irreversível para mim, não acredito que se aplique a você. 

— Ela se importava, mãe.

— Eu sei.

— Não só comigo.

— Eu sei.

— Okay… — Caroline suspirou, satisfeita com a resposta. E, imediatamente, seus dedos digitaram uma mensagem pra Andy, uma semana depois da última. 

“Ela se importa, mesmo que não admita.”

“Absurdo.”, Andy respondeu. “Isso é tudo.”

E Caroline gargalhou, recebendo o olhar confuso da matriarca. 

__ * __

**_♪ Rescue Me - Unions ♪_ **

Era no meio da terceira semana, Caroline havia melhorado na semana anterior, ido para casa e tudo parecia ter voltado aos eixos. Mas, com a nova dose da quimioterapia, a garota parecia ser apenas a capa de seu corpo.

Foi uma noite insuportável. Cassidy chorando quando viu sua irmã ardendo em febre, acordando Miranda e chamando uma ambulância. Foi Miranda segurando sua filha delirante nos braços e impedindo de desmoronar perto de qualquer um. Porque, pelas experiências passadas, isso levou a ter atitudes desastrosas.

Novamente um hospital. Macas, correria e Caroline sendo furada diversas vezes. Era o olhar desesperado naqueles olhos juvenis tão cansados de lutar por sua vida. O não-entendimento do que acontecia, o porquê de se sentir tão debilitada.

Era sua pequena menina caindo num sono profundo quando os remédios fizeram efeito. Era sua outra garotinha assustada, enrolada em seu quadril desde que chegaram no hospital. Era o entendimento de Greg que as coisas realmente não estavam bem, e, pela segunda vez, iria visitar sua filha doente.

Era sobre Cassidy finalmente apagada contra seu corpo, e uma Miranda extremamente dolorida ajeitando-a na cama extra que pediu naquele quarto. Era sobre o entendimento que ela não sabia se suportaria mais, e um atestado de fraqueza retumbando em seu ser que quase fez suas pernas a levarem ao chão.

Era sobre as mãos trêmulas segurando um celular às duas da manhã.

— Eu vou perder ela? — E sua voz saiu fraca, num sussurro doloroso e deprimente. — Eu vou perder a minha filha?

*

O corpo nu envolto a cobertores quentes e um corpo que ela tanto apreciava. Mas que, por mais nu que estivessem, ambos acordaram que ainda era cedo demais e muito perigoso o envolvimento sexual. Eles arriscaram uma vez, e Andy ficou cansada por todo um dia - e ela nem mesmo tinha chegado lá. 

Então era apenas um corpo relaxado e contente com todo descanso que teve na última semana, com toda paz que Tom conseguiu proporcionar naquele tempo. E, mesmo ele sabendo que tinha algo maior afligindo a cabeça de sua namorada, resolveu dar o espaço pedido silenciosamente.

Mas toda aquela paz de quase três semanas completas, acabou quando o telefone de Andrea começou a tocar no meio da madrugada. Ela resmungou primeiramente, descontente com a falta de noção de quem é que fosse que a acordava a essa hora. Mas quando lembrou da situação de seu pai, sentou-se imediatamente e buscou o aparelho.

Eram aquelas batidas fortes e dolorosas de seu peito, aquele estresse que o médico tanto pediu para se afastar. E quando a voz rouca, baixa e dolorosa atingiu seus ouvidos, Andrea sentiu o estômago retorcer violentamente.

— Miranda?

Oh, garoto. Algo deveria realmente ter acontecido. Nunca foi só sobre uma fuga juvenil, nunca foi só sobre o medo de Caroline adoecer. Havia muito mais em Miranda do que Andrea conseguiria imaginar.

Uma mulher em seus mais de 50 anos, solteira e sozinha, mãe de duas adolescentes com o gênio tão forte como o dela. Mãe de uma menina com câncer. Mãe de uma criança que decidiu que facilitaria a vida de todos se morresse. Uma mãe que, desde que recebeu o diagnóstico, se pergunta o quanto de Caroline ela terá antes que alguém a tire de seus braços.

Uma mãe completamente desamparada. Uma mulher que, aparentemente, todo dia perdia mais seu valor. Uma mulher que estava perdendo as esperanças. 

— Onde você está?

— Hospital, Caroline… — A mulher parou por alguns segundos, caindo a realidade monstruosa em seus ombros das horas, do que fez anteriormente e de toda vergonha que a assombrava todos os dias. — Eu… Não deveria ter ligado. Foi inconveniente e um descuido meu, peço seu perdão.

— Miranda, espere!

— Isso é tudo. — E tudo que ela teve foi um bip final de uma ligação.

— Maldito inferno. — Resmungou, olhando para a tela. — Isso é tudo é minha bunda! 

— Andy? — Tom segurou sua mão delicadamente. — O que foi?

Andrea ainda tinha a respiração entrecortada, aquele estranho formigamento que sentia sempre que se tratava de Miranda. E, além de toda raiva embutida, toda frustração e mágoa, ela ainda se importa. Céus, ela se importava muito.

Só com aquele reconhecimento que ela conseguiu olhar para seu namorado, e seus olhos suplicavam um pedido de desculpas. — Eu tenho que ir ao hospital.

— É seu pai? Está tudo bem? — Ele se colocou sentado rapidamente, já pronto para acompanhá-la onde fosse preciso.

— Não, não é meu pai. É… Eu recebi um telefonema confuso agora, e acho que… — Respirou fundo, apertando o aparelho em suas mãos. — Algo aconteceu com Caroline.

— Caroline? — Franziu o cenho. — Ah, a filha de sua ex-chefe.

— Isso.

Ela sabia que Tom questionaria o motivo de ter de sair para o hospital por causa de Caroline, porque nunca antes ela abriu espaço para que uma conversa acontecesse sobre Miranda Priestly. Ele pegou uma vez num almoço com os pais, quando Richard citou o antigo, perturbador, e miserável chefe de Andy.

“Uau, você trabalhou para Miranda Priestly.”, ele disse com os olhos brilhando admiração, nada mais, mesmo escutando todas as barbáries da boca do sogro. “Não foi uma grande coisa…”, ela respondeu, dando de ombros e esperando que esse assunto nunca mais voltasse a tona. Ao menos não na presença de Tom.

O motivo? Nem ela mesmo compreendia a fuga. Andy apenas sabia que o assunto “Priestly” era doloroso e trazia a tona muitos sentimentos conflituosos e desconhecidos. Ela não parecia estar pronta para lidar, e talvez nunca estivesse.

— Eu ainda acho curioso você ter uma “relação” com Miranda… — Ele pontuou calmamente, sem nenhuma acusação, apenas observando em seu despertar confuso. — O que sabemos dela, o que os assistentes em geral significam… A filha dela? Caramba!

Oh, ela não pensaria nisso agora. Não pensaria no motivo de Miranda ter pagado todo seu tratamento e de seu pai. No motivo que era ela a ligação de emergência. Ou, pior, no motivo em que ela estava saindo de sua confortável cama para ir encontrar a mulher que a acusou de coisas absurdas no último encontro. 

Então, Andrea apenas apertou a mão de seu namorado para silenciá-lo. — Eu preciso ir.

— Certo. — Ele esfregou seu rosto e se colocou de pé. — Eu deixo você lá. 

— Tom, vamos, não precisa. São duas da manhã, volte a dormir.

— Exato, são duas da manhã. E eu ficarei mais tranquilo se eu te deixar lá do que você pegar um táxi agora. — Ele abaixou seu tronco, selando os lábios carinhosamente no topo da cabeça de Andy. — Vamos.

E foi aquele sorriso carinhoso de Andrea, o entendimento que ele era um cara legal demais para ela não amar. Ela aceitou a carona, aceitou que ele a pegaria depois de uma hora já que, provavelmente, era apenas uma verificação do estado de Caroline.

Aceitou que tinha ele para cuidar dela. Mesmo que ela não precisasse de cuidados, mas os quisesse de qualquer maneira.

*

**_♪ You are the Reason - Calum Scott ♪_ **

Ela viu através da janela Caroline ligada a tantos fios, que fez seu coração despedaçar. Viu Cassidy dormindo na cama ao lado de sua irmã, o semblante longe de ter toda a serenidade juvenil. E ela viu Miranda em pé, próxima a janela que dava para a rua, perdida em seus mais sombrios pensamentos.

Andy respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração afundar um pouco mais, seu estômago dar cambalhotas e todo o corpo suar frio. Ela queria entrar, mas sabia que tal intromissão poderia ser vista da pior forma. Sabia que se batesse Miranda a entregaria um olhar mortal por correr o risco de acordar suas filhas.

Então, olhando para aqueles cabelos nevados, iluminados com a pouquíssima luz que vinha da rua, Andy optou por enviar uma mensagem. “Estou aqui fora, duvido muito que encontrará respostas nos prédios de Nova York.”

Ela viu a luz do celular iluminar parcialmente o rosto de Miranda e, agradeceu, por assim conseguir enxergar o olhar surpreso da mais velha ao olhar para a janela do corredor - que Andy estava. Definitivamente era um ponto conseguir surpreender uma mulher dessas. 

— Andrea… — A voz saiu muito melhor do que no telefonema, e isso foi o suficiente para que um pequeno sorriso brotasse nos lábios da mais nova. — O que está fazendo aqui? 

Miranda assumiu aquela postura resistente, ajustando sua coluna, apertando o casaco em seu corpo e fechando a porta atrás de si. Andrea quase revirou os olhos, mas, se ela estava ali por um telefonema, ela não deixaria aquilo acontecer mais uma vez.

Foi um passo para frente, e Miranda franziu o cenho calando qualquer debate prestes a iniciar. 

Não perguntar nada a Miranda. Não tocar Miranda. Nunca, tocar Miranda.

E Andrea quebrou tudo de uma só vez. Sua mão encontrou o braço daquela imponente mulher, seus dedos fizeram pressão no tecido macio de seu casaco, e de sua boca saiu a seguinte questão: — O que aconteceu?

Miranda piscou. Uma, duas, três vezes. Ela engoliu em seco, observou a mão da mais nova pairando sobre seu braço e voltou ao olhar sincero e permissivo de Andrea. “Ela se importava, mamãe”, e pelo visto ainda se importava. 

Uma tirada veio na ponta da língua, a garganta até doía de tanto que segurou os xingamentos involuntários. Mas, quando observou o olhar da mais nova voltar para janela e parar na figura doente de sua filha, soltou um longo suspiro de sua derrota.

— Pneumonia. — Cruzou os braços, protegendo da fragilidade que seria exposta em poucos segundos. — Ela não ficou muito bem desde o fatídico dia, mas melhorou e, com a nova dose da quimio… — Apertou os lábios. — Eu não deveria ter te ligado, e você não precisava ter vindo até aqui.

— Hum. Teve um motivo para isso. — Andrea soltou a mulher, dando um passo para mais perto da janela. — Caroline é uma garota forte, Miranda. Eu te disse uma vez que ela tenta te proteger, e ela ainda continua fazendo isso. Ela me lembra você. — Andy sorriu brevemente. — E é por isso que eu sei que ela sairá dessa, que o câncer apenas vai deixá-la mais forte.

Miranda se aproximou da mais nova, parando ao seu lado e mantendo o olhar seguro em sua filha. A respiração ia ficando mais forte a cada palavra de Andrea, e sua mente se esforçava a se apegar aquele mísero pedaço de esperança.

— Eu não sei se sou tão forte quanto aparento, Andrea.

— Bobagem. — Andrea a olhou rapidamente, voltando sua atenção para a filha da Rainha da Moda. — Você pode ser chamada de muitas coisas, Miranda, mas fraca não é uma delas.

Miranda deglutiu em seco, sentindo os olhos arderem e a garganta fechar com tamanha bondade vindo daquela garota. — Eu te devo um pedido de desculpas.

— Sim, você deve.

— Você não foi culpada.

— Não, não fui.

— Eu não deveria ter sido tão… Vadia.

Andy cerrou levemente os olhos com o pronome. — Definitivamente.

— Andréa, tem como parar de rebater? — E ambas finalmente desprenderam o olhar de Caroline e se entreolharam.

Um lance de percepção cruzou o rosto de Sachs e seus olhos arregalaram. — Oh.

— Oh!

— Você se desculpou! — Miranda revirou os olhos e tal movimento a fez perder o brilhante sorriso no rosto de Andrea, que nunca, nem em seus melhores sonhos, imaginou aquilo acontecendo. — Você pode se repetir?

Miranda olhou bem para aqueles olhos brilhantes, um sorriso zombeteiro abrigando os grossos lábios, e um pequeno desconforto se instalou em seu estômago. — Se é para zombar de mim, Andréa, talvez tenha sido um erro gastar meu tempo com isso.

Andrea riu e quando a mulher ia se afastar, a mais nova segurou sua mão. — Não, Miranda. Não foi um erro. Me desculpe, é só… inacreditável.

— Acredita mesmo que sou tão megera a ponto de nunca me desculpar por uma atitude injusta minha?

Andy arqueou as sobrancelhas e prensou os lábios, porque era exatamente o que ela acreditava. — Bem, eu apenas achei que teria de ignorar e repetir para eu mesma “é apenas Miranda…”, mas… Eu fico feliz que tenha pedido. — Sorriu satisfeita, soltando um longo suspiro. — Desculpas aceitas.

— Oh, você é tão bobo! — Miranda disse ao observar o sorriso presunçoso que Andrea carregava.

Andy riu, e, ao se dar conta que seus dedos ainda estavam apertados contra a palma da mão de Miranda, ela deslizou suavemente seu polegar pelas costas num afago confortante. Imaginou repulsa, afastamento, mas o que ganhou a fez olhar para a mulher mais velha e verificar se não estava com a Miranda Priestly errada.

Miranda não só retribuiu o gesto, como entrelaçou os dedos. Dedos apertados, mão macia, e anéis frios contra a pele de Andy. Um conforto diferente de qualquer outro já provocado, mas apreciado por ambas as mulheres. Um conforto que Miranda vinha fugindo desde o dia que reencontrou essa menina, um conforto que a fazia se sentir viva novamente.

A editora soltou um trêmulo suspiro, apertando mais a mão de Andrea como um pedido silencioso para que não fosse embora, enquanto olhava para a imagem de sua filha na cama. — Ela vai ficar bem.

— Sim, ela vai ficar bem.

E foi em algum momento daquela pequena troca de desculpas e reconhecimento, que Andrea decidiu ficar - mesmo contra os protestos de Miranda. Foi sobre não precisar, estar tarde, você não tem que… E outras mais. Mas Miranda estava exausta demais para rebater todos os argumentos da jovem e descansada Andréa.

Foram quase trinta minutos sentadas no sofá meramente aceitável do quarto, quando Miranda sentiu seu corpo dando sinais que apagaria em breve. Mas isso era muita exposição, era colocar-se completamente exposta da frente de Andrea. E ela lutou bravamente contra cada desejo de apenas descansar as pálpebras.

Ela levantaria, buscaria um copo de café e insistiria novamente com Andrea para que fosse para casa. Mas antes mesmo que seu corpo encontrasse forças para se colocar de pé, uma mão suave pousou sobre a sua.

— Descanse. — Andrea sussurrou, apertando os dedos ao redor da mão quente da editora.

— Eu vou apenas… — Miranda suspirou vencida, sem forças até mesmo para completar, descansando a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechando os olhos.

— Eu estou de olho nela.

— Eu sei.

E Miranda se foi por algumas horas. 


	8. Out among the danger

**_♪_ ** **_I don’t wanna love somebody else – A Great Big World_ ** **_♪_ **

Tom perdeu o sono depois que deixou Andrea no hospital. E, por saber que seria apenas por uma hora, optou por parar em uma cafeteria ao ter que voltar para casa.

Havia assuntos proibidos com a namorada, e ele sabia que alguma coisa além do que uma demissão aconteceu em Paris. Sabia que o envolvimento de Andy com Priestly não havia sido apenas profissional, e, conhecendo sua namorada como ninguém, sabia que ela havia se preocupado mais do que o devia com a  _ pessoa _ Miranda.

Mas quem seria ele para julgar? Foi exatamente por aquele bom coração e olhos doces que ele se apaixonou perdidamente. 

Uma vez Richard Sachs havia dito a ele que aquela mulher havia arruinado sua pequena Andy, que o que aconteceu no tempo em Runway foi desumano. Mas que pouco entendia a devastação da mais nova depois de sua saída. Afinal, foi uma escolha unicamente dela.

“Ou, você sabe,  _ aquela _ mulher pode ter feito algo inadmissível para nossa Andy abandoná-la em Paris.” Richard completou seu raciocínio. 

Richard havia dito que a filha tinha colocado um sorriso no rosto, encontrado um emprego que realmente gostava. Mas Mirror deixou de ser suficiente, e Andy fingiu por muito tempo uma falsa felicidade. Bem, ele gostava de Tom, mas só não achava que Nova York era a melhor opção. “Ela era mais feliz em Ohio”, e isso, definitivamente, o homem não concordava.

Então, voltando ao fato que Andy cuidaria de Miranda Priestly como se fosse um ser indefeso – como ela fazia com todos a sua volta, ele entendeu o tempo que a namorada precisava para lidar com tal chamado. E quando questionada se uma hora seria suficiente, a resposta foi o suficiente: “Oh, é sobre Miranda que estamos falando, definitivamente, uma hora é mais do que o suficiente. ”

Então, com um copo de café na mão e depois de checar Richard Sachs, Tom Decker se encaminhou para o quarto de Caroline Priestly.

Da janela ele viu que Andrea estava acordada, e enxergou devido ao brilho suave que vinha da janela iluminando aqueles grandes olhos castanhos. Sorriu, por também saber que o sono viria em breve e ela deveria estar apenas esperando sua chegada, porque cada piscada demorava um pouco mais.

Mas o que ele não esperava era que, ao lado de sua namorada, Miranda Priestly estivesse dormindo. E, menos ainda, que as mãos das duas mulheres estivessem unidas no meio do sofá.

Merda, ele realmente não esperava que a editora-chefe da maior revista de moda do mundo deslizasse suavemente pelo sofá. E, definitivamente, ele não esperava que Andrea quase saltasse de seu assento quando a cabeça de Miranda caísse em seu ombro.

Tom sabia dos rumores que rondavam sobre Miranda, que nunca devia tocá-la, que não se questiona ou balbucia com a mulher e que, definitivamente, ninguém se envolve com sua vida pessoal. Mas, observando a cena a frente, sabia que Andrea não era apenas uma ex-assistente ou alguém que trocou meias palavras com a filha da editora – como Andy justificou. 

O que fez quebrar todas as viseiras, que o colocou no lugar de alguém que reconhecia, mas definitivamente não gostaria de, foi o sorriso que saiu dos grossos lábios de Sachs. Um maldito sorriso satisfeito.

Um sorriso que ele conhecia bem, e que recebeu por muitos meses um ano antes. Um sorriso que ele vinha se esforçando para voltar a receber, mas que quase acreditou que aquela mulher não se lembrasse mais de como era. 

Ele entendeu. “Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso, Tom, porque nem mesmo sei o motivo de ficar triste quando penso. ” Merda, ele entendeu tudo e antes mesmo que  _ sua _ namorada. 

O coração doía. A mente estalava. Uma compaixão absurda, mas mista de um apego que ele não sabia lidar. O primeiro desejo? Afastar Andrea de Miranda, levá-la de volta para a segurança de um colchão quente. Segundo desejo? Implorar para que fosse ele recebendo de novo aquele sorriso, aquele ombro enquanto adormecia. 

Mas quando ele viu sua namorada suspirar com o ato de confiança inconsciente de Miranda, perdeu as forças. E, sentindo os olhos nublarem as letras de seu celular, ele escreveu uma mensagem antes de partir para casa.

“Fique, ela precisa de você. Boa noite,  _ te amo _ .”

Porque era isso, por mais que doesse deixá-la nos braços de outrem, ele não queria amar ninguém mais. E, se prendendo a toda esperança de um amor tranquilo com Andrea, esperava que ela ainda pudesse retribuir as duas palavrinhas no final. 

*

**_♪_ ** **_Otherside – Perfume Genius_ ** **_♪_ **

Se Andrea fosse muito verdadeira com ela mesma, ela poderia dizer que receber a mensagem de Tom fez seu coração se acalmar e relaxar, ao invés de trazer o sentimento de desamparo por ter de ficar no hospital. Mas ela não admitiria isso ainda.

Então, reclamaria pela noite horrível que teve em um hospital, num sofá aceitável e com um corpo pesado e mole a impedindo de se mexer. Não importava se era a maldita Miranda Priestly deitada em seu ombro. Nem mesmo se a mulher cheirava maravilhosamente bem mesmo depois de uma noite horrível como aquela. 

Andrea ainda reclamaria que aquela mulher havia se esquecido que ela não era mais uma  _ fucking _ assistente e ligou para ela no meio da madrugada. E nada de mínimo podia atrapalhar seu pensamento que havia sido uma noite difícil de passar. Nem mesmo sua mão formingando com o contato não perdido por tantas horas.

Isso, isso parecia que ela poderia fazer.

Então sorriu, satisfeita com seu escape.

— Ei, Andy!

A jornalista quase saltou de seu assento, seus olhos castanhos bateram arregalados e quase jogou Miranda para fora de seu contato. Mas a mão unida por baixo do cobertor ainda era um lembrete que não vivia em um sonho mirabolante de sua cabeça. 

Caroline tinha o semblante cansado, seu rosto inchado por tanto corticoide, e magra como só ela. Mas, ainda sim, um pequeno sorriso conseguia aparecer e isso sempre confortaria Andy. 

— Ei, Munchkin. Como está?

— Uma grande merda. — Ela rebateu, soltando um suspiro baixo e doloroso. — E mamãe? — Olhou para a mais velha, que estava confortavelmente escorada em Andy e com uma manta cobrindo todo seu corpo. 

— Hm... — Andy olhou rapidamente para aquele rosto pálido tão perto do seu. — Ela só precisava descansar os olhos um pouco. — Ofereceu uma piscadela para a menina, que sorriu. 

— Hum, sim.

— Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Não... — Suspirou cansada. 

E, observando Caroline se aconchegar e piscar demoradamente, um entendimento estalou na cabeça de Andy...

Aquela pequena noite, mesmo que horrível por todos seus motivos, ainda era única. Andy se viu fazendo parte de algo grande, algo que envolvia mais do que só estar e ajudar... Algo perto de ter seu coração em um lugar, mesmo que fosse um cenário nunca desejado – Caro com câncer.

— Obrigada, Andy... — Caroline fechou os olhos novamente. —... por cuidar  _ dela _ . 

Oh, garoto. Ela estava cuidando de Miranda Priestly e suas filhas, algo que ela sempre desejou poder fazer e nunca pode como assistente. E mesmo querendo rebater Caro e negar qualquer coisa do tipo, ela sabia que a mentira seria apenas para ela mesma. 

Então Andy suspirou e, sentindo aquele bom cheiro invadir suas narinas, ela deixou que a ponta de seu nariz se aconchegasse entre os fios macios e nevados. Ela gostava de Miranda, sim, ela gostava muito daquela mulher. Uma daquelas pessoas que você se encanta e quer ser amiga, quer ser próxima, quer fazer parte de sua vida.

E sem perceber estava fazendo.

Andy podia sim ser amiga de Miranda, porque também, de alguma forma desconhecida e insana, a editora gostava de sua companhia. E, com esse pensamento, ela ajeitou a coberta e aconchegou um pouco mais a mais velha. Cuidar, mesmo que ninguém acreditasse nela, ela poderia fazer.

— Ainda alimentando essa ideia que preciso de cuidados, Andréa? — Miranda disse baixo, muito baixo e perigosamente rouco. 

E o tom de sua voz foi o suficiente para Andrea quase desmaiar. O  _ “puta merda” _ ela não conseguiu evitar, muito menos seu coração acelerado. E agradeceu por ser noite, assim Miranda não conseguiria ver o quão quente suas bochechas pareciam. 

— Você quer me matar, mulher? — Rosnou.

— Você deveria ir embora. — Disse simplesmente, fazendo o coração de Andy bater mais forte. — Uma noite desconfortável num hospital não é a melhor indicação para quem sofreu recentemente um infarto.

**♪** **I Don’t Want to Change You – Damien Rice** **♪**

— Hum. — Suspirou longamente, satisfeita por ser apenas um escape de Miranda e não mais uma recusa. — Está tudo bem, apenas volte a dormir. 

Miranda voltaria, porque ela não conseguiria negar sua exaustão. Mas, observando o quão íntimo e pessoal era aquele momento, aquele contato e a situação, ela se sentiu extremamente envergonhada e exposta. E se tinha uma coisa que a editora era realmente boa, era fugir de qualquer mero sinal de fraqueza. 

— Acredito que tenha tido o suficiente. — A editora pigarreou, ainda envergonhada e tentando se afastar do contato.

— Miranda, você dormiu apenas por duas horas...

— O suficiente.

Ainda enroscada em cobertas, sofás e Andrea, Miranda respirou fundo quando sentiu a mão da menina apertar a sua.  _ Oh céus _ , ela estava exausta demais para se importar com o que aquela jovem mulher pensaria dela no dia seguinte.

— Apenas durma. — O tom calmo e baixo, aquela maldita sensação de paz que sempre dominava a mais velha. — Eu posso sentar na poltrona se quiser mais espaço, mas apenas descanse.

— Menina boba, não precisa sair. — Suspirou. — Eu não preciso de cuidados, você sabe.

— Certo. Eu sei.... Mas deixe eu fazer o que sou boa... Deixe-me cuidar de Caroline, huh? 

Foi aquela confissão solta, tão estúpida como qualquer outra coisa que envolvesse Andrea, mas que Miranda sabia bem de onde vinha. Não era só sobre ela, muito menos sobre sua filha. E, mesmo sabendo que o melhor seria se afastar, acabou se entregando e voltou a escorar no assento, mas ainda longe do ombro da jornalista.

Andrea era uma garota intrigante, e Miranda se viu encarando a mais nova por um bom tempo. Observando seus traços e os motivos que a levaria escolher ficar ali ao seu lado, mesmo depois de tudo dito, mesmo depois de tudo feito.

Uma mulher boba e doce. Tão doce, que quando virou para encará-la com aqueles enormes olhos castanhos e um sorriso estúpido que irradiava todo o rosto, Miranda revirou os olhos. Era tanta coisa escondida, tanto sentimento abafado e ressentido, que qualquer um saberia o que podia estar escondido naquele sorriso. 

— Você não fala dele. — Miranda acusou.

Andy piscou, aturdida com a forma direta que foi lida. Não que ela esperasse rodeios e conversa fiada com aquela mulher, mas, porra, aquilo era realmente demais. Ela sabia de quem Miranda falava, e poderia rebater com a segurança de um “Você nunca perguntou?”, mas, pela primeira vez depois de tudo, ela sentiu vontade de realmente contar.

Não contar por contar. Não por um desabafo com uma pessoa que amava e também conhecia seu pai. Mas com alguém que poderia entendê-la, que não a julgaria com a avalanche de sentimentos conturbados sentidos a cada vez que ela entrava no quarto de seu pai. 

— O que há para dizer? — Andrea rebateu tristemente, com a voz baixíssima. — Não houve uma melhora se quer, eu nem mesmo sei se ele será capaz de sair daquele coma. E, caramba, tudo que eu queria era que ele abrisse os olhos e... ficasse bem.

— Huh. — Miranda moveu os lábios enquanto escutava.

— Merda, Miranda... eu estou tão brava com ele, mas tão... — Soltou um longo suspiro trêmulo. — Eu sei que eu não deveria ter esses pensamentos, que eu deveria focar em sua recuperação e melhora, mas, céus, ele não tinha o direito.

— Explane.

Andy piscou mais algumas vezes, sentindo algumas lágrimas banharem seus olhos e ainda incrédula com o repentino interesse de Miranda em escutar todas suas lamúrias. Principalmente aquelas tão sentimentais, aquela que tocava fundo em uma parte muito pessoal sua.

— Ele fez da minha vida um inferno no último ano. Em cada ponto que ele poderia atacar, ele atacou. Pontos que nem mesmo eu dava importância, ele não perdoou. Eu estava tão cansada... exausta por tanta cobrança, tanta decepção com cada escolha minha, que... — Suspirou tremulamente, apertando mais o nó dos dedos da editora. — Mas ele sofreu um acidente e eu não deveria remoer todos esses sentimentos.

— Andréa... — Miranda ditou baixo. — Não temos controle dos sentimentos. E nunca iremos ter. Sentimentos aparecem e não há nada que possamos fazer para evitar, então se lamentar por algo incontrolável é a maior estupidez que poderia fazer. O que é de nossa responsabilidade são nossas ações quanto a eles, e, aparentemente, você está seguindo o que seus sentimentos dizem para fazer – mesmo que eles sejam ruins.

Andrea respirou fundo, mordiscou seu lábio e voltou a olhar para aqueles dois enormes orbes azuis fitando-a calmamente. Seu coração batia forte, seus olhos ardiam como há muito por um choro preso.

— Ele me perguntou se eu era feliz. — Confessou num sopro, tão suave e baixo que Miranda quase não pegou.

Apertando os olhos e ainda atenta a qualquer movimento daquela mulher a sua frente, a editora quase revirou os olhos novamente. — E você é, Andréa?

Ela observou aqueles gordos lábios se abrirem e fecharem muitas vezes, os olhos piscarem e a mente vagar por milhares de respostas. Respostas nunca encontradas. Respostas que estavam tão claras que Miranda teve de se esforçar para não bater a cabeça da jornalista no asfalto ou coisa assim para voltar a raciocinar direito. 

— Você deve ir, Andréa.

Era mais do que sair do quarto, Andy sabia disso. Mas, novamente, era sobre aquele sentimento de poder fazer e ser escutada. Era sobre estar onde seu coração estava pela primeira vez em muito tempo. 

— E você deveria dormir, Miranda.

* * *

Quando o Sol apareceu, um pouco depois dos raios invadirem a janela e tocar suavemente o rosto de Andrea, ela acordou. A primeira sensação foi a dormência de uma mão ainda escorada a outra – mas não mais entrelaçada. E, pouco a pouco, ela começou a situar do local e de toda situação que a rodeava.

Olhando Miranda adormecida ao seu lado, ainda numa figura imaculada mesmo com os fios prateados desordenados e rosto inchado, preferiu não tornar tudo estranho para elas. Então, se libertou do suave contato, esticou seu corpo e foi buscar qualquer cafeína tolerável para aquela mulher.

Ela demorou um pouco mais do que esperava. O café não era um Starbucks, e a atendente com certeza não dava a mínima para quem era Miranda Priestly. Por isso, Andy achou que seria bom instruir alguns pontos de um café próximo do ideal para a mulher no quarto. “Ela está com uma filha com câncer, pelo amor de Deus”.

Quando voltou, a paz que esperava encontrar, não foi bem a recebida. Caroline e Cassidy estavam definitivamente acordadas, os olhos azuis atentos as pequenas ordens que a mãe dava. Comer direito, descansar, respeitarem os médicos e Cara, além de ligarem para ela por qualquer motivo que fosse.

Mas mais do que isso, ela encontrou três pares de olhos idênticos olhando para ela assim que abriu a porta do quarto. Dois deles sorriram, e o outro apenas a observou se afastando logo depois como se nada fosse sua presença.

Ela sabia, era um tipo de surpresa e contentamento com a sua aparição. Algo próximo a um “você não foi embora de novo” sendo revelado com a força daqueles olhos frios. E ela apenas sorriu para as duas meninas, num comprimento suave de uma manhã sem que interferisse nas palavras baixas de Miranda.

Priestly estava vestida para o dia, e mesmo com toda sua beleza e imponência, Andy não pode deixar de sentir seu coração bater um pouco. O que é que fosse que tinha acontecido naquela noite, ali era obviamente a marcação do fim. Então, tentando se manter confortável e em um papel que ela sabia bem desempenhar, aproximou-se.

— Deixe-me. — Impediu que Miranda pegasse seu casaco, trazendo em mãos com agilidade.

A editora arregalou os olhos, surpresa pela interrupção. — Honestamente, Andréa, você não é mais minha assistente.

— Apenas vista. — A mais nova rebateu, revirando os olhos e já ajeitando o mesmo sobre os braços da mais velha. — Aqui está. — Ofereceu o café que tinha trazido. 

Miranda avaliou o copo, obviamente, mas acenou positivamente de qualquer maneira. E tal ato relembrou Andy que de fato ela não estava em seu papel de dois anos atrás. Aquela mulher jamais acenaria positivamente sobre qualquer atitude razoável. 

— Seu celular estava no carregador próximo a Cassidy, você o pegou?

Miranda, que ajeitava a bolsa em seu braço, remexeu os lábios em dúvida e foi até próximo a Cassidy para resgatar seu aparelho esquecido. Dando um doce sorriso para suas Bobbseys e beijando-as carinhosamente no topo da cabeça vermelha de cada uma.

— Comportem-se. 

— Sim, mãe. — As duas resmungaram juntas, mas ainda atentas a cada movimento das duas mulheres pelo quarto.

— Bem, eu vou saindo também. — Andy disse, sabendo que Cara estava do lado de fora esperando para o início de sua jornada. — Meninas, tenham um bom dia!

— Ei, Andy? — Caroline quem quebrou os passos das duas mulheres que já se encontravam na porta. — Obrigada.

Foi aquele sorriso doce de sua filha, o jeito como a postura de Andrea relaxou com o simples ato, que fez Miranda remexer os lábios na tentativa de conter um pequeno sorriso. E, colocando os óculos escuros no rosto, saiu latindo em seu telefone para que Roy a encontrasse em um minuto do lado de fora do hospital. 

— Okaaay... — Cassidy se remexeu na cama, ainda piscando para a porta agora vazia na sua frente. — Você viu o que eu vi?

Caroline soltou uma longa lufada de ar, também aturdida com a familiaridade de cada atitude entre sua mãe e a ex-assistente. — Eu acho que não devemos falar sobre isso... ainda.

— Mas, Caro...

E quando ia rebater os milhares de pontos incomuns que testemunhou de sua mãe, Cara entrou no quarto com o café da manhã delas, impedindo qualquer palavra de sair da boca da caçula.

— Ela bebeu o café. — Cass resmungou quando levou um pouco frutas vermelhas na boca.

— Cassidy! — Caroline rebateu, impedindo a irmã de continuar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por ora, o suficiente.
> 
> Vai, me diz o que pensam!


	9. It's gonna be a bright, bright sunshiny day

**_♪_ ** **_The One That Got Away – Brielle Von Hugel_ ** **_♪_ **

Aquela foi semana mais singular na vida de cada um envolvido no drama de Andrea.

A escritora não ficou presente no quarto de seu pai, a desculpa viria pela presença da mãe, mas quem a conhecia sabia que tinha muito mais. A relação conturbada ainda não havia sido desculpada, e, por mais que desejasse o melhor para Richard, ela ficava feliz em ter o respiro de passar um tempo longe.

Tempo gasto não com seu maravilhoso namorado, que estava sempre disposto a levá-la onde ela quisesse, cozinhar os melhores jantares e a tirar de qualquer ambiente hospitalar. Não com aquele que ela escolheu ficar, para quem disse sim para a construção de uma vida juntos.

Tempo gasto não só com Brianna, que vinha observando muito mais sua amiga nas quatro horas semanais que passavam juntas. 

— Você está diferente. — Acusou uma vez.

Mas não houve resposta, e muito menos mais questionamentos da loira. Houve apenas o entendimento que, sim, Andrea estava diferente e isso não significava que era algo ruim. Pelo contrário, havia algum brilho diferente naqueles olhos, Brianna notou e talvez soubesse o porquê. 

Durante aquela semana atípica, com seu peito brando e tendo alguns colapsos apenas quando se aproximava do corredor de Caroline, Andrea não percebeu o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

Ela não se atentou ao fato de seu pai estar tendo um avanço significativo. Nem mesmo em quanto sua mãe estava desesperada com a repentina melhora, porque, merda, a idade te dá experiência e ela já tinha visto aquilo acontecer antes.

Andy não se atentou ao olhar baixo de Tom Decker, na forma como ele a olhava como se fosse a última vez que pudesse vê-la. Muito menos se deu conta dos toques tristes e doces durante as madrugadas em que ela estava na cama deles.

Mas Andy notou que Caroline estava se afastando, que o olhar alegre estava desaparecendo. Andy notou que Cassidy tentou de tudo, mas os olhos azuis brilhantes imploravam para que a ex-assistente de sua mãe resolvesse aquele problema. Porque, bem, para elas... Andrea fazia o impossível, ela sabia cuidar de uma Priestly.

— Não vá. — Tom pediu uma noite, com os olhos ardentes de uma verdade que só ele tinha conhecimento. — Por favor, não hoje. 

E ele implorou, coisa que nunca havia feito antes.

Andy sentiu o coração apertar, mesmo que sua mente ainda não se ligasse no que estava acontecendo. Era claro que ela não podia, era claro que tudo que estava acontecendo no hospital era de extrema importância que estivesse lá. Merda, elas precisavam  _ dela _ .

— O que é isso, Tom? — Ela suspirou, subindo sua mão até alcançar o rosto bonito e que tanto acreditava gostar. — De onde veio isso?

A sinceridade era um ponto que ela admirava no relacionamento deles. Talvez um dos principais motivos que a fez dizer sim. Mas não se deu conta que era ela quem não estava mais sendo sincera, que era ela quem mentia a todo instante sobre estar em um relacionamento no qual não sentia mais, e se é que um dia sentiu. 

— É estúpido, eu sei, mas eu queria você aqui. — E no suspiro doloroso quase soltou “eu queria que você  _ me _ escolhesse”.

— Eu sei. — Andy sorriu, mas não o sorriso que ele viu sendo entregue a outra pessoa. — Mas Caroline  _ precisa _ de mim.

—  _ Miranda _ precisa de você. — Ele rebateu amargurado, quase cuspindo a verdade que doía. A verdade de ver quem você ama amando outra pessoa, escolhendo outra pessoa. 

— Tom... — Andy apertou o cenho. — Sim, ela também precisa. Você sabe disso, você me disse isso... 

— Eu sei, desculpa, eu sei. — Ele suspirou, tentando acalmar aquela insegurança maldita, aquele ciúme que o corroía em uma velocidade desastrosa. — Ela precisa de você.

Andy mordiscou o lábio, arranhando a barba rala antes de aproximar e selar os lábios suavemente. Nada. Céus, ela  _ deveria _ sentir e, mesmo sem entender o porquê, o vazio ao lado de Tom era assustador demais.

— Andy... — Ele segurou sua mão quando ela se virou, impedindo-a, suplicando para que fosse ele ter a chance; que fosse ele recebendo aquela atenção, porque, merda, ele também  _ precisava _ dela. — Eu amo você.

Andy libertou os lábios num sorriso triste, num sorriso incapaz de retribuir tamanha sentimentalidade, mas querendo imensamente poder. Ela apertou os dedos de seu namorado, sentiu o coração afundar mais um pouco e, num doloroso reconhecimento, parecia ser um adeus.

Mas nenhum deles proferiria o final. Não ainda. Não quando ela ainda acreditava poder ser capaz de sentir. Não quando ele ainda acreditava que ela ainda poderia sentir. Então ela o soltou. 

_ “Tenha o tempo com seu namorado, não é preciso abdicar tudo para fazer um capricho de Caroline.” – MP _

Andrea revirou os olhos com a mensagem, colocando a bolsa nos ombros e saindo do apartamento de Tom. Será que a mulher jamais abaixaria a maldita guarda?

_ “É bom você ter pedido mais de yakissoba, Miranda, eu não estou brincando quando eu digo que estou faminta.” – AS _

_ * _

Miranda notou, é claro. O semblante de Andrea não estava com aquele brilho irritante que sempre carregava. Ela se perguntou se algum dia conseguiria vê-la sem e achou que seria refrescante o opaco, mas foi uma das piores mentiras já criadas por sua mente.

Ela odiou.

Odiou tanto que, quando fincou o talher naquela caixa desprezível de uma comida chinesa gordurosa, assustou como o inferno a mulher ao seu lado. Andrea arregalou os olhos, saindo de seu torpor e finalmente prestando atenção na exuberante e permissiva mulher sentada com o menor dos toques de sua perna na dela.

— O que há de errado? — Questionou alheia ao que é que pudesse ter incomodado a editora, tanto que nem percebeu que lá estava ela com mais uma pergunta para a inquestionável Rainha de Gelo.

— Não é preciso que venha por obrigação ou qualquer tipo de sentimento desprezível, Andréa.

— Whoa! — A morena piscou, largando sua comida quase intocável na mesa ao lado e voltou toda atenção para Miranda. O que estava acontecendo com as pessoas naquele dia? Céus! — De onde saiu isso?

— Acho que é hora de você ir. — A mais velha disse em seu tom cortante, antigo e conhecedor. — Isso é tudo.

— E aqui estamos de novo. — Andrea suspirou esgotada, escorregando pelo assento e olhando rapidamente para Caroline que tinha voltado há pouco tempo para seu sono. — Você nunca se cansará de me chutar? 

— Se você vai sair em breve, eu prefiro facilitar para você.

— Miranda, pare. — Andy se sentou, apoiando sua mão na coxa da mulher mais velha e observando aquela sobrancelha levantar em puro desafio.  _ Merda _ . — Você é impossível! — Acusou, observando a mais velha franzir os lábios perigosamente. — Eu jamais me aproximaria de vocês por pena, pelo amor de Deus! — Exasperou. — E por que pensa que irei sair?

Oh, a maldita exposição. A vulnerabilidade sendo exposta por cada mísero detalhe de uma editora que lutou demais contra isso. Aquele lado que Andrea conseguia trazer à tona fácil demais. O motivo de Miranda odiar cada maldito pedaço de tudo que Sachs provocava.

— Você não está aqui.

E Andy piscou.

— Oh. — Deglutiu em seco, olhando para sua mão pousando na coxa da mais velha e a tirando com um rubor crescente. — Desculpe.

Não era o que ela esperava escutar, não era um tiro sincero e meio sentimental. Não de Miranda.

Andy tinha viajado por lembranças que nunca aconteceram. Ela e Tom, sorrindo um para o outro em um momento singular e só deles. Ela delirando com os mínimos detalhes que podia fazer amá-lo. Nos dois juntos, construindo uma vida, viajando e conhecendo o mundo. Mas nada disso aconteceu, e não aconteceria – não naquela vida. 

“Você é feliz?” Não. Definitivamente, não. 

Ver Andrea se definhar não era algo que Miranda costumava aprovar. Todos os desafios impossíveis que passou para aquela garota, para além de fazê-la crescer profissionalmente e sair da vida sonhadora do mercado, era para vê-la surpreender mais uma vez. Céus, era revigorante vê-la com aquele brilho faminto nos olhos.

Então, aquilo que estava acontecendo fosse por sua culpa, culpa de Richard Sachs ou Tom Decker, era inadmissível.

— Você está certa. — Completou um tempo depois.

— Honestamente, Andréa. — Miranda revirou os olhos, como se fosse a constatação mais estúpida que escutou. — Você não é mais minha assistente, se isso está afetando o seu relacionamento é hora de você repensar se vale a pena passar esse tempo aqui.

— Acho que não há mais um relacionamento para ser sincera. — Confessou, apertando os dedos. 

Miranda se calou por um instante, a informação retumbando por todo seu cérebro, e sem o menor reconhecimento do que aquilo significava.

— E somos uma fuga?

— Não. — Andy rebateu, dando um olhar duro e ofendido para a editora. — Não. 

Miranda podia sentir uma pequena empatia pelo momento de Andrea, o entendimento do que significa ver um relacionamento chegar ao fim e um atestado de incompetência gritando em sua mente. Você não foi capaz de manter alguém bom do seu lado, não conseguiu ser o suficiente para que o outro ficasse.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, por mais estranho que fosse – e ela culparia sua impaciência para sentimentalidade – ela não tinha a menor vontade de consolar a dor de Andrea por outra pessoa. Muito menos aconselhar para que lutasse por quem ela acreditava que valesse a pena. 

— Coma sua comida. — Miranda ordenou, ajeitando sua imaculada postura e voltando a comer aquele delicioso e gorduroso macarrão que Andrea e Caroline desejaram para a noite. — Não há desperdício de comida por aqui.

Andy piscou novamente, olhando para a mulher ao seu lado e deixando um sorriso escapar de seus lábios. “Por aqui” era na família Priestly, no ambiente delas que nunca ninguém chegou tão perto, nem mesmo os ex-maridos. 

— Sim, Miranda. — Respondeu, gostando de voltar a resposta pronta que a entregou por quase um ano. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_♪_ ** **_Anything Can Happen – Hans Zimmer_ ** **_♪_ **

Andy, enquanto caminhava rumo ao quarto de Caroline naquela manhã de sábado, parou seus passos quando notou Cassidy parada na janela de sua irmã. Ela esqueceu o celular na bolsa, seus passos foram mais temerosos enquanto aproximava da caçula e quando recebeu o olhar molhado, seu coração afundou.

Não houve um só pronunciamento, Cassidy apenas se afundou do lado de Andy, apertando seu corpo com força enquanto os olhos se agarravam a imagem de sua irmã dentro do quarto. 

Caroline havia fechado a cortina, as luzes estavam apagadas e apenas alguns rastros de sol entravam no quarto. A menina estava deitava, com o cobertor enrolado em seu corpo e tampando sua cabeça. Era a imagem mais mórbida que Andy havia presenciado em todas aquelas semanas.

Era como se Caroline Priestly tivesse desistido.

Ela sabia que Caro estava se sentindo horrível, que o fato de não poder voltar para sua rotina junto de Cass estava pesando. Sabia que o cabelo era a parte mais dolorosa e, mesmo com todo o apoio psicológico e amoroso, ainda não era suficiente.

Ela sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até o humor ácido não conseguir segurar a dor que era enfrentar o câncer. Sabia que Miranda estava certa quando dizia que, por mais que Caroline tivesse casca grossa, ela desabaria. E sabia que era um dia importante para estarem juntos. 

_ “Hoje é aquele dia que me atrevo a pedir para largar o livro e vir para o hospital. Cassidy e Caroline precisam de você.” – AS _

— Ela vai morrer, Andy? — Cass questionou depois de muito tempo em silêncio.

Andrea arregalou os olhos, largando as mensagens de Miranda dentro da bolsa, e quando olhou para o semblante da caçula, quase deixou as lágrimas esvaziarem sua alma. Ela segurou aquele rosto quente e pálido entre suas mãos, traçou carinhosamente as sardas e beijou-lhe a testa demoradamente.

— Não. — Suspirou. — Ela não vai morrer.

— Você pode prometer isso?

Andrea negou suavemente, limpando a lágrima que escorreu daqueles olhos azuis. — Mas nós podemos acreditar nisso, huh? É tudo que ela precisa, é tudo que a gente precisa. — Cassidy afirmou com a cabeça.

— Mamãe tem medo. — Cass confessou num sopro, tombando o rosto na mão de Andy. — Ela disse que se recebemos um desafio é porque conseguimos enfrentá-lo.

— Não há dúvida disso. — Sorriu, limpando as lágrimas que caíam daqueles olhos inocentes. — Nada é páreo para uma Priestly.

Cassidy riu, com os olhos travados naquela figura doce a sua frente. — Mamãe disse isso. — Suspirou. — Você realmente gosta da gente, Andy?

Andrea mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando manter a postura frente a uma pergunta tão sincera, mas suficiente para desarmá-la por completo. Céus, ela amava aquelas crianças. A constatação era óbvia, mas assustava como o inferno.

— Muito mais do que você possa imaginar. — Tocou suavemente seu nariz. — Venha...

**_♪_ ** **_Clearly – Grace VanderWall_ ** **_♪_ **

Foi a entrada menos sutil que Andrea fez em todo esse tempo no quarto de Caroline. O tom animado de bom dia, o sorriso carregando aqueles grossos lábios mesmo com o murmúrio depressivo e impaciente de Caro. Mesmo com Cassidy ainda encolhida no canto do quarto sem muito saber como agir na presença de uma gêmea desconhecida e triste, e numa brusca mudança de comportamento da jornalista. 

Andrea abriu as cortinas, deixou a luz do Sol invadir de uma só vez o quarto. Ela trocou a água dos vasos de plantas, ajeitou o sofá, a poltrona e deixou o quarto habitável. Ela notou de soslaio o olhar firme de Caroline a encarando, sem o menor movimento para sair daquela posição ou oferecer alguma simpatia.

Mas Andy não se intimidou, porque depois de receber tamanho afeto de Cassidy, a confiança em saber que ela tinha o poder de transformar suas vidas, ela se apegou a isso. E se tinha uma coisa que ela queria, era ver aquelas meninas bem; era ver Caroline viver enquanto tivesse vida, e ela teria por tempo demais.

Foi com essa coragem revigorante que Andy ligou uma música em seu celular. As duas meninas estranharam o comportamento e observaram a jornalista alongar todo o corpo, e oferecer uma piscadela para Cassidy, que, pela primeira vez em dias, sorriu.

**_“And all the signs I once ignored, in my denial, I didn't want to face them.”_ **

— Não pode música no quarto. — Caroline resmungou.

— Ninguém me disse nada sobre isso. — Andy deu de ombros, finalizando algumas arrumações enquanto remexia seu corpo levemente. 

Cassidy mordia os lábios, olhando ora para Andy e ora para sua irmã, sem muito saber o que fazer para ajudar a escritora no que é que fosse aquele plano estúpido. Dançar, alegrar e se jogar era um momento que Cass nunca teve, mas ansiava muito para ter.

A música foi estendendo, a batida aumentando e quando viu, estava contagiada com a música, com o sorriso de Sachs e o remelexo sem sentido. Soltou um gritinho quando sentiu as mãos de Andy a puxar de uma vez, rodando-a em uma dança improvisada, e arrancando uma risada pura de sua garganta. 

— Vocês são irritantes! — Esbravejou Caroline, tampando o rosto com o cobertor. 

Andrea riu e, dando um olhar conhecedor para Cassidy, as duas foram até a primogénita, que gritou surpresa assim que sentiu as mãos tocarem seu corpo frágil e dolorido. Houve resmungos e pedidos para que deixassem ela em paz, mas quando Andy destampou o rosto, ela notou aquele sorriso brilhante alcançando os olhos de Caroline.

E céus, ela podia chorar ali mesmo! 

— Ah vamos lá! É um dia maravilhoso lá fora, você viu? — Andy beijou o rosto daquela criança, observando os olhos ansiosos para viver qualquer mísero oferecimento de felicidade.

Elas tiraram aquele cobertor que cheirava remédio e curativo, jogando-o para longe. Trocaram a roupa de Caroline e arrumaram o cabelo de um jeito que ficava mais apresentável. Passaram um brilho naqueles lábios pálidos e observaram a mudança vívida nos olhos azuis.

Era um novo dia, um dia em que elas enfrentariam o que tivessem que enfrentar  _ juntas _ . Sabiam que aqueles momentos não eram possíveis a todo momento, mas ansiavam por quaisquer que fosse a migalha. E só entenderam que precisavam tanto, quando começaram a se permitir. 

A dor não iria embora, mas viver na tristeza só pioraria o amanhã.

E quando Andy foi no banheiro colocar todas as roupas no cesto, Cassidy ajudou sua irmã a subir na cadeira de rodas, ajeitando o soro, e deixando-a confortável para um passeio. Um passeio muito diferente e, com toda certeza, com o gene de dragão correndo pelas veias.

Andrea, estranhando as risadinhas, sentiu o sangue sumir do rosto quando apenas viu o vulto de Cassidy empurrando a cadeira para fora do quarto.  _ Merda _ . Ela sabia que tudo tinha um limite, e aquilo com certeza estava fora dele. 

— Cass! — Ela gritou, mas de nada adiantou. Então, largando tudo no chão, ela pulou em desespero até sair do quarto e ir atrás de das filhas do Diabo em Prada. — Oh, merda, merda! Voltem aqui!

Cassidy corria pelos corredores, montando em cima da cadeira para deslizar, e arrancando gargalhadas de Caroline que incentivava ainda mais a irmã. Enfermeiros pulavam do caminho, davam um olhar duro para Andrea, que se desculpava e continuava a tentar alcançar as duas pestes.

Algumas crianças riam no caminho, se divertiam com a música que ainda saía do bolso de Andy e com a alegria genuína de duas cabeças vermelhas pelos corredores. Andrea resmungou em como podia duas crianças em uma cadeira de rodas conseguir ser muito mais rápida do que ela. Ela xingou por sua miséria. 

Foi quando em uma das viradas, Andy bateu de frente com um corpo. Um corpo que assim que sua mente estalou no pedido de desculpas, ela perdeu toda a cor do rosto, a força das pernas e o jeito com as palavras. Miranda Priestly estava com aqueles olhos arregalados, azuis frios e capazes de congelá-la.

— O que no inferno está acontecendo aqui?

Ela quase foi derrubada por duas crianças que, agora ligando os pontos, eram suas filhas. E, por fim, quase caiu contra o corpo quente e ofegante de Andrea Sachs, que apertava seu casaco Prada com um pânico jamais visto pela mais velha.

Elas foram tiradas do transe com a gargalhada de Caroline reverberando por todo o hospital, recebendo a atenção das duas mais velhas que, por mais ensandecidas e preocupadas que tivessem, não conseguiram abafar o sentimento de paz que aquilo causou.

— A culpa é sua! — Andy acusou, sentindo uma paz estalar em sua mente e coração quando viu Miranda sorrir. — Foi você quem passou esse gene  _ impossível _ para elas! — Andy riu, porque, merda, aqueles três sorrisos eram contagiantes demais.

E quando segurou a mão da editora, Miranda arregalou os olhos. — Andréa, eu não v-...

E antes que pudesse negar qualquer maldita aventura que aquelas três criaturas estavam tentando enfiá-la, a jornalista já estava puxando-a pela mão e arrastando pelos corredores atrás de suas Bobbseys. Quando, no céu ou inferno, Miranda acreditou que estaria  _ correndo _ , maldição!

As portas se abriram e quando as duas mulheres ofegantes passaram para a área de lazer do hospital, o coração bateu forte com a cena que estendia a frente. Cassidy girava com a cadeira, os braços de Caroline se esticavam e os olhos fechados aproveitavam a luz do sol que alcançava seu rosto.

Haveria repressão, haveria mil pedidos para que nunca mais as assustassem assim, mas tudo isso se perdeu enquanto a cena se estendia. Andrea piscava, sentindo uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto e, quando olhou para Miranda, sabia que o mesmo acontecia no rosto da mais velha.

Ela viu aqueles olhos brilhantes e vívidos. Os olhos engrandecidos e agradecidos pelo o que é que fosse que Andrea Sachs provocasse em sua família. Porque, definitivamente, ela tinha capacidade de iluminar suas vidas mesmo no meio de uma tempestade.

Andy sentiu o coração bater forte quando Miranda entrelaçou seus dedos, quando apertou em um gesto de agradecimento. Sentiu o coração pular quando recebeu aqueles dois pares de olhos azuis no meio do pátio olhando para elas, os sorrisos rasgando os lábios e os cabelos ruivos pegando fogo com a luz brilhante.

“Você é feliz?” Definitivamente, ela poderia ser.

— Eu quero raspar. — Caroline disse no fim, recebendo toda a atenção temerosa. — Vocês ficam do meu lado? — E um sorriso tímido, mas libertador apossou daqueles lábios.

**_“I accept all the things that I cannot change. Gone are the dark clouds, the dawn has come and it's gonna be a bright, bright sunshiny day.”_ **

* 

**_♪_ ** **_Nothing Without Love – Nate Ruess_ ** **_♪_ **

Não foi apenas uma noite como por toda a semana, nem mesmo algumas horas compartilhadas com Miranda em um jantar silencioso. Foi todo um dia. Um dia cheio de risadas, conversas e emoções.

Caroline raspou sua cabeça, segurando firmemente a mão de Cassidy durante todo o processo e o olhar preso em sua mãe. Foi Andy quem raspou, para o agrado da primogénita e o desgosto da matriarca. Mas no fim, aparentemente as coisas deram mais do que certo.

A menina tinha lágrimas nos olhos, deixando de lado aqueles longos fios que tanto adorava, que marcavam tudo que ela mais amava nela mesma. Era como se sentisse o sonho de modelar, de ser tão estupidamente foda como sua mãe, cair aos seus pés.

— Caralho, você vai ficar muito estilosa! — Cassidy quem quebrou o silêncio, sendo apanhada por Miranda rapidamente com seu linguajar. — Mamãe bem que podia voltar a criar e assim fazer toda uma coleção pra você.

Os olhos de Caroline tinham descrença em primeiro lugar, porque duvidava muito que conseguisse manter a postura herdada com a cabeça careca. Mas quando seu olhar encontrou com a sua maior inspiração, os olhos brilharam com algo próximo a esperança.

— Há tantos designers renomados, Cassidy. Não acredito que essa jovem deseja uma roupa feita por essa velha e enferrujada mulher.

— Por favor, mamãe? — Caroline suplicou, mordendo o lábio enquanto a olhava através do espelho. — Eu não estou bonita, mas você pode melhorar isso um pouco.

— Bobagem. — Miranda revirou os olhos. — Não há ninguém mais bonito que você agora, Caroline. — Aproximou de sua filha. — Essas olheiras, cada marca que você não gosta agora são as lembranças de quão forte é para enfrentar tudo isso, e não há nada mais bonito do que isso.

— Você está passando muito tempo com Andy, mamãe. — Caro riu, voltando a olhar para ela mesma no espelho. — Você voltaria a costurar por mim? 

Andrea apertou os olhos enquanto assimilava a conversa entre as três Priestly’s, surpresa por saber desse lado de Miranda nunca exposto. Ela não interrompeu com suas perguntas tediosas, porque sabia o quanto a editora amava o raciocínio lento.

Teve aquele pequeno momento emocional entre todas elas quando a careca finalmente brilhou. Abraços, beijos carinhosos e o entendimento do que acontecia com aquela pequena vida. Mas, sem deixar o momento se afundar, Andrea rapidamente lembrou-as das medidas que Miranda tiraria de Caroline e a animação voltou com toda força. 

Ela recebeu aqueles olhos azuis, marcados por emoção e linhas do tempo, encarando-a com uma ternura desconhecida, que fez todo seu âmago se apertar. Era um agradecimento, Andy sabia, mas ainda não sabia lidar com nada minimamente doce vindo daquela mulher.

— Vocês dois estão nojentos! — Cassidy quem resmungou, atraindo os olhos vibrantes de duas mulheres confusas e meramente bravas. — Faça também para Andy, mamãe.

E o queixo de Andrea caiu, numa balbucia tediosa em negação. Miranda piscou algumas vezes, ainda sem saber como agir com tanta informação em pouquíssimo tempo.

— Não terá graça alguma se Andy não tiver. — Caroline quem completou. — Se todas nós teremos, ela também tem de ter.

Porque, afinal, naquelas duas cabeças vermelhas, Andy já fazia parte de sua pequena família e nem precisou de muito esforço. Nem mesmo precisou confessar de uma vez que gostava muito deles. 

Sachs tentou negar, claro. A ideia de ter Miranda Priestly medindo seu corpo e costurando para ela fazia seu estômago retorcer e a bile subir. Céus, ela já tinha passado por isso, e não tinha muita vontade de receber aquele olhar desgostoso sobre sua forma novamente. 

— Você pode recusar se te deixa desconfortável. — Miranda disse baixo, enquanto passava sua fita para tirar a circunferência do braço.

— Você não vai costurar para mim. — Andy ditou, com a voz escapando entre os dentes. — Isso é demais, Miranda.

— Huh. — A mais velha levantou o olhar por cima dos óculos, antes de fazer mais anotações no rápido croqui desenhado em uma página de sua agenda. — É apenas por isso? Incabível que a Rainha do Gelo costure? 

Andrea bufou e sua respiração engatou quando os dedos de Miranda rasparam a lateral de seus seios, olhando para o lado imediatamente com um rubor queimando sua pele. 

— Você não quer fazer isso. — Resmungou. Miranda nem mesmo deu importância aquela balbucia sem fundamento, deslizando a fita pela cintura da escritora, que remexeu desconfortável ainda com aquele toque estranho e febril. — Eu posso não ser um seis, mas ainda sou um quatro, Miranda, e estou confortável assim. 

A mulher mais velha levantou seu olhar novamente. E o coração de Andrea bateu forte.

A franja exuberante caía sobre o olho azul ainda cheio de gelo que Andrea tanto reconhecia, mas tinha algo beirando a culpa por saber que um dia acusou o corpo daquela garota bonita e inteligente. Muito bonita, por sinal. Priestly pediria desculpas? Não, ela ainda não era capaz de se desculpar por nenhuma mínima coisa que havia feito naquele tempo. 

— É apenas diferente de qualquer outro no qual eu trabalho. — Ofereceu em um tom ameno. — E diferente não é ruim. — Olhou uma última vez, observando o rosto corado da mais nova. — Deixe-me, Andréa.

A jornalista bufou novamente, revirando os olhos e suspendendo os braços para melhor acesso da mais velha. E foi entre toques sutis, tão sutis que Andrea temia não sentir se não tivesse com seus sentidos a flor da pele e tão atenta a qualquer mísera respiração da editora, que se permitiu.

Merda, Miranda Priestly estava _tirando_ _suas medidas_ e faria uma roupa para ela. Para ela.

Estavam tão focadas naquela pequena bolha corporal, que não sentiram dois pares de olhos cheios de expectativa observando-as. Caroline achou que sua mãe e Andrea não aceitariam sua sugestão, e se chocou ainda mais quando de sua mãe não houve uma só hesitação.

Alguma coisa acontecia entre as duas mulheres, Caro sabia. Mas ainda era tão estranho pensar no âmbito romântico, que preferiu se apegar a uma boa e verdadeira amizade. Porque, como, aquela grande mulher estonteante e segura de si se apaixonaria por uma mulher com metade de sua idade?

Era uma negação tola, Caro sabia. Principalmente depois de receber todas as cutucadas de sua irmã.

Mas, talvez, ela tivesse se decepcionado demais com todas as pessoas que se aproximaram de sua mãe e a machucaram. Ela deu uma nova chance a Andy, e não queria que os desastrosos relacionamentos amorosos a afastassem como sempre acontecia. 

E, bem, Andy namorava um homem. Aquilo seria impossível, e era melhor se agarrar a possibilidade de ter Andy para sempre como uma amiga da família, do que a ideia estúpida dela gostar de sua mãe um pouco mais e fazê-la feliz.

Caro se agarrou a esse sentimento e por todo o dia desejou que a amizade fosse o suficiente para manter aquela jornalista com elas. Desejou que Andy fosse forte o suficiente para suportar cada mudança de humor de Miranda, cada movimento que a mais velha fazia para afastar quem se preocupava com ela.

E foi durante a noite, depois de jantarem, Cassidy despedir para ir com Cara para casa, Miranda trabalhando no livro e Andy a um pequeno artigo, que Caroline se deu conta do quanto odiava o câncer. 

O câncer trazia sentimentos ruins, momentos depressivos e uma dor que não passava por nada. Mas também sabia que era por ele que aquela cena acontecia a sua frente, e o odiou ainda mais. Porque aceitar isso, era entender que era necessário o ter para que a vida continuasse.

E, ao mesmo tempo, saber que sua mãe estava longe de ser permissiva para qualquer outra relação além de viver para seu maldito câncer. E Caroline praguejou baixinho, atraindo atenção de Andy.

Foi quando o telefone de Miranda tocou e ela saiu para atender, que a jornalista largou seu notebook e se voltou para uma Caroline com o semblante duro. — O que foi? 

— Eu odeio esse maldito câncer. — Disse com toda sinceridade que habitava seu peito. —

— Caro... — Andy soltou uma longa respiração, pronta para oferecer qualquer conforto a criança. 

— Prometa que vai cuidar da mamãe. — Interrompeu.

E foi isso, Caro entendeu que se algo acontecesse com ela, Andrea cuidaria de sua mãe. É o que os amigos fazem, não? E sabia que ela conseguiria, como ninguém além dela e Cassidy conseguiu.

— Oh, cuspa isso, Caroline. — Andrea se colocou de pé, assustada como o inferno para onde aquela conversa estava encaminhando. — Não ouse me pedir algo assim como se estivesse se despedindo.

— Você não pode abandonar ela de novo, Andy.

— Oh, céus! O que está acontecendo com vocês? Eu não vou abandoná-la, Caro. Nem ela, nem vocês. 

— Ela quer sair da Runway, quer ficar aqui. — Olhou para o lado, indicando seu desgosto pelo lugar terrível.

— Querida, se sua mãe acredita que seja o melhor a se fazer, ela vai fazer. Você e Cass são as duas únicas pessoas que importam para ela.

— Não, Andy. — Suspirou com aquele olhar sábio. — Runway importa e ela ama tanto quanto ama a gente. Foi difícil entender isso, mas nós sabemos disso agora. Se ela largar Runway, ela vai ser infeliz.

— E você espera que eu cuide disso? Você sabe quem eu sou, garota? — Andy riu, apertando a mão da primogênita. — No primeiro olhar que eu receber, estarei congelada para sempre! 

A menina revirou seus olhos como sua mãe, quase soltando um “honestamente” e tendo certeza que as duas mulheres eram mais lerdas do que seria aceitável. — Você conhece mamãe melhor do que isso.

— Conheço? — Andy arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Eu acho bom você nunca mais vir com esse tom de despedida pro meu lado, entendido?

Caroline riu, revirando os olhos mais uma vez e despachando a jornalista como sua mãe fazia constantemente na Runway.

Miranda voltou para o quarto, sentando no sofá bem próxima a Andrea que já tinha voltado ao artigo. E soltou um longo suspiro como se quisesse todos os holofotes em cima dela. Andy riu, largando os olhos da tela e voltando para a impaciente mulher ao seu lado.

— Qual a incompetência da vez? 

— Eu vou deixar a Runway.

Andrea arregalou os olhos, entendendo que Caroline estava definitivamente certa. E, merda, Miranda confiou a ela aquela informação, o que significava que, mesmo que a mulher não demonstrasse, buscava qualquer tipo de comentário que auxiliasse aquela decisão.

Mas antes que Andrea abrisse a boca para proferir qualquer coisa, uma batida na porta interrompeu o momento. Um jaleco branco, aqueles cabelos cacheados que Andy reconhecia de quase todos os dias verificando seu pai, e o brilho nos olhos.

— Andrea? Seu pai... Ele acordou. 


	10. Wishing girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei, eu demorei, mas vocês num fazem ideia de quanto trabalho eu tô tendo, mas estamos aqui!
> 
> E perdão por erros, é que se eu fosse revisar mais detalhadamente, eu demoraria demais para postar!

**_♪_ ** **_Light on – Maggie Rogers_ ** **_♪_ **

Era bom poder receber aquela sombra de sorriso, aqueles olhos castanhos a encarando com vida. Era bom saber que, ao menos agora, Richard Sachs estava bem. Era tão bom que Andy ignorou o olhar alarmante de sua mãe com a súbita melhora, tão bom que ignorou todos os caminhos traçados para o fim e abraçou Tom.

Era bom. Mas o motivo que a deixou aliviada fincou seu peito.

Não era mais necessário o cuidado extremo ou a culpa pela situação. Não era a sua  _ infelicidade _ a causadora do acidente. Era como se a melhora de seu pai fosse libertadora para ela, não para ele. E doeu, porque Andy se viu extremamente egoísta. 

— Faça essa menina dormir de verdade agora, Tom. — Grace, a mãe de Andrea, disse ao abraçar o genro. — Ela merece isso. 

— Oh! — Ele se espantou, olhando para uma Andrea já parada na porta. — Você virá comigo? — Questionou surpreso.

Andy mordeu o lábio, parando o olhar em seu pai, que mesmo sem conseguir proferir nenhuma palavra, tinha os olhos conhecedores.

“Você é feliz?”

— Não, Tom. — Voltou ao namorado. — Eu ficarei por aqui.

Grace sabia que, por mais que a ideia de ter sua filha perto fosse confortante, ela precisava de um tempo com Richard. E, aproximando de Andy, ela beijou carinhosamente sua testa.

— Andy, minha filha, vai com Tom e descanse. Amanhã você volta, está tarde demais para se preocupar com alguma coisa.

Andrea beijou sua mãe e, depois de uma última olhada para seu pai, saiu do quarto sem discutir ou dizer alguma coisa. Tom a encontrou segundos depois, colocando a mão em sua lombar e a guiando pelo hospital. Mas, assim que chegou no elevador, Andrea se virou para o bonito homem ao seu lado.

— Oh, vamos lá! — Ele sorriu, tocando o rosto de sua namorada. — Você deveria estar mais feliz agora, seu pai acordou.

E o coração dela tropeçou em algumas batidas. Ela não podia ir, não podia fingir que estava radiando felicidade, quando sua vontade ainda era chorar por dias e tentar entender que merda estava acontecendo na sua vida. Ela queria, mas não podia.

— Tom, eu não irei.

— Entendo... — Tom soltou lentamente, olhando para a apreensão no rosto de sua namorada. — Miranda ainda precisa de você, eu vejo.

— Não Miranda, Tom... Voc-

— Alguma coisa que eu diga fará você vir comigo?

— Eu... — Andrea trocou os pés de apoio e mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Boa noite, Andy. — Ele finalizou, sem esperar qualquer outra palavra.

E, pela primeira vez, sem oferecer nenhum beijo ou aperto confortante, se foi pelo elevador que já estava a sua espera.

Andy pensou que poderia sentir algum tipo de remorso, algo que machucasse o peito em vê-lo partir novamente, em se sujeitar a passar mais uma noite no hospital quando tinha uma confortável e quente cama a esperando em algum lugar. Mas tudo que sentiu foi alívio quando a porta se fechou e ela pode, enfim, correr para aquele quarto que abandonou há algumas horas.

Era tarde, como disse sua mãe. Muito tarde, beirando às duas da manhã. Andy só se deu conta quando, abrindo cuidadosamente a porta do quarto, encontrou Miranda dormindo em uma posição pouco favorável a coluna.

O livro ainda estava no colo, o abajur ao lado ainda aceso. Mas, diante a cena presenciada, duvidava que o sono daquela temida editora estivesse leve. Então, aproveitando o silêncio confortável e a sensação familiar, se atreveu a participar de um momento vulnerável e tranquilo das Priestlys. 

Andy beijou suavemente Caroline no topo da cabeça, ajeitando suas cobertas e dizendo em murmúrio um “boa noite”. 

O livro foi libertado daquelas mãos bem cuidadas facilmente, uma coberta quente passou a cobrir o corpo de Miranda. E, depois que a luz foi apagada, Andy não temeu ao puxar a mulher um pouco mais para seus braços, deixando-a tombar em seu tronco e se confortar um pouco mais para uma melhor noite de sono.

— Você não pode deixar Runway, Miranda. — Andy sussurrou, mesmo sabendo que a mulher não estava presente em consciência. — Porque eu sei que isso é alguma maneira estúpida de aceitar a morte de Caroline, e eu não posso permitir isso. Ela vai para casa em dois dias, e, se for por querer mais olhos nela, eu ajudarei você. Mas não deixe Runway.

A voz foi se alongando e ficando um pouco mais arrastada, e Andrea não percebeu que os olhos azuis estavam abertos e atentos a cada palavra. O que Andrea também não viu foi aqueles mesmo olhos azuis e gélidos se derreterem por suas palavras de bondade e calor.

E, bem, Miranda não tinha a menor pretensão em se expor  _ novamente _ para aquela mulher – que fugiu quando viu sua parte humana mais frágil. Mas não podia negar, as palavras bateram em algum ponto da sua cabeça causando dano o suficiente para que uma lágrima escorresse.

*

Cassidy chegou muito mais cedo do que era esperado. Roy podia ter amaldiçoado a caçula Priestly por tirá-lo da cama tão cedo, mas aquele sorriso doce que recebeu ao abrir a porta, foi o suficiente para perdoá-la por suas quatro horas de sono.

Estava tudo diferente depois que Caroline foi para o hospital. Cassidy deixou aflorar aquele lado carinhoso que todos sabiam que existia, mas que se omitia por ser filha do dragão. Até mesmo Miranda estava mais aberta a cordialidade. Roy até se esqueceu quantas vezes a mulher suspirou e agradeceu naquele último mês.

E, por mais que fosse situações que ele desejou presenciar, não era pelos motivos certos. A cordialidade veio pela exaustão, pelo medo que se apossou em perder Caroline. E não podia estar menos satisfeito com todo o cenário que presenciava todos os dias.

— Você se importaria de mudar a rotina hoje, Roy? — Cassidy questionou, ocupando o espaço entre os dois bancos da frente.

— Não acredito que sua mãe esteja de acordo para nenhuma mudança, Cassidy. — Ele a olhou rapidamente pelo retrovisor.

— Ela estará. Sem Runway hoje, já desmarquei aquela reunião com Galliano. — E enviou mais uma mensagem para Nigel. — Caroline amanhã vai para casa. — Contou com aquele sorriso que ele gostava.

— Isso é maravilhoso! — Olhou-a rapidamente. — Mesmo que não haja Runway, ainda teremos um evento? 

— Absolutamente! — Ela bateu a mão na sacola com o vestido que carregava. 

Cassidy saltou do carro assim que Roy parou frente ao hospital. E, antes de ir para o quarto de sua irmã, ela fez uma curta parada no quarto do pai de Andrea.

A porta estava aberta, ele recebia alguma verificação da enfermagem e ela pode notar uma mulher mais velha e muito parecida com sua Andy de pé ao lado do homem. Cass deu apenas uma pequena batida, e recebeu aqueles olhos castanhos imediatamente.

— Desculpe, Sra. Sachs. — A voz doce retornou com aqueles bons ensinamentos de etiqueta que recebeu por toda sua vida. — Eu queria deixar isso para o Sr. Sachs.

Grace, quando notou um buque de anêmonas, deu um pequeno sorriso para aquela doce garota de cabelos longos e vermelhos. Ela abriu os braços, e, mesmo observando os passos temerosos da menina, acolheu-a em seus braços.

Cassidy ainda se sentia estranha com qualquer desconhecido a tocando, mas estar nos braços da mãe de Andy, a fez relaxar e soltar um longo suspiro. Era como se pudesse fazer parte de uma nova família, mesmo aquela mulher não sabendo exatamente quem ela era.

— Qual seu nome, minha criança?

— Cassidy. — Disse com os olhos tenros. — Eu espero que o Sr. Sachs se recupere bem. E obrigada por deixar a Andy ficar com a gente.

Grace não teve tempo para mais perguntas, porque assim como a garota chegou, ela foi embora. E, olhando para as flores em sua mão, teve a certeza de onde aquela criança veio. Só havia uma família que teria o Andy com eles, e esse conhecimento fez o estômago de Grace revirar.

Não era só o tratamento de Richard e Andrea que Miranda Priestly havia pagado. Aparentemente, esse pagamento veio com cobranças pela presença da filha de volta. E ela não podia deixar que aquela mulher tornasse Andy miserável de novo.

*

**_♪_ ** **_Sit down beside me – Patrick Watson_ ** **_♪_ **

Cassidy, que se arrastava pelo corredor com o vestido, mochila e doces para sua irmã, arregalou os olhos assim que abriu a porta do quarto. — Wow! 

Andrea estava escorada no braço do sofá, deitada com a cabeça no encosto e abraçando uma Miranda Priestly muito aconchegada e adormecida. A cabeça da editora tombava no peito da jornalista, um braço rodeava a perna dobrada e se tornavam um emaranhado de corpos estupidamente adorável.

Cassidy sorriu convencida, apoiando na cama da irmã e tirando uma foto daquele doce e estúpido momento. — Oh, Caroline eu estava tão certa!

— Pare, é nojento o suficiente ver. — A voz rouca e frágil veio da cama, e Cassidy riu, correndo para o lado da primogênita e a empurrando para o lado para que se deitasse. — É muito cedo... — Resmungou.

— Sim, são cinco da manhã!

— Você caiu da cama. — Caroline se divertiu, porque era um milagre Cassidy está disponível de bom humor antes das sete. — Mas ei, Cass, você já viu mamãe se aconchegar em alguém antes? 

— Nunca!!

— Deveríamos zombar, assim ela para.

— Não ouse, uma palavra sobre isso e ela nunca mais chegará perto da Andy, e nós não queremos perder a Andy.

— Mas é justamente por isso! — Caroline revirou os olhos. — Você sempre parece que bateu com a cabeça ou algo assim. Ela é amiga da mamãe, se ela descobrir que mamãe está secretamente apaixonada, ela vai sumir.

— Ou ela pode descobrir que está muito apaixonada também! — Sorriu brilhantemente.

— Não ouse falar uma palavra disso com Andrea, Cass.

— Falar o que? — Andy, que estava ainda meio grogue e muito bem aquecida com um corpo nela, sorriu tranquilamente.

— Que estamos indo para casa amanhã!

Andy sabia que tinha coisa a mais, mas estava cedo demais para seu cérebro processar qualquer aventura daquelas cabeças vermelhas. Então, resmungou e voltou a se aconchegar no sofá.

— Você vai dormir de novo? Não temos tempo, mamãe nem para Runway vai hoje! — Cassidy deu as honras, fazendo Andrea franzir o cenho. 

— E ela sabe disso?

— Claro que não, ela acorda em... — Olhou o relógio no pulso e riu. — Vinte minutos, e você dirá a ela. Só conte que Nigel está segurando para ela. — E antes que a jornalista pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Cass já estava puxando Caro para uma curta ronda no hospital. — Vamos, não queremos deixar mamãe desconfortável ao saber que parece um gatinho enrolado.

O que significava Miranda não ir a Runway ainda era um mistério, mas saber que era ela quem enfrentaria o dragão a deixou cansada. Então, ainda com o raciocínio lento, piscou algumas vezes antes de sentir o despertar de Miranda chegando.

Ela viu a editora se retorcer, soltar um suspiro muito baixo e abrir os olhos lentamente. Aparentemente, era um acordar leve que Andy nunca havia presenciado antes e, mesmo que tivesse durado apenas segundos, aproveitou cada um deles.

Era óbvio que Miranda, quando se situou  _ onde _ estava e  _ como _ estava, entrou no modo Priestly operandi. E Andy, sem querer dificultar mais a situação da mais velha, fechou os olhos e esperou que o corpo se separasse do seu. Foi difícil segurar o sorriso, que quase explodiu, quando a manta cobriu todo seu corpo.

Apenas abriu os olhos quando escutou o clique da porta, e se vendo sozinha soltou uma leve risada. Quem diria que Miranda Priestly fosse uma mulher que ama se aconchegar como um gatinho enrolado. E o pensamento de querer isso mais vezes a assustou como um inferno, fazendo o sorriso desaparecer e a coberta voar no chão.

— Maldição, Sachs.

*

**_♪_ ** **_So much more than this – Grace Vanderwall_ ** **_♪_ **

Andrea teve que lidar com uma Miranda furiosa a olhando por longos minutos, como se dizer que ela não iria naquele dia para Runway fosse um crime do século. E, talvez, de fato fosse. Ainda mais depois de uma noite em que repetiu com firmeza para não largar Runway.

Mas, sabendo que Cassidy e Nigel planejaram dois dias de folga para ela, foi, no final, tudo que Miranda precisava. E, com aquele descanso não pedido, ela realmente desligou o celular e dedicou o tempo para suas filhas.

Andrea ficou um tempo com seu pai, dando tempo para sua mãe respirar, ir em casa e tomar um banho. Com toda dificuldade, Richard conseguiu dizer meia dúzia de palavras, e algumas delas eram: Espero que esteja feliz. E por mais raiva que sentisse de seu pai, de todo o escrutínio que ele e Grace causaram em sua vida, ela sabia que era um desejo verdadeiro.

Mas assim que Grace voltou, Andy respirou aliviada e recebeu um olhar duro de sua mãe ao vê-la procurando uma brecha para dar o fora daquele quarto. Andy sabia que tinha mais naquele olhar, sabia, mas não era como se pudesse se atentar para aquilo já que tinha uma família esperando para almoçar com eles. 

E o almoço foi estranhamente leve.

O câncer em momento algum foi mencionado, pelo contrário, Caroline tinha todo interesse em se atualizar com o mundo da moda, que Miranda com toda boa vontade do mundo fornecia. Cassidy e Andy, por mais desligadas que fossem desse assunto, se viram participantes e interessadas com tamanha paixão que era discutido.

— Eu saí com um menino. — Cassidy confessou um tempo depois, fazendo Andy engasgar, Miranda paralisar o garfo que encaminhava à boca e Caroline dar um gritinho de felicidade. — Não foi bem uma saída, apenas fomos tomar sorvete.

— E esse menino teria um nome? — Miranda ditou, naquele tom perigosamente baixo. — Teria de me preocupar em saber seu CPF? 

Cassidy revirou os olhos e Caroline começou a rir, enquanto Andy se afundava em sua cadeira e presenciava a morte lenta e dolorosa de Cassidy Priestly.

— Não há com o que se preocupar, foram apenas alguns... beijos gelados.

— Oh, Deus. — Miranda grunhiu.

Adolescência não era um termo que a editora apreciava, pois sabia como os hormônios poderiam descontrolar naquela época e nem sabia se estava pronta para lidar com aquilo. Talvez fosse por isso que apreciou tanto mimar suas garotinhas, assim seriam sempre seus bebês que precisariam de sua proteção.

— Mãe, você sabe como era, você também viveu isso na sua adolescência.

— Não há nada na minha adolescência para cavar, Cassidy. E eu era extremamente ligada aos estudos, não havia tempo para sorvetes e...

— Sério? — Andy quem perguntou, recebendo aquela expressão enjoada da mais velha. — Hum, certo, me desculpe. — Deglutiu em seco. — Eu só pensei que o nerd, gordo e inteligente era eu.

— Um não anula o outro. — Caroline mordeu. — Você ainda é nerd e inteligente, Andy. Mamãe é inteligente.

— Ei! E nerd! Você sabia que ela está lendo A Divina Comédia de Dante? — Andy rebateu com o cenho franzido, arrancando uma risada de Miranda pela indignação. 

— Mãe, vamos lá, Pierce disse que eu sou uma ótima em beijos. — Cassidy resgatou o assunto, ouvindo o resmungo da mais velha novamente. — Você é um bom beijador?

Miranda se engasgou com a chia que acabara de ingerir, e Andrea, estranhamente, se sentiu muito curiosa com a resposta daquela pergunta. 

— Dizem que sim. — Respondeu como se não fosse nada, mas não era como se pudesse esconder a vermelhidão que começava a aparecer em seu colo. 

— Oh, eu duvido! — Cassidy zombou, recebendo uma cotovelada de sua irmã, que claramente implorava para não empurrar  _ aquilo _ . 

— Querida, não tem como eu te provar isso. — Miranda esclareceu. — Terá de aceitar minha palavra, e você sabe que eu não ofereço nada além da verdade. 

— Bem... — Deu de ombros e olhou para a jornalista que não tirava os olhos de sua mãe. — Ei, Andy, mamãe é um bom beijador?

E foi com aquela pergunta que Andrea sentiu o líquido de seu suco passar pelo buraco errado e criar uma grande cena embaraçosa na frente de três Priestly.

— E-eu não faço ideia, Cass. — Respondeu no meio de sua recuperação.

— Oh, Andrea, não se abale tanto... — Miranda debochou.

O rosto esquentou, sua mente paralisou e o olhar se fixou no rosto de Miranda Priestly se divertindo com aquela  _ maldita _ pergunta. E, maldito inferno sangrento, olhando pra boca daquela mulher, Andy não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de saber se Miranda era um bom beijador.

Cassidy, que estava extremamente satisfeita com o embaraço causado mais cedo no almoço, ficou cantarolando pelo quarto durante toda a tarde até Andy voltar e ela parar a música imediatamente. — Andy!

A jornalista parou, olhando para os sábios olhos azuis em busca de resposta, mas tudo que encontrou foi Miranda os revirando e voltando sua atenção ao livro em seu colo. Não era como se as perturbações de suas filhas fossem algo para se desculpar com Andrea, não mais.

— O que fará hoje à noite? — Cassidy perguntou, e Caroline resmungou de sua cama.

— Hum, nada? Quer dizer, estarei aqui se isso for... aceitável? — Juntou as sobrancelhas.

— Não é. — Cassidy sorriu. — Você irá acompanhar a mamãe no evento da Runway!

Foi o momento embaraçoso que nenhuma das mulheres sabia como se colocar. Porque não era como se nenhuma delas quisessem dizer que não gostariam da companhia uma da outra. Mas sabiam que um evento como aquele traria muito murmurinho na boca de cada um na Runway.

— Oh, eu sinto muito, Cass. Não é como se eu tivesse roupa para um evento desse porte.

Andy olhou para Miranda, que agora se atentava ao diálogo que acontecia no quarto, mesmo sem demonstrar. Ela viu todo seu dia sendo interferido por uma cabeça vermelha que amava e, em momento algum, conseguiu ir contra uma só decisão. E se perguntou se estava ficando velha demais para ser mãe ou a temível Dragon Lady.

— Eu já resolvi isso. — E lá estava aquele planejamento herdado, Miranda nem mesmo conseguiu esconder o sorriso satisfeito. — Eu trouxe o seu vestido, você se arruma aqui e vai com a mamãe para o evento chato e irritante, e tenta deixar ele menos maçante. Assim, quem sabe, você consegue trazer ela mais cedo para nós?

Andy riu daquela inocência e tocou os cabelos vermelhos carinhosamente. — Eu aprecio a forma como protege sua mãe, mas você sabe que eu não tenho esse poder igual vocês, huh? Tirá-la mais cedo de um evento? Isso é... Se ela permitir que eu vá.

— E eu teria escolha? — Miranda se mostrou presente e atenta, mas sem desgrudar os olhos daquelas páginas cheias de letras e nenhum sentido lógico para sua mente distante.

— Não! — Cassidy exaltou. — Andy você pode começar a se arrumar, eu e Caro vamos te ajudar. E, mamãe? — Assim que recebeu aqueles olhos cansados, a menina revirou os seus. — Roy está lá embaixo te esperando.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_♪_ ** **_Wishing Girl – Lola Marsh_ ** **_♪_ **

As luzes de Nova York brilhavam em sua janela, o celular era apertado entre dedos e ela nunca se incomodou tanto com a tranquilidade de um dia de folga como aquele. Havia algo estranho acontecendo, algo como se seu corpo estivesse reagindo nervosamente com um evento que ela nem mesmo se importava.

Mas quando Roy parou rapidamente na porta do Presbyterian e Miranda notou Andrea no topo da escadaria, seu estúpido coração acelerou de forma inadequada. A jornalista estava deslumbrante, Miranda diria a sua filha que a escolha foi mais do que aceitável.

As curvas de seu corpo foram realçadas pelo vestido de miçangas douradas de Oscar de la Renta, parecendo estupidamente real. O cabelo curto deixava suas clavículas ainda mais a mostra, assim como o bonito formato de seu rosto. Estava divinamente a altura de uma acompanhante da maior editora de moda do mundo.

Andrea entrou confiante no carro, mas Miranda sabia que a menina estava desconfortável com toda a situação. E, tentando fazer mais por aquela que estranhamente gostava da companhia, permitiu pequenas falácias.

— Seu pai?

Andy piscou, respirando fundo e agradecendo pela oferta de tranquilidade no meio do mar de nervosismo que enfrentava. — Está estável, e isso é bom, huh? — Deu meio sorriso.

— Definitivamente.

Tiveram algumas outras perguntas até chegarem no local. Andrea sentiu seu estômago embrulhar quando Miranda vestiu aquele sorriso social ao abrirem a porta da Mercedes, ao notar quantos fotógrafos esperavam por um único clique do ícone com quem passava a noite num hospital.

Andy saiu, porque a sutil olhada por cima do ombro de Miranda indicava que seu atraso em a acompanhar era rude. Sua aparição gerou ainda mais alvoroço, e se mantendo naquela posição que conhecia bem, se manteve dois passos atrás. Mas durou apenas alguns segundos, até Miranda atrasar os seus e Andy estar bem ao seu lado.

— Apenas sorria. — A editora disse entredentes, sem direcionar o olhar em momento algum.

E Andy agradeceu. Porque duvidava que conseguisse se manter firme com a intensidade daqueles olhos azuis sobre ela naquele momento.

Mas foi um início aceitável, principalmente pela palidez de Emily ao vê-la acompanhar Miranda. E Andy sabia dos diversos tipos de olhares que receberia naquela noite, era estranho e desconfortável, mas algo dentro dela fazia ajustar a postura e remexer um pouco mais o quadril. 

Afinal, ela era acompanhante de Miranda Fucking Priestly.

Oh, Deus.

— Andréa, apenas respire. — Miranda disse baixo ao tocar seu braço suavemente. 

— Você não sabe o quanto é difícil olhar pra você... — Confessou num sussurro.

Miranda sorriu, aquele sorriso social para fugir de olhares preocupado que ela poderia estar se desentendendo com sua ex-assistente. — Não se preocupe, o pesadelo acabará em breve. — Mas quando voltou a encarar os olhos castanhos, e os observou fixos em sua boca, revirou os olhos. — Não se deixe levar pelas palavras da minha filha, Andréa.

— Oh! — Piscou, voltando para os olhos azuis rapidamente antes de voltar a atenção para os lábios rosados. — O que?

— Ou eu realmente vou acreditar que você quer me beijar e descobrir se eu estava certa. — Ditou perigosamente baixo.

Andy deu uma leve engasgada, observando como Miranda parecia extremamente perto e não precisou mais que meio passo para sentir o perfume daquela mulher. Era o atrevimento que a jornalista nem sabia de onde estava vindo, a coragem fomentada por cada timbre rouco da voz de Miranda. 

— E você beija?

Foi abobado, Andy sabia, principalmente pela risada que Miranda riu e que, maldição, fez o estômago da mais nova entrar em choque.

— Você deveria saber que não se brinca com o diabo, Andréa. 

Oh, fudido Deus. 

E, tudo bem, ter um pequeno sentimento de pânico era normal devida a situação... certo? A cabeça de Andy latejava, principalmente observando o cabelo nevado raspar no colarinho do terno Armani. O movimento do pescoço e a quantidade de pele leitosa que ele oferecia a boca de Andy.

_ Merda _ . Não, não oferecia nada, absolutamente nada, a Andy. 

Mas o pânico acabou ao notar quem era o próximo a ser cumprimentado por Miranda. Irv Ravitz.

O sorriso acompanhava o pequeno diálogo forçado e obrigatório, até Andy escutar as palavras daquele pequeno homem desprezível. 

— Vejo que recuperou sua assistente de ouro, Miranda.

— Como pode ver, ela não é uma assistente. — E Andy achou que suas pernas entregariam sua fraqueza quando a mão bem cuidada de Miranda deslizou por sua cintura. — Uma amiga muito próxima, Irv... 

A voz rouca, baixa, venenosa e cheia de coisas a mais que Andy mal conseguia processar.

— Amiga? Isso é um pouco difícil de acreditar. — Ele soltou o veneno suavemente, com aquele sorriso que acreditava ser pacífico.

— Acredite, ainda é para mim. — Andy interrompeu, recebendo os olhos curiosos de Miranda. — Mas não são todos que sabem apreciar uma boa companhia. — E seu braço passou pelo meio de Miranda, com seus dedos apertando suavemente a cintura da editora.

Andrea foi um pouco mais ousada quando percebeu que gostava muito daquele olhar estupefato de Irv, e aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Miranda. Ela diria alguma bobagem qualquer, mas antes, não foi possível negar a vontade de respirar fundo e sentir aquele cheiro ainda mais perto.

— Um homemzinho desprezível. — Sussurrou no ouvido da mais velha, que apertou os dedos nas costas da jornalista quando o sopro quente arrepiou sua pele.

— Se me dão licença... — Irv pediu depois de escutar a risada de Miranda, claramente debochando de sua figura.

A mão não se afastou das costas de Andrea, e Miranda a guiou por longos e longos minutos e conversas sociais. Ela escutou uma repreensão em algum momento sobre ter causado uma cena, mas a repreensão nem mesmo alcançou aquele timbre perigoso, então Andy apenas deu de ombro e seguiu sua acompanhante. 

Miranda se estendeu em uma conversa com um designer em ascensão e Andy pediu um tempo para ir pegar uma bebida. Não era como se Miranda se importasse ou fosse sentir sua falta, então, a mais nova resolveu tomar um tempo para respirar longe de tantos sorrisos simpáticos.

— Olá! — Uma voz suave e gentil parou do lado da jornalista. — Você e Miranda são alguma coisa?

Andrea arregalou os olhos. — Uau! — Deu uma risada, bebendo um gole de sua vodka. — Não, eu e Miranda Priestly não somos  _ uma coisa _ .

— Bom. — Disse a mulher, sentando ao lado de Andy. — Assim eu posso te oferecer mais uma. — Apontou para o copo vazio da mulher.

Andy sabia que era uma modelo da Runway, provavelmente envolvida numa próxima edição da revista. Não parecia ser uma má escolha ter uma companhia de bebida enquanto Miranda se envolvia em seu círculo social e profissional. Então ela aceitou.

E foram uma, duas, três doses até o assunto fluir naturalmente entre as duas mulheres. Risadas, casos e mais o que é que viesse para incrementar uma boa noite para Andy e a modelo. 

Mas aquele momento não saía despercebido de olhos azuis atentos do outro lado do salão. Era algo próximo a alguma coisa que Miranda jamais admitiria, porque ela abominava tal sentimento e, principalmente, o motivo dele existir. Ela nem mesmo escutava o que Kris Van Assche dizia sobre a nova tendência do couro.

— Se fosse eu, também não conseguiria tirar os olhos dela. — Aquela voz repugnante atingiu os ouvidos de Miranda, que torceu os lábios imediatamente ao ver Jacqueline Follet na sua frente.

Miranda cumprimentou educadamente, ignorando o comentário e seguindo em uma linha sociável para que Kris não notasse tamanho desgosto. Mas as palavras atingiram Miranda, principalmente ao ver Andrea se misturar a mais alguns modelos que dançavam e aproveitavam a festa como deveria ser.

A juventude era apreciada por Oscar de la Renta, que deslizava pela aquela pele, deixando muito pouco para a imaginação de Miranda. Os seios fartos e naturais, as curvas do quadril e a movimentação sutil do rebolado, mas suficiente para causar um pane na cabeça da editora.

Miranda reparou que seu corpo inteiro pingava um desejo absurdo e inaceitável. A boca seca, a pele quente e os olhos escuros presos a uma única imagem. A imagem de Andrea Sachs bebendo e dançando com toda classe estonteante no meio do salão.

Andy ria de algo que aquela modelo simpática, bajuladora e cheia de flertes dizia. Mas seus olhos buscavam aquela da qual havia perdido de vista por uns bons momentos. Mas quando encontrou a figura deslumbrante há longos passos, não segurou o sorriso. Miranda era sua estrela solitária, linda e terrivelmente teimosa, mas quente como o inferno.

— Andréa... Você está bêbada? — Ela escutou aquela voz rouca adotar um timbre doce que jamais imaginou ser designado a ela. Preocupação, talvez. 

— Não, eu não queria envergonhar você.

— Oh, eu vejo... — Olhou para o copo na mão da jornalista.

— Mas, definitivamente, eu deveria.

— Me envergonhar?

— Beber. — Corrigiu.

— E pode me dizer o porquê?

— Eu teria coragem...

— Não sou fã de adivinhação, Andréa. Seja explícita.

— Miranda Priestly nunca dança? — Mordeu o lábio inferior, dando um passo para frente e sentindo seu corpo trombar com o da editora.

— Nunca. 

— Tudo bem... — Suspirou. — Você quer ir embora?

— Por favor...

*

**_♪_ ** **_Shut up and Dance – Kina Grannis_ ** **_♪_ **

— O que acontece se brincar com o diabo? — Andy perguntou ao saírem do carro e entrarem no hospital, envoltas a longos casacos quentes e confortáveis. — Você me disse que eu deveria saber que não se deve... Mas nada aconteceu.

— E você gostaria que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa? — Miranda questionou, ouvindo apenas os clacks de seus saltos nos corredores silenciosos e frios.

— Talvez. — Confessou Andy, com seu nível alcoólico ainda batendo em sua língua.

— Nem sempre o diabo é bom em se segurar, Andréa.

— E porque ele deveria?

— Você não sabe o que diz... — Revirou os olhos. — O álcool afetou seu raciocínio.

— Talvez. — Suspirou, parando e observando a mais velha a acompanhar sem entender o motivo da pausa. — Você realmente não dança?

— Não.

— Nunca?

— Nunca.

— Oh, isso é tão triste.

Miranda revirou os olhos mais uma vez, e se virou para continuar. Mas sua mão foi segurada firmemente e seu corpo puxado para aquela jornalista insolente no meio do corredor do hospital.

— O q-...

— Uma dança. — Respondeu simplesmente, fazendo a mais velha rodopiar ao redor de seu próprio eixo e voltar suavemente para os braços de Andy. — E você acabou de dançar.

Miranda se sentia estupidamente desconfortável com as mãos apoiadas no ombro de sua Andréa. Merda. Era como se fosse vulnerável ao sustento de seu próprio corpo, como se precisasse fincar os dedos naquelas clavículas e sentir a pele quente que perturbava sua mente. Como se precisasse tornar real...

— Garota boba, isso não foi uma dança.

Andy riu, deixando um braço rodear a cintura de Miranda e os dedos traçarem círculos confortantes em sua lombar. — Obrigada por hoje. — E quando Miranda ia dizer mais alguma coisa, Andy negou com a cabeça. — Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia, muito tempo.

— Oh, céus! Você não deveria ter bebido, Andréa seu coração...

— Ele está ótimo e batendo muito forte, eu te garanto. — E, sabendo que tinha que se afastar antes de fazer uma bobagem, aproximou seu rosto, beijando demoradamente a bochecha da editora. — Obrigada, Miranda.

E antes que Priestly tivesse uma chance de agradecer pela companhia, aquela enfermeira que Andy conhecia bem, veio correndo pelo corredor para alcançar o quarto de Caroline, mas parou quando viu as duas mulheres ali no meio. 

— Oh, graças a Deus, você está aqui. — Ela ofegou. — É seu pai, Andy... Ele...

  
  
  



	11. Stand by me

**_♪_ ** **_Chasing Cars – Sleeping At last_ ** **_♪_ **

Era olhar que qualquer um dentro de um hospital temia. As pupilas dilatadas, sobrancelhas suspensas e unidas, pálpebras superiores levantadas e as inferiores contraídas, e os lábios esticados. Medo, em sua pura linguagem corporal.

O medo de dar a notícia. O medo da reação de quem a recebe. O medo do que a sua palavra pode ocasionar e o quanto vai mudar a vida de alguém. O medo que o receptor capta rapidamente e sua linguagem se espelha a recebida. O medo nas expressões acompanhado com o nome e reticências. As reticências que falam mais do que qualquer palavra poderia dizer.

O cuidado que apenas Andrea Sachs poderia ter em uma situação como aquela. O cuidado que veio com um olhar de desculpas, um sopro de voz pedinte e a doçura em dizer: “verifique Caro, eu vou ficar bem”. E então sua partida, que doeu mais do que Miranda poderia confessar.

Seu corpo trombou assim que tentou entrar no quarto de seu pai, mãos a impediam de se aproximar, e Andy só conseguia ver médicos em cima de Richard. Massagem cardíaca, bipes, gritos e o choro alto de sua mãe.

Até que tudo silenciou. 

Não havia nenhum ruído médico, não havia nenhum grito de dor. Mas havia olhares pesados, havia o olhar incrédulo de Grace. E em poucos segundos havia o luto.

— Hora da morte: 12:45am. — Escutou o médico dizer.

E, então, seu maior pesadelo, se tornou real.

— A noite foi divertida, hum? — Cassidy quebrou o transe de Miranda quando a mesma entrou no quarto.

A menina estava deitada na cama ao lado da de Caro, lendo um livro enquanto esperava as duas mulheres chegarem da festa chata e entediante. Mas Miranda nem mesmo se atinou para as horas, pelo fato de Cassidy estar acordada ou a noite ter sido divertida.

— Mamãe? — Cassidy a chamou, observando a mais velha piscar e direcionar o olhar a ela.

— Vá dormir, Cass. — Ela respondeu. Não fria. Não brava. Não sentimental.

Era um vazio que Cassidy nunca tinha visto antes. Um vazio que sumiu para dentro do banheiro, que escutou o chuveiro ligar e ficou por um tempo. Um vazio que se dava pela ausência de Andy e que fez os olhos da pequena Priestly lacrimejar.

— Eu estraguei tudo... — Ela soluçou.

Era a voz estridente de sua mãe não sendo absorvida por seu cérebro, nem mesmo as palavras, o sentido ou a imagem. Era o sacolejo de Tom, seus braços a rodeando, as palavras saindo e nada de uma reação de seu corpo.

Estava tudo em silêncio. Pânico. Choque. Medo.

A figura de seu pai sem vida na cama, sua mãe em cima dele chorando copiosamente. A figura daquele que morreu por se preocupar com sua felicidade, por viajar de Ohio para levá-la para casa.

“Você está feliz, Andy? (...)”

— O que aconteceu? — Cassidy perguntou quando Miranda saiu do banheiro, vestida em roupas que não eram de dormir, mas também não eram Armani. — Onde está Andy?

— Richard, alguma coisa aconteceu e...

— Vai, mãe. Vai até ela... — Ofegou, sentindo seu coração quebrar ao imaginar o que podia ter acontecido. — Eu cuido da Caro, e você cuida da Andy.

Não parecia lógico. Nunca. Não. Sua filha sendo cuidada pela irmã que também era uma criança? Inaceitável, e ela nem tinha ideia o porquê confiou tanto naquele olhar da caçula. Firmes, pupilas contraídas e seguras, mãos entrelaçadas a da primogénita enferma.

— Eu te ligo com qualquer alteração, Cara vai ficar ciente e também ligarei para Emily. Apenas cuida da Andy.

E, então, Miranda saiu.

Ela observou o olhar cheio de estranheza de Tom Decker, o descaso de Grace Sachs jogada sobre o corpo do falecido marido. Tom falou sobre dar espaço ou coisa assim, que Andrea não queria ver ou falar com ninguém. Era sobre respeitar, sobre não exigir, não naquele momento.

Mas Miranda não escutou. Porque assim que seu olhar captou a imagem da jornalista sentada no sofá do quarto com o olhar vazio rumo a Richard, ela sabia que tinha de estar ali.

Ela se sentou, seu olhar capturou cada mísero detalhe daquele corpo inerte frente ao seu. A postura rígida, os olhos vazios e fixos a imagem na cama, e as mãos tensionadas uma a outra. Miranda levou sua mão àquele emaranhado de dedos e os soltou, deixando que fosse a sua a ser apertada.

Andrea, ainda presa em seus delírios mais profundos e sua mente opaca, despertou com o toque. O primeiro toque que a tirou de sua parte mais sombria. Ela viu aquela mão bem cuidada, ela sentiu a maciez da pele e só então buscou o olhar que era dono do maior conforto já sentido.

Aqueles olhos que ela conhecia bem, que a fazia se sentir estranhamente em casa, perto do que ela realmente era, e não alguém insatisfeito cuja a infelicidade matou o pai. Aqueles olhos que a tiraram do quarto, que a levaram para algum lugar esquecido e longe, um lugar que sua mente vagou e pousou.

Miranda a olhava com todo o zelo em descobrir o que se passava naquela mente brilhante e entristecida. Buscava o que fazer, o que dizer e como agir. Mas nada vinha como resposta, nem mesmo Andrea brincando com os anéis em seus dedos oferecia um caminho.

Mas aqueles olhos castanhos brilharam com algo perto de conforto, algo como ser agradecido pela interrupção. E Miranda tocou o suave rosto, o polegar acarinhando a pele abaixo os olhos.

— Andréa...

Oh. Andy piscou.

E só então entendeu o que acontecia. A dor abateu o peito, encheu os olhos e fez o corpo curvar contra o de Miranda. O pranto saiu, as lágrimas molhando a camisa cara Donna Karan.

Miranda respirou fundo, sem muito saber o que fazer em um momento como aquele, mas ditando os bons costumes da retribuição de um abraço. As mãos deslizaram pelas costas, uma parando sobre os cabelos negros, curtos e macios, enquanto a outra esfregava confortáveis círculos em suas costas.

— Me tire daqui. — Andy ofegou, apertando a mulher contra si. — Por favor, Miranda, tire-me daqui.

E ignorando qualquer chamado de Tom ou Grace, Miranda arrastou Andrea para longe daquele quarto. Arrastou para longe daquele hospital.

_ “Cuide dela, mamãe.” _

*

**_♪_ ** **_Where I Want To Go – Roo Panes_ ** **_♪_ **

As luzes brilhando contra a janela, o olhar de Andy preso a figura estonteante de Miranda Priestly. Os cabelos nevados, o grande casaco roçando em sua nuca, a curva de seu nariz e os lábios franzidos de preocupação.

Uma cena muito comum, anos antes, mas agora com uma grande diferença. Os dedos entrelaçados aos seus, nunca soltando do conforto encontrado.

_ “Você está feliz, Andy?... Porque se eu for sincero, e eu não quero ser... Com Nate você parecia feliz, mesmo com Miranda na sua vida.” _

Andy brincou com os anéis mais um pouco, observando a unha bem-feita, o cheiro suave do creme; observou cada veia, cada linha de uma pele quente e encostada a sua.

_ “E se não for por Nate? E se for por... Miranda?” _ , lembrou de ter respondido seu pai.  _ “Eu sinto falta dela, pai. E não há nada que eu faça que mude isso.” _

E quando aqueles olhos azuis encontraram com os seus, ela quis chorar novamente. Porque, aparentemente, seu pai morreu por desgosto de seu sentimento. Um sentimento abafado e compreendido apenas quando o nome de Miranda Priestly voltou dois anos depois.

Quando voltou da boca daquele que agora estava morto.

_ “Você seria feliz, Andy? Com  _ ela _?” _

Vestíbulo. Casaco.

Escadas.

Quarto de hóspedes. Miranda de um lado para o outro. Indicando banheiro, revelando a porta do guarda-roupa, aconchegando o travesseiro. O olhar do outro lado do cômodo, o pequeno movimento dos lábios e o dito silencioso que era para ela ficar à vontade.

“Tome seu tempo e sinta-se em casa”, qualquer outro diria. Mas não Miranda, nunca.

O toque no ombro, o frenesi correndo seu corpo. Os olhos fechados, o calor do toque se afastando. O som da porta.

Banho. Ou apenas a água caindo. Minutos? Horas?

A cama desconhecida e tão pouco aconchegante. Os lençóis frios. A cor escura e mórbida. Morto. Ela ou seu pai? Ou seria a possibilidade de ser plenamente feliz?

O suspiro exausto e debochado. Não era ali que ela queria estar. Não naquele quarto. 

A porta proibida. A limiar para nunca ser cruzada.

O estalo da fechadura, o ranger suave da porta pesada sendo aberta.

O corpo majestosamente acolhido entre cobertas. Os passos suaves contra o carpete e o afundamento do colchão.

O sentar tranquilo de uma Miranda desperta com o menor dos movimentos. O conhecimento da presença de Andrea. 

Apenas a luz que vinha da janela. A silhueta. O brilho dos olhos azuis.

— Ele perguntou se eu estava feliz. Eu não pude oferecer o que ele queria, e ele bateu o carro.

Andrea disse um tempo depois, soltando um longo suspiro e ainda imóvel ao lado de Miranda. Não houve um murmúrio, porque a editora já tinha aquela informação e sabia que viria mais.

— É estranho, porque eu agora estou  _ perto _ de ser. — Confessou. — E, como se ele não aceitasse isso, morreu.

Miranda franziu o cenho, mas sem coragem alguma para interromper aquele monólogo. Mesmo que fosse no seu quarto. Na sua cama. Andrea, na  _ sua _ cama.

— Eles jamais aceitarão a minha felicidade, porque o que é para mim, não é para eles. Nunca seria para eles. Então, ele morreu. Por desgosto.

Improvável. Ela era mãe, sabia que era absurdo.

Não perguntar. Não. Não interromper.

Mas nada mais foi dito por Andrea. A informação interrompida. Todas as respostas silenciadas. O não dito, dito. O não expressado, compreendido. Ou será que não?

Havia o batimento acelerado de Miranda, o olhar tranquilo de Andrea. Havia o silêncio sendo preenchido por nada mais do que respirações irregulares.

Tempo. Muito tempo. Silhuetas. Olhos brilhantes. Luz da janela.

Havia a insônia e o desconforto. O conhecimento que Andrea não conseguiria dormir sozinha. Não naquela noite.

E agora, depois de tais palavras, muito menos Miranda.

Vá. Ou não. Fique.

Um revirar de olhos. Um bufo conhecido.

— Deite-se, Andréa.

O piscar de olhos. O reconhecimento de que tudo estava indo muito além do que Miranda conseguiria oferecer para qualquer um. 

— O que?

Mas oferecia para ela.

— Antes que eu mude de ideia.

A movimentação do colchão. Miranda do lado esquerdo. Andrea do lado direito. Dois corpos em uma única cama. Dois olhares presos um ao outro com poucos centímetros de distância.

Os olhos azuis se fechando. Os castanhos incrédulos fixados na figura adormecida a sua frente.

*

O líquido preto, forte e fumegante. O jornal sobre a mesa esperando sua dona. Mas a cabeça longe de qualquer movimento que vinha pela sala.

Miranda Priestly em toda sua majestade vestida para mais um dia. Um dia não-Runway. Mas com a mesma glória.

— Aparentemente, tenho mais um dia de folga. — Murmurou ao entrar na cozinha e aceitar a xícara que Andrea arrastava em sua direção. — Irei pegar as meninas e trazê-las para casa.

Casa.

— Eu... — Suspirou. — Eu tenho de ir  _ lá _ .

— Eu tenho o dia de  _ folga _ , Andréa.

— Sim. — Levantou o olhar. — Você tem que aproveitar as garotas.

— Andréa... Eu tenho o  _ dia _ de  _ folga _ . — Ditou pausadamente. — Posso te  _ acompanhar _ . — Finalizou como se não tivesse sido óbvia desde o princípio.

Oh.

— Não é preciso. — Assumiu rapidamente. — Eu só... posso voltar?

Miranda revirou os olhos, porque, honestamente, que perguntas Andrea fazia. E saiu sem responder aquela besteira.

Mas a chave ficou em cima da mesa. E o metal frio brincou confortavelmente na mão da jornalista. 

* 

**_♪_ ** **_Wild world – Imaginary Future_ ** **_♪_ **

Ela odiava funerais.

Pessoas que não faziam parte da sua vida, tocando-a, ditando palavras tabuladas para que a confortasse. Mas como diabos a confortaria?

Pessoas que se importaram muito mais em comentar sobre sua vida, sobre como os Sachs sofriam depois que Andy foi para Nova York. Pessoas que, na primeira oportunidade, falaram dela pelas costas. E que, agora, ansiavam para dar um abraço e dizer que sentiam muito.

Ela sentia muito.

Sentia tanto que nem sabia o que fazer com tanto sentimento.

Merda. Ela amava Miranda Priestly. E esse era um sentimento de merda. Assim como seu pai morto. Um monte de sentimentos de merda, incapaz de absorver qualquer maldita coisa. 

— Você não deveria ficar aí o dia todo.

Tom quem disse ao se aproximar, sentando ao seu lado no grande jardim daquela estúpida casa que alugaram para o velório.

Merda.

Ela olhou para seu  _ namorado _ .

O cabelo desarmado, a barba malfeita, o colarinho da blusa preta roçando seu pescoço, mas por mais que charmoso... não a lembrava neve.

As sobrancelhas bem marcadas, o olhar achocolatado firme no seu. O sorriso cheio de conhecimento.

Ele sabia. E como não poderia saber?

— É ela?

E Andy riu. Não por ser engraçado, mas porque era mais um sentimento daqueles de... 

— “A pessoa que te liga, é com ela que você está num relacionamento.” — Ditou. — Eu senti tanta raiva do Nate por se atrever a me dizer isso, que, mesmo desconfiando que fosse tudo que eu queria, nunca quis dar os créditos para ele...

Nate. Um relacionamento imaturo. Um dos motivos que a fez  _ querer _ amar Tom. Por sua maturidade, companheirismo e a facilidade em lidar com a bagunça que ela era.

Oh, garoto. 

— Tom, eu não queria... Nem mesmo sabia.

— Eu sei que não.

Andy suspirou e sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo, limpando-a rapidamente. — Não houve nada...

— Eu sei.

— Mas...

— Você quer que exista.

Andy o olhou, ainda surpresa com a naturalidade que Tom recebia a notícia de um término, a notícia dela ser estupidamente apaixonada por uma mulher com o dobro de sua idade.

A mulher de seu passado. O Diabo vestindo Prada e ficando fodidamente quente nisso. A Rainha de Gelo que derretia uma fina película para Andy ter algo perto do conforto que conhecia. 

— Mais que tudo, eu  _ quero _ .

Ele sorriu, pegando a mão de sua agora ex-namorada e dando um beijo longo nos nós de seus dedos.

— Não é aqui que quer estar. — Ele revelou e ela rapidamente negou com a cabeça. — Não vai ser fácil, Andy, mas eu acho que você já sabe disso.

Ela riu, sentindo as lágrimas nublarem sua visão. — Você não pode ser tão bom assim. 

— Oh, acredite, eu desejei que ela desaparecesse por muitas vezes nesses últimos meses. — Ele sorriu, puxando Andrea para seus braços e oferecendo um confortável abraço.

Ela recebeu aquele beijo tenro em sua testa, a despedida em seu olhar e a promessa de estar por perto para o que precisasse.

E ela percebeu, pela primeira vez em meses, a tristeza no olhar sábio de Tom Decker. O homem que aproveitou cada segundo ao seu lado e, mesmo sabendo que o coração era de outra, ficou numa esperança inútil.

E isso doeu.

Doeu por sua estupidez em não o amar. Por seu descuido em não o notar. Por seu egoísmo o machucar. 

Ela estava de luto. Pela morte de seu pai. Pelo término de um namoro que parecia perfeito. Pela ignorância de não saber o que sentia. Pelo não entendimento de quem ela era. E por tudo isso ter machucado tanto. 

— Estamos indo, filha... você vem? — Grace apareceu um tempo depois com o semblante arrasado.

Houve um abraço longo, um momento de mãe e filha por toda dor daqueles dias. Houve um momento delas, mas não era mais aquele. Aquele era o momento de cada uma com seu particular desejo de se juntar a Richard Sachs.

— Não, mãe. Irei ficar um pouco mais.

Porque ali parecia ser um lugar que Richard gostaria de viver. Era tranquilo, e o arvoredo distanciava do cenário de prédios de Nova York.

O estúpido lugar para um velório, mas que agora parecia adequado. Porque não havia pessoas. Não havia ninguém que poderia interromper Andy. 

O lugar que Miranda arranjou.

Para ela. Para dar a Richard o que Andy acreditava ser o que gostaria.

_ “Você conseguiria aceitar isso, pai?” _

_ “Você seria feliz, Andy? Com ela?” _

— Sim, eu seria feliz. — Ela respondeu seu pai, quase três meses depois dele ter feito a pergunta.

*

**_♪_ ** **_Stand by me – Florence + The Machine_ ** **_♪_ **

Estava frio, muito frio. E quando a porta se abriu e ela parou no vestíbulo, soltou um suspiro agradecido pelo aquecedor da casa. O casaco úmido da neve ficou no armário e as chaves no aparador.

Mesmo que tudo que ela quisesse fosse uma cama quente e confortável, ela queria ainda mais olhar para Miranda. E, por isso, ela seguiu a luz e os murmúrios pela casa.

A grande TV ligada, três corpos emaranhados no meio de um enorme sofá. Uma cabeça vermelha. Uma cabeça careca. E uma cabeça branca.

Andy sorriu, soltando um suspiro choroso assim que ela percebeu o que presenciava. O elo de três Priestly em um momento confortável e particular. Um momento que ela podia apreciar sem culpa.

Andy nem mesmo se importou com três olhares azuis sobre ela tentando adivinhar como ela estava e como teriam de agir. No final, foi até engraçado e ela precisou esconder o sorriso.

Miranda juntou as sobrancelhas, porque, obviamente, vê-la sorrindo era a última imagem que esperou presenciar naquele dia. E isso fez Andy querer sorrir ainda mais.

— Eu estou bem, meninas. — Ela disse sem nenhuma pergunta explícita, fazendo as três piscarem e a analisarem. — Mesmo.

E não era surpresa para Miranda que Andrea tinha sofrido o suficiente e agora levantaria a cabeça e seguiria em frente. Na verdade, ela até mesmo planejou isso, mesmo colocando dois dias a mais na conta do sofrimento.

— Eu estou cansada. — Caroline confessou, dando um sorriso confortável para Andy. — Não queríamos deixar mamãe sozinha, estávamos preocupadas com você.

Miranda juntou as sobrancelhas novamente, voltando seu olhar para Caroline e tentando entender quando foi que ela deu a entender uma apreensão. Porque, sim, ela estava preocupada, mas não houve nenhuma palavra sobre isso ou qualquer sinal que desse a entender o quanto passava na mente de Miranda.

— Eu te levaria para a cama, mas eu preciso de um banho para me limpar de cemitérios. — Voltou a Miranda, que a analisava cuidadosamente. — Posso vê-las quando acabar?

— Estaremos no quarto. — Cassidy quem respondeu.

E foi o que Andrea fez.

Um longo banho. As roupas descartadas daquele terrível dia. E a estranha leveza do conhecimento de dias melhores. Talvez, ela culpasse o infarto por isso – por toda positividade naquele momento. 

Andy se aproximou das meninas quando recebeu autorização, beijou-as carinhosamente no topo da cabeça e soube em uma atualização rápida como foi a volta de Caro para casa.

— Mamãe até fez panquecas! — Cassidy quem contou o segredo, fazendo Miranda bufar.

Andy riu.

Não era um bom dia para segredos, Andy notou. 

— Vejo vocês amanhã, huh? — Andy beijou-as novamente, recebendo um abraço carinhoso de duas crianças que acreditava ser filhotes de dragões. — Boa noite, meninas.

Depois de um dia inteiro de lágrimas e pensamentos sufocantes, ali, do lado daquelas três, tudo parecia ser muito mais fácil.

Andy observou a túnica cinza, o rosto limpo de maquiagens, o icônico cabelo em seu modo natural. Observou enquanto se deitava e via Miranda rodear seu quarto como na noite anterior.

— Como você está?

Miranda parou. Porque não era uma pergunta que esperava ouvir. Naquele dia tudo se trataria de Andrea, e só. 

— Caroline está em casa. Tudo está bem. — Ela disse, com o olhar fixo nos castanhos.

— Não há nenhuma relação, você sabe... — Andy disse.

Porque ela conhecia aquele olhar de Miranda. O olhar de medo. Porque Richard morreu. Porque Andy estava passando pelo luto. Porque Miranda tinha medo de ser a próxima. Porque tudo que Miranda temia era o luto. 

— Aqui. — Andrea bateu ao seu lado, e Miranda relutante se sentou. — Você ainda está pensando sobre Runway?

Miranda revirou os olhos, porque obviamente Andrea gostaria de ter uma conversa naquele momento. Uma conversa depois de um dia como  _ aquele _ . O pai dela morto, e ela preocupada com a saída de Runway? Benfeitor. 

— Eu já disse, não viva o luto sem ele existir. Caroline veio para casa, ela vai ficar bem.

— Ela não está bem. — Miranda retrucou rápido.

— Eu fico com ela.

— Andréa... — Miranda revirou os olhos mais uma vez, segurando a mão quente e a apertando. — Honestamente, New York Times precisa de artigos. 

— É intercalar com Cara, e assim ela terá cuidado todo o tempo. — Deslizou o polegar pelas costas da mão da editora.

— Post está contratando, e acredito que consiga qualquer editorial de seu interesse. 

— Não abandone seu trabalho se for por medo do luto, porque quando você voltar Caroline estará aqui, inteira para você.

“Não abandone seu trabalho”, e o que é que aquela garota boba e inteligente do interior de Ohio estava fazendo?

Miranda revirou os olhos. Absolutamente, não.

— Eu escrevo para NYT... — Recebeu o olhar agora curioso de Miranda. — Mas isso pode ser freelance, e enquanto isso eu teria como acompanhar Caroline.

Miranda apertou os lábios.

— Você prefere outra pessoa?

— Não. 

Não. Rápido e eficaz, como o sobrenome Priestly exige.

O silencio inundou, o aperto das mãos intensificou.

Andrea sofreu um infarto. Richard estava morto. Caroline estava com câncer. O reconhecimento da dor de cada uma, da instável situação que viviam. 

O mundo caía ao redor. E dentro de cada uma delas.

Mas sempre haveria mais. Porque dentro de cada um sempre há  _ muito _ mais. 

— Você deveria descansar. — Miranda quebrou o silêncio.

— Tudo bem.

Foi a naturalidade do beijo de Miranda em sua testa, o carinho não mais velado. A preocupação que guardou por todo o dia se manifestando da forma mais genuína e embaraçosa. 

A demora do contato, os lábios presos naquela pele por muito mais tempo que o aceitável. 

Andrea sentia seu coração acelerar com a proximidade, o cheiro de Miranda inundar suas narinas e entorpecer cada fragmento de sua alma. A respiração forte, o sopro quente em seu rosto e o hálito perto demais.

Andy rastejou, retorceu o rosto e buscou se igualar a Miranda.

Olhos nos olhos. Nariz com nariz. Boca com boca.

Foi o que foi. Simples.

Um beijo.

— Andréa... — O suspiro quente, sôfrego e distante.

— Acredita que somos duas mulheres passando por um momento de merda e que confundiram conforto com desejo? 

— É um péssimo momento. — Miranda relembrou.

— Mas não quer dizer que é errado.

— Não. — Suspirou novamente, sentindo o resvalar suave dos lábios carnudos de Andrea contra os seus a cada palavra.

— Você vai fingir que isso não aconteceu de manhã?

— Provavelmente.

— Okay... — E, deixando os dedos deslizarem pelos cachos prateados, Andrea a beijou sem promessa, sem pressa. — Boa noite, Miranda. 


	12. I knew I loved you then

**_♪_ ** **_lovely (with Khalid) – Billie Elish_ ** **_♪_ **

O dia amanheceu e, diferentemente do anterior, apenas a vasta tristeza se ausentava da casa da cidade. Andrea teve um longo dia de luto, e entendeu que a vida tinha que ir para a frente. E ela se apegou a isso, principalmente a ideia de seguir em frente naquela casa. 

Miranda aproximou da cozinha com seus cabelos nevados no lugar, sentando em sua respectiva cadeira e apreciando um escaldante café e seu jornal. Andrea estava do outro lado, imersa em uma leitura matutina, apreciando ovos mexidos e um café um pouco mais frio que o da anfitriã. 

Quando a presença foi notada e nenhuma palavra dita, Andy apenas sorriu, se aconchegando mais em seu assento. Era tão óbvia a atitude de Miranda, que achar ruim seria dizer que não gostava de quem era aquela mulher. 

Miranda oferecia a paz. Nenhum alarde. Nenhum significado maior do que deveria ter. Oferecia o silêncio. O café ao seu lado. E o estranho sentimento de pertencimento, de ser lar e nunca ter de dizer algo tão simplório. 

Alguns pensariam que, de fato, Miranda estava fingindo que a noite anterior não aconteceu. Mas Andy era sabida, e aquela mulher ela aprendeu a ler há muito tempo. Então, aceitando o que lhe era ofertado, apreciou os preciosos minutos da manhã ao lado do ícone mundial. 

A normalidade fortaleceu quando as gêmeas entraram na cozinha e bateram em seus assentos com um resmungo juvenil. Era cedo, e aparentemente isso nunca seria algo bom para a adolescência. Andrea sorriu, levantando o olhar por cima de seu livro e encarando a pequena interação daquela família.

Era uma coisa nova tamanho afeto e contato físico, disso Andrea tinha certeza. Mas ao mesmo que o motivo pudesse trazer algum grau de abatimento, o sorriso que habitava o rosto das três mulheres era o suficiente para amenizar qualquer dor de um câncer em alguém novo demais.

E dentre todas as conversas pontuadas e diretas entre as três, no final delas com o consentimento das filhas sobre todo o dia exaustivo de Miranda, a editora olhou para Andrea.

A curiosidade de que a mulher jovem ainda estava ali, oferecendo aquele olhar doce e amoroso, ainda a consumia.

Andrea parecia nunca ir embora. E Miranda estava inexplicavelmente bem com essa informação. Então, ofereceu um sorriso misto de estranheza e reconhecimento, como se também firmasse seu ponto ao lado da jovem e bela mulher.

Não demorou para que Miranda se levantasse, depositasse um beijo na cabeleira vermelha e outro na careca de Caroline, antes de ajeitar o casaco nos ombros.

— Bobbseys, Andréa estará com vocês agora em turno integral enquanto Cara tira suas férias. — Contou como se não fosse nada grandioso. — Tenham um bom dia. 

Era a partida aceitável de Miranda. Seu café mal tocado. O jornal pousado no caderno de opinião que indicava a leitura para Andy. 

A morena quis rir, mas apenas aceitou o cuidado em alertá-la o que perdia se afastando dos jornais. Mas quando voltou seu olhar para frente, entendeu o porquê fizera a escolha de ficar naquela casa – de aceitar cobrir Cara.

As duas garotas a olhavam intensamente. Cara, que arrumava o lanche de Cassidy para a escola, parou seus afazeres e se voltou também a jornalista. Andy faltou bufar e revirar os olhos, porque, para Miranda não era nada demais, mas para os outros era ridiculamente importante.

— Cara, você não tem que se preocupar. Miranda reconhece o esforço feito nos últimos meses e sabe que a doença de Caroline tem exigido muito. — Contou daquele jeito direto que as gêmeas passaram a apreciar, pois odiavam ser tratadas como crianças. — Tire seu descanso merecido, não há a menor chance de perder seu emprego. — Tranquilizou-a.

— Isso não pode ser bom. — Cassidy soltou num bufo, batendo o corpo no encosto da cadeira. 

E antes que Andy tivesse chance de rebater a quão mordida ficou com a infelicidade das gêmeas, Caroline chamou sua atenção. 

— Você abandonou a mamãe uma vez, e agora vai voltar a trabalhar para  _ ela _ ? Qual a chance de você nos deixar em alguns dias quando for insuportável lidar com Miranda Priestly?

Então lá estava o motivo de tudo, fazendo Andy suspirar ridiculamente aliviada. Não era sobre seu novo emprego. Era sobre sua estadia ameaçada. 

E foi aquele flash de cabelos nevados andando por seu quarto, o beijo carinhoso em sua testa e o encontro sutil de seus lábios, que Andy sorriu entendida que não era um regresso ao seu tempo de Runway. Não, definitivamente, não.

— Não é como em Paris, Caro. Eu não estou trabalhando para sua mãe como fiz anos atrás.

— Você saiu pelo jornalismo. E agora está deixando ele  _ de novo _ . — Cassidy ajudou. — Você nos deixa sem nada, Andy.

Andrea tinha pegado aquele olhar por cima do ombro de Miranda quando estava saindo de casa, aquele conhecedor quando deixava a criatura para os leões. “Se vai ficar... bem-vinda ao lar, querida”, podia ler nos olhos frios e azuis. E foi reconhecendo cada mísero detalhe daquela família, que percebeu o quão facilmente poderia amá-la com tudo que havia em si. 

— E porque eu sinto que esse interrogatório tem alguma coisa a mais? — Apertou os olhos, observando os dois rostos pálidos ganharem um tom avermelhado.  _ Um ponto para Andy. _

— Ninguém nunca  _ escolheu _ ficar. Mamãe nunca deixou ninguém ficar. E ela deixou você, para então você voltar a trabalhar para ela? Isso é retrocedo! — Caroline mostrou sua indignação.

— Achávamos que vocês estavam indo adiante, não voltando três anos. — Cassidy revirou os olhos. — Mamãe sempre consegue acabar com algo antes mesmo de começar. — Resmungou.

— Cass, não foi sua mãe. A ideia foi minha, ela inclusive não foi de acordo e ainda tenta me convencer a seguir a carreira de jornalista. — Bateu a mão sobre o jornal deixado na mesa, indicando a falha tentativa.

— E por que essa estupidez? Se fosse medo de ter de ir embora... — revirou os olhos — mamãe deixou você ficar, entende? Ela. Nunca. Deixa. Ninguém. Ficar.

— Duh... — Caroline completou, dando um gole em seu leite.  _ Ponto para as gêmeas. _

— Eu vou ficar. — Andy disse.

— E o que garante isso? 

Andy riu, revirando os olhos para a petulância herdada. — Terão de se sustentar com a minha palavra, que é não ter nenhuma pretensão de abandonar vocês ou Miranda.

— Mesmo se mamãe for... bem,  _ mamãe _ ?

— Cassidy. — Repreendeu Andrea. — Sua mãe é exigente e, muitas das vezes, impossível, mas eu sobrevivi bem nos últimos meses, não?

— Mamãe é complicada. — Caroline avisou. 

Andy riu, bebendo seu café e voltando a ler seu livro. 

Caroline se atentou a jornalista e, resolvendo dar um voto de confiança, suspirou. — Você tem mais poder que Cara. — Constatou. — Isso quer dizer que consegue permitir algumas mudanças em nossas agendas, huh? Ou alterações no cardápio...

Andrea soltou uma gargalhada. _ Dois pontos para Andy. _ — Não, querida. — Disse sem desprender o olhar de seu livro. — Ser mais próxima da sua mãe ainda não me deu nenhum privilégio que envolve quebrar as regras de suas preciosas Bobbseys.

— Então temos de melhorar seu relacionamento com ela. — Cassidy quem disse, piscando para a irmã.

*

**_♪_ ** **_Say You Won’t Let Go – Kurt Schneider, Joshua David, Madilyn_ ** **_♪_ **

Andrea notou que Miranda chegou mais cedo e, por mais que fosse gostoso assistir à interação das três, preferiu ceder todo o espaço da noite para que tivessem seu tempo. Mas ela pegou o olhar da matriarca quando saiu da sala, notou a rápida aparição de um questionamento, e isso foi o suficiente para abrandar ainda mais seu peito. 

Ela sorriu. Sorriu, porque era isso, Miranda a queria lá. E o simples pensamento de isso realmente existir, foi o suficiente para que Andrea entendesse todo o propósito de sua aparição na vida daquelas três. 

Foi mais tarde, depois do Livro e toda rotina de Miranda Priestly, que Andy escutou uma suave batida em sua porta. Sua permissão foi a responsável por uma das melhores visões do dia, e ela soltou as palavras de seu livro com prazer.

Era aquele robe cinza que a lembrava de Paris. Os cabelos úmidos. A pele limpa que Andy podia sentir a maciez apenas olhando. Era Miranda Priestly quebrando a rotina, ou, quem sabe se tivesse sorte, criando uma nova.

A icônica editora-chefe foi até a janela, ajeitou as cortinas, moveu dois centímetros da poltrona para o lugar certo, e alisou uma pequena coleção de livros sobre o aparador. As mãos bem cuidadas deslizaram pelo robe, raspando o tecido para cima e para baixo e os lábios se remexiam com a inquietude de uma cabeça prática demais para o que queria.

Andy quis rir, revirando os olhos para tamanho desajeito com desejos e sentimentos. E aquele jeito confuso e embaraçoso era ridiculamente adorável.  _ Por Cher, que ela nunca escute tal pensamento.  _

— Apenas venha aqui. — Andy cortou a timidez.

Os olhos azuis gélidos se prenderam a ela imediatamente, como se a desafiasse a tentar ler novamente um pensamento seu. E por mais que Andy quisesse zombar, ela sabia que era um passo enorme a presença de Miranda, então, novamente aceitou o que era ofertado. 

— Duvido que seja de seu interesse, é apenas Shakespeare. —Comentou em uma oferta de paz ao girar a capa em sua mão— Me senti afastada da literatura clássica... — Se explicou.

Miranda não gostava de falácias, não... ela odiava qualquer tipo de balbucia. — Por mais enjoativo que seja, não há nada que abale sua reputação de grandeza imortal. — E, por isso, nem mesmo ela entendeu o porquê se envolveu naquela conversa frívola com Andrea. 

Shakespeare. Céus, havia como ser mais clichê?

— “A vida é uma simples sombra que passa.” — Andy citou.

— “Uma história contada por um idiota, cheia de ruído e de furor que nada significa.” — Miranda completou, dando uma risada debochada e revirando os olhos. — Acho que nesse trecho ele consegue descrever as próprias histórias.

— E teria de ter sentido? É Shakespeare!

— Oh, aqui temos uma romântica... — Miranda zombou, largando o relógio sobre alguns livros e indo em direção a Andrea. —... Por mais que esteja com a história mais tenebrosa desse fantasista.

— Oh, você já leu? Será que aqui se esconde uma shakespeariana? — Andy se atreveu, adorando ver aqueles olhos revirados para ela de uma forma zombeteira e única. 

— Conhecimento é poder, Andréa. — Miranda retrucou, aproximando ainda mais até seus joelhos baterem no colchão. 

— Então, tendo o conhecimento que Miranda Priestly é uma admiradora secreta dos trágicos romances de Shakespeare, isso me dá poder de barganha? — Mordeu o lábio inferior. 

— Você se acha muito esperta, não é?

Andy riu e num ato de poder, pois tinha o conhecimento do querer daquela mulher de cabelos nevados, puxou-a pela frente do roupão e colou seus lábios. Miranda soltou um gemido surpreso ao quase cair sobre a jornalista, mas segundos depois estava deslizando seus dedos entre os fios curtos da nuca de Andrea e enfiando a língua em sua boca. 

— Se a esperteza me fazer conquistar mais alguns desse... — Beijou os lábios novamente.

— Pequeno sonhador. — Acusou Miranda com puro deboche, antes de puxar o lábio inferior para sua boca. — Boa leitura, Andréa.

E foi assim que se estendeu todas as noites dos próximos  _ dois _ meses.

Falácias. Literatura clássica e os best-sellers que Miranda tanto odiava. Política e culinária – Andy até mesmo descobriu que uma pessoa não pode ser tudo e, de fato, Miranda era péssima na cozinha.

— Você acaba com todo o romantismo, nunca cozinhará para mim?

— Não há sentido no romantismo frívolo. Qual a diferença de alguém cozinhar no meu lugar se você terá o mesmo resultado no final?

— Então teremos um jantar?

— Oh, você... — Miranda revirou os olhos, levantando da cama e oferecendo aquele boa noite de abanar as mãos como se espantasse um mosquito.

E Andy caía nos travesseiros com uma gargalhada suja.

Se Miranda fosse sincera com ela mesma, ela consideraria aqueles minutos que passava com Andrea seu momento de paz. Quando os desabafos sobre Runway apareciam, eram rápidos e não comentados. O câncer era o assunto nunca discutido dentro daquele quarto, não por ser um tabu ou doloroso demais para se falar, mas porque elas precisavam respirar.

E descobriram que a beleza ainda existia, que era possível sorrir e sentir-se viva. 

Descobriram até mesmo o quanto podiam se deixar envolver em um jogo de flerte vicioso. Então o que era poucos minutos, passou a ser vários. Tendo vezes de chegar a bater mais de uma hora.

— Não seja absurda, eu não danço. É isso que você acha que um relacionamento se baseia? Em jantares feitos pelos próprios, passeios e danças românticas?

— Você é Miranda Priestly, você dança.

— Seu entendimento de romantismo é anêmico. — Miranda se movimentou na cama, indicando que estava dando a hora de se separarem.

— Não vá. — Andy pediu, com sua mão pousando na coxa da editora, que petrificou em seu lugar. — Ainda. Não vá ainda.

Aqueles dois meses foram sobre os toques proibidos. O jogo perigoso que Andrea iniciava cada vez que a língua de Miranda demorava em seus lábios. Aquele que envolvia unhas raspando, digitais marcando a pele branca e suspiros quentes indicando seu estado.

O jogo que elas não podiam jogar. Ainda. Porque Andy estava sob sérias recomendações médicas.

As subidas de andares na casa da cidade foram quase proibidas por Miranda, a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário. Os passeios exigentes de Cassidy foram acompanhados pela prima de Cara, que veio auxiliar Andrea – o que a jornalista rebateu, mas não conseguiu impedir.

E quando Cara voltou depois de seu merecido mês, o trabalho de Andy consistia em sentar no escritório e escrever para algumas publicações.

— Isso não é o que estou sendo paga para fazer. — Andy comentou numa outra noite.

— Cara vai embora às cinco, alguém tem de cuidar de Caroline. — Miranda rebateu, enquanto o olhar corria o livro sem precisar levantar o olhar para a jornalista que trabalhava em seu artigo tarde da noite.

— Existe alguma liminar? Do tipo... — Olhou para os lados e diminui o tom de voz para nenhuma sombra escutar. —... Só se pode beijar Miranda Priestly dentro do quarto de hóspedes?

Miranda mordeu as bochechas, segurando sua risada. — Você não lê o que assina? Isso estava no contrato.

Andy revirou os olhos, fechando seu notebook e analisando a mulher do outro lado da sala. Os cabelos sem todo o glamour, mas nunca perdendo o charme. O cashmere caindo de um ombro, deixando a pele exposta e deixando a mulher mais jovem extremamente afetada.

— Não. — Miranda impediu antes mesmo que Andy se levantasse, fazendo-a bufar e pegar o livro na mesinha ao lado para dar continuidade a sua leitura. 

E tal entendimento do espaço e tempo que Miranda precisava, fez a editora sorrir e voltar sua atenção ao Livro – que, céus, estava um desastre completo.

**_♪_ ** **_Can’t help Falling in Love – Roo Panes_ ** **_♪_ **

Foi em uma noite com mais um daqueles intermináveis eventos que Miranda tinha que comparecer, que Andy sentiu uma pontada em seu peito por não poder segurar a mão daquela mulher na frente de todos. Ou mesmo beijá-la sem nenhuma desculpa no meio da sala.

Andy estava em seu pijama quente e confortável de flanela, misturada as gêmeas no meio de todas as cobertas no chão da sala para uma sessão de cinema. Caroline estava indisposta e os compromissos foram cancelados para algo confortável e protegido. 

Miranda, mesmo que descontente com sua saída, estava deslumbrante. Talvez, deslumbrante fosse muito pouco para expressar o que era aquela mulher naquela noite. O vestido branco de Chris March se agarrava deliciosamente em suas curvas, o decote deixava muito pouco para a faminta imaginação de Andrea, e o lábio torcido era apenas mais um charme para aquela pobre alma apaixonada.

— Eu ainda acho que Andy deveria te acompanhar, mamãe. — Caroline quem disse. — Eu estou bem, Cara está aqui e você poderia aproveitar sua noite...

— É, você lembra quando ela foi naquele outro? Vocês chegaram até tarde. — Cassidy ajudou.

Andy piscou, olhando para aqueles dois pares de olhos juvenis, tentando entender o porquê estava sendo enxotada. E, por mais que desconfiasse que as duas queriam que ela tivesse alguma coisa a mais com a mãe, era demais ainda para assimilar.

— Eu adoraria, Bobbseys. — Miranda respondeu com aquele tom doce exclusivo para as garotas. — Mas, infelizmente, eu estou em cima da hora. Ainda que eu ache que as vestimentas de Andréa seriam o par perfeito para me acompanhar hoje. — Zombou daquele jeito frio e tirano, fazendo as garotas gargalharem e Andy odiá-la por cada pedacinho.

— Oh, duvido que qualquer vestimenta, mesmo elaborada como a minha, esteja a seus pés hoje, Majestade. — Provocou.

Miranda estalou os lábios, deixando um sorriso quase escapar.

— Não deixe que bajulem muito de você, mamãe. — Cassidy disse.

— Não deixarei, querida.

E quando Miranda estava indo para a porta, Andrea tropeçou em seus próprios pés e correu atrás da mais velha. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco maiores do que quando voltou para a vida da editora, a franja já alcançava o queixo e os cabelos roçavam a nuca. Era uma figura adorável, Miranda não poderia negar.

— Estou invejando quem irá dançar com você hoje.

— Está muito nova para lapsos de memória, Andréa. — Revirou os olhos, aproximando seu rosto do da mais nova e soltando num sussurro. — Eu não danço.

— Deixe-me abrir a porta para você.

— Sem bajulação, você escutou Cassidy. — Miranda zombou.

A mais nova estava com os olhos presos em todo o corpo da editora, deleitando de cada mísero detalhe, até sentir dois dedos pousarem em seu queixo e forçar a olhar para frente. Seu estado era calamitoso, e Miranda gostou miseravelmente daquilo.

— Pobre garota...

— Não zombe... — Andrea chorou, deixando sua mão deslizar pelo pulso da editora. — Você está linda. 

— Obrigada. — Raspou as unhas pelo queixo, até desfazer o contato e respirar fundo. — Deixe-me ir, qualquer coisa me avise.

E assim que Miranda se foi, deixando uma Andrea chorosa e descontente para trás, a mais nova voltou para a sala. Havia dois pares de olhos em cima dela, e, mordendo o lábio inferior, se justificou.

— Eu tinha que abrir a porta.

— Claro. — Cassidy respondeu, sem conseguir impedir um grande sorriso de sair de seus lábios. — Só limpe o canto dos lábios, Andy.

— O q-que? — E quando aquelas duas garotas começaram a rir, Andy caiu no meio delas numa bagunça completa, bufando sua aparente derrota.

Mais um ponto para as meninas. 

A noite passou lentamente. Caroline indisposta e querendo deitar mais cedo. Cassidy acompanhando a irmã. Cara sendo instruída a ficar atenta em qualquer alteração da primogénita. E uma Andy verificando o celular a cada dois segundos como se isso fosse acelerar o tempo para Miranda chegar. 

Ela não confessaria, mas havia um ciúme infantil habitando o peito dela naquele dia. O tolo medo de que alguém muito mais interessante se aproximasse de Miranda, que a dominasse com assuntos e beijos melhores, que despertasse algo adormecido e o terrível conforto social.

Ela revirava na cama, relia a mesma página do livro por sua incapacidade de concentração. Ela lembrava dos beijos trocados, dos dedos traçando sua pele. Lembrava do cheiro, do olhar conhecedor de Miranda de sua própria desgraça. E aquilo era demais.

Demais, porque Miranda estava estupidamente linda... E distante.

Mas qualquer outro maldito pensamento negativo foi interrompido por uma mensagem. 

“Honestamente, sua flanela não me parece o fim dos tempos comparado com o que estou presenciando. – MP”.

E aquele medo bobo passou. Porque a festa estava tediosa. Porque não, não apareceu ninguém que fizesse Miranda querer aproveitar mais o tempo, ou que a envolveu com assuntos caprichosos.

Porque Miranda só queria voltar para casa.

E Andy sabia que, de alguma forma, Miranda queria voltar para ela.

Então, quando a porta de entrada se fechou, e os passos da editora foram escutados pelo corredor, Andrea suspirou com sua alegria estúpida e quase infantil.

Havia um ritual que ela já tinha observado. Miranda verificava tudo que era precioso, como uma averiguação para saber se estava no mesmo lugar. Começava pelo escritório, depois para os cômodos das gêmeas. E, por fim, ia para o próprio quarto. 

Mas naquela noite em especial, os passos pararam na sua porta e Andy pode ver a sombra se demorar por longos segundos. Talvez fosse a busca por coragem em invadir, em ter de se explicar, em se mostrar sentimental demais com um desejo que, agora, Andy sabia que era recíproco. 

Mas quando Andy viu os passos começarem a se afastar, saltou da cama e abriu a porta de uma só vez. Miranda a olhou mortalmente, talvez assustada ou, pior, pega no pior flagrante emocional de todos os tempos. Os pés descansados do salto, o topete levemente desarrumado e o semblante cansado, fizeram Andy suspirar. 

Miranda notou a respiração rápida, o colo avermelhado e os lábios semiabertos da jovem jornalista. Notou os olhos escuros correndo seu corpo, deleitando de suas curvas e decote, mergulhando em seus olhos. 

Miranda notou que virou um espelho daqueles mesmos sintomas doentios, e revirou os olhos.

Andrea a puxou para dentro, trancando a porta e empurrando-a para o meio do quarto enorme de hóspedes. As travas para tal atitude ousada estava estalando na ponta da língua da editora, mas quando pararam e trocaram um olhar cheio de alguma coisa, Miranda estagnou. 

Ela apreciou o resvalar dos dedos hábeis dedilhando em sua lombar, e se desmanchou quando sentiu o amoroso toque em seu rosto.

Miranda nem mesmo se deu conta quando o gingado do quadril de Andrea puxou o seu, embaraçada demais com a perna concentrada em seu meio. Mas quando percebeu que estava dançando, sua mente clicou.

Ela estava apaixonada.

Apaixonada pela paz proporcionada. Pelo silêncio oferecido. Pelo acolhimento sem ultrapassar suas barreiras. Por Andrea não derrubar suas paredes, mas sim abrir portas em cada uma delas.

Apaixonada por um beijo que a relembrava de toda estupidez quando adolescente. Por um toque que fazia seu corpo queimar como há anos não sentia. Apaixonada por um sorriso que alcançava os olhos. Por alguém que entendeu quem ela era e estava bem com isso.

Apaixonada até mesmo por aquela dança ridícula, sem som algum, mas com “Can’t Help Falling in Love” cantarolando em sua mente. 

Apaixonada mesmo no meio de uma tempestade.

**_Peer Pressure – James Bay, Julia Michaels_ **

E naquele quarto, onde encontrou o refúgio para tudo e podia ser um pouco ela mesma, Miranda soltou lentamente sua respiração. Deixou que o stress por um evento obrigatório esvaísse de sua mente, que o cansaço da semana fosse para muito longe.

Deixou que os lábios de Andrea tomassem os seus, que as mãos brincassem por baixo daquele ridículo pijama e que se aconchegasse no cheiro único de sua jornalista. Traçando desenhos abstratos contra a pele branca e macia, apertando-a quando sentia os suspiros contra sua boca. 

Os lábios carnudos deslizaram para a base da sua nuca, os dedos se embaralharam com o tecido e uma manga começou a deslizar suavemente por seu braço. E Miranda suspirou.

O beijo úmido, o arrepio e embrulho no estômago com tudo que aquela mulher causava. A cabeça tombando e deixando o acesso livre ao que é que Andrea quisesse. E ela queria muito, céus, como queria.

Uma mordida na carne, uma mão aconchegando o monte sensível e rapidamente despertado pelo toque no mamilo, um coração batendo forte por se permitirem depois de dois longos meses.

Andrea afastou seu rosto, olhando para a boca vermelha de Miranda, os cabelos começando a desgovernar, e sorriu estupidamente afortunada. 

— Você... — Andrea negou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Miranda questionaria, mas aqueles olhos amorosos enamoraram mais um pouco sua figura e um suave beijo foi colocado em seus lábios, silenciando qualquer questionamento.

Ela tombou o rosto para o lado oposto quando sentiu os dedos da jornalista deslizaram pelo outro ombro. E, observando o deleite de Andrea em apreciar cada milímetro de pele sendo exposta, Miranda sentiu seu estômago revirar com toda força.

O tecido deslizou pelos ombros, o vestido afrouxou e ficou preso em sua cintura e ela jamais se sentiu tão exposta como naquele momento. Era a juventude do outro lado e ainda que apaixonada, era um território cheio de inseguranças e marcas de um passado doloroso.

Mas qualquer traço dessa insegurança era estúpida frente aqueles olhos cheios de alguma coisa ainda indecifrável – mesmo que mais perto de amor do que Miranda jamais esteve. 

— Você não pode... — Miranda quem assumiu, segurando o pulso de sua jornalista antes que as mãos tomassem seus seios expostos. — Por favor, não comece algo que não possa terminar.

Não era uma grosseria, não. Era um pedido de socorro. Era Miranda implorando para que Andrea tivesse misericórdia. E isso, merda, isso foi tão forte quanto vê-la e tocá-la.

— Eu não posso parar agora. — Andrea disse, aproximando seu corpo e envolvendo seus braços na cintura da editora-chefe. — Eu não  _ consigo _ parar agora.

E o suspiro sôfrego de Miranda quase as resumiu em duas grandes poças no meio do quarto. Andrea tomou a boca da editora num beijo faminto, suas mãos espalmaram as costas e os dedos apertaram contra a pele pálida e macia.

— O vestido é maravilhoso, mas você sem nada... Deus, Miranda! — Andy compartilhou num sussurro quando suas mãos se enchiam com os seios da editora.

Enquanto Andrea sugava os seios e provava o quanto Miranda Priestly a deixava faminta, o recente infarto da jornalista foi esquecido. Não havia restrições enquanto o vestido de Miranda deslizava pelas pernas, ou a blusa de Andy era arrancada de seu corpo.

Naquele momento, em que a luz do abajur marcava a lateral do corpo da editora e ficava marcado na memória de Andy para todo o sempre, a única coisa que importava era o sentimento que retumbava por cada canto daqueles corpos.

Miranda era silenciosa, mas seu corpo gritava em espasmos e reações. Os lábios mordidos, a curvatura da lombar e o rebolado buscando por ainda mais atrito. Andy aproveitava cada mínimo sinal para aprender ao máximo sobre aquela que suspirava em sua boca.

Os dedos roçando pela pele branca, sentindo a textura dos pelos, até encontrar o rio no meio do vale. O gemido faminto de Miranda, o rebolado que implorava por mais toque, por mais toque naquele  _ único lugar.  _ E a lenta tortura de Andrea rendeu boas sugadas da editora no pescoço da jornalista.

Era um sexo mais envolvido no abraço e na carícia tortuosa, do que um ato eufórico. E, céus, aquilo era maravilhoso.

Andy impediu que a mão de Miranda viajasse por entre suas pernas, porque, por mais que o infarto tivesse sido esquecido brevemente, o coração não. As batidas estavam fortes, causando um pequeno desconforto naquele corpo jovem demais para aguentar mais um. E caso chegasse ao ponto de outro ataque, Andy culparia o quão mortalmente bela era Miranda entregue a ela.

“Você é feliz, Andy? Com  _ ela _ ?”

E quando sua língua girou em torno do mamilo entumecido, e seu polegar traçou círculos duros e precisos no clitóris, Andy soube que não havia ninguém mais com quem ela poderia ser tão feliz junto. 

Miranda explodiu em um orgasmo intenso, vibrando seu íntimo, apertando a mão de Andy e tremendo com força em seus braços. A editora tinha os cabelos desgrenhados, a pele corada e os lábios frios. 

E Andy um coração batendo estupidamente forte, sendo sentido por sua parceira, que tocou seu peito com preocupação.

Mas Andy riu, apenas rindo sem nenhum motivo e beijando a boca de Miranda sem nenhuma explicação plausível. Ela poderia ter morrido, céus, ou ter chegado perto disso. Mas faria tudo de novo. 

— Eu quase matei você? — Miranda a olhou com aquele olhar sério, carregado de uma preocupação que faria Andy a beijar sem limite algum.

— Você deveria se ver, e assim entenderia a minha situação calamitosa... — Andrea disse baixo, caindo com a testa no ombro pálido e respirando forte.

Miranda escorregou sua mão por dentro da calça de Andrea, e contra um pequeno protesto, entrou em seu meio. E, Deus, ela sentiu todo seu corpo reagir  _ novamente  _ a tamanha excitação. E acabou se questionando o quanto ela conseguiria segurar antes de pedir Andrea para levá-la de novo. 

Miranda pressionou seus dedos no sexo de sua parceira e os retirou quando a sentiu moer em cima de seu quadril. — Não me provoque mais, Andréyah...

— Por Deus, eu não irei sobreviver. — Gemeu frustrada, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço suado e cheiroso de Miranda. — Você é irresistível. — Chupou a carne pulsante.

**_♪_ ** **_You’re mine - Lola Marsh_ ** **_♪_ **

Surreal. Era assim que Andy descreveria acordar e ver Miranda ao seu lado. E ela sabia que se ditasse tal pensamento a mulher reviraria os olhos para sua paixonite e diria que era algum tipo de adoração de herói que precisava urgentemente de tratamento.

Mas não era sobre ser Miranda, e sim sobre ser Miranda em seu estado mais vulnerável ao seu lado. Ela recebeu aquilo como muito, porque aquela mulher, pelo que havia tirado de Nigel em uma saída anos antes, era que não gostava de compartilhar o outro lado da cama - nem mesmo com, na época, marido.

Então, quando Miranda se jogou para o lado na noite anterior e se aconchegou no meio das cobertas, Andrea soube que havia virado alguma chave naquela mulher. Se fosse sentimento ou apenas um cansaço extremo, ela não sabia, mas obviamente foi bom. Foi muito bom.

Mas mesmo que bom, tirou o sono de Andy.

A jornalista mordia o lábio, tamborilava os dedos e tentava ir contra toda necessidade absurda de se aconchegar naquele corpo adormecido ao seu lado. E quando voltou a admirar os traços marcados pela pouquíssima luz no rosto de Miranda, ela quase caiu da cama com o bufo e os olhos se abrindo para ela.

— Estou ouvindo as engrenagens da sua cabeça.

— Oh...

Miranda revirou os olhos. — O que tanto te perturba, Andréa?

— Ah, isso... — Ela riu nervosamente, soltando um longo suspiro e voltando a encarar aqueles azuis brilhantes e cansados. — Bem, algo estúpido... 

— Obviamente, em vista que não te deixa dormir. — Suspirou, voltando a fechar os olhos. — Apenas desligue.

E Andy mordeu o lábio novamente enquanto o silêncio voltava a ser sua única companhia. Até Miranda bufar novamente e assustar a jornalista mais uma vez.  _ Merda _ .

— Você tem mais uma chance. — A editora resmungou.

Andy sorriu, virando seu rosto e contemplando aqueles lábios franzidos dotados de chateação por sua estupidez. 

— Eu sou um abraçador, Miranda.

— É claro que você é. — Ela disse simplesmente.

E foi quando Miranda estendeu o braço, recebendo a cabeça da mais nova na curva de seu pescoço, que Andy soube que estava incrivelmente encrencada. Porque, merda, como ela conseguiria dormir sem aquilo agora?

Miranda não só dormiu ao seu lado, como dormiu entrelaçada em seu corpo quente e macio. 

Então, sim, foi uma manhã surreal.

Os cabelos nevados caindo pelo rosto de Miranda, a respiração branda e suave e o braço passado por sua cintura. E, por mais que ela apreciasse muito toda a situação, Andy tinha que se afastar antes que de sua boca saísse palavras que nenhuma das duas estavam prontas para lidar naquele momento.

“Bom dia, Andréa."

“Eu te amo, Miranda.”

Não, definitivamente, não. 

Andy se enrolou em seu roupão, se cobrindo do frio terrível que enfrentaria no andar de baixo e foi preparar seu farto café da manhã. Mas, de todas as estranhezas e surrealidade que a manhã trouxe, nada passou perto do que realmente estava para virar.

No meio da cozinha, um homem na faixa de seus cinquenta e cinco anos, cabelos grisalhos e,  _ merda _ , suavemente ruivos, fazia o café da manhã com toda sua casualidade. Vestido com uma camisa básica preta e uma calça de moletom, parecia que fazia parte de todo o conjunto Casa da Cidade e família de Miranda Priestly, tirando o fato que Andy sabia que não.

— Olá. — Ele disse quando notou sua presença. — Eu sou Greg, o primeiro Sr. Piestly. — Soou divertido, como se no céu ou na Terra aquilo pudesse ter sido. — E você deve ser a cuidadora de Caroline, estou certo?

Ele estava no final. E, bem, isso foi uma merda.

— Andy. — Ela o cumprimentou.

Nem mesmo sabia quanto tempo havia ficado petrificada olhando a casualidade de Greg Adler na cozinha, mas parecia ter sido tempo o suficiente. Porque Miranda havia descido e agora estava parada ao seu lado enrolada em sua túnica cinza.

Os olhos de Greg capitaram alguma coisa ao olhar para as duas não só como dois indivíduos, mas uma coisa única. E, reconhecendo o brilho que tomou, Andy podia jurar que ele não gostou. 

— Eu adormeci e voltei no tempo? — Miranda quebrou o silêncio, soltando daquele jeito frio, sarcástico e sem nenhum traço de bom humor. — Uns nove anos, se não me engano.

Andy queria dar um passo atrás, não participar do que é que vinha acontecer. Porque ela sabia que viria, sabia porque viu Miranda diversas vezes presa no telefone com Greg em discussões nada amigáveis. 

Mas quando Gregorio Adler a olhou, seu olhar mudando para algo que ela conhecia bem - porque ela olhava no espelho todo dia, seu corpo enrijeceu. 

— Primeiro, eu devo desculpas. — Foi direto ao assunto, entregando uma xícara de um possível café fumegante na mão de sua ex-esposa. — Eu queria mostrar pra você o que eu queria e deveria ter feito desde o início. — Completou. — Podemos conversar?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postei e corri, <333 E obrigada por comentarem, isso dá um gás na gente que vocês não imaginam <333 É só por vcs que as vezes chego exausta do trabalho mas pego nem que seja uma horinha pra escrever, então, obrigada pelo incentivo de sempre!


	13. You're not losing me

**_♪ Falling like the stars - James Arthur ♪_ **

Miranda revirou os olhos com a atitude do ex-marido, mas acabou aceitando o café e, sem dizer uma só palavra, saiu rumo ao escritório. Greg ficou ali plantado, ainda sem saber como reagir e olhou para Andy como se ela pudesse indicar o que aquilo significava.

Aparentemente, os noves anos foram suficientes para se esquecer quem era Miranda Priestly. Num bufar zombeteiro e revirando os olhos, Andrea entrou mais na cozinha e olhou para Greg com desdém.

— Ela não vai esperar muito tempo, é melhor se apressar. 

— Oh! — Ele exclamou, soltando sua xícara na mesa de centro e saindo em disparada por onde Miranda tinha saído.

Andy apertou a bancada, observando o nó dos dedos ficando brancos com a força depositada. Sabia que o acordo em deixar o segredinho dentro do quarto ainda estava valendo, e por mais bem que estivesse com a situação a aparição de Greg trouxe um insegura Andrea para frente. 

Apenas largou a bancada quando um furacão ruivo atravessou a cozinha e rodeou sua cintura. A raiva por segundos passou, e ela relaxou no aperto de bom dia de Cassidy. 

— Você sabe que eu vou te levar, certo? Não precisa me bajular mais... — Brincou, se virando e recebendo a menina em seu abraço. 

— Eu senti saudade. — Explicou com naturalidade, dando de ombros e se afundando ainda mais no bom abraço.

— Aquele era meu pai? — Caroline disse com sua voz rouca e fraca, entrando na cozinha lentamente.

Quando Andy confirmou, ela notou o sorriso de aprovação da primogênita, e o desgostoso de Cassidy que faltou bufar e soltar algum palavreado. Mas nada foi dito sobre. E Andy suspeitava que não seria até o veredito final de Miranda.

Ela sabia que as garotas já haviam se conformado com a ausência do pai, e que o fato dele estar ali não significava muito. Mas também sabia que, independente do que é que foi feito, o pai presente sempre aquecia uma parte esquecida de todo filho. E ela viu esse brilho nos olhos cansados de Caroline.

Então, quando passou frente o escritório e escutou as falas de Greg, seu estômago revirou.

— Acredito que, além de tudo, seria bom para as meninas ficarmos juntos. — Compartilhou sua antiquada visão. 

— Cansou de brincar de casinha em Los Angeles, Gregório?

— Não fazia sentido continuar lá, quando meu coração ainda bate aqui. — Ele confessou.

E com o silencio que se estendeu, Andy soube que algo tinha atingido Miranda.

Com a cabeça baixa, seguiu para o quarto de Cassidy e a ajudou a encontrar a roupa perfeita para seu dia no museu interativo “mais legal de todo mundo" sobre Da Vinci. Andy suspeitava que o menino que ela gostava também estaria lá, mas preferiu não entrar em detalhes. Até porque, aparentemente, romance não era uma coisa que ela sabia lidar.

— Você vai demorar? — Caroline a chamou antes de sair do quarto, e Andy voltou para perto da cama.

— Não, querida. Apenas deixarei Cassidy e voltarei. — Andy alisou o rosto inchado de corticoide de Caro e deu um suave sorriso. — O que foi?

— Eu não tô me sentindo muito bem.

— Vou avisar Cara, mas eu volto em breve e se continuar aviso sua mãe, tá bem? — Beijou suavemente a testa da primogênita. — Mas se quiser eu fico e a gente pode chamar o médico.

— Não, não. Leve Cass, só volte logo... — Pediu. 

Andy saiu do quarto com um pressentimento ruim sobre o estado de Caroline, por isso agilizou a entrega de Cassidy na galeria. Mas a menina não tinha pretenção de deixar Andy tão rápido, e voou em seu pescoço para dar um abraço firme.

— Você está um abraçador hoje, o que está acontecendo?

— Apenas saiba que eu sou Team Andy. — Ela sorriu convencida, com suas sardinhas brilhando abaixo dos olhos e, antes que tivesse chance de responder, saltou do carro.

Andy riu, apreciando que ao menos alguém naquela casa torcia por ela. Mesmo que fosse absurdo tal comportamento da caçula. Mas quando entrou naquela casa, passando novamente pelo corredor e escutando a risada de Miranda, algo dentro dela quebrou.

Não tinha como ela vencer aquilo, tinha? 

Quando entrou no quarto de Caroline, tudo se apagou. A garota estava pálida, com os lábios esbranquiçados e tudo que deu tempo foi de gemer o nome de Andy antes de começar a convulsionar.

Andrea soltou a bolsa e correu para a garota, e em sua calmaria com a situação - que talvez tanto tempo dentro do hospital ensinou - virou Caroline de lado e permaneceu ali até a convulsão passar.

Caroline estava confusa, o coração de Andy batia forte, mas não era hora de deixar o desespero tomar conta. Então, alisou o rosto da menina e a acalmou até explicar o que tinha acontecido. Para só depois disso se levantar, chamar por Cara e pedir para que Roy estivesse pronto para levá-las ao hospital. 

Foi só quando Caro estava mais consciente que Andrea se afastou e foi até o escritório. 

— Eu não sei em que momento fui burro o suficiente para perder você. — Greg falava em meio a risadas.

E sem bater, por uma raiva infantil dos dois estarem ali se divertindo quando Caroline estava mal, Andy entrou no escritório. Obviamente o olhar de Miranda foi mortal, mas o viu mudar imediatamente assim que contou o que havia acontecido.

Miranda não esperou nenhum dos dois falarem mais nada e saiu rumo a porta da sala onde Caroline estava sendo encaminhada para o carro de Roy. Andy respirou fundo depois que Greg passou por ela e entrou para pegar a bolsa e pertences que Miranda esqueceu, antes de seguir para fora e entrar no banco da frente do carro

A tensão era quase palpável dentro do carro. Caroline agarrava sua mãe, enquanto Greg que estava do outro lado, acariciava a mão de sua filha. Andrea pegou o olhar amoroso de Greg para  _ sua _ Miranda, e seu corpo enrijeceu.

Sabia que não era hora. Sabia que havia muita coisa em jogo. Que havia Caroline em jogo. Mas o ciúmes estava machucando, e justamente não poder fala sobre ele era a pior parte.  _ Merda _ , elas tiveram uma noite e tanto, para tudo ruir no dia seguinte. 

Foram horas de espera e exames até descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Caroline. Aparentemente, o tratamento daquele maldito câncer provocou o estado hiperglicêmico, que é um nível muito elevado de glicose no sangue, e o corpo já fraco entrou em exaustão.

Não era a mais grave das situações, não chegava perto do que foi a pneumonia. Mas era tão preocupante quanto. Um corpo fraco estava susceptível a outras doenças. Caroline ficar internada não era uma novidade para ninguém, mas era uma notícia horrível depois de tanto progresso.

Andy foi buscar os pertences de Caroline com Cara no hall do hospital, e quando voltou para o quarto, a cena que se entendeu a fez sentir miserável de um amor que nunca poderia viver.

Caroline estava agarrada com a mão de sua mãe, enquanto suspirava tranquilamente depois de ser medicada. Miranda estava em pé ao lado de sua filha, os ombros baixos como se mostrasse toda sua vulnerabilidade. E Andrea sabia que aquela mulher, por mais forte que se mostrava, era uma das que também mais sentia.

Então, quando ela olhou para Greg apoiando sua mão na lombar de Miranda, o corpo sendo o escudo para que a mulher se apoiasse e o ombro para que a editora suspirasse a dor, Andy lembrou de Paris.

Lembrou da dor de Miranda em não conseguir oferecer um ambiente estável e familiar para suas meninas, lembrou do olhar duro a mandando fazer seu trabalho. E, como se voltasse ao tempo, Andrea decidiu fazer o que foi paga para fazer.

A roupa de Caroline foi colocada sem nenhum vestígio de seus passos no aparador próximo a porta, assim como a bolsa esquecida de Miranda. Mais tarde se responsabilizaria pelo livro e café. E, naquele momento, Andy foi buscar Cassidy no melhor museu do mundo, porque esse era o seu trabalho.

*

**_1,000 Years - Liza Anne_ **

Havia muito tempo desde que Miranda sentiu que podia perder Caroline. E vê sua pequena cria deitada novamente naquela cama de hospital, um pouco confusa antes de ser medicada, a fez perceber que não tinha ideia de quando tudo aquilo acabaria.

Havia sido um dia cheio, daqueles que você gostaria que acabasse logo ou, melhor, nem tivesse acontecido. Mas lá estava ela, no final de uma noite, exausta e envolta a um robe confortável num quarto de hospital.

Mas essa era uma noite diferente. Não havia Andrea em canto algum. Não havia Cassidy. Ou aquele humor pesado de Caroline sobre seu câncer. Havia apenas ela e Greg, e sua filha desacordada.

O homem resolveu ser um pai presente, e isso era uma boa coisa. Mas toda aquela conversa de que ainda a amava e queria restaurar o relacionamento perdido deles estava fora de alcance. Céus! Como ele poderia achar que ela se renderia a algo estúpido como aquilo?

Ela percebeu que Andrea havia ido embora quando viu a bolsa de Caroline, a sua própria, um copo de café e o livro em cima do aparador. Aquela garota estúpida, aparentemente, estava fazendo aquilo que Miranda exigia de todos a sua volta: dando-a tempo. Mas sem se quer pensar que tempo era a última coisa que queria.

Ela sentiu falta do ombro confortável, da manta que sempre acabava em seu corpo durante a madrugada. Sentiu falta daqueles olhos castanhos encarando-a enquanto achava que estava dormindo, e até mesmo daquele olhar atrevido sabendo que a tinha fácil demais.

Mas quando Caroline resmungou e pediu para que os dois se aproximassem da cama, Miranda resolveu deixar aquela saudade para outro momento. Porque naquele ela tinha uma filha doente para cuidar. E, estranhamente, tinha o pai junto.

*

Cassidy não era boba, não quando envolvia as pessoas que ela mais amava. Então, quando ela viu Andy se enrolar com ela no sofá e assistir dois filmes inteiros de Harry Potter, ela sabia que alguma coisa estava errada.

Obviamente, ela tentou resgatar o assunto com Andy, mas não era como se ela fosse oferecer qualquer mísero detalhe da relação com sua mãe. E, naquele momento, sentindo o respirar pesado da mais velha, ela nem mesmo tinha certeza se tinha acontecido alguma coisa entre elas ou era apenas o ciúmes por nunca ter. 

— Papai está de volta. — Ela comentou.

Andy piscou, respirando fundo e voltando sua atenção para a caçula. — Perdão, o que disse?

E Cassidy deixou para lá, porque era claro que aquele assunto não era um que Andy iria debater, e muito menos faria aliviar a dor aparente em seu rosto.

Elas adormeceram ali, enroladas uma a outra. Cassidy gostou muito, porque fazia tempo que ela não se enrolava em sua mãe, e Andy - por mais que não chegasse perto da figura de Miranda - era tão maternal quanto. E isso fazia muita diferença para aquele pequeno coração perturbado com tudo que acontecia ao seu redor.

“Não vai embora nunca, Andy!” Cassidy pediu aos sonhos antes de adormecer.

*

— Tudo que eu precisava era de um atraso. — Miranda resmungou ao olhar para seu celular, verificando a hora novamente.

— Você não pode ficar, mamãe? — Caroline perguntou. — Papai nunca está aqui, e agora ele tá.

— Eu estarei de volta em breve, Bobbsey. — Ela disse, beijando o topo da cabeça careca. — Aproveite-o, huh? 

— Tomei a liberdade para avisar a babá e cuidadora de Caro que eu estaria com ela hoje. — Greg avisou.

E foi ali que Miranda levou um golpe. Seu olhar azul, frio e cortante, atravessou a alma de seu ex-marido. — Você o que?

— Oh, Miranda, não seja dura. Eu quero ficar com Caroline hoje, e seus subordinados não vão pensar que você amoleceu por dar meio dia a eles. 

— Acredito que eu tenha batido com a cabeça ou algo assim, porque não consigo me lembrar de dar permissão para que você lide com os MEUS subordinados. — Ela rosnou.

Caroline encolheu na cama, porque ela sabia onde aquela briga iria parar, ela viu acontecer por anos. Mas algo também a perturbou, porque sabia que sua mãe estava muito mais sentida do que realmente deveria estar por um subordinado.

Não era um empregado. Não. Era Andrea Sachs.

Miranda não veria Andy, e isso a deixou muito chateada - mesmo que nunca confessasse.

*

— Você não pode simplesmente ir embora. — Cassidy correu atrás de Andy, parando em sua frente e impedindo que ela saísse do quarto.

A jornalista riu, tocando suavemente o rosto de sua menina com sardinhas. — Eu não estou indo embora, Cass. Estou indo resolver algumas coisas e, consequentemente, passando no meu apartamento.

— Você não precisa de nada que tem lá.

— Sim, eu preciso. Eu fui lá muitas vezes enquanto estava aqui, você apenas não tinha o conhecimento.

— Mas agora é diferente. — Cruzou os braços. 

— E por que seria? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas. 

— Porque...

— Querida, seu pai ficará com Caroline, Cara com você e eu irei resolver algumas coisas de umas publicações, tudo bem? — Explicou, tocando o nariz do pequeno furacão. — Estarei em casa em breve. 

— Hoje?

— Não, no mais tardar no final da semana. — Ofereceu uma piscadela. — Aproveite esse tempo sem toda a minha chatice por perto, aposto que seu pai tem coisas maravilhosas para fazer com você.

— Você vai mentir pra mim, Andy? Vai me dizer que não gosta da mamãe e que não está chateada pela presença do meu pai?

— Gostar de sua mãe é a coisa que menos importa agora, Cassidy. — Respondeu cansada.

— Por quê? — Franziu o cenho. — Isso é o que mais importa no mundo inteiro!

Andy riu sem vontade. — Querida, há muito aqui. Não tem como pararmos para uma conversa como essa, não agora. 

— Então há alguma coisa? Andy, eu preciso saber!

— Meu anjo, não há nada. Eu apenas estou cuidando de vocês, escrevendo para algumas publicações e isso é tudo.

— Bobagem. — Rebateu. — Eu deveria me sentir mal por estar vivendo o que estou com Max?

— Não, é claro que não.

— Eu deveria me sentir mal todo o tempo por Caro?

— Cassidy, ninguém disse isso e Caroline odiaria saber que estava privando sua felicidade pelo câncer dela, você sabe disso. 

— Então, por que vocês estão se culpando por amarem uma a outra?

— Wow, ow... Calma! Ninguém aqui está falando sobre sentir algo por outrem, quanto mais amor. — Andy riu nervosamente, sentindo seu corpo esquentar. — Apenas deixemos isso de lado, okay? Eu preciso mesmo ir! 

Cassidy torceu o rosto e saiu resmungando atrás de Andy até a porta. Não houve nada que ela pudesse fazer, e ela tentou. Sentiu tanta raiva de seu pai, tanta raiva de sua mãe, que apenas voltou para seu quarto e gritou em alto tom para que Cara escutasse: EU NÃO VOU PARA A ESCOLA!

*

Greg tentou acertar as coisas com Miranda, pediu desculpas, envolveu-a em um abraço estranho e desconfortável, sentindo-a rígida sob seu toque. — Por favor, Mira.

— Oh, não me chame assim. — Esbravejou, espalmando as mãos no ombro dele e tentando se afastar. — Gregório, tamanha demonstração de afeto não combina com você. 

— Muitas coisas mudaram, Miranda. E algumas coisas passaram a combinar e muito comigo.

— Céus, eu não irei suportar seus flertes horríveis a cada segundo que eu respirar. — Ela se afastou, alisando sua roupa que agora estava levemente amarrotada pelo abraço. — Saiba que tivemos vários motivos para um divórcio, e a maioria deles continuam valendo.

— Paro apenas se me disser que não sente nada. — Ele sorriu prepotente.

— Oh, Gregório... Eu não sinto nada.

Mas ele riu. E ela soube que aquele homem estava longe de se convencer com a verdade dela.

— Posso ver de onde Cassidy puxou a petulância e rebeldia. — Resmungou ao sair daquele hospital.

***

**_Stars - Grace Potter & The Nocturnals_ **

Foi na quarta noite, quando Miranda ao invés de ir para o hospital passou em casa, que a realidade abateu. Ela sabia que Andrea tinha ido para seu apartamento resolver algumas coisas e até mesmo ter um espaço a só. E quem era ela para não entender a necessidade de se ausentar? 

Mas quando chegou na casa da cidade e a encontrou vazia, seu coração apertou imediatamente.

Não havia risadinhas pelos cantos, Cassidy não estava enrolada em algum tapete exigindo a companhia de Andrea para algum filme. Não havia recados de como havia sido seu dia, nem uma cama quente e com o cheiro da jornalista esperando sua chegada.

Não havia o respiro de paz em um quarto de hóspede. Não havia nada. E isso era rídiculo de tão perturbador. Porque Miranda, que nunca se deixou envolver por carência ou sentimentalidade, se viu presa em sentimentos nunca antes sentidos. 

— Aparentemente, estou levando um gelo seu? — Miranda disse assim que abriu a porta do quarto da sua filha e a mesma apenas a olhou, voltando a escrever o que é que fosse em seu caderno. — Até mesmo suas visitas a Caroline estão sendo quando não estou.

— Bobagem. — Disse simplesmente. — Talvez, seja só eu mesma que sinta falta de alguém que não aparece em casa por quatro dias. — Estalou as costas depois de cutucar sua mãe, se colocando de pé e indo até a matriarca. — Como está Caro?

— Cassidy, tem alguma coisa que quer me dizer? Eu tive essa conversa antes, eu disse que sairia da Runway se fosse o melhor para vocês duas, eu sei o quanto as coisas podem estar difíceis agora.

— Oh, não. — Balançou a cabeça imediatamente. — De forma alguma você deixará Runway. Eu só acredito que se as coisas estão difíceis, não precisamos dificultá-las ainda mais.

A sabedoria infantil que sempre pregou uma em Miranda. Não era como se ela tivesse se acostumado com os pequenos gênios em casa, mas a cada vez que elas mostravam sua elevada sabedoria, Miranda se encantava um pouco mais. 

Cassidy cedeu na tortura quando notou os olhos fundos e cansados de sua mãe, quando o semblante abatido foi perceptível a quilômetros de distância. Ela entendeu que a matriarca sentiu a falta de Andy assim que pisou em casa. E por empatia, fereceu um abraço tranquilizador, sentindo-a suspirar em seu ombro.

— Mamãe, você deveria descansar. — Sugeriu protetoramente. — Não fique com o livro hoje, apenas... durma.

— Oh, meu doce coração. — Miranda sorriu, beijando a cabeça de sua caçula algumas vezes. — Dormir? O que é isso?

— Onde está meu pai? — Franziu os lábios ao mencionar Greg, o que não passou despercebido por Miranda.

— Está com Caroline. Revezando com vocês duas enquanto sua irmã continua por lá. — Respirou profundamente. — Não queremos que você fique no hospital mais do que o necessário. 

— Então, estão funcionando bem juntos?

Miranda apertou o cenho, analisando sua pequena criatura e entendendo o que era o “dificultar ainda mais". — Sim, querida, estamos funcionando bem. Melhor do que já estivemos por muito tempo, acredito.

— Isso é bom, huh?

Miranda não sabia se era uma pergunta retórica ou não, mas preferiu não aprofundar naquele assunto. Ela sabia que Caroline estava muito contente com a aproximação de Greg, e por diversas vezes insinuou que Miranda também deveria estar. Afinal, seriam uma família feliz e tradicional novamente.

Mas tratou aquilo como sempre tratava qualquer coisa que não era de seu interesse, não dando atenção. E o que estava lá, passou a não fazer diferença mais. Os comentários eram ignorados ou nem mesmo absorvidos, e para ela estava tudo ótimo assim.

Mas com Cassidy era diferente. A caçula tinha um fogo em defender Andrea mais do que qualquer outro em sua vida. E Miranda percebeu que, naquele momento, ela ia até mesmo contra sua gêmea. Era curioso, mas, de alguma forma, confortante. Saber que seu coração batia no mesmo lugar que uma de suas filhas, a deixava mais tranquila quando tivesse que levar o relacionamento delas para frente.

Mas, como sempre, havia coisas demais para se preocupar além de dramas adolescentes sobre sua vida amorosa. E foi por isso que ela ignorou por todos os dias, que fingiu que tudo estava muito bem e sem nenhum acontecimento marcante pela casa além da internação de Caroline.

Mesmo tendo aceitado ombro de Greg pelas noites no hospital e seus carinhos sutis. Mesmo aprovando os cafés recebidos e alguns arranjos para facilitar a estadia naquele lugar. Miranda preferiu não dar importância para aquilo que não tinha nenhuma para ela. Ou ao menos acreditou que sim.

— Você quem deveria estar na cama, Bobbsey. — Miranda comentou, ajeitando os longos fios ruivos.

— Tá tudo diferente... — Ela resmungou, franzindo o nariz e libertando sua mãe do abraço.

Miranda não poderia concordar mais. Sua fascinação por controle se perdeu assim que Caroline deu entrada no hospital, e, por mais que ela tivesse tido tempo para assimilar tantas mudanças, ainda era muito desconfortável. 

Era como se ela estivesse vulnerável a todo tempo. Como se ela não conseguisse mais ser ela mesma, mantendo todas suas emoções trancafiadas em um lugar que só ela poderia alcançar.

— E se ela não mais voltar?

A pergunta fez o coração de Miranda bater forte, voltando seu olhar imediatamente para a criatura ruiva que puxava a coberta e se enfiava dentro dela.

A boca se abriu diversas vezes para responder, mas não havia nada que conseguisse escapar. Afinal, e se Andrea não voltasse? Era apenas uma saída boba para resolver coisas do apartamento quase abandonado, de uma carreira sendo reconstruída... e nada mais. Certo?

— Trás ela de volta pra casa. — Cassidy pediu. — Antes que essa ideia passe pela cabeça dela.

Miranda mordeu o interior de sua bochecha e soltou uma longa respiração. — Boa noite, Bobbsey. 

Cinco minutos depois ela estava dentro de um táxi imundo para buscar aquela garota boba de volta para casa. 

*

**_Losing Me (Piano version) - Gabrielle Aylin, JP Cooper_ **

Andy estava estirada em seu sofá, o controle da TV foi largado em algum momento quando se cansou de procurar alguma coisa decente para ver. Então, tinha um filme que ela não fazia a menor ideia passando, um cappuccino já frio em sua caneca e o olhar vazio preso em qualquer canto.

Era como se ela não se lembrasse mais de como era estar de volta, e se perguntasse se sempre se sentiu miserável e vazia como naquele momento. Lembrou-se de uma fala sobre se você não tem, não tem como sentir falta.

Mas ela teve.  _ Merda _ . Ela teve por tantos dias que viver sem aquilo estava sendo insuportável. Mas mais doloroso que a saudade, era a falta de procura de Miranda, como se sua saída tivesse sido necessária e sensata. Como se não tivesse fazendo falta.

— E o que você esperava, Andy? — Resmungou para si mesma. — Que Miranda fizesse um show? Expusesse todos aqueles malditos sentimentos que você SABE que existe, mas por algum egoísmo doentio espera que seja dito?

Era sobre o que seu pai uma vez lhe disse: Se é importante pra você, você luta. Mesmo que tenha que deixar seu orgulho de lado.

Ela passou por um infarto, pelo amor de Deus! E agora, depois de conquistar a mulher que amava, deixaria escapar por ciúmes sem ao menos lutar?

Mas antes que sua mente a colocasse em um novo debate infindável, a campainha de seu apartamento quase a fez saltar do sofá.

O olho mágico estava com defeito ou sua mente delirante, mas nem mesmo no melhor cenário Andy imaginou Miranda parada do outro lado. Era um apartamento pequeno, um prédio deplorável e um bairro que Roy recomendaria milhões de vezes para que Miranda não se arriscasse.

Mas ali estava ela.

— Vejo que está confortável. — Ela disse assim que viu os trajes de flanela de Andrea.

Mas o comentário ia muito além, era sobre se sentir em casa... longe dela. E era claro que Miranda se apegaria a esses míseros detalhes ao invés do abatimento claro no rosto da jornalista.

— Como está Caroline? — Andy cortou, cruzando os braços como se estivesse exposta demais para aquela mulher que a viu nua há menos de uma semana.

— Posso entrar ou teremos uma longa conversa com seus vizinhos?

Andy respirou fundo, dando espaço para que Miranda passasse e esperando que a mulher avaliasse cada mínima coisa de seu apartamento. Mas isso não aconteceu.

A editora-chefe apenas parou no meio da sala, voltando seu olhar rapidamente para ela e o segurou firme. Miranda nunca foi uma mulher de rodeios, nunca se envolveu em conversas fiadas e tagarelices sem sentido. E não seria ali que aquilo começaria a mudar.

— Caroline está recuperando, ainda não estável o suficiente para ir para casa. Mas estou confiante em mais uns três dias. — Atualizou, deixando sua bolsa sobre a mesa de centro. — Mas isso você já sabe. — Acusou.

— Sim, eu sei. — Aproximou do meio da sala, parando há dois metros da editora. — Greg?

Miranda pegou aquele olhar treinado para se manter firme quanto ao assunto, e a defensiva a incomodou. Será que todos suponham que a mínima presença de alguém do seu passado era o suficiente para fazê-la largar tudo que construiu nos últimos anos? 

— Com Caroline.

— Sim.

— Andréa, você tem que me dizer quando algo acontece.

— Não tenho nada para dizer, Miranda.

— Então, vamos fingir que está tudo bem? Que o fato de você estar do outro lado de Nova York não tem nenhuma ligação com o que acontece na Casa da Cidade ou comigo?

— Está tudo bem. — Rebateu firme.

— Certo. — Miranda respirou fundo depois de encarar aquela mulher por longos minutos. — Gregório estará por perto, ficará em um hotel, mas, obviamente, sua presença será mais constante pela casa.

— Tudo bem.

— E você se manterá distante de mim enquanto ele estiver por perto ou poderá voltar comigo para casa?

— Talvez esteja certa, está na minha hora de voltar ao trabalho. — Continuou na defensiva. — Conversei no Mirror, a vaga ainda é minha, mas também estou buscando outros editoriais.

— Você sabe a minha opnião sobre você voltar, e sabe que tem meu apoio. Mas o que não estou entendendo é a relação de você voltar para casa e arrumar um emprego.

— Eu estava lá, porque era sua subordinada. E estou me demitindo.

— Oh.

Andy sorriu um pouco sem jeito, pegando seu copo de água e dando um gole generoso. Ela passou por Miranda, indo até a janela e observando o trafego tranquilo de Nova York aquela hora da noite.

Miranda ainda estava parada, assimilando a notícia que recebeu e cerrou os punhos ao voltar sua atenção para a mulher a alguns passos dela. Ela tinha duas opções, agir como normalmente agiria com um subordinado dizendo tamanho absurdo, ou recolher sua arrogância e oferecer um pouco do que Andy precisava.

Ela estava entendendo, em algum lugar sombrio e esquecido de sua mente autoritária, que, da mesma forma que Andy facilitava para ela, ela também tinha que ceder e facilitar.

E vendo aquela mulher que sentia todo aquele turbilhão a meros passos dela, não pode evitar.

Seu coração falhou, as batidas eram rápidas e dolorosas, e desejou um pouco de normalidade e controle de volta. Mas ela deixou sair, deixou que os sentimentos escapassem por cada poro, que vibrassem em suas veias e se tornassem responsáveis por seus próximos passos.

Ela se aproximou de Andrea e, jogando seus medos pelos ares, deixou sua mão arrastar suavemente pela cintura da jornalista.

O suspiro surpreso. Cheio de saudade e coisa a mais. Aquele que incentivou Miranda de raspar os dedos, puxá-la de encontro a seu corpo e pousar o queixo em seu ombro.

— Não me faça sentir como se eu tivesse que ser contra seu emprego. — Confessou num sussurro, tão baixo que Andy escutou apenas por tamanha proximidade. — Eu quero você em  _ casa _ , Andréa.

— Você sabe, eu não estou forçando que você assuma o que temos, eu só acho que você precisa de um tempo para... ajeitar as coisas.

— Você sempre foi tão boa em me ler, quando foi que começou a errar? — Sussurrou, arrastando alguns fios de cabelo com a ponta de seu nariz. — Honestamente, Andréa, eu não preciso de tempo. Inclusive, tempo é algo que uma velha senhora não tem para oferecer.

— Não diga besteiras, Miranda. — Fechou o semblante, mas apertou os braços da editora mais contra seu corpo. E quando setiu os lábios frios tocarem seu pescoço em uma carícia calma, ela estremeceu. — Não teremos um sexo para reconciliação, você sabe. — Murmurou, já se enfraquecendo com o que recebia.

— Se você pudesse... — Miranda zombou, apertando ainda mais o corpo jovem contra o seu. — Volte para casa comigo.

— Não terei desculpas para estar lá.

— As meninas ainda precisam que alguém conte algumas histórias antes de dormir.

— Você me usa de um jeito tão fofo... — Resmungou, se virando nos braços de Miranda e a envolvendo por cima dos ombros.

— Eu tenho um jeito encantador, é o que todos dizem... — Mostrou aqueles dentes num sorriso presunçoso que Andy tanto odiava.

Ela analisou o semblante exausto da editora, as rugas mais evidentes e os olhos pesados. Também notou os lábios franzidos e aquela mecha prateada um pouco bagunçada sobre os olhos. Miranda estava uma bagunça, e ela se sentiu tola por ter dificultado ainda mais as coisas para aquela mulher.

Andy sabia que não haveria trocas de beijos no dia seguinte pelo café da manhã, nem mesmo um acordar preguiçoso e lento ao lado da mulher. Sabia que seus encontros ainda se resumiriam ao quarto de hospedes, portas fechadas e sussurros abafados. 

— Você sentiu algo bom com a volta de Greg?

Miranda afirmou com a cabeça, os olhos bem abertos e o queixo suspenso em seu tom de superioridade. — Que eu fiz a melhor escolha da minha vida, separar dele.

Andy sorriu, convencida o suficiente para beijá-la na boca e voltar para  _ casa _ . Deus isso era novo. Mas não tanto para destruir todo o incômodo que sentia com Gregório tentando reconquistar a  _ sua _ Miranda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então? Deixe-me saber o que você pensa!


	14. Could you love me anyway?

**_♪ Can I Be Him - Acoustic - James Arthur ♪_ **

Miranda estava errada. Não foram apenas mais três dia de Caroline no hospital, na verdade, entrando para o décimo dia de internação elas nem mesmo tentaram adivinhar uma data para a saída. 

Andrea viu a esperança começar a sumir dos olhos azuis, e a cada noite que conseguia compartilhar um mínimo momento com a editora, era uma tentativa para reacender toda a força que Miranda precisava. Mas, bem, não estava surtindo efeito.

— Você quer que eu fique? — Andy perguntou uma outra noite quando deixava uma nova bolsa abastecida para Miranda.

Mas a editora negou, dizendo que dois adultos eram mais do que suficiente, e que Cassidy ainda precisaria de alguém. Ela notou aqueles olhos opacos demais, a voz mais baixa que todos os sussurros já escutados e a mão trêmula apertando suavemente o braço de Andrea. Ela viu uma mulher irreconhecível, e, mesmo tentando ignorar toda a situação, também era doloroso vê-la se entregar aos braços de Greg.

— Ela disse que o divórcio foi o melhor, Andy. — Repetiu para si mesma. — Não seja mesquinha, não agora. 

Então, ela vestiu o melhor semblante e voltou para Cassidy. 

A casa da cidade tomou um estranho clima melancólico, tão diferente de qualquer outra situação que Andy já havia presenciado. Ela observou Cassidy chegar em silêncio, negar abraços e filmes das duas mais velhas. Observou até mesmo Cara suspirar enquanto preparava a refeição de apenas uma das filhas de Miranda.

Era como se a casa definhasse esperando o pior, e Andy não podia ser aquela que compactuava com a desistência.

Não quando tudo dentro dela ainda batia forte por aquela família. Não quando sabia que a morte de uma das gêmeas era a única capaz de derrubar Miranda. Não quando Greg se aproveitava da fragilidade geral para se aproximar e mostrar que era um pai e marido presente.

Não quando ela não acreditava que fosse a hora de Caroline. E sua crença era o suficiente.

— Você não ouse dizer algo assim para mim de novo. — Andy ouviu Miranda rebater Gregório dentro do escritório.

— Mira, você acha que eu quero? Acha que é o que eu gostaria de estar compartilhando? Mas temos de estar preparados.

— Para quem nunca esteve por perto, supor que ela irá morrer não deve ser tão difícil. — Miranda rosnou. — Eu vou trazer a minha filha com vida para casa, Gregório. 

O grunhido que saiu da garganta de Miranda fez Andrea saber que não seria aquela noite a qual conseguiria mostrar planos para reacender a esperança. Ela notou como Greg foi enxotado para fora, como o pedido para que voltasse a respeitar o espaço delas tivesse algum valor.

Andy não era tola, não, na verdade, tola era a última coisa que a garota do meio oeste era. Gregório havia percebido alguma coisa entre ela e Miranda. Inicialmente, muitas perguntas e insinuações, uma tentativa falha de rebaixar Andrea para o que ela era, funcionária de Miranda.

Mas no final, a cada pedido da matriarca, Andrea estava lá. A cada decisão, a cada momento importante e a cada momento de fraqueza. Greg notou que poderia ser uma boa amizade, porque sabia que Cara era considerada uma as pessoas próximas de Miranda depois de todo o ocorrido de Caroline.

Mas com Andrea era diferente. Havia toque, e Miranda  _ nunca _ tocava ninguém. Um sorriso gentil, um olhar carinhoso, uma troca afetuosa... E isso o incomodou em níveis inimagináveis, porque,  _ céus _ , sério? Miranda estava vivendo alguma aventura de meia idade gay?

Isso era tão inacreditável, que ele preferiu fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Não por ter qualquer tipo de preconceito com duas mulheres juntas, mas porque era a  _ sua _ Miranda e ele a conhecia há anos. Conhecia o suficiente para saber que o que tiveram foi verdadeiro, que acabaram não por falta de amor. Conhecia para saber que Miranda sempre escolheria sua carreira, e nela não caberia um relacionamento homoafetivo.

Então quando ele foi enxotado, e encontrou Andrea do lado de fora da sala, com os olhos pesados e acusatórios de sua maldita colocação, ele sabia que era melhor dar o tempo necessário. Porque aquela garota sim tinha o poder de fazer Miranda escutar, e Priestly nunca escutava ninguém.

— Você compreende, não? — Ele questionou.

Mas Andy não tinha a menor disposição para falar sobre a morte de Caroline. Não com ele. Não ainda. Talvez, não nunca.

— Desculpe, Sr. Adler, não posso dizer que concordo. — Acenou educadamente. 

— Miranda lida melhor com a realidade. — Ele mostrou aquele poder de conhecê-la muito e há muito mais.

— Eu acredito que ela tenha a própria forma de lidar com a dor que sente, e nem eu ou você devemos interferir no que diz respeito a isso. — Respirou fundo. — Dê-me licença.

Ele foi embora. Mas Andy não podia dizer que Deus estava escutando suas preces, porque era claro que no dia seguinte ele estaria de volta. 

Andy sabia que Miranda estava ignorando toda a abordagem de Greg, mas o que ela não entendia era como a editora conseguia simplesmente deixar para lá, quando Caroline estava implorando para que mãe e pai se envolvessem. E, bem, aquilo doía em Andy.

Era óbvio que o carinho de Caroline por ela continuava com a mesma intensidade, que a confiança conquistada não foi perdida. Mas ela também via naqueles olhos azuis o pedido desculpa, como se dissesse: “são meus pais, Andy.” E ela entendia, era claro que sim. 

Mas naquela noite, por mais distância que oferecesse a Miranda, ela sentiu que não deveria. Em seu quarto, apenas apagou a luminária, fechou o livro e saiu. Os passos, mesmo que certos de seu destino, eram temerosos.

Nem mesmo ela, com toda liberdade que tinha pela noite e madrugada ao lado de Miranda, se sentia bem abrindo a porta do quarto sem ser convidada.

O quarto escuro, banhado por uma luz noturna vinda da janela e nada mais. Andy persistiu, invadindo a porta do banheiro e abrindo-a calmamente. E foi uma das cenas que mais teve capacidade de quebrar seu coração.

Miranda estava apoiada no mármore frio da pia apenas de lingerie, a cabeça baixa e os cabelos prateados caindo em seu rosto. Dos olhos azuis, lágrimas escorriam e molhavam todo o rosto. E os suspiro dolorosos se misturavam ao som da água enchendo a banheira.

— Você não pode supor que tem algum direito. — Miranda mordeu quando se deu conta que Andrea estava a vendo em seu estado mais deplorável.

Ela viu os ombros de Miranda se tornarem rígidos, notou o semblante se fechar e os lábios franzirem. Ela pode notar a tentativa falha em encobrir as marcas das lágrimas, para apenas liberar caminho para todas as outras que escorriam de seus olhos.

Ela ouviu palavras mordidas, palavras dolorosas, mas que, aparentemente, doíam muito mais para serem ditas do que escutadas. Porque não era verdade, não. Ela só tinha que fazer doer, para ver se a dor em si acalmava um pouco.

Então, Andy sentiu as mãos bem cuidadas agarrarem sua blusa e os empurrões sendo descontados em seus ombros.

— Você não tinha esse direito, Andréa.

Andy respirou fundo, sentindo seus olhos queimarem com as lágrimas num reflexo perfeito daqueles olhos azuis a sua frente. Ela deglutiu o bolo que crescia em sua garganta, e concordou com a última fala de Miranda.

Porque ela realmente não tinha o direito de aparecer naquele momento. E não apenas daquela demonstração de uma queda eminente, mas de toda confusão da vida de Miranda. 

Nenhum direito em amá-la naquele tempo, em surgir anos depois fazendo-a sentir um turbilhão de coisas que nem ao mesmo tinha como dar atenção. Porque, malditos, sua filha estava com câncer.

Ela não tinha o direito. Mas, no final, era o que elas tinham. 

Andy suspirou, subindo suas mãos para o rosto da editora-chefe mais temida de todo o mundo, deixou o polegar traçar um pouco daquelas lágrimas e a puxou para seu ombro.

Miranda não simplesmente cedeu, ela caiu contra o corpo de Andrea, com os braços encolhidos no meio delas, a cabeça afundada em seu ombros e as lágrimas caindo como nunca antes. 

Miranda, pela primeira vez na vida, permitiu que alguém tentasse abrandar um pranto seu. E, mesmo que se sentisse a figura mais estúpida e frágil de todo o planeta, ainda não conseguia se afastar do conforto que Andy estava proporcionando.

— Eu não posso perder Caroline. — Contou aquilo que Andrea sabia muito bem. — Eu não posso pensar em perdê-la.

E ela não ia.

**_♪ Rise Up - Andra Day ♪_ **

Foi um longo tempo depois que Andy arriscou afastar Miranda de seus braços. O rosto inchado e vermelho, a maquiagem manchando as pálpebras cansadas. Andy sabia que aquela mulher sempre manteve tudo impecável enquanto cuidava de todos, e que agora era a hora de ser cuidada.

Ela beijou suavemente cada lado do rosto da editora, recebendo um suspiro trêmulo e inseguro em resposta. Escorou a mulher no mármore e molhou o algodão com a loção para tirar maquiagem. 

O toque era carinhoso e calmo, e sabia que por mais vontade que Miranda tivesse de assumir uma tarefa básica como aquela, também tinha conhecimento que não havia forças nem para isso. Então ela continuou, oferecendo um beijo suave a cada vez que se afastava.

— Venha... — Levou Miranda para perto da banheira, deixando que suas mãos deleitasse da pele suave e leitosa de sua amante, tirando o resto de tecido que ainda a cobria.

— Você não precisa... Eu posso...

— Eu sei. — Beijou a base do pescoço, ajudando-a entrar dentro da banheira e, com uma maestria em se despir, entrou logo atrás.

O corpo mais velho se aconchegou imediatamente ao seu, ambas afundadas dentro da água quente e espumosa. As mãos de Andrea encontraram os ombros tensionados, que passou a massagear com maestria os nódulos.

— Parece cruel estar aqui, quando Caroline está naquela cama. — Segredou com os olhos fechados, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Andrea.

— É o nosso respiro, se lembra? — Andy sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Apenas tente respirar fundo e amanhã você estará forte novamente.

Era a primeira vez nuas em contato uma com a outra. A primeira vez que todo o corpo se encontrava, se enrolava e suspirava. A primeira vez, e em nenhum momento passou pela cabeça delas que seria assim

— Eu machuquei você? — E ao perguntar, Miranda agarrou as pernas que a circulava, como se a resposta pudesse fazer com que Andrea corresse daquele banheiro e nunca mais olhasse para trás.

— Não. — Jogou água suavemente pelo ombros.

E Andrea quis dizer que a amava. Com tudo que havia nela, reverberando por cada parte de seu corpo. Mas não disse, não. Não em toda fragilidade, não naquele momento.

Mas ela mostrou. E Miranda sentiu.

Foram os detalhes.

A forma como Andrea secou seu rosto e depositou alguns beijos suaves em toda sua pele. Pela maneira doce que a envolveu por toda a noite, com o chá de camomila, a massagem em suas pálpebras afastando a terrível dor de cabeça, e o suspirar tranquilo em seu ouvido.

Miranda sentiu quando acordou, quando acreditou que não teria forças para levantar, quando sentiu que podia se sucumbir a uma depressão.

Porque Andrea entrou no quarto já vestida, com um sorriso bonito no rosto e uma aura rejuvenescida. Entrou como se tivessem tempo, como se tivessem vida a ser vivida.

— Bom dia, Miranda. — Ela disse assim que se aproximou da cama, deixando um café fumegante ao seu lado. — Caroline puxou o seu relógio biológico e estava acordada as seis da manhã. — Contou. — Ela disse que queria um livro que eu tinha dado a ela quando estava em casa na última vez, e isso é bom, não?

Miranda apenas observou a mulher indo de um lado para o outro, abrindo a cortina, se atrevendo a pegar alguma roupa para que ela se trocasse e colocando o Livro num aparador longe de sua bolsa.

— Disse que os enjoos deram uma trégua, e que estava faminta por leitura. — Andy riu, aproximando da editora e segurando suas mãos. — Vamos, eu sei que posso ter feito todos os procedimentos relaxantes na noite anterior, mas temos muito o que fazer hoje.

Andy não se atreveu a quebrar o voto da noite. Então, não houve beijo na manhã, nem mesmo algum carinho a mais do que acreditava ser o limite. E Miranda sentiu falta disso, mas não teve força alguma para debater.

Ela apenas entrou no banheiro, quando Andrea a colocou lá dentro. Tomou um banho eficaz e saiu como se realmente pudesse enfrentar o mundo novamente.

Tamanha exposição de seu eu frágil na noite anterior não foi uma pauta na tagarelice de Andrea, nem mesmo parecia que tinha visto o Diabo em sua pior forma. Pelo contrário, havia uma eficiente Andrea que ela reconhecia e agradava mudando toda sua agenda para que ela pudesse dar o que queria para Caroline.

— Nigel revisou o Livro ontem e estará tomando conta de sua agenda hoje. Aparentemente, existe alguém tão eficaz quanto eu no seu escritório e toda sua agenda está sendo remanejada sem problemas. Há apenas uma reunião com Donatella, mas que essa eu cuidei pessoalmente.

E enquanto tudo ia sendo passado, Andrea ajudava Miranda a entrar no grande casaco de pele sintética.

— Está pronta? Roy está nos esperando.

— Você está indo? — Estranhou, sendo que Andy nos últimos dias evitava ficar no mesmo lugar que Gregório, e isso incluía o hospital.

— Tenho encomendas para entregar. — Balançou o livro nas mãos, oferecendo-me piscadela atrevida para a editora - que soltou um mínimo sorriso depois de longos dias, e isso já era um começo. 

* * *

**_♪ Stronger - Kelly Clarkson ♪_ **

Miranda estranhou a movimentação assim que pisou no hall do hospital. Primeiro, porque todos estavam com sorrisos capazes de rasgar o canto dos lábios. Segundo, porque o mesmo sorriso refletiu imediatamente no rosto de Andrea. E terceiro, porque no meio de tanta gente de bom humor, tinha Cassidy com muitos balões pendurados em sua mão.

A garota, com toda saúde que vibrava em seu corpo, correu até sua mãe e Andy, entregando um balão para cada uma e ignorando qualquer cenho franzido da matriarca. E quando a mesma ia questionar a jornalista o que diabos estava acontecendo, um grupo de médicos e enfermeiros, com todas suas ropas coloridas e caras pintadas, apareceram do corredor.

Alguns com violão, alguns outros instrumentos, além de balões e tudo que pudesse chamar atenção daquela ala infantil. Foi imediato o contágio, não de Miranda, mas de todos aqueles envolvidos no hospital.

Eles saíram cantando a música significativa de Kelly Clarkson pelos corredores, atraindo pais e algumas crianças para acompanhá-los. E quando Andrea ia seguir aqueles passos, Miranda segurou seu braço olhando duramente.

— Ah, vamos lá! — Ela revirou os olhos, com aqueles olhos brilhantes e sorriso enorme. — Eu prometo que não irá se arrepeder.

Miranda resmungou, mas acabou acompanhando Andrea. Ela segurou seu sorriso enquanto observava Cassidy se envolver com toda a animação, sua garota que se escondia amuada em casa estava, naquele momento, liberando gargalhadas reais com todos aqueles palhaços ou seja lá o que eram.

Miranda observou olhos adoentados e tristonhos ganharem vida. Viu crianças se animarem com carrinhos pelos corredores mesmo que o soro fosse seguindo logo atrás. Ela observou algumas adolescentes arrumadas, sentindo como se pudessem ter cor e vida novamente.

Miranda viu um bebê de dois aos se agarrar a Andrea e ser balançado seguramente para lá e para cá com a dança daquela jovem jornalista. Então ela notou que toda aquela trupe estava caminhando para o corredor em que encontrava Caroline Priestly.

O coração de Miranda bateu forte, porque, de todo o cenário que ela presenciou por todos aqueles dias, nenhum ela conseguiu enxergar o sorriso de volta naquele rosto de sua primogénita, muito menos o ânimo para levantá-la da cama. 

Então, quando fizeram silêncio ao aproximar do quarto dela, Miranda sentiu seus olhos arderem ao perceber quantos amigos de Caroline apareceram atrás de Cassidy. Seus olhos arregalaram quando sentiu a mão quente de Andrea segurar a sua e a puxar para passar no meio de tantas pessoas e balões.

— Andréa, eu não...

Andy sentiu a mão firme em seu braço, enquanto a outra apertava seus dedos, assegurando que de forma alguma ela conseguiria ser a primeira de toda uma festa. Então, a jornalista sorriu compreensiva, dando uma piscadela para Cassidy que, entusiasmada, afirmou rapidamente com a cabeça. 

Então, quando Cara abriu a porta, a explosão da juventude e médicos invadiu o quarto de Caroline.

A menina assustou, primeiramente, mas não por muito tempo. Sua melhor amiga, Britney, aproximou e enrolou um cachecol no pescoço de Caro. Uma outra amiga, vestiu meias quentes e confortáveis. Kiera colocou uma grande touca naquela careca e deu um sorriso grande de aprovação.

E quando Mattia, o namoradinho de Caroline no hospital, apareceu e, depois de um beijo na testa e um bombom para a menina, Cassidy assumiu o solo. 

—  _ “What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger... Just me, myself, and I! _ ” — Ela cantou, entregando todos os balões para sua irmã.

Miranda quis chorar quando notou os olhos de Caroline brilharem, quando viu vida pela primeira vez depois de dias. Quis chorar quando Cassidy fez seu solo, quando a música bateu em sua mente e a mão de Andrea se firmou contra a sua. 

Quis chorar porque o sorriso de Caroline floresceu, e junto dele um mar de esperanças que duvidava agora ter fim. Céus, a pele de sua menina até mesmo corou. 

Os médicos as colocaram sobre o tripé de soro, assegurando que ela estava firme o suficiente para se manter ali. E, depois de uma risada da mesma, ela afirmou rapidamente que sim. 

O coração juvenil pronto para uma adrenalina, Miranda não segurou a risada, nem mesmo a lágrima furtiva.

Ela sentiu Andy se remexendo ao seu lado, entrando na dança e soprando um pouco de dor e doença daquele lugar. E quando Miranda se deu conta, Cassidy a puxou para perto de Caroline, Mattia rodou um puá em seu pescoço, e um palhaço a girou envolta a seu próprio eixo.

Miranda jogou elegantemente os quadris, deixou que suas filhas a girassem, que o sorriso de Caroline brilhante e úmido, refletisse o seu. Ela deixou que o amor de Cassidy fosse o combustível, que a alegria genuína reverberasse por seu corpo e que a esperança voltasse a bater.

E quando girou a caçula, a mesma segurou o tripé e correu com Caroline pelos corredores, aproveitando os últimos minutos de diversão.

*

**_♪ My Cave - Moons ♪_ **

Foi um pequeno passeio com Caroline e não demorou para estarem de volta. Nem mesmo aquela visita foi demorada, os amigos não ficaram por mais de meia hora, mas foi o combustível necessário para o resto do dia e mais.

Caroline estava sentada no meio da cama, sem nem ligar para soro, aparelhos e medicação que estava ao seu redor. Sua voz saía com mais força, contando cada mísero detalhe daquele dia insano. 

“Você viu, mamãe? Eu achei que ia desmaiar quando vi Mattia! Kiera disse que nunca viu você dançar, mas que é muito boa nisso! E Andy, você trouxe toda a saga??? Uau! Eu achei que você só tinha o primeiro!”

E aquela interminável tagarelice durou por muito tempo, arrancando risada da três mulheres no quarto. Os olhos da matriarca estavam presos em suas duas crias, o coração transbordando um amor que ela nem sabia que podia sentir aumentar. 

Caroline estava sorrindo. Estava genuínamente feliz. E era como se o câncer fosse apenas uma vírgula, nunca um ponto final.

Miranda e Andy nem mesmo perceberam o quão próximas permaneceram depois de tudo, muito menos que a caçula aprovou, e muito, o que estava presenciando naquele quarto de hospital. Ambas as mulheres sentadas no sofá, com as pernas se raspando e a cada segundo uma troca de olhare intensa.

— O que você tem? — Miranda perguntou em algum momento quando as gêmeas estavam entrosadas demais para notar.

Andy a olhou, observando aqueles olhos azuis com o brilho que tanto sentiu falta, com a pele até mais rejuvenescida depois de tantos sorrisos. E foi inútil impedir que suas bochechas esquentassem com uma súbita vergonha.

Ela falaria novamente. Falaria sobre o amor que batia dentro dela, de como era capaz de mover o mundo para que o sorriso permanecesse naqueles três rostos ao máximo que ela conseguisse. Mas ela não disse, não. 

Andy apenas apertou a mão da matriarca, ofereceu um sorriso feliz e suspirou satisfeita. Porque, no final, a realidade era dura o suficiente e o que todos precisavam era de um respiro.

— Esperança, eu acho. — Ela respondeu.

E o revirar de olhos de Miranda disse que estavam um território seguro e conhecido, fazendo a rir brevemente.

O aperto foi solto quando Greg entrou no quarto, o corpo de Andrea buscou um pouco de distância, e Miranda quase mordeu a cabeça de seu ex-marido por aparecer naquele momento. Era tola toda situação de ter de se esconder, de ter de omitir que queria beijar aquela bonita garota incansavelmente e agradecer por todo bem que fez.

Mas Miranda notou o olhar de desculpas de Greg, aquele pedido por ter suposto o pior na primeira dificuldade que enfrentou. E olhando para sua filha, ela tentou ignorar qualquer desavença que teve na noite anterior. 

— Onde foi a festa? — Ele brincou. 

E quando Caroline começou a contar tudo que aconteceu novamente, Andrea achou a oportunidade perfeita para escapar. Para Miranda podia ser mais fácil ignorar, mas não para ela - principalmente, porque, mesmo a noite não sendo dita, ainda estava gravada na mente de Andy.

— Não vai. — Cassidy pediu, segurando a mão da jornalista. — Ou então me deixe ir com você?

— Oh, Cass, vamos ficar com meu pai! — Caro avisou num tom pedinte, como se mostrasse para a garota que aquilo seria incrível, as duas, a mãe e o pai.

— Sim, você vai ficar com seu pai. — Andy respondeu, tocando suavemente o nariz da caçula.

— Porque agora ele se importa... — Ela resmungou, batendo seu corpo no assento e cruzando os braços.

— Cassidy Priestly! — Miranda rosnou, mas Greg segurou seu braço impedindo a mordida.

— Deixe-a, Mira. Acho que vai ser bom o tempo juntos, assim podemos conversar e entender o que tanto a incomôda.

— A estupidez dos adultos é deplorável! — A menina resmungou novamente, revirando os olhos como uma cópia perfeita da matriarca.

— Até mais tarde, garotas. É hora de ir. — Andy anunciou para impedir que uma briga começasse na sua frente.

Uma situação inadmissível. Honestamente, quando foi que Miranda perdeu o controle de tudo a sua volta e toda sua vida se tornou um grande palco para o circo de tanta estupidez?

— Podíamos comer algo diferente hoje, o que acham? Apenas nós quatro. — Greg sugeriu, recebendo o revirar de Miranda.

— Poupe-me de tanto teatro, Gregório. — Ela impediu que o homem se aproximasse. — Apenas uma ligação para Runway. — Apontou para o celular. — Conte tudo para seu pai, Bobbsey e logo estarei de volta.

Antes que Miranda fechasse a porta, escutou a risadinha de Cassidy, e, pelo tom, sabia exatamente o semblante debochado que a filha apresentava ao seu ex-marido. O que Miranda não pode escutar foi a menina dizendo que “mamãe nunca vai voltar pra você!”, muito menos saber que Greg aproveitou para tentar tirar todas as informações possíveis para uma reconciliação. Menos ainda saber que foi ali que a corda tensionou entre as gêmeas. 

— O que está acontecendo com você, Miranda? — Ditou baixo para ela mesma, enquanto andava pelos corredores tentando alcançar Andy.

Um batimento cardíaco acelerado e forte. Uma necessidade de vê-la antes de um dia cheio de todas as besteiras de Gregório. Uma vontade de deixar claro o quanto ela era grata. Porque, novamente, Caroline estava sorrindo. E ela também. 

— Andréa. 

**_♪ Love me Anyway - P!nk, Chris Stapleton_ **

Ela parou, virando para ver Miranda em toda sua majestade caminhando até ela. A camisa Prada perfeitamente alinhada em seu corpo, os cabelos icônicos em todas suas ondas, e os olhos azuis determinados a alcançá-la. 

_ Oh, garoto.  _ Andy realmente chegou a beijar aquela mulher? A besteira de Gregório Adler até parecia um delírio de sua mente quando se dava conta do que foi capaz de conseguir. Principalmente quando Miranda a tomava pelo braço daquela forma e a jogava para dentro de um quarto vazio. 

— Não foi uma crise, você sabe. Eu nem mesmo estou fugindo. É apenas para manter saudáv-

E antes que pudesse acabar com todas suas justificativas de algo que nem mesmo foi exigido, sentiu seu corpo se chocar com a parede e o corpo de Miranda se sobrepôs ao seu. 

— Garota idiota. — Resmungou antes de reivindicar aqueles grossos lábios para ela.

Um beijo firme e quente, com mãos alcançando a pele por baixo da blusa, e os suspiros escapando o encontro dos lábios.

Uma bagunça completa.

Era assim que Andy se sentiu quando observou o batom da editora borrado, a respiração ofegante, as maças coradas. Deus, era ela quem tinha aquela mulher em seus braços, e nem conseguiu perder mais tempo, puxando-a pelo colarinho da blusa e esmagando seus lábios mais uma vez.

— Uau, eu deveria te fazer dançar mais vezes...

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus! — Miranda revirou os olhos, segurando o rosto de sua amante e deixando mais uma trilha de beijos quentes pelo belo rosto. — Obrigada, Andréa.

E, da mesma forma que entrou, Miranda saiu do quarto.

Porque era isso, ela estava fervendo de esperanças e a culpa era toda de sua garota idiota.

— Toma essa, Gregório! — Andy sorriu presunçosamente quando Miranda já estava longe.


	15. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estamos de volta com um pouquinho mais de drama! E o interessante era que a ideia para esse pode responder muitos questionamentos que tiveram. Boa leitura!

**_-♪ The Gift - Gavin Luke ♪_ **

Caroline estava relutante no primeiro momento em que ficou sozinha com o pai. Talvez ela se sentisse miserável em uma cama de hospital, ainda sem forças para rebater todas as frustrações que sentia com a ausência dele, e por isso o aceitou ali.

Como uma Priestly, ela tinha uma defesa aguçada e respostas na ponta da língua. Tinha o protecionismo com Miranda, porque ela jamais admitiria que ele falasse um a daquela que tinha todo seu amor.

Mas quando ela pensou em questionar o porquê ele a deixou por tanto tempo, o porquê ele não ligava para ela e sua irmã, o estômago retorceu. Antes que ela pudesse pensar, Greg estava ao seu lado segurando um balde para que ela fizesse toda sua nojeira.

A pele fria e suada, o coração batendo rápido e a vontade de chorar por não aguentar mais. Ela desejou que Andy ou Miranda estivesse ali, desejou que pudesse mostrar sua fraqueza para as duas que não a julgaria. Ela o queria mandar para fora, mas quando suspendeu o olhar teve uma surpresa.

Os olhos azuis de seu pai estavam sobre ela, encarando-a com uma ternura que,  _ maldição _ , ela sentiu falta. Ele colocou uma toalha úmida em sua testa, ajudou a se aconchegar na cama e ofereceu um chiclete para todo o hálito de merda.

E assim foi por três dias.

Ela em silêncio, e ele fazendo tudo aquilo que ela imaginava que um pai deveria fazer. Tudo que ela desejava que seu pai fizesse algum dia.

Caroline sabia que sua mãe estava sentindo alguma coisa por Andy, mas muito mais pragmática que sua irmã, sabia que Miranda omitiria isso ao máximo. Ela tinha uma carreira que valia muito, que fazia ela se sentir como ela mesma e que não arriscaria por causa de uma paixão gay.

E Caro odiava isso. A forma como os adultos tinham que se moldar para encaixar, como não podiam simplesmente dizer: ei, eu gosto de você. E assim evitar meses de sofrimento. Odiava saber que, mais uma vez, sua mãe atrasaria a felicidade por algum motivo fútil.

Mas mais do que isso, Caroline odiava saber que ela estava sendo um ponto importantíssimo nas decisões de sua mãe. Miranda não ia viver uma nova paixão, porque Caro estava com câncer; não ia se permitir gargalhar, pelo câncer. E ela entendeu que o câncer estava tirando muito dela, mas também de todos a sua volta.

— Você é feliz, mamãe?

Ela perguntou uma noite quando acordou e viu Miranda debruçada em sua mão... como se rezasse. Mas ela sabia que aquela mulher nunca rezava. Então, isso era assustador, não?

— Eu sou. — Ela respondeu firme, beijando o nó de seus dedos. — Eu tenho você e Cassidy.

Então, Caro soube. Se ela morresse, seria o fim de Miranda.

— Eu não posso morrer. — Ela pediu uma outra noite para qualquer divindade que a escutasse. — Minha mãe não aguentaria, e eu não posso morrer. — Exigiu.

Na noite em que ela abriu os olhos e viu Miranda deitada no corpo de seu pai, sua mente estalou. Porque costumava ser Andy ali, mas sempre de um jeito proibido, como se enrijecesse apenas na possibilidade de Miranda acordar e perceber como estavam.

Ela observou o carinho de seu pai com Miranda, notou que ele nunca disse uma palavra para ofendê-la ou culpá-la, pelo contrário, ele a defendeu até mesmo quando uma enfermeira questionava onde ela estava.

Foi mais do que simplesmente aceitar seu pai de volta. Foi como se ela tivesse a segurança que ele cuidaria da sua mãe caso o câncer a levasse embora.

Ela não caiu em todos os papos dele, porque Caroline sabia que ele havia percebido que ela podia estar torcendo a favor. Mas também não conseguiu negar que precisava lutar por aquilo. Então, ela provocou situações, pediu para que tivessem tempo juntos e tentou manter sua mãe sempre por perto.

E se funcionasse? E se Miranda sentisse algo por Greg? E se ele conseguisse fazer sua mãe feliz como Andy fazia?

— Sua mãe trabalhava muito, e eu não entendia isso. — Ele disse numa tarde quando sentaram no jardim do hospital. 

— Ela ainda trabalha muito. E sempre vai.

— Não foi uma decisão fácil, mas nós dois sabíamos que tinha acabado. A gente se amava muito, mas o amor não basta, não é?

Caroline apenas o olhou, notando o semblante abatido, mas cheio de saudades. E então, resolveu dar uma chance. 

— Andy é muito importante. — Ela contou para ele. — Muito. Então, você está indo contra todas nós se atacá-la. Eu não vou te crucificar com isso se prometer nunca mais fazer.

Ele piscou aturdido, porque ele sabia que ela era importante. E era exatamente isso que o incomodava. Andy Sachs, a ex-assistente de Miranda, ocupava uma posição que ele almejava. E não sobre o coração da matriarca ou coisa assim, mas no coração de todas as três, na lealdade, amor e respeito.

As três virtudes que ele não conseguiu alcançar com aquela família. A  _ sua _ família.

— Eu ainda amo sua mãe. — Ele segredou. — Acho que nunca serei capaz de deixar de amá-la.

— Isso é bom, você não precisa deixar.

— Machuca estar perto.

— Conte a ela.

E Greg riu, como se Caroline fosse o ser mais doce, encantador e inocente de todo o planeta.

— Acho que papai está mudando, ele merece uma chance. — Ela compartilhou com Cassidy.

Sua irmã resmungou, se ajeitando na cama ao seu lado e a puxando para seus braços. Era um pedido para silenciá-la, Caro sabia, mas se aconchegou de qualquer forma nos braços da caçula.

— Você acha que somos como uma coisa só?

Cassidy piscou. — Espero que não.

— Eu também espero que não. — Disse pensativa. 

— O que é?

— Assim, se formos duas coisas diferentes, se eu morrer você conseguirá manter mamãe bem. Se formos uma coisa só...

— Nós somos uma coisa só. Se você morrer, uma parte de mim morre automaticamente, então é melhor você nem pensar nisso.

— Cassidy, nós temos de ser realistas, eu não estou bem.

— E eu estou ótima, e como somos apenas uma coisa, pode pegar por osmose, por favor. — Abraçou Caroline, respirando fundo. — Não ouse se afastar, ainda tem muita energia aqui.

E Caroline riu, revirando os olhos e relaxando no abraço esmagador de Cassidy. — Você está um abraçador, muito contato com Andy.

— Cale a boca, apenas sugue o que precisa.

Se ela vivesse, não era preciso do Greg. Mas se ela não sobrevivesse, Cassidy e Andy seriam o suficiente? Mas, mais importante, Miranda deixaria que Andy ficasse? Ela acreditava que não. 

**_♪ Stray - Grace VanderWaal ♪_ **

Foi quando Miranda saiu do quarto para atender a ligação, e Cassidy ficou a sós com o pai, que Caroline soube a encrenca que havia se metido. Não havia nada, nem mesmo seu câncer, que amoleceria o coração de sua gêmea com relação a Greg.

Primeiro, Cassidy era muito fã de Andy e, nos últimos dias, elas se aproximaram muito - mas tanto, que Caroline chegou a ficar enciumada, até porque foi ela quem iniciou o contato, não Cass. Segundo, porque Cassidy era muito mais sentimental, então, a ausência de Gregory a atingiu muito mais. E terceiro, Cass dizia que se não era momento da mãe ter um envolvimento romântico com Andy, também não era hora com ninguém mais.

— Mamãe nunca vai voltar pra você. — Cassidy latiu, ainda com os braços cruzados, mas aquela risadinha conhecedora de que Miranda foi atrás de Andy e não de um maldito telefonema.

— E eu posso saber o porquê que isso é a primeira coisa que você pensa?

— Porque ela é inteligente demais pra errar duas vezes.

Greg respirou fundo, sentando ao lado da cama de Caroline e intercalando o olhar entre as duas. — Eu queria ouvir mais de você Cassidy, porque eu só tenho a versão da sua irmã. Mas, primeiro, eu gostaria que você soubesse que quando eu e sua mãe nos separamos, não foi fácil, não foi por culpa dela. Era eu que não conseguia compreender a maguinitude de Miranda. 

— E agora consegue? — Debochou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Temos que aprender com nossos erros, huh?

— E você? Vai esperar errar para aprender, Caro?

Caroline sentiu o interior revirar com aquele olhar culposo. — Você podia ao menos escutar, ou que seja falar, o papai tá oferecendo isso.

— Claro! Porque anos de besteira serão apagados com UMA coisa boa! Eu quero ir embora, eu quero ir com Andy.

— Andy já foi! — Caroline quem se exaltou. — Ela não é nossa mãe ou nosso pai!

E Cassidy apertou os olhos imediatamente, olhando para sua irmã como se fosse outra pessoa ali. Não sua gêmea. Não aquela com quem dividiu sussurros na noite bolando formas de fazer as duas mulheres entenderem que estavam apaixonadas.

— Eu não sei o que ele disse, — apontou para seu pai — mas foi o suficiente, huh? Você já foi tomada por toda essa besteira.

— Você sempre acha que sabe muito mais o que é melhor pra mamãe. — Caroline acusou. — Isso pode destruir a carreira dela!

— Bom saber que pensa assim... — Cassidy mordeu, sentindo seu interior vibrar de raiva e decepção.

— Hey, vocês duas. — Greg interviu. — Não é para ser uma briga. Cassidy, eu amo sua mãe, e acho ela a mulher mais fascinante que existe. — Ele tentou mais uma vez. — Eu quero lutar por ela, me tornar merecedor de fazer parte de novo... da nossa família. 

— E quer saber se aprovo ou não?

— Não. Eu gostaria que você apoiasse, e isso é verdadeiro. Mas você tem que entender que eu vou lutar por ela, mesmo que você diga que não. — Ele disse firme.

— E vcê já perguntou se mamãe quer isso? Porque eu duvido!

— Você não sabe o que mamãe quer! — Caro esbravejou.

— O que ela quer é vocês duas felizes e com saúde. — Greg interviu.

— Cass, se eu morrer... Mamã-

— Oh, essa merda! — Ela explodiu, sentindo a raiva ferver e os olhos banharem de lágrimas. — Não seja egoísta, você está sendo igualzinho ele! — Acusou.

E quando Greg ia findar aquela discussão, a garota saltou do banco e explodiu a porta do quarto, saindo correndo pelo hospital.

Miranda, que antes ajeitava o batom nos lábios, agora caminhava com uma expressão satisfeita. Mas durou até sentir um pequeno corpo trombar com o seu.

Os cabelos ruivos, antes presos num rabo alto, agora estavam desgrenhados. O rosto avermelhado e os olhos despejando muitas lágrimas. Miranda sentiu o chão tremer, como se algo horrível tivesse acontecido com Caroline, e precisou apertar sua filha antes de encontrar forças para sugerir alguma fala.

— Eu quero ir com a Andy! — Ela chorou, apertando Miranda em seus braços. — Eu não quero ficar aqui.

— Cassidy. — Miranda bateu firme, segurando os ombros de sua filha e encarando aqueles olhos tristonhos. — Querida, o que aconteceu?

— Você está do lado deles, eu sei. — Chorou ainda mais.

— Bobbsey, eu não faço ideia do que está dizendo. Respire fundo, huh? — Tocou o rosto de sua pequena criatura vermelha. — Seja sucinta.

Cassidy respirou fundo, piscando enquanto encarava aqueles olhos azuis acima dos seus. — Eu quero ir pra casa com Andy.

Miranda entendeu que era uma explosão emocional, como a garota costumava ter nas maiores tensões. Sabia que não conseguiria tirar nada naquele momento, então, buscou seu celular e no primeiro toque, escutando aquele tom doce e sorridente de Andrea, seu coração apertou por ter de acabar com toda a alegria genuína.

— Ela está te esperando no elevador. — Miranda disse, recebendo o aceno positivo de sua filha.

— Você não pode vir? — Perguntou ainda ao meio dos suspiros. — Não, é claro que não... — E sem esperar qualquer resposta da matriarca, Cassidy saiu correndo pelos corredores.

* * *

**_♪ It’ Ok - Tom Rosenthal ♪_ **

Foram duas semanas. Duas  _ longas _ semanas. 

Cassidy e Caroline não haviam contado o que aconteceu para ninguém, muito menos Greg, que apenas disse ser um desentendido das duas e que eram explosões naturais da adolescência. Ele se propôs a ajudar, mas Miranda ficou amarga com toda a situação e preferiu que ele desse um tempo com todo assunto.

Primeiro, suas filhas não se falavam. Segundo, Cassidy assumiu que, de alguma forma, Miranda estava do lado de Caroline, então se afastou. Terceiro, Caroline ficou ainda mais quieta e sempre com olhos marejados, o que dificultava ainda mais a situação de Miranda, já que a menina sempre foi muito racional.

— Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu? Eu saio do quarto com duas crianças rindo e contando como tiveram uma manhã mágica, e agora elas mal se falam. — Miranda rosnou para Gregory depois que aconchegaram Caroline de volta a seu quarto na casa da cidade. — Não ouse me dizer que são adolescentes e brigas de irmãs.

Mas ele não disse, porque Caroline o fez prometer. Porque Caroline disse que daria fim a sua própria vida se ele ousasse contar a Miranda o que é que tinha acontecido naquele quarto e os motivos.

Caro não faria, não, mas seu pai não sabia disso. Ele não a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que aquela manipulação terrível e desgostosa, e que nada se orgulhava, era por medo. Medo de perder mais Cassidy. Medo de perder Andy. Medo de perder Miranda.

A editora estava farta das respostas vagas que recebia, e nem mesmo as mais temíveis ameaças funcionaram. Andrea, aparentemente, estava tão sem respostas quanto ela e disse que Cassidy em momento algum disse o que tinha acontecido.

Então, com a insatisfação pessoal, Runway sofreu pelo humor amargo e perigoso do Diabo em Prada. 

— Seu pai estará aqui em breve, mas qualquer coisa que precisar, Cara está a alguns passos daqui. — Andy disse para Caroline em uma tarde.

— Você não vai ficar? — Caro segurou a mão de Andy, respirando fundo.

— Não, querida. — Sorriu, tocando o rosto carinhosamente. — Saiba que estou muito orgulhosa de você, foi um mês naquele hospital, mas agora você está em casa mais forte. Essas Quimios estão acabando!

Ignorando todas aqulas palavras doces e parecidas com uma despedida, Caroline apertou a mão. — Você volta?

Andy riu, beijando a testa da menina. — Mas que perguntas você faz, é claro que voltarei. Apenas estarei encontrando com Brianna.

Então, Caroline soltou um suspiro trêmulo e aliviado, afirmando com a cabeça e aceitando o afastamento temporário. Mesmo querendo pedir desculpas, mesmo querendo dizer que o humor sombrio da mãe era por culpa dela e que Andy não deveria se afastar, ela aceitou a partida.

Mas Andy não voltou naquela noite, porque bebeu demais. Ela falou demais. E ela chorou. 

Ela não tinha o direito, e Miranda estava certa todo o tempo. Andy não tinha direito de se sentir miserável com o que recebia, com a dor a cada vez que Gregory a olhava como uma competição. Não tinha o direito de sentir como se toda a infelicidade dentro daquela causa fosse culpa dela.

Ela escutou Caroline dizer no telefone o motivo da briga, que ela apoiou o pai na conquista de Miranda e que Cassidy era totalmente contra. Ela escutou o suspiro de Caro, a dor em assumir a falta que sentia da irmã e que o câncer nunca pareceu algo frívolo como naquele momento. Escutou Caroline chorar dizendo que só queria o melhor pra Miranda, mas que jamais seria perdoada. 

Então Andy sabia que era ela. Sabia que fazer aquela família sofrer mais estava mais do que fora de seus desejos. E ofereceu mais tempo para que elas ficassem juntas, para que se acertassem. E se Greg fosse o que Miranda queria, ela cederia toda e qualquer disputa.

“Eu só queria o melhor para minha mãe.” E não era ela.

—  _ Está tudo bem, Miranda. Apenas estou acima... _ — Contou ao telefone. —  _ Estarei na casa da Brianna, não há mais câncer! _ — Sorriu realmente contente com vitória de sua amiga.

— Comece a falar. — Brianna disse assim que a amiga bateu o telefone com aquele suspiro tristonho por se afastar da Casa da Cidade. — Você pode mentir para ela, mas tem algo te incomodando a noite inteira.

— Não tenho o direito de encher você hoje com todas essas besteiras.

— Oh, por favor, alegre ainda mais a minha noite. Eu amo ver a derrota alheia! — Piscou para sua amiga, que riu e se jogou contra os travesseiros.

— Você deveria ir para casa. — Nigel disse assim que entrou no escritório de Miranda. — Não há mais nada que possa fazer e eu ficarei atento ao Livro hoje a noite.

Miranda tirou os óculos, que marcaram sua pele e realçaram o cansaço abaixo dos olhos. — Ir para casa não está em discussão. — Rebateu em seu tom firme e baixo, voltando a pegar algumas amostras de Dior.

Ela escutou o clique da porta, viu Nigel sentar a sua frente e os olhos a examinarem como um raio-x. Ela tentou ignorá-lo, tentou mandá-lo de volta ao trabalho e usar de todos seus meios rigorosos, mas não adiantou e Miranda desistiu.

Um longo suspiro, um gole em sua água e, enfim, a entrega do que ele queria saber. — Ela está distante.

— Gregory?

— Oh, por Deus, tudo que eu precisava era de um homem carente agora tentando fazer seu papel paterno. — Revirou os olhos.

— Ele está muito presente, huh?

— O tempo todo, em todo lugar. — Resmungou, apertando as pálpebras. — E quem deveria estar... — Abanou as mãos.

— Miranda, querida, temos um caso simples de ciúmes acontecendo bem debaixo do seu nariz.

— Não seja estúpido, Nigel, não há motivo para que Andréa se sinta enciumada.

— Mas será que ela sabe que não há motivos?

— Ela tem mais de mim do que qualquer outra pessoa teve, Nigel.

— Disso eu sei que ela sabe.

— Então, me ajude a entender, estou perdida aqui.

— Pelos Deuses, Miranda, pelo o que me disse vocês nunca nem se quer ficaram fora de um quarto na madrugada... Salve no hospital.

— Ela espera um romance cinematográfico? Com flores, presentes, encontros e declarações extensas? Eu não sou essa pessoa, você deveria saber.

— Você oferece muito a Andy, mas Greg te ofereceu estabilidade, conforto social, duas filhas e um casamento.

— Isso foi há muito tempo...

— Ela não quer um romance explicíto e produzido pela Disney, ela só quer segurança. Apenas quer saber que é ela e não Greg ou qualquer outra pessoa. — Ele respirou fundo. — Basta saber o que  _ você  _ quer.

— Eu poderia viver sem ela. — Falou na defensiva, recebendo o revirar de olhos de seu amigo e cedendo num suspirar sincero em que derrubou todos os muros. — Mas o mais assustador é que eu não quero.

— Você sabe exatamente o que tem que fazer. — Ele sorriu calmamente, respirando fundo e se colocando de pé. — Vá para casa.

* * *

**_♪ All about you - Birdy ♪_ **

— E você poderia me contar o porquê? — Miranda exigiu na Quarta noite em que Andrea estava dormindo fora.

_ — Como estão as coisas com as meninas? _

Miranda suspirou, fechando os olhos e escorando a cabeça na poltrona com a fuga da mais jovem. Ela contou, mesmo não querendo que as garotas fossem o alvo da conversa com Andrea, não quando sentia saudade, não quando buscava aqueles momentos de paz que só a jornalista oferecia.

— A recomendação médica de não se estressar não tem como ser cumprida morando na mesma casa que Miranda Priestly e seus diabinhos. — Compartilhou. — É compreensível.

—  _ Não diga bobagens, você sabe que com vocês é onde eu gosto de estar. _

— Mas não está aqui agora.

Essa expressão sentimental, forte e carente, era uma novidade até mesmo para a jornalista do outro lado da linha. E Miranda mordeu a boca ao se dar conta do que entregava para Andréa desesperadamente. 

—  _ Porque talvez precisem de um tempo só vocês três. _

— E é por isso que está do outro lado de Nova York? Você já foi mais eficiente, Andréa. A sua premeditação do que eu posso querer ou acreditar está cada vez mais difícil de alcançar a verdade.

—  _ Eu não sei o que fazer, Miranda. Eu sei que me quer aí, porque eu quero desesperadamente estar perto de vocês três... _ — compartilhou num sussurro —  _ Mas e as meninas? É muito acontecimento, é muito para assimilar e, de repente, eu estou morando na casa da cidade como alguém próximo e não um empregado. Elas sentem isso. _

— Elas reportariam a mim qualquer incômodo, não há um.

—  _ Será?  _

E quando a voz de Andrea embargou, Miranda soube que tinha muito mais no meio daquela confusão do que ela acreditava ter. Seu coração quebrou um pouco, tentou confirmar que não havia problema algum no arranjo delas, mas sabia que a morena não acreditaria. Não por um telefonema.

Miranda poderia ser egoísta e levar o pensamento que Andrea estava a abandonando novamente. Abandonando-a quando viu seu pior lado, e agora o pior também de suas filhas. Mas a natureza desse sentimento era tão estúpida que bufou apenas de pensar em ter essas explosões primitivas. 

— Andy não vai vir de novo? — Foi Cassidy quem perguntou na mesa de jantar.

Miranda olhou para os dois pares de olhos azuis a encarando e, com um suspiro triste escapando de sua garganta, negou. Ela observou duas cabeças abaixarem em tristeza mútua, mas sem expressarem nenhuma única palavra sobre a falta que uma atrevida jornalista fazia.

A estranheza das situações estava chegando num nível que a editora quase imploraria para que dissessem o que diabos estava acontecendo. Obviamente, o assunto rodava em torno de Andrea e Gregory, e se fosse por uma disputa inútil, Miranda nem sabia o que faria.

— Vocês podem me contar se algo incômoda, sabem disso, não? — Recebeu os olhos atentos pra ela novamente. — Se tem algum problema em Andréa compartilhar o quarto de hóspedes, ajudar nos cuidados e ser uma amiga da família... vocês podem me dizer.

Cassidy olhou acusadoramente para sua gêmea, que estremeceu e voltou o olhar culpado rapidamente para sua mãe. A fraqueza que Miranda odiava, porque o abatimento da doença já era demais para ter de lidar com uma tristeza desconhecida.

— Ela vai voltar? — Caroline perguntou. 

— Eu não sei, Bobbsey. — Miranda respondeu com sinceridade. — Eu não sei.

O ritual antes de dormir era longo, mas nessas últimas noites ele parecia ter dobrado de tamanho. O livro ganhava atenção extra, e Miranda se irritava por não ter mais com o que mexer, em vista que, por sua ausência constante, seus subordinados estavam aprendendo a trabalhar.

Então, Miranda suspirou de exaustão quando girou no colchão pela sétima vez. Não era um hábito resmungar nos lençóis, sofrer por situações e esperar que o tempo resolvesse todos os problemas, por isso Miranda se colocou de pé. 

Ela se enrolou em seu roupão elegante e caminhou pelo corredor até o quarto de hóspedes que agora era de Andrea. Ela quis entrar, quis sentir ao menos um pouco a presença da mais nova. Mas tal pensamento a fez rir de sua própria desgraça. 

— Diga sobre romances épicos e cinematográficos, e você cai no maior clichê existente. — Zombou de si mesma, apertando o roupão contra seu corpo. — Sua assistente com a metade da sua idade, que original! — Revirou os olhos ao voltar para o quarto e se trocar para um confortável Armani.

As chaves do carro se apertaram frias contra sua mão, e depois de conferir o quarto de suas filhas, tirou o SUV da garagem no meio da madrugada.

— Um grande clichê, Miranda Priestly. Uma queda lésbica terrível! — Resmungou mais uma vez.

*

**_♪ Don’t deserve you - Plumb ♪_ **

Miranda estava parada frente a porta do apartamento de Andrea, a chave brilhava em suas mãos e, por mais que tivesse entrado no prédio, ainda não tinha decidido se era melhor usar a chave recebida ou tocar a campainha. Mas quando pensou no quanto o som podia assustar Andrea, preferiu usufruir da confiança que recebeu, e entrou. 

O apartamento simples, mas muito aconchegante, fez a mais velha respirar aliviada por estar ali. Miranda acreditava que por ter a cara da jornalista e o cheiro da mesma, o apartamento provocava as mesmas sensações que a dona dele.

Ela invadiu o quarto escuro, notando o monte no meio da cama adormecido e ao perceber que um sorriso escaparia de seus lábios, bufou. Não, ela não cairia ainda mais profundamente naquela armadilha gay, ela era uma adulta, pelo amor de Deus, não mais uma adolescente com os hormônios a solta.

Então, assumindo o controle de seu corpo e suas vontades, acendeu o abajur antes de sentar ao lado de Andrea e acordá-la suavemente. Ou tentar, já que a morena bateu sentada na cama quando percebeu que Miranda estava ao seu lado.

Os olhos castanhos brilhavam preocupação ao encarar aqueles olhos azuis suaves na sua frente. Gastou alguns minutos até Miranda tranquiliza-la e oferecer o conforto que tudo estava no lugar, e não havia nenhuma urgência naquela madrugada - além de seu estúpido coração fadado a cair no pior roteiro de comédia-romântica já visto. 

— Se não há nada acontecendo, o que te trouxe aqui às... — Apertou os olhos ao fazer a tela do celular brilhar. — 03am... — Arregalou os olhos com o horário. — Você parou nessa rua a essa hora? 

— Andréa, sejamos sucintos. — Tocou suavemente sua mão. — Eu precisava conversar com você e tirar todos esses... empecilhos... do caminho. — Abanou a mão espantando-os.

— Oh. — Relaxou os ombros e soltou um longo suspiro, levemente atordoada com o despertar. — Certo.

Miranda deu mais alguns minutos para que a jovem se estabelecesse antes que desse início a sua tormenta de semanas. — Eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo. 

Andy piscou, bufando suavemente. — Não sei mais o que posso te dizer. Você sabe, eu apenas estou receosa de ter interferido demais na sua família. 

Miranda revirou os olhos com a decisão de Andrea em evitar o assunto principal e resolveu jogar as cartas na mesa de uma só vez.

— Está sendo difícil o suficiente lidar com um ex-marido ausente querendo se mostrar o melhor pai do mundo, para eu ter que me preocupar com o fato de você achar que irei trocá-la por qualquer conforto social.

Andrea piscou, ainda atordoada com as palavras que caíram da boca da mais velha. — Isso é...

— A verdade do que está te incomodando. — Miranda rebateu. — Dar atenção a isso mostraria que Gregory tem importância suficiente na minha vida, o que ele  _ não _ tem. Mas percebi que, por mais que para mim seja indiferente e estúpido, está te atingindo em níveis inimagináveis. Eu  _ preciso _ lidar com isso.

Andy podia ter soltado uma risadinha debochada com a última colocação, porque, bem, era óbvio que sim. Mas diante tamanha sinceridade, preferiu jogar de igual com a editora.

— Você já se encantou. E isso é irremediável. Ele é o ex legal que te faz rir, te toca, e deixa você enrolada até o pescoço com todas as armadilhas que planejou para o dia. — Torceu os lábios. — Ele é o cara que suas filhas amam por ser pai delas, e que você ama por ser essa figura.  _ Merda _ , parece tão fácil se envolver novamente, principalmente quando você não mostra nenhum desprezo por cada mísera tentativa dele em te ter de volta.

— Iss-...

— É insuportável presenciar, mas eu... Eu quero apenas o melhor pra você.

— Gregory foi, por muito tempo, um bom amigo, Andréa. Desandou quando ele se envolveu com uma garota e a mesma tentou segurá-lo de toda forma com uma enteada e a ideia estúpida de engravidar. — Miranda revirou os olhos, se colocando de pé. — Brigamos mais, nos afastamos e nos tornamos nada mais do que velhos conhecidos.

— Por que a vida dele te incomoda? 

— Porque ele é pai das minhas filhas. — A olhou duramente. — Porque ele não estava vendo o que estava acontecendo, que se afastou das gêmeas para suprir todas as necessidades impostas por Devilyn. — Observando as bochechas coradas da jornalista, amansou a voz. — Não era sobre mim, nunca foi.

— Dói, Miranda. Ver tudo isso e ser apenas sua funcionária sem nenhum poder de mostrar que estou nessa... Dói. — Confessou, abaixando o olhar e tentando manter sua respiração controlada. — Dói saber que sou o motivo de Caroline e Cassidy estarem brigadas.

E ali estava o ponto principal, aquele que Miranda pouco sabia e sua mente trabalhava incessantemente em todos os cenários possíveis. Ela sabia lidar sabiamente com a imprensa, com seus ex-maridos e toda Runway. Mas era claro sua desestruturação sempre que se tratava das gêmeas - e agora para piorar, Andrea.

Era como se ser mãe testasse todas suas falhas e a desse um selo de incompetência e inaptidão. Então, tentando não falhar naquele assunto, ela colocou uma distância da jornalista e foi até a janela.

— Eu não consigo ajudar se ninguém me diz o que está acontecendo, e você sabe como esse movimento glacial me emociona. — Torceu os lábios e cruzou os braços, respirando fundo ao notar o estranho movimento do outro lado da rua. 

Andy tinha o coração partido, não por Miranda, mas por toda fragilidade que envolvia o corpo da mais velha. Era notável o cansaço, e denunciava pela escuridão abaixo dos olhos, as linhas de expressão realçadas e a vermelhidão em alguns pontos. Andy também notou a rigidez dos ombros, e quanta tensão acumulada Miranda carregava.

Ela suspirou com exaustão, cansada de todo o jogo de silêncio e culpa. Andy sabia que não cabia a ela contar o que escutou de Caroline, mas também sabia que ela tinha uma obrigação com Miranda - uma que envolvia cumplicidade, cuidado e verdade.

Então, ela esfregou o rosto para despertar de uma vez e se sentou na beira da cama, sentindo o chão frio tocar seus pés. — Elas sabem, de alguma forma, sabem que temos alguma coisa. Eu não sei se somos péssimas em omitir o que sentimos ou elas viram alguma demonstração de afeto, presumo que seja o primeiro.

E, percebendo o silêncio permissivo, Andrea contou o que sabia e o que supunha. Compartilhou sobre as perguntas curiosas de Cassidy, os olhares analíticos de Caroline, para depois compartilhar o que escutou depois de toda a explosão no hospital. Contou sobre o medo da primogénita de Miranda não perdoá-la, e até mesmo o medo de que, se ela não voltasse com Greg, que o mesmo sumisse novamente.

“É deprimente pensar que ele teria de ficar com mamãe para ser presente.” Lembrou das palavras sussurradas ao telefone. “E nem eu entendo o porquê estou parecendo um poço de lágrimas, eu só estou com medo de morrer... E isso é normal, não?”

Miranda se virou para encarar Andrea, e observou algumas lágrimas escaparem dos grandes olhos castanhos quando compartilhava que as garotas estavam divididas, e que por causa dela uma briga havia começado.

— Cassidy odeia Greg, e é uma birra juvenil, porque ela tomou o meu lado. Mas eu nunca pedi ou incentivei isso... E se eu tiver feito, Miranda, eu nunca pensei que... — E o soluço impediu que ela continuasse.

Miranda sentia sua garganta se fechar, observando que não era só ela que estava quebrada. O coração apertou miseravelmente ao observar quanto mal toda a situação também causou a Andrea, e que, novamente, ela via em uma posição cruel e egoísta. A jornalista não merecia aquilo, não. Andy não merecia ter alguém tão quebrado quanto ela.

Mas o quão egoísta Miranda era? Porque, definitivamente, ela não conseguiria simplesmente abrir mão do que sentia por aquela jovem mulher.

— Não estou confortável com os sentimentos que estão aparecendo, — Andy continuou — esses ciúmes, essa vontade egoísta de roubar você por alguns minutos... Não estou feliz em ver você aqui às três da manhã para conversar, porque eu fugi disso. Mas eu não posso mais interferir, Miranda, não dessa forma.

Aquele posicionamento bateu rapidamente em Miranda, que franziu a testa imediatamente. — E o que você sugere é que eu simplesmente acate sua decisão de se afastar gradativamente até não estar mais presente na minha vida e das minhas filhas? É o que você quer?

Andy piscou , mordendo o lábio trêmulo inferior e olhando para aqueles tristonhos olhos azuis. Ela queria dizer que sim, Deus, como ela queria ser forte o suficiente para livrar a mais velha de todo o sofrimento. Mas era uma troca intensa e injusta, porque por mais que não merecesse aquele amor, ela o recebia de qualquer forma. O que não sabia era que o mesmo pensamento ocorria do lado de lá.

— O que eu mais odeio de tudo isso é ser incapaz de deixar você para que as meninas não tenham mais que brigar. — Confessou com a voz embargada, negando com a cabeça e tentando impedir que mais lágrimas caíssem. — E isso é  _ tão _ egoísta.

— Eu amo minhas filhas mais do que tudo nesse mundo, Andréa, e você sabe que elas são minha prioridade absoluta. Mas isso não dá direito a elas em interferir na escolha de quem me relaciono.

Andy torceu os lábios enquanto escutava Miranda, soltando um suspiro trêmulo e acalmando toda a energização de seu corpo. Porque, por mais que elas lutassem e lidassem com um olhar torto de Caroline, Andy não sabia o quanto Miranda aguentaria uma rejeição dentro de casa.

— Quando saiu... — Miranda parou, franzindo a testa em desgosto com as palavras sentimentais que dançavam em sua língua. — Você tornou as coisas excepcionalmente difíceis pra mim, Andréa.

_ Oh _ . Andrea piscou.

— Isso não é Paris. Eu não vou sumir de novo, Miranda.

— Eu não sabia disso. — Ela confessou, enrijecendo seu corpo pela quantidade de exposição que acontecia na frente daquela jovem mulher. — E o que senti foi perto do insuportável.

**_♪ Salvation - Gabrielle Aplin ♪_ **

Miranda parecia impulsiva com seus desejos e sentimentos. Mas ao invés de assustar, os traços dessas impulsividade eram estupidamente refrescantes, e Andy segurou o sorriso ao se dar conta que acabava de se apaixonar ainda mais por aquela mulher a sua frente.

A vida de Miranda estava um caos, e isso refletia também na de Andy, mas vê-la ali, no meio da madrugada, dentro de seu quarto, abrindo o coração e despejando toda e qualquer sentimentalidade, a fez se derreter e esquecer qual é que fosse o motivo que escolheu de estar longe.

Era como um sopro, apenas um estalar de dedos e as lágrimas sumiram. A dor nem mesmo foi lembrada e apenas seu coração batia desenfreadamente, lembrando incessantemente da vontade que estava de tomá-la em seus braços.

Do que importava Gregory? Miranda estava ali.

— Eu também senti sua falta. — Ofereceu um sorriso doce, dando alguns passos para perto da editora.

— Honestamente, — Miranda sentiu as bochechas esquentarem com a verdade sinalizada — a  _ terminologia _ que você usa... — disse firmemente, tentando ocultar o sorriso que começava a movimentar os músculos. — Mas se é o que precisa.

— Sim, eu gosto. — Andy continuou a se aproximar, até parar a dois passos da editora.

— Eu... — Miranda mordeu o lábio inferior — Acredito que precise de sua ajuda para... — Torceu o nariz, passando a unha rapidamente pela ruga entre as sobrancelhas. — Você sabe, lidar com as meninas e...

Andy se mordeu novamente, mas dessa vez travando os lábios e tentando inultimente impedir que que uma risada escapasse. O menor do engasgo a fez receber olhos furiosos e descrentes com sua atitude.

— O que na Terra pode ser engraçado, Andréa? — O tom frio, cortante, tão cheio de mágoa e horror que Andy quase se arrependeu.

— Quão difícel está sendo me dizer tudo isso?

— Inacreditável. — O olhar era descrente. — Eu sabia que estava fazendo um papel ridículo de vir até aqui.

Andy revirou os olhos quando viu Miranda ganhar distância novamente e ir rumo a porta para dar fim a qualquer estupidez que pensou ter feito. Mas a ação foi interrompida quando a mão pousou no pulso e seu corpo sentiu o leve tranco ao ser puxado.

Miranda trombou com o corpo jovem e viu os olhos castanhos calorosos e cheios de divertimento, o que a irritava em níveis inimagináveis. Mas a forma como o braço rodeou seu corpo, e a outra mão dedilhou sua cintura, a fez ceder milímetros para entender o que nela podia ser merecedora de tamanho embaraço.

— Você é insuportavelmente adorável. — Andrea contou com aquele sorriso estúpido e brilhante.

— Eu não sou  _ adorável _ .

Andy riu novamente. — Ah, você é, mas não se preocupe, eu não vou contar para ninguém...

Miranda revirou os olhos, e tentou afastar seu corpo em uma pirraça infantil tal qual seus sentimentos doces por aquela jovem. Mas o aperto do braço a firmou contra o corpo quente, impedindo que seu cerébro processasse qualquer informação de fuga com sua total magnitude.

— Eu ajudarei você com o que precisar.

— Lembre-se do quão  _ adorável _ — torceu o lábio em desgosto pela palavra — eu sou antes de fugir da próxima vez. Não posso te buscar em meu cavalo branco todas as vezes.

— Meu nobre cavaleiro... — Andrea zombou, deixando uma risadinha escapar de sua garganta e, antes que Miranda torcesse o nariz novamente, ela a beijou.

O beijo foi relutante por parte da mais velha, que não cedeu facilmente ao pedido de Andrea em deixar a língua entrar em sua boca. Mas quando escutou o suspiro sofrido da mais nova, Miranda sorriu presunçosa e relaxou seu corpo no aperto do abraço e do beijo.

Era como se o beijo a revitalizasse, como se tivesse o poder de sugar tudo de ruim e todos os pensamentos sofridos das últimas semanas. Era como aquele sopro de paz do quarto na madrugada, que a fazia se sentir viva e pronta para todos os desafios. Era como se Andrea a salvasse, e ela se agarrou a isso ao aprofundar o beijo e mergulhar na doce calmaria.

— Você vai voltar comigo agora? — Soprou.

— Não. — Andy buscou a boca novamente, mas Miranda juntou as sobrancelhas e a olhou descrente, fazendo o coração bater tão forte que quase deixou o ouvido surdo.

— Isso não é como nos finais clichês. — Murmurou sua descrença com o roteiro horrível que continuava sua vida e quase engasgou de horror quando percebeu que isso saiu de sua boca.

Andy gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás e fazendo a mais velha ruborizar por ter realmente se tornado uma chacota desprezível. Miranda beliscou suavemente a cintura para que a jovem voltasse sua atenção e parasse de zombá-la. 

— Au! — Reclamou do pequeno belisco, antes de voltar a sorrir grandemente. — E você realmente acreditou que nos encaixaríamos em algum romance cinematográfico? Apenas Shonda Rhimes teria a capacidade de escrever algo assim, e isso me deixa temerosa já que sempre um dos dois morre.

— Honestamente, Andréa. — Revirou os olhos, mantendo sua pose de que nunca, nem na parte mais escura de sua mente, ela pensaria algo tão banal quanto uma queda lésbica e um roteiro tirado de Imagine Eu&Você. 

Andy riu mais uma vez ao notar que aquilo era algo que passou  _ sim _ pela cabeça da mulher mais velha, e quase não negou seu desejo de beijá-la por todo o rosto incansavelmente. Adorável, insuportavelmente adorável. 

— Eu me apaixonei pela minha chefe... — Andy começou, segurando no colarinho do casaco Armani. — E ela tem um ex-marido desagradável que entrou em alguma disputa estúpida por desejá-la de volta. — Puxou suavemente o tecido, trazendo o corpo de Miranda para bem mais perto do seu. — Duas filhas maravilhosas que estão em conflito se querem o pai ou a jovem mulher muito legal com a mãe delas... Definitivamente, um grande clichê lésbico. E, oh, ia me esquecendo... A minha chefe é hétero. 

— Cale-se.

Andy sorriu presunçosa, roçando seus grandes lábios nos da mulher presa em seus braços. — Eu fui na consulta hoje... — e antes que escutasse os latidos de Miranda por não ter contado nada, deslizou os lábios até a orelha e sussurrou na concha do ouvido. — Aparentemente, estou liberada para  _ tudo _ ... 

Andy sorriu ainda mais presunçosa quando lambeu a pele fria e escutou o choramingado de Miranda junto de mãos apertando sua cintura. 

— E, obviamente, você achou que me contar isso as quatro da manhã seria uma excelente ideia. — Resmungou.

Andy semicerrou os olhos ao encarar Miranda, e tentou se mostrar realmente arrependida de liberar todos os hormônios das duas com uma só fala. Mas depois de mostrar toda sua culpa em sua expressão, seus lábios caíram na pele leitosa e quente do pescoço da mais velha.

— Perdão, não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça... — traçou os lábios pela jugular, oferecendo beijos suaves e macios. — Foi realmente uma péssima ideia?

— Se você voltar comigo — Miranda virou o rosto, segurando o queixo da jornalista e deixando sua boca agora encontrar o ouvido. — eu posso pensar na sua oferta, Andréa...

Andy gemeu, sem conseguir segurar ou impedir que seu corpo cedesse a provocação barata e eficiente. — Você não vai me chantagear com sexo, Miranda.

— Teste-me. 

_ Oh, garoto _ . Andy gemeu assim que a língua rodou a concha de sua orelha, e o ar foi sugado fazendo todos os pelos de sua pele se arrepiarem.

— Certo, voc- — Gemeu novamente ao sentir a unha curta arranhar sua barriga por baixo de seu pijama. — Você ganhou. — Disse rapidamente, quase engasgando. — Deus, Miranda! — Contorceu ao sentir a língua serpenteando sua jugular, enquanto a unha trilhava um caminho até sua lombar.

— Inapropriado trazer Ele agora, Andréa. O que desejo fazer com você com certeza não está na bíblia. — Soltou, lambendo os lábios ao olhar para o semblante atordoado da jornalista. Miranda respirou fundo, ajeitou seu casaco e saiu do quarto buscando a chave fria em seu bolso. — Não perca tempo se trocando, apenas um casaco é o suficiente


	16. One Step at a Time

**_♪ Get Low - James Vincent McMorrow ♪_ **

Andy entrou bem atrás de Miranda, e quando fechou a porta seu coração começou a bater desenfreadamente. Era o misto de ansiedade pelo que podia acontecer e o entendimento de semanas antes - que  _ ainda _ não pertencia aquela casa.

Miranda não esperou toda aquela melancolia, nem mesmo foi paciente e bondosa em acalmá-la, apenas subiu as escadas e exigiu que se apressasse. Então Andy, que suspirava pesadamente, embolou os passos para seguir o rebolado da exuberante mulher mais velha.

Foi no mínimo estranho quando chegaram ao quarto. A luz fraca que veio da luminária próxima a cabeceira aconchegou minimamente o quarto, deixando-o ainda mais intimista do que Andy estava preparada. Os batimentos intensificaram, quase a deixando surda. E com o revirar de olhos que se estendeu em Miranda, ela sabia que estavam sendo escutadas pela outra mulher.

— Honestamente, Andréa... — A mulher suspirou ao se aproximar lentamente da jornalista e segurar seu rosto firmemente e depositar um beijo leve, molhado e calmo em seus lábios. — Eu disse que era emocionante a ideia de me avisar tão tarde da noite... Exigência é um traço que você deveria estar ciente.

Andy pousou suas mãos no quadril de Miranda para se manter de pé e gemeu ao sentir o beijo exigente, mas doce e gentil. A editora quase riu da fraqueza aparente, da forma trêmula que a jornalista a tocava e, estranhamente, foi uma miséria gostosa de assistir. 

— Eu pensei que você se agradaria da eficiência. — Andy sussurrou na tentativa de deixar sua voz firme, mas quase engasgou quando as pontas de seus dedos rasparam na pele quente e macia por baixo da blusa Armani de Miranda. 

— A maior eficiência do dia foi eu te trazer de volta para casa.

_ Para casa. _

Andy respirou fundo, afastando o rosto do toque e buscando aqueles olhos azuis tão cheios de algo mais. Ela observou quando Miranda percebeu o que tinha dito, se deleitando do rubor que enchia suas bochechas e se alastravam pelo pescoço. 

— Não diga nada. — Miranda mordeu quando observou um sorriso começar a aparecer nos grossos lábios.

— Você quem torna tudo excepcionalmente difícil pra mim. — Andy brincou com o que tinha escutado mais cedo, enchendo os lábios rosados de beijos gentis, apaixonados e cheios de sentimento. — Eu sei como a sentimentalidade te emociona, mas... você me deixa apaixonada cada segundo mais e eu luto pra entender como posso cair tão facilmente. 

Andy não sabia como a mulher mais velha podia conseguir ficar ainda mais vermelha, e o fato dela tentar desviar o olhar e esconder a vergonha, fez Andy sorrir grandemente. Então, aquele misto de insegurança começou a desaparecer, e seus dedos apertaram a carne quente da editora.

— E isso te assusta? — Rasgou Miranda, tentando manter a voz imparcial e fria, longe do gemido que queria escapar com o aperto. — Porque você está sempre fugindo quando as coisas saem um pouco do controle.

— Achei que havia um perdão quando eu decidisse voltar com você. — Andy a puxou, deixando seus corpos ainda mais perto. 

— Será inadimissível sair de novo. 

— E eu não quero que Greg monte em você de novo. — Andy suspirou.

— Eu não aprecio o ciúmes, Andréa.

— Eu também não, Miranda.

Miranda revirou os olhos, mas acabou envolvendo a cintura da mais nova e a puxando para um novo beijo. Andy suspirou na boca, sentindo seu coração voltar a bater com força quando as unhas curtas de Miranda rasparam em sua lombar.

Mas um momento após longos beijos, Miranda realmente bocejou e Andy espelhou o movimento. Os olhares se encontraram, mistos de desejo e raiva por ser tão tarde. Miranda tentou puxar a jornalista novamente, mas o bocejo impediu que o beijo continuasse.

Andrea riu, Miranda fechou a cara, o que fez Andy rir ainda mais e depositar um beijo suave na bochecha da mais velha.

— Você me testa de tantas maneiras, que me pergunto em qual momento eu me deixei levar e permiti que isso acontecesse.

— Eu não vou sair de novo. — Andy sussurrou, beijando novamente a pele suave. — Teremos muito tempo.

— Você disse isso antes.

— Miranda. — Andy segurou seu rosto. — Eu posso me afundar em milhões de inseguranças e motivos irreais nos quais eu não seria uma boa companhia pra você. Mas quando eu te vejo não há ninguém mais que eu queira, ninguém mais que me faça sentir assim e ninguém mais que eu enfrentaria tudo para estar junto. 

— Greg não é nada comparado com Page Six. — Miranda avisou, trazendo a tona os maiores problemas em se relacionar com o Diabo em Prada. — E nada comparado com o que posso mostrar diariamente. 

— Page Six não estará tentando entrar em suas calças. — Andrea mordeu, mas soltou uma grande lufada de ar, apertando Miranda em seus braços. — Perdoe-me, eu só estou... — Sacolejou a cabeça. — É difícil.

— Nesse caso, eu sei que estou pedindo para alcançar as estrelas, Andréa. — Disse com sinceridade.

— Estar com você não é uma tarefa impossível.

— Greg e Stephen podem ser contrários a sua colocação. 

— Estúpidos e idiotas, nem mesmo sei o que viu neles. — Andy revirou os olhos, sentindo a raiva alastrar pela vermelhidão em seu colo. — Você tem um péssimo dedo para homens.

Quando percebeu o que saiu de sua boca, Andy arregalou os olhos e voltou para aqueles azuis brilhantes e divertidos a sua frente. Miranda travou os lábios e mordeu as bochechas, impedindo que um riso escapasse. Era incrível como Andrea sempre conseguia fazê-la rir, mesmo que fosse por aquela estupidez adorável e o coração mais doce do que ela jamais acreditou que alguém fosse capaz de ter.

— Então, talvez, meus dedos sejam perfeitos para você. — Sussurrou com aquele tom perigoso, os mesmos rasgando a pele por baixo daquele pijama flanelado. 

— Oh. — Andrea engasgou, sentindo o rubor queimar a pele de seu rosto. — Você...

Quando viu a gargalhada escapando de Miranda, ela paralisou, porque,  _ merda,  _ aquela mulher sendo hilária e gargalhando era a cena mais bonita que havia presenciado em toda sua vida.

— Garota boba... — Miranda respirou meio ao último suspiro de risada, observando a boca entreaberta de Andrea e os olhos brilhantes e chocados.

— Eu não esperava isso... — Ela riu leve. 

— Então não pode esperar para vê-los em ação... — brincou novamente, e quando viu as bochechas quentes de Andy, Miranda revirou os olhos divertida. — Oh, querido rubor... — Tocou as bochechas vermelhas.

— E ainda quer me dizer que é impossível estar com você? — Andrea rebateu, suspirando e empurrando a mais velha até as costas dos joelhos baterem no colchão. — Maldição, Miranda, impossível é conhecer isso e conseguir viver sem.

— A juventude apaixonada é perigosa.

— Serei culpada por toda a eternidade. — Dramatizou, caindo na cama junto com a editora e deixando seu corpo sobre o dela. — Você é mesmo impossível, teimosa, cheia de sobrancelhas arqueadas e olhares que brincam de advinhação, mas... — tocou os lábios com os dedos, impedindo que Miranda rebatesse rabujenta — é a mulher mais incrível, admirável, forte e inacreditavelmente adorável que eu tive o prazer de conhecer. 

— Oh, você será impossível sobre isso, huh? — Miranda revirou os olhos. — Acho melhor você dormir. — Jogou-a para o lado, mas a manteve ainda em seus braços, como se tivesse medo de soltá-la e vê-la se afastar novamente. — Eu tive que ir buscar você.

— Eu estou aqui. — Andy a beijou nos lábios carinhosamente, apagando os traços de insegurança. — E estarei aqui quando acordar.

Miranda piscou quando observou a jornalista sobre ela, as palavras batendo em sua cabeça e os grandes olhos castanhos brilhando algo perto do que ela tinha conhecimento. Obviamente, se era de seu desejo buscá-la e amarrá-la em seus braços, era claro que não seriam mais sobre portas fechadas e fugas na madrugada.

Foi ali que, finalmente, Miranda entendeu tudo. 

— Eu espero que sim. — Ela conseguiu dizer por fim, aceitando o grande abraçador que Andrea era. 

*

**_♪ Daughter - Sleeping at Last_ **

Miranda não imaginou, em todos anos de sua vida e até mesmo na adolescência, que viveria tamanha sentimentalidade. Porque quando acordou e sentiu o peso do braço de Andrea em sua barriga, seu coração disparou estupidamente.

A intensidade daqueles sentimentos a assustou. E foi por causa deles que preferiu saltar da cama e deixar a mente acalmar de toda impulsividade de acordá-la e dizer que a amava.

Sentada na cozinha com o café quente que Cara colocou em sua xícara, Miranda não esperava ver uma careca espreitando com olhos brilhantes e afobamento nos passos. Menos ainda que aquele semblante caísse drasticamente quando olhou ao redor e os olhos se banhassem de lágrimas.

— Bobbsey, o qu-...

E antes que Miranda pudesse completar, observou sua primogénita cair aos prantos e correr para seus braços. — Eu estraguei tudo, mamãe.

Levou alguns minutos para que conseguisse acalmá-la, e arrastando sua filha para o escritório, sentou-a em seu sofá e se colocou ao lado. Miranda observou os olhos fundos, o semblante adoentado que ela tanto despreza e queria ver longe de sua pequena Bobbsey.

— Respire, querida. — Limpou suavemente seu rosto molhado. — E me diga, o que você poderia ter estragado?

Caroline olhou para os olhos carinhosos e atenciosos de sua mãe, aquele olhar que era dedicado a elas e ninguém mais - até Andy aparecer. O olhar que ela tanto temia perder. Deus, como ela queria que um pedido de desculpas fosse o suficiente para nunca ter que se expor.

Mas Caro realmente acreditou ter escutado a voz de Andy, e aquilo encheu seu coração de algo quente que não experimentava há tempos, mas quando viu que foi apenas um jogo de sua mente, doeu. Porque ela entendeu que sua mãe amava a jornalista, mas mais do que isso, ela entendeu que também a amava e nesse mês que ela se afastou a saudade estava quase rasgando seu pequeno coração.

— Você pode me perdoar?

Miranda quis revirar os olhos para aquela inocência, como se Caroline - que era sua cópia - não soubesse que ela sempre a perdoaria. Mas sabia que, por mais que desprezasse ditar o óbvio, com suas filhas sempre teria uma parte que ela não entregava para mais ninguém. 

— Primeiro, eu teria de saber o que foi feito para depois saber se há perdão, não acha? — Disse em seu tom doce, deslizando seus dedos suavemente pela mão de sua filha.

— Eu achei que Andy estivesse aqui, que tivesse voltado. — Ela confessou, sentindo as lágrimas voltando a cair. E, antes que sua mãe interrompesse, continuou. — Papai voltou e eu realmente acreditei que poderíamos ser uma família de novo, que se eu o ajudasse, você iria se apaixonar de novo.

Miranda respirou fundo, remexendo os lábios enquanto observava sua pequena e inocente criatura se debruçar por motivos que nem mesmo cabiam a ela se preocupar. Sentiu-se culpada por ter aberto aquela janela e ter permitido que sonhos juvenis de reunir seus pais habitassem suas filhas. O que também a deixou culpada por ter sido propulsora da dor em Andrea.

— Cassidy odeia o papai e sempre disse que era Andy quem você queria, mas que vocês eram bobas demais para perceberem. Só que... — Caroline fungou — Andy é mulher e muito jovem, e eu sei que isso seria um escandâlo, podendo atingir Runway. E Runway é a terceira coisa mais importante da sua vida!! — Ela soluçou. 

— Caroline...

— Me perdoa, mamãe! — Chorou, voltando com o rosto avermelhado para sua mãe. — Andy foi embora e foi tudo culpa minha! Eu falei pra ela que... Eu falei que fazia tempo que não via você sorrir, e sabia que era pelo papai... Mas isso era mentira!

— Querida. — Miranda segurou o rosto de sua filha, e quando ela ia continuar com toda sua história, a repreendeu com o olhar. — Escute-me agora, tudo bem?

— Eu vou falar pra Andy, eu vou contar a verdade e ela vai voltar!

— Caroline, Andréa está dormindo no meu quarto nesse momento. — Contou em seu costumeiro tom baixo e doce, observando os olhos azuis se arregalarem lentamente em compreensão. — Eu a busquei. Eu a trouxe de volta. E é por aqui que quero começar... Que eu sei o que estou fazendo e por quem devo lutar.

Miranda apertou as mãos suaves de sua filha, observando se havia captado toda sua atenção.

— Você e sua irmã podem ser tudo de mais importante na minha vida, mas não dá o direito de interferirem nas minhas escolhas. — Continuou. — Espero que sempre estejam de acordo com quem me relaciono, que seja alguém que confiem e gostem, mas eu também espero que  _ me _ respeitem. E não tentem me atropelar quando o assunto for meus sentimentos. 

Caroline abaixou a cabeça, observando suas mãos fracas no embalo das bem cuidadas e cheias de veia de sua mãe. — Eu só queria que tivesse alguém que pudesse cuidar de você se...

— Se...?

— Eu não quero você triste  _ para sempre  _ se eu...

— Não, não estamos tendo essa conversa. E, absolutamente, não estarei me envolvendo com alguém para que cubra uma dor inimaginável... — Miranda negou com a cabeça, sentindo seu coração bater forte pela aceitação de Caroline com um final que ela nem mesmo conseguia pensar. — E, céus, isso é demais pra mim. — Apertou o tecido no peito.

— Mãe...

— O que é isso, huh? Você realmente acredita que está chegando sua hora? — Miranda piscou com os olhos vermelhos. — Tem alguma coisa que não está me contanto?

— Não! — Caroline chorou, segurando as mãos de sua mãe. — Eu não quero morrer, mamãe. Mas tem hora que... — soluçou — eu não aguento mais.

— Não há nada que uma Priestly não possa enfrentar, se lembra? — Miranda enxugou as lágrimas de sua pequena. — Nada, desde que seja o que você queira.

— Eu quero. — Caroline afirmou com a cabeça, respirando fundo e acalmando todo o alarde que sentiu, todas as emoções tão bem escondidas por semanas. E depois de olhar bem para o semblante cansado de sua mãe, soltou tremulamente. — Você ama o papai?

Miranda prensou os lábios, sentiu um calafrio ao pensar na mulher que estava dormindo em sua cama naquele momento e soube que, se fosse anos atrás, talvez ela quisesse facilitar as coisas para Caroline. Mas não agora, não quando seu coração estava uma bagunça completa por aquela atrevida jornalista, que teve a ousadia de quase morrer na sua frente.

— Não, Bobbsey. Não mais. — Respondeu com sinceridade, soltando um grande peso dos ombros. — Amo que ele tenha me dado vocês, mas não o amo dessa forma que deseja. 

Caroline observou o relaxamento dos ombros de sua mãe, a doçura sempre ofertada a elas e a mais ninguém - nem mesmo seu pai uma vez juntos. Observou as linhas de expressão, os cabelos grandes e imaculados. Ela via a imaculada Miranda Priestly, mas também via a  _ sua _ mãe muito mais aberta e carinhosa do que jamais esteve.

Não foi só o câncer. Caroline agora tinha certeza disso.

— E você ama Andy?

Miranda respirou fundo, porque a resposta para essa pergunta ainda estava em avaliação, amadurecendo e saindo de toda impulsividade. Então, olhando para os olhos curiosos de sua filha, ela apenas sorriu.

— Não acha que se eu amar Andréa, ela quem deveria saber primeiro?

Caroline revirou os olhos. — Honestamente, mamãe, não é como se fosse dizer de qualquer maneira.

Foi uma risada de alívio que escapou de Miranda, e a julgar pelo sorriso omitido nos finos lábios e sua filha, a paz foi reestabelecida. E elas podiam ser mais como elas mesmas.

Puxando seu pequeno tesouro para seus braços, Miranda beijou a careca que tanto sentia falta. — Eu amo você.

— Para eu e Cass não vale, mas pode treinar se isso te conforta. — Ela deu de ombros, deitando a cabeça no peito de sua mãe e suspirando aliviada por ainda poder estar ali.

*

**_♪ Elephant Gun - Beirut ♪_ **

Quando Miranda voltou para a cozinha, um pouco atrasada para o trabalho devido a conversa com Caroline, percebeu que quatro pares de olhos a encarava.

Cassidy parou a torrada no meio do caminho analisando para ver se estava tudo bem. Greg, que havia chegado há pouco para acompanhar Caroline em sua consulta, as olhava querendo saber o quanto Miranda sabia. Cara apenas queria saber se estava tudo bem. E Andrea tinha aquele olhar compreensivo e cheio de sabedoria, entendendo o momento importante que mãe e filha tiveram.

— Não é para falhar com os estudos hoje, Cassidy. — Miranda quebrou o silêncio, olhando para a caçula que corou ao saber que suas exigências estavam mais do que sobre o conhecimento da matriarca. — Nenhuma ameaça a Cara ou Andréa te livrará de suas obrigações essa semana.

— Tudo bem. — Concordou de cabeça baixa, voltando a atenção para sua torrada. — Mas Andy pode me levar? — Perguntou com aquele sorriso voltando ao seu habitat natural depois de ver a jornalista de volta a casa.

Andrea abaixou a cabeça, segurando o sorriso de quem gostava da recepção e atrevimento de Cassidy. 

— Bem, se ela não ver problema nisso. — Miranda disse, encarando aqueles par de olhos castanhos que brilhavam e a confortavam como nenhum outro tinha capacidade.

— Bom dia, Mira. — Greg saudou interrompendo a troca, com aquele sorriso doce e cheios de intenção, mas o que recebeu foi os olhos frios de sua ex-mulher. 

— Bom dia, Gregory. Por favor, me atualize do que o médico disser de Caroline, já que estou sendo coagida a voltar para o trabalho e não “perder tempo com consultas bobas”. — Olhou para Caroline, que corou rapidamente com a acusação.

— Só não é necessário. — Caroline reafirmou, dando a volta a mesa e sentando ao lado de Andy.

— Lidarei com isso, Mira. — Ele continuou e entregou um café quente como o centro do Sol na mão de sua ex-mulher. — Será que poderíamos sair para uma conversa mais tarde? Gostaria de discutir alguns pontos com você...

Andrea estava quieta, respirando fundo para não se incomodar com o olhar submisso e estúpido de Greg com Miranda. Mas sua atenção se voltou para sua Caroline sentando ao seu lado e oferecendo um espaço de convivência que não teve por quase um mês.

Andy sorriu para a garota, e quando recebeu aqueles olhos brilhantes para ela, preparava um assunto para puxar que sabia que poderia reacender a relação da duas. E também a ignorar o pedido de encontro que acontecia bem a sua frente. Mas antes que qualquer palavra pudesse sair de sua boca, um toque em seu ombro a tirou de órbita.

Primeiro, porque a energia que Miranda carregava mudava o ar ao redor dela e, obviamente, o toque era eletrizante a ponto de desnorteá-la por segundos. Segundo, porque aquela mulher nunca a tocou na frente de ninguém, muito menos num café da manhã na casa da cidade com suas filhas ao lado. E, terceiro, porque seu nome escapou daqueles lábios como uma saudação de um ótimo dia, puxando toda sua atenção.

— Bom dia, Andréeyah. — Ela soltou lentamente, o nome escorrendo pela língua de Miranda e atingindo em cheio a jornalista. — Gregory, peço desculpas, mas hoje já tenho um jantar marcado, mas vou conversar com minha assistente para encontrar um horário para você.

E por toda a fala, a mão continuou pousada no ombro de Andy, queimando-a, deixando quase a ponto da combustão completa. Então, Miranda voltou seu olhar para a jornalista e apertou sua carne. Cabeça tombada para trás, a mão quente deslizando por seu colo até alcançar a base de seu pescoço, - oh, merda, perto demais - e os lábios colaram docemente aos seus.

— Espero te encontrar em casa quando eu voltar. — Miranda disse alto o suficiente para que todos na cozinha a escutasse.

Os olhos azuis cheios de promessa, e, oh garoto, divertidos com a miséria que ela se tornou. Andy apenas acenou positivamente, com seu olhar colado a figura exuberante e tonteantemente bonita saindo da cozinha - que deixava um rastro de desejo, choque e paixão por todo o corpo da jornalista. 

Andy piscou, voltando ao presente e, se dando conta que todos aqueles olhares chocados se voltaram para ela, sentiu-se vergonhosamente quente no colo e rosto.

— Bem, como eu ia dizendo... — Arranhou a garganta, sabendo que nada havia sido dito por ela anteriormente, mas não importava... Merda, Miranda a beijou. — Há uma nova exposição, Cass. E acredito que, se conseguir me apresentar bom rendimento escolar hoje, eu possa te levar.

— Você tem muito poder de barganha agora. — A menina brincou com os olhos vibrantes, quase saltando da cadeira de alegria. — Podemos até mesmo trazer essa exposição para cá, com muitos chocolates e sorvetes! Uau! Andy, posso faltar da escola?

— Oh, não... — Andrea se colocou de pé, batendo a mão desajeitadamente no pires — De forma alguma você vai usar esse beijo para me chantagear.

E percebendo que a palavra beijo escorregou de sua boca, ela travou os lábios, sentindo seu coração disparar com o olhar atordoado de Gregory.

Miranda a beijou.

Miranda a beijou numa manhã. Não num quarto.

Miranda a beijou na frent-

— Então, você está namorando a minha mãe? — Cassidy provocou com o riso cheio de atrevimento.

— Urg, obviamente Miranda tinha que fazer uma saída triunfal. — Bufou Andy, com o rosto vermelho feito brasa, e fugindo rapidamente daquela cozinha. 

*

“Você tem a mínima ideia do que fez?” - AS

“Nenhuma, mas ficarei feliz em descobrir mais tarde.” - MP

— Ela é frustrante! — Andrea resmungou, caindo com o rosto no travesseiro de Brianna.

— Frustrante... — Brianna riu. — Andy, é a última coisa que pode chamar Miranda Priestly.

— Oh, ela é! É impossível, exigente, irritante... 

— Sexy, brilhante, maravilhosa e tem você na palma da mão.

— Inferno, sim... — Resmungou, apertando o travesseiro em seu rosto.

— Querida, é melhor você ir para casa e esperar essa mulher com toda sua glória. Porque a única pessoa nessa relação que pode chegar perto de ser frustrante é você se continuar choramingando no meu quarto.

— Você é ruim, não é boa pra mim.

— E isso é uma surpresa? — Ela ri, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Você sabe, eu tenho hobbies que jamais entenderia. Assustar pessoas e rir de sua miséria é um dos meus preferidos.

— Sol que lute! — Andy virou de barriga pra cima, olhando para sua amiga. — Ela vai acabar comigo...

— Ah, sim... Ela vai. — Brianna riu. — E eu espero que me conte tudo com detalhes sórdidos!

*

**_♪ Just You and I - Tom Walker ♪_ **

Foi um dia muito mais cheio do que Miranda esperava. Runway seguia bem sem sua presença diária, deixando Nigel e Emily comandando em sua ausência. Mas quando aparecia, era como se todos os problemas tivessem sido omitidos até aquele momento, e cabia a ela colocar tudo de volta aos trilhos.

— Você sabe, isso aqui não funciona tão bem sem você. — Nigel disse, não orgulhoso por isso, mas com a sinceridade não-bajuladora que Miranda gostava.

— Estou a um telefonema.

— Dentre tantos telefonemas por dia, é melhor que venha ao menos um período no dia.

— Isso não funcionaria.

— Não. — Ele gemeu, entregando todas as novas sessões de fotos na mesa da editora. — Mas Emily é um futuro.

Miranda apenas o encarou, deixando a ponta dos dedos traçar a fina linha de seus lábios comprimidos. Sim, Emily valia o estudo e dedicação, mas era material para um outro momento, pois naquele ela só queria finalizar e ir para casa.

Casa. E seu estômago revirou, uma lembrança patética de seus sentimentos por aquela jovem garota, tendo de apertar suas coxas pela miséria de seu desejo. Foi despertada pela risada insípida de seu verdadeiro amigo do outro lado da mesa.

— Não consigo encontrar motivo algum para toda essa felicidade. — Ela resmungou, apertando a caneta contra o Livro. 

— Querida, o tempo com nossa Seis está te custando o treinamento de suas expressões. — Com a caneta, ele apontou para o rosto dela. — Obviamente, há um objeto de muito mais interesse em sua casa, estou errado?

Miranda corou, sentindo a garganta secar pela tamanha exposição. Desconfortável, ela se remexeu em seu assento e ajeitou o óculos na base de seu nariz.

— Não há nada mais interessante do que o fracasso de meus lacaios. — Riscou toda uma página de sua revista. — Honestamente, Nigel, sua equipe bateu com a cabeça ou algo assim. 

Ele segurou a risada, observando ainda a coloração quente no colo e pescoço da mulher imponente sentada a sua frente. Ele se divertiu com a frustração humana de Miranda em não poder estar desfrutando seu amante, isso a deixava absurdamente hilária.

— Isso atinge todos os pobres mortais, Miranda. — Ele acusou novamente, recebendo um revirar de olhos. — Mas alguns mortais, tem mais poder do que outros. Vá para casa, aproveite suas filhas, aproveite nosso Seis.

— Você sabe, Andréa não está num seis faz muito tempo.

Ele deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para a arte em sua mão. — Posso trocar a oferta e ir no seu lugar, o que acha?

E antes que qualquer nova objeção pudesse aparecer, Miranda já estava latindo para suas assistentes por seu casaco e bolsa.

Miranda sabia que a ideia de um jantar era absurda aquela hora, e antes que pudesse deixar todas as inseguranças de seus relacionamentos passados atravessarem sua mente, pensou que uma taça de vinho seria aceitável e compensaria seu atraso naquele dia. 

*

— Não sei se eu deveria ir. — Cassidy confessou ao entrar no quarto de Andy durante a tarde.

— Ela não ficará chateada. — Andy disse por cima de seu notebook, sem mesmo direcionar o olhar para a ruiva de cabelos longos.

— Não ligo para o que Caroline pensa ou sente. — Resmungou.

— Oh, Caroline? Pensei que estava falando de sua mãe. — Escondeu o sorriso, acabando de digitar a última frase de seu artigo. — Bem, nesse caso não há porquê ter receio de ir a casa de Britney com Kiera.

— Bem, você acha que eu...

— Deveria conversar com sua irmã? Sim. Mas você é grande o suficiente pra fazer isso quando achar que deve. — Ela sorriu para a mais nova, voltando sua atenção para o email que tinha de enviar.

— Posso dormir lá?

— Isso é com a sua mãe.

— Mas ela beijou você na nossa frente. — Cassidy a relembrou, cruzando os braços e mantendo um sorriso confiante no rosto.

— E?

— E isso é o jeito mais sútil dela te dizer que estão namorando. — Cassidy revirou os olhos.

Andy riu, massageando as têmporas. — Não, Cass, isso não foi um pedido de namoro.

— Oh, você vai entediar ela com coisas óbvias. — Franziu o nariz.

— Sem chantagem. — Andy começou. — Eu jamais passarei por cima da sua mãe, principalmente quando o assunto é suas preciosas Bobbseys! — Andy zombou o finalzinho, fazendo o rosto da caçula corar.

— Não somos bebê.

— Oh, são sim... — Andrea riu, voltando a ajeitar os óculos para digitar seu e-mail. — Agora Vá ligar para ela com aquela voz mansinha que você sabe fazer e vai conseguir o que quer.

A relação com Cassidy era fácil, a jovem garota era muito mais parecida com ela do que com Miranda, e isso as deixava num espaço confortável para a interação. Eram ambas abertas ao contato físico e brincadeiras, sempre com risos e piadas que ninguém mais conseguia acompanhar. Eram boas amigas, e Andy gostava de pensar assim.

Com Caroline era um pouco mais difícil, mas não menos inspirador. A garota tinha muito de Miranda, e Andy sabia que, às vezes, tudo que ela precisava era espaço para entender o que sentia. Assim como sua mãe, Caroline tinha tendência a acreditar que amar era uma fraqueza.

Então, naquela noite, quando sabia que Miranda se atrasaria por ser seu dia de volta a Runway, ter Caroline entrando na sala de televisão foi uma surpresa. Obviamente, um encontro com uma Priestly, não a que perturbava seus sonhos e a deixava quente, mas uma que tinha muita capacidade em abalar seus sentimentos e certezas. 

Caroline apenas sentou ao lado, ficando em silêncio enquanto Andy acabava de ver a última cena de um filme qualquer. Caro estava apreensiva, a jornalista sabia, mas não era como se a franca conversa fosse o melhor caminho com a primogénita.

Então, ela puxou as pernas da garota para o seu colo, e tocando aqueles pés frios, começou a massageá-los. E depois suas mãos traçavam caminhos confortáveis na perna da menina, que se prendia aqueles últimos finais do filme.

Quando os créditos surgiram, Caroline suspirou. — Eu não vou morrer, você sabe. — Ela disse como um mantra, como se fosse realmente possível acreditar naquilo agora, e isso ganhou a atenção da mulher que a acarinhava. — E eu não sou mais criança. 

Andy apertou os olhos, tentando entender qual era a linha de pensamento da garota, mas sabendo que era um rodeio até chegar em algo perto de desculpas e eu gosto de você. O que era incrivelmente tolo, dado as circunstâncias de quem eram elas. 

— Estamos tendo aquelas conversas que você e sua mãe odeiam? Dizer coisas óbvias e tals? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Caroline permaneceu em silêncio, mordiscando o lábio ressecado e sensível numa tentativa de não se quebrar na frente de Andy. Não uma segunda vez no dia. 

Andy suspirou, sabendo o que a menina queria dizer e facilitando as coisas. — Eu sei, Caro. Eu sei. — A confortou, apertando suavemente a perna em seu colo. 

— Você não pode mais sair.

— Eu não pretendo sair. — Disse com toda firmeza, se aconchegando no sofá e abrindo um grande sorriso com o filme que começaria. — Oh, Deus, eu amo esse! 

Elas assistiam Salt, quando Andy suspirou apaixonadamente na cena em que Jolie pulou e matou Ted Winter. Caroline engoliu a risada e olhou para Andy com os olhos azuis tão severos quanto o de sua mãe.

— O que? — A jornalista ofegou.

— Você namora a mamãe agora.

Andy riu, tomando um gole de seu chá gelado e voltando sua atenção para a televisão. — Céus, estamos falando de Angelina Jolie. — Revirou os olhos. — Não é como se fosse real de qualquer maneira, e você não pode negar que a mulher não tem um defeito se quer. — Suspirou novamente, imersa em toda aquela cinematografia.

— Angelina é tão real quanto Miranda Priestly. — Caroline mordeu. E quando Andy arregalou os olhos, caindo na real em que mundo agora ela estava para entrar, engasgou com o que é que tivesse em sua boca. — Por todos os meios, Andy, não é hora de morrer.

— Oh, inferno sangrento! — Andy latiu, sentindo um rubor tomar todo seu corpo. — Isso quer dizer que eu posso... — Engasgou novamente — ter um pequeno encontro com todas as grandes mulheres que sempre tive uma queda...

— Espero que nenhum tão grande como teve por minha mãe. — Ameaçou protetoramente.

— Eu estou me relacionando com Miranda  _ Fucking _ Priestly. — Andy sentiu a cabeça latejar a cada vez que essa realidade batia nela, porque, céus, era quase uma divindade pisando na Terra. 

— Melhor não se esquecer disso.

— O que? — Andy voltou sua atenção para a menina, como se só agora voltasse a notar sua presença.

— Isso será demais pra você? Porque eu sei que terá uma festa na semana que vem em que Cate Blanchett estará... bem, na mesa da mamãe. — Caroline contou, e ver Andy virar uma bagunça completa foi divertido. — É melhor você não deixar ela saber que tem todo esse encantamento por outra mulher, pode ser seu fim. 

— E que mulher seria essa? — A voz de Miranda invadiu a sala, era tão fria que podia cortar a pele das duas se proferida mais uma vez.

**_♪ L-O-V-E - The Macarons Project ♪_ **

Andy sentiu seu corpo gelar, seu coração parou por alguns segundos até voltar com uma batida que quase foi o suficiente para jogá-la ao chão. Deus, aquele olhar no rosto de Miranda era o pior cenário para uma noite que ela pretendia gastar tão bem.

— Ninguém real. — Andy começou, mas sentindo o olhar repressor de Caroline, engasgou. — Quer dizer, até segundos atrás... Antes de Caroline me lembrar que, bem, isso faz parte de seus encontros e trabalho e toda glória que é ser Miranda Priestly. Não é como se eu sentisse que isso pudesse ser real, apenas a forma como elas sempre são e... — Observando o olhar interrogativo de Miranda, e a ruga em sua testa se sobressaindo, Andy corou furiosamente.

— Honestamente, Andréa, você perdeu a eloquência quando bateu sua linda cabecinha? — O tom ainda era perigosamente baixo, mas omitia todos os traços de diversão por notar a bagunça completa daquela mulher.

A primeira reação foi deixar toda sua insegurança bater em cheio, sabendo que, obviamente, qualquer mulher seria mais atrativa para a jovem jornalista do que ela. Mas quando observou a atriz na tela de sua televisão, e os olhos divertidos de sua filha, rapidamente a realidade a bateu. 

— Acredito que eu deva saber quem ameaça tirar você de mim, para que assim eu possa colocá-la na pior lista negra que esse país já viu.

Andy engasgou, deixando uma risada nervosa escapar e, quando olhou para os olhos perigosamente azuis, seu corpo gelou novamente. Ela não faria, faria? Miranda não tinha a capacidade para destruir Cate Blanchett... Tinha?

— Elas são como um holograma, caramba! — Andy tentou mais uma vez. — Não há ninguém que chegue perto de ameaçar me tirar de você, porque, inferno, eu quase não consegui esperar o suficiente para você chegar. — Confessou.

— Não consigo ver algum sentido em nada do que diz. 

— Miranda, olhe... — Ela se colocou de pé, aproximando de sua amante e esquecendo a pequena criatura que estava do outro lado do sofá. — Eu juro que não há ninguém mais! Deus, eu tô num cinto de castidade por tanto tempo, que me pergunto se é a única que não vê o quão loucamente apaixonada eu estou por você. — Olhando para aqueles olhos azuis, Andrea respirou novamente. — Veja, pensei em ir ao escritório e exigir que tomasse logo o que era seu. Ou, sério, até mesmo dar um jeito de deixar as coisas mais fáceis pra mim até você chegar e fin-

— Andréa.

— Eu tô saindo! — Caroline comunicou quando observou o rumo que aquele pedido de desculpas levaria, e, pelos deuses, seu enjoo quase voltou com toda força. — É a Cate Blanchett, mamãe! — Contou para a miséria de Andy, antes de bater a porta da sala.

— Essa garota... — Andy murmurou. — Ela me odeia.

Mas quando seus olhos se voltaram para Miranda, a mais velha se perguntou quão quente a jornalista se sentia com tanto sangue acumulado no rosto e pescoço. A bagunça adorável que essa mulher se tornava, era o refresco para um dia tão cheio e cansativo. 

— Cate é muito bem casada, Andréa. — Miranda mordeu baixo, aproximando como um predador. — Uma mulher estupidamente brilhante e bela, que é compreensível seu fascínio.

— Miranda, isso foi... — Engasgou novamente. — Bem, você sabe, não é como se eu quisesse alguma coisa, é apenas um delírio de alguém que nunca acreditou poder trombar com ela em canto algum desse mundo? 

— Então, devo agradecer por não ter me reconhecido e assim não nutrir toda essa adoração de herói? — Aproximou-se ainda mais, invadindo o espaço pessoal e deixando que sua mão escorregasse na cintura quente. — Ou devo assumir que você é tão boa em ler as pessoas, que um minuto na frente de Cate será capaz de apaixonar-se tão profundamente como fez comigo? 

Andy piscou, saindo da turva névoa que Caroline a jogou e observando atentamente todos os traços de Miranda. Aquela mulher não estava com raiva, não, seus lábios não estavam franzidos, as rugas ao redor dos olhos eram de divertimento puro, e aquilo quase a fez empurrá-la para longe.

Deus, ela realmente podia ter hiperventilado. Ou pior, ter tido uma outra parada cardíaca. 

Mas observando o jogo perigoso que a editora entrava, resolveu soltar algumas cartas para seu próprio benefício.

— Oh, eu realmente não sei, isso teria de ser testado. — Andy provocou, deixando sua mão deslizar pelo braço apoiado na sua cintura e depois até o cotovelo, apertando-o suavemente.

— Não sei se quero correr o risco de perdê-la, Cate pode ter um sex appeal difícil de resistir.

Andrea sorriu, sentindo como os dedos de Miranda apertavam sua carne em um desespero contido, quase como se a contasse um medo de forma brincalhona e tão longe de ser real. Mas Andy sabia muito mais, ela esteve com duas crias dessa mulher o dia inteiro e pode conviver com ela por mais meses do que achou que seria possível.

Ela notou como o peito de Miranda subia com sua respiração, o quão abalada a mais velha era pela proximidade, pela saudade que sentiam, e sorriu presunçosamente quando a puxou para mais perto.

— Merda, não tem ninguém mais fodidamente sexy do que você. Como pode não ver isso? — Andy traçou seu polegar no lábio inferior da editora. — Tão bonita...

— Você pode ter traumatizado a minha filha. — Miranda acusou com a voz rouca, fugindo da exposição que nunca conseguiria lidar confortavelmente.

— Ela quem se colocou naquela situação... — Se defendeu, lambendo os lábios quando arrastou seu polegar até o queixo de Miranda. 

— Estava insuportável, querida? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, deixando um sorriso perigoso escapar. — Por mais que seja inebriante imaginar você se satisfazendo pensando em mim, ainda é algo que eu gostaria de fazer primeiro.

— Oh, céus. — Andy ofegou, sentindo seus mamilos ficarem duros contra o fino tecido de sua lingerie. — Pare de jogar comigo, Miranda, foi um dia torturante!

— E por onde essa fantasia corria? — Ela sussurrou, deixando sua boca chegar muito perto da de Andrea, mas deixando que tocasse seu maxilar. — Aposto que não contava com meu fracasso no primeiro encontro.

— Isso soa muito diferente de fracasso pra mim. — Andy disse ao pressionar sua perna no meio de Miranda, escutando-a ofegar e cravar as unhas em seus ombros

Sabendo que Miranda reivindicaria o controle, Andy a puxou para um beijo antes que isso fosse possível. Os lábios batendo deliciosamente, seus corpos se apertando numa saudade febril e ajustando os batimentos para um ritmo só.

Andy gemeu quando sentiu a língua de Miranda invadir seus lábios e tomando toda sua boca. Seria impossível controlar a pulsação dolorosa no meio de suas pernas, ainda mais quando a unha raspava sua nuca e escorregava até o início de sua vertebral.

Andy já havia tocado aquela mulher antes, mas nada tão permissivo e desprotegido como aquilo. Então, quando ela passou as mãos por baixo do suéter, ofegou com a maciez da pele encontrada. Teve de morder os lábios para conter o suspiro sôfrego que sairia a ponto de assustar as duas. 

Andy, definitivamente, adorava como a alta costura caía em Miranda, a maciez do suéter de gola alta, o tecido de linho da calça, mas quando começou a sentir a textura da pele pálida nada podia chegar próximo a sensação. Então, pedindo desculpas a Armani, Andy segurou na barra do suéter e o tirou suavemente do corpo exuberantemente bonito.

A marcada saboneteira, a trilha de sardas sem nenhum tipo de maquiagem para omiti-las, a curva dos seios presos em taças pretas La Perla e a curva de sua cintura. 

Deus, como ela pode aguentar tanto?

— Não faço ideia... — Miranda respondeu, tirando Andrea de seu torpor ao perceber que tinha falado em voz alta. — Você me testou de tantas maneiras... — Ela repreendeu, agarrando o corpo de Andrea e o puxando para ela. — Tantas...

**_♪ Quelqu`un mia dit - Carla Bruni_ **

Os lábios bateram, o beijo intensificou e Miranda se viu batendo as costas dos joelhos no sofá, antes de cair para trás levando Andrea com ela. 

Foi quente como o inferno ter Andrea montada nela, principalmente, com a facilidade daquele vestido solto e confortável que usava dentro de casa. Porque Miranda aprovou o decote mostrando os grandes orbes deliciosos, as torneadas pernas circundando seu corpo, e aqueles lábios cheios bem em cima dela.

Miranda ofegou com a franja castanha caindo no belo rosto, observando a boca entreaberta, a pele corada e o desejo explicito naqueles olhos. Gemeu quando sentiu o rebolar necessitado de Andrea em seu colo, deixando que sua mão deslizasse e apertasse a carne traseira deliciosamente contra ela. E quase derreteu quando sentiu o centro quente encontrar com seu ventre.

— Miranda, oh, céus... — Andrea gemeu, apertando o ombro da mulher mais velha, enquanto ainda remexia seu quadril em um ritmo mais acelerado, mas ainda dolorosamente lento para sua necessidade.

Foram meses, muitos meses de uma vontade que ela teve que omitir até realmente poder confessar o que sentia. Meses de espera por uma condição de saúde. Meses em que sua cabeça as vezes nem mesmo tinha estrutura pra pensar naquilo. 

Mas Andrea estava ali, bem acima dela. Andrea estava entregue ao toque de sua mão que deslizava por baixo do fino tecido do vestido, pronta para se entregar a uma paixão que fervia, porque ela sentia o mesmo. Sentia tanto, mas tanto, que acreditava poder entrar em ebulição sem mesmo um toque em seu nervo. 

Impaciente, Andy tirou a caríssima La Perla, e quase decretou seu fim quando viu os seios implorando por atenção. Bonita, muito bonita. Talvez, Miranda fosse, de fato, a mulher mais bonita de todo o mundo. E sem conseguir controlar seus nervos, deixou suas mãos se encherem de pele pálida e macia, deixou que seu corpo vibrasse com a temperatura do toque e explodisse com os picos duros contra seus dedos. 

— Santíssimo, Deus!

— Não sabia que era tão devota, Andréa. — Miranda disse depois de ofegar com o toque, jogando a cabeça para trás por segundos até reencontrar forças.

— Cale-se. — Andy murmurou, e quando viu aquele pedaço de pele leitosa se oferecendo a sua boca, ela não perdeu tempo.

A língua bateu diretamente na jugular, fazendo a mais velha gemer profundamente. O quadril escorregou para trás, buscando espaço para que a boca pudesse usufruir de cada pedaço que desejava. E desejava, muito.

Os dedos se atrapalharam com a abertura da calça, enquanto sua boca provava com lábios, lambidas e chupões toda a pele cremosa abaixo dela. Foi um choque para Miranda, deixando-a uma bagunça pura e fora de órbita quando, ao mesmo tempo em que a gorda boca se apossou de seu mamilo, os dedos encontraram passagem por dentre calça e tocaram seu nervo pulsante.

— Andréa! — Miranda gritou, e abafou sua boca entre os cabelos cheirosos abaixo dela.

Ela pode sentir o sorriso presunçoso, mesmo quando seu mamilo estava entre os dentes daquela atrevida jornalista. Mas suas mãos fincaram na nuca jovem quando os dedos se soltaram de sua calça e a boca abandonou um carente mamilo.

— Não, já teve provocações o suficiente. — Ela latiu, puxando a cabeça da mulher para seu rosto e mordiscando com um pouco mais de força seu lábio inferior.

Andy gemeu, a carne ferida se refletiu em uma poça no meio de suas pernas, e ela quase veio ali mesmo. Definitivamente, Miranda seria seu fim mais delicioso e ela não conseguiria nem mesmo pensar em ir contra isso.

Um beijo para acalmá-la, enquanto esticava as pernas e se colocava de pé. Mas antes que aquele semblante irritadiço intensificasse, Andrea puxou as calças da editora, observando como o tecido escorregava ainda com facilidade na pele suada e tão...

— Você é... — Ofegou, observando o corpo semi nu a sua mercê. — De tirar o fôlego. — Olhou com os olhos cheios de paixão para sua amante, que, impaciente, puxou-a de volta para seu colo.

Não era como se nenhuma delas conseguisse atingir nenhum nível de jogo naquele momento, então, Andy encaixou-se sobre o joelho e ofegou quando seu sexo fez o atrito com a pele quente. E, antes que Miranda tentasse reivindicar controle, atacou o mamilo necessitado, enquanto seus dedos empurravam o tecido La Perla e encontrava o pico do rio doce.

Uma bagunça completa.

Unhas raspando a pele branca de Andy ainda vestida, dedos enrolando em seus cabelos e boca reivindicando um espaço de seu pesçoso e orelha. 

Enquanto um cabelo icônico se desfazia, a pele corava e o corpo começava a tremer sem nenhum indício de cansaço. Mamilos chupados, mordiscados e sugados; uma pele marcada pela trilha da boca insaciável. Um centro latejante, rígido e vergonhosamente molhado.

Os espasmos que começaram embaixo, os gemidos que acabavam bem nos ouvidos de Andy, e um corpo se contorcendo e batendo bem no ponto preciso da jornalista. Um orgasmo que sacudiu primeiro Miranda, mas teve toda sua gloriosa continuidade em Andrea.

— E dizem que a felicidade não está no alcance das mãos. — Miranda murmurou, fazendo Andrea rir e cair com a cabeça no vão do pescoço da editora.

As respirações estavam ofegantes demais, os corações batendo tão rápido que quase retumbavam músicas aos seus ouvidos. Andrea podia escutar a cabeça de Miranda trabalhando em todas as palavras que queriam ser ditas, e se lembrou que, talvez, realmente quisesse escutá-las.

Mas para quê? Confirmar o que ela sabia? Ver a mais velha desconfortável por sentir o corpo expulsar o que ainda, talvez, não estivesse pronto para ser proferido? Então um suspiro longo a fez levantar sua cabeça e olhar para aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis. 

— Tem muito querendo ser dito. 

— Sim. — Miranda confessou, deslizando as mãos pelas pernas torneadas.

— Eu sei. — Andy sorriu, aquele sorriso capaz de fazer o coração de Miranda acelerar e quase a fazer repetir tamanho gesto de adoração. — Eu aprendi a ler você há muito tempo... 

Miranda riu, revirando os olhos e apertando as coxas da mais nova. — Não há nada que não pode fazer, garota petulante.

— Dormir é uma delas... — Sorriu sugestivamente enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

— Bom saber que temos muito em comum. — Miranda sorriu, puxando sua doce amante de volta para um beijo. — E, infelizmente, roupa não é uma delas...

Andy riu, puxando o vestido por cima de seu corpo e relevando a nudez superior para olhos cheios de desejo. — Era o que desejava, Miranda? — A jornalista arqueou as sobrancelhas, com aquele olhar atrevido e desafiador que apareceu pela primeira vez na entrega de Harry Potter.

— Por enquanto, isso é tudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei, estamos caminhando para aquele final, mas espero que me digam tudo e não deixem nada de fora <3333


	17. Make you feel my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy new year <3

**_♪ Beautiful thing - Grace vanderWaal ♪_ **

Era muito cedo quando Cassidy ligou para que Andrea a buscasse na casa de sua amiga. Tão cedo, que jurou ter escutado um murmurar zangado por ter de sair do aconchego de sua mãe. Mas, bem, isso devia ser apenas um delírio causado pelo sono, e ela preferiu ignorar.

Não havia todo o glamour que normalmente acompanhava sua mãe em qualquer hora do dia. Andy estava de moletom, óculos escuro e um cabelo levemente ajeitado, o que, estranhamente, foi um conforto para a menina, que pode se sentar confortavelmente no carro e se enrolar em seu grande moletom.

Foi depois de um grande bocejo quando parou no sinal, que Cass recebeu um sorriso enorme daquela jornalista, como se finalmente tivesse acordado. E, talvez, tivesse entendido quando foi que sua mãe começou a se apaixonar, porque, mesmo tentada a retribuir tal ato, duvidava que tivesse a mesma força que o de Andy.

Não houve uma só pergunta do porquê ir embora antes das seis da manhã da casa de sua melhor amiga - com quem ela costumaria ficar por todo o dia. Nem mesmo uma reclamação como “você não pode ir e vir quando quiser, tenho coisas a fazer - inclusive dormir”. Não houve nada.

Apenas Andy se arrastando quando chegaram  _ em casa _ , sem esconder nenhum traço de sua alegria por sentir seu corpo acolhido do frio assim que a porta se fechou.

— Posso voltar a dormir? — Ela perguntou quase que já dormindo, e Cass riu.

— Só não volte pra mamãe, você irá acordar ela com o menor dos movimentos. — Contou, observando o semblante alegre cair rapidamente.

— Oh garota, você me deve uma. — Andy prometeu, suspirando longamente. — Estava muito gostoso dormir abraçada com sua mãe.

— Mamãe não abraça...

Mas Andy riu, sem proferir nenhuma informação a mais e deixou a garota sozinha na sala. Cass sabia que sua mãe não era um abraçador, nem mesmo com elas - o que mudou desde toda a coisa do câncer -, mas definitivamente nunca com nenhum amante. Não, isso era impossível. 

Mas também, sua mãe nunca tinha namorado uma garota. E, bem,  _ ninguém _ era Andy. E até ela, que era mais carinhosa do que qualquer Priestly, sentia-se estúpida em quanta vontade sentia de ficar perto de Andy. Então, como poderia julgar sua mãe? Ela quase invejou que a matriarca tivesse o privilégio de dormir abraçada com a jornalista.

Andy era confortável, quase como um travesseiro egípcio. Ela costumava usar roupas confortáveis em casa, e sempre estava muito cheirosa. Um cheiro que a lembrava paz, aconchego e amor. Era tolo, Cass sabia, mas era o que era, e, bem, sentimentos sempre seriam estúpidos.

Bufando com seus pensamentos, Cass decidiu correr para seu quarto, mas parou frente a porta de Caroline e deixou um longo suspiro sair. Um mês que elas não conversavam, um mês que Cass parecia ter perdido uma parte vital sua e, sendo sincera, não estava contente com aquilo. 

Ela foi questionada o porquê da briga, e o porquê continuava depois que Miranda já tinha deixado claro com quem ela estava se relacionando. E Cass piscou, apenas aturdida com a verdade da colocação de sua amiga.

Por quê?

Sua mãe estava abraçando Andy para dormir, e isso era o suficiente para saber que, independente do que ela e Caro fizessem, a matriarca sempre iria decidir o que quisesse sobre sua vida amorosa. Gregory não mencionou mais uma de suas colocações estúpidas de dias de família ou morarem todos juntos, e isso era mais do que o suficiente.

Então, Cass entrou e surpreendeu com todas as cortinas abertas e a fraca luz do amanhecer preencher o quarto. Caroline nunca gostou de claridade, sempre preferiu que seu quarto ficasse como uma caverna até que ela estivesse pronta para ficar de pé - ao contrário de Cass, que sempre preferiu acordar com a luz natural.

Ela ofegou quando notou o corpo magro, frágil e adoentado na cama. Ofegou quando percebeu quanto tempo estava perdendo com sua pessoa preferida, e que não estava por perto na fase mais difícil para aquela que considerava sua outra metade.

— Se você quer adiantar pra mim e me matar, acho bom fazer isso rápido. Está deixando muitos vestígios de sua presença. — Caroline resmungou com a voz acima de um fio.

Cassidy revirou os olhos e se aproximou, não querendo se envolver em uma nova briga. — Vaso ruim não quebra, Caro.

— Bem, posso provar que é uma mentira, olhe só pra mim.

Cassidy ignoraria, levaria como Caro levou desde o início - o humor amargo e cheio de piadas sobre sua própria doença. Mas quando notou os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o rosto sendo virado para o outro lado, não foi como se conseguisse ignorar tudo que estava acontecendo.

Caroline Priestly estava com medo. E ela tinha que voltar a ser alguém para quem tanto amava.

— Mamãe está feliz. — Cassidy disse, se aproximando da cama e sentando ao lado de sua irmã. — Você não tem mais que se preocupar se ela será bem cuidada, ela está sendo.

— Andy é a melhor escolha, e eu fui uma idiota por pensar que era o nosso pai. — Caro confessou. — Mas mesmo sabendo que mamãe está bem e será muito bem cuidada, ainda não consigo aceitar o fato de morrer. Deveria ficar mais fácil...

E assim que a última palavra bateu em seus lábios, Caro ofegou, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem. Cassidy não perguntou ou pediu desculpas, ela apenas se enrolou debaixo das cobertas e puxou sua irmã para seus braços. 

Notou como as mãos agarraram em seu moletom, como o rosto foi enfiado no vão de seu pescoço e o corpo tremia contra o seu. Era como se Caroline estivesse pedindo por salvação, para que pudesse tirá-la daquela miséria que estava vivendo.

— Está acabando, Caro. — Cass suspirou. — Apenas mais duas sessões, e estará acabado.

— E se não tiver ido embora? Eu não quero viver de positividade e ser frustrada, Cass. Eu não aguentaria. 

— Eu não acredito que o câncer vai vencer você, Caroline.

— Vocês não podem me encher de esperanças. — Zangou-se, apertando firmemente o moletom entre os dedos. — Não podem.

— Bem, Andy vive repetindo aquela frase... “Se você tiver 1% de chance, eu terei 99% de fé.” Você sabe como ela é, pode ter contagiado todos nós.

— Eu falo sério, Cass.

— Okay. — Suspirou. — O que você gostaria de fazer? Diga o que quer e eu farei com você.

— Não posso fazer nada que prejudique o tratamento, mas... — Caroline mordiscou o lábio inferior — quero que me prometa que não deixará mamãe afastar Andy, que não deixará que ela perca quem ela tanto ama por se afundar em qualquer dor. — Suspirou chorosa. — Você promete que também será feliz? Que vai atrás daquilo que ama, que gosta e que sempre ficará perto o suficiente da mamãe?

— Oh, pare com isso, eu não falei sobre promessas caso você morra. — Cassidy revirou os olhos. — Estou falando de agora, Caroline.

— Prometa-me, Cassidy.

Cass bufou. — Sim, eu prometo. Mas eu te prometo que você estará no casamento delas, e que passaremos pela barra da Page Six juntas. Não vamos deixar mamãe ou Andy desistir, e, da mesma forma, nós não vamos deixar você desistir.

Caroline chorou novamente, se afundando no abraço de sua irmã e ficando lá por tempo suficiente até se acalmar. O que fez Cassidy sorrir e olhar para a cabeça careca com diversão.

— Eu posso saber quando está sorrindo, e não há nenhum motivo para isso. Então, conte-me, o que pode ser tão divertido? 

— Pequena Miranda... — Cass zombou, rindo um pouco mais. — Olhando pra você aceitando meu abraço, até que não é tão surpreendente assim que mamãe esteja dormindo agarradinha com Andy.

Caroline engasgou com a saliva, e com a tosse olhou para a caçula. — O que? Mamãe abraçando? Papai e Stephen dormiram mais no quarto deles do que com ela!! Você tá de sacanagem!

Cass riu abertamente agora. — Oh, não. Não estou mesmo. Talvez, mamãe sempre foi gay e só descobriu agora.

— Pare! — Caroline riu. — Nós teremos de tirar isso a prova.

— Ah sim, absolutamente! Mas antes... o que você acha de panquecas? 

— Obrigada, Cassidy, eu sabia que não desistiria de mim. — Ela riu, se apoiando em sua irmã para se colocar de pé. — Mas como tenho câncer, eu mereço seus mirtilos! — Ela cantou sorridente. 

*

**_♪ Chemistry Set - Peter and the Wolf ♪_ **

Era apenas a segunda noite dormindo com Andrea, e Miranda sabia que enfrentaria um grande problema quando não pudesse compartilhar a cama com a jornalista. Ela não admitiria que se acostumou facilmente em ser aconchegada, nem mesmo que Andrea era uma excelente abraçadora, então resmungou birrenta com a infantilidade de seus sentimentos.

O fato de acordar sozinha a incomodou, porque, mesmo sem entender a maioria de suas atitudes no dia anterior, ficou claro que não havia mais omissão do que sentiam e estavam construindo. Teve medo de encontrar uma Andrea reclusa em seu quarto, esperando para que não demonstrassem que passaram a noite no mesmo cômodo - o que era ainda mais estúpido depois da pequena exploração da sala de TV e o quarto principal. 

Então, se enrolando em seu felpudo robe, Miranda preferiu ir em busca de sua amante. E, quem sabe, conseguir levá-la novamente para a cama e aproveitarem o que o cansaço não deixou durante a noite. Mas, enquanto descia, música escoava pelas paredes da casa, e estranhando a movimentação num sábado de manhã, decidiu seguir a canção. 

Obviamente, um show particular acontecia na sua cozinha. Caroline estava com uma colher na mão, fazendo-a de seu microfone, enquanto Cassidy se divertia com uma frigideira e a fazia de guitarra. Andrea tinha duas colheres na mão e usava qualquer superfície para batucar, além de oferecer uma bonita voz. 

Era gracioso observar aqueles pijamas confortáveis nas três, ou mesmo o sentimento de casa cheia, felicidade plena e amor que retumbava por aquela cena. Era como um presente depois de um mês pesado, como se a chegada do Thanksgiving ofertasse paz em corações que sofreram tanto.

Mas, mais do que isso, Miranda se atentou ao rosto de suas filhas. Caroline tinha um sorriso enorme colorindo seu rosto, o corpo frágil nem mesmo ganhava atenção com tamanha felicidade. Cassidy tinha a ponta do nariz e sobrancelhas ainda mais vermelhos, como se tivesse chorado em agum momento recente, mas também carregava um sorriso enorme.

E quando Cassidy pulou em uma interpretação triunfal, Miranda ofegou, fazendo as três se virarem para a porta. 

Em outros tempos, as garotas esperariam uma repressão, ou até mesmo lábios franzidos e um murmurar impaciente da mais velha. Mas, depois de Andy, Miranda estava muito mais propensa a aceitar momentos de euforia e felicidade completa. Então, as garotas correram até sua mãe e a puxaram para a pequena farra. 

Miranda foi surpreendida quando Andrea a tomou e a rodou em volta do próprio eixo, fazendo a mais velha bufar com a insistência da mais nova em colocá-la para dançar. Mas quando Caroline saltou sorridente e afastou sua mãe para ser a próxima levada nos passos de Andy, Miranda riu.

— Agora eu! — Cassidy tentou, mas ao invés de Andy recusar Caroline, com a outra mão aceitou a caçula, que riu contente de seus giros duplos.

Andy girava as meninas, se deleitando das risadas e até mesmo das tentativas delas em fazer o mesmo com Miranda. A festa parou junto com a música, e Caroline caindo nos braços de Andy com a respiração rápida e obviamente, exausta com a estripulia.

Mas Miranda notou como Andrea alisou o rosto de sua filha, como sorriu carinhosamente e a sentou na banqueta, permanecendo perto o suficiente para o abraço e para mantê-la bem. Notou como a menina suspirava, como a cor voltava para seu rosto e os olhos brilhavam em puro contentamento por não ter sido negada de se divertir um pouco mais.

Miranda observou quando Cassidy buscou o suco de Caroline e a entregou com um sorriso amoroso, como se dissesse que tudo ficaria bem em breve. Então, percebeu, que depois de um mês inteiro numa propagação de dor e desavenças, Andrea conseguiu levar um pouco de felicidade para casa - para sua família.

Era como se ela fosse algum espírito bondoso demais, como se fosse apenas feita de amor e nada mais. Porque até mesmo a briga das gêmeas parecia ter se esvaído, e isso era bom demais para ser verdade.

Miranda notou as gêmeas aceitarem suas panquecas, como se Andrea cozinhar fosse o mais comum de todos os sábados. Observou quando uma xícara de café especial foi depositado na sua frente, seu queixo segurado e um beijo suave depositado em sua testa.

— Bom dia, Miranda. — Ela sussurrou, com aquele sorriso brilhante.

Piscando, deixando o sorriso também sair, apenas se deu conta quando observou dois pares de olhos azuis divertidos a olhando. As garotas acusavam de paixão, Miranda sabia, e por isso não conseguiu omitir o rubor, o que fez as duas rirem mais um pouco.

— Eu te disse, ela foi abatida! — Cassidy contou para a gêmea, que concordou veementemente.

— O que é? — Andrea se voltou ainda sorridente, sentando ao lado de Miranda e ofertando ovos mexidos. 

Mas não houve uma só palavra sobre a miséria de sua mãe, apenas balbúcias sobre séries, livros, o museu que Cassidy foi e o desejo de Caroline em poder correr pelo quintal. Foi um começo de manhã gostoso, mais cedo do que o esperado e muito melhor do que tiveram em anos.

Então, quando as meninas foram se aprontar para as atividades do dia, Miranda suspirou e olhou carinhosamente para a mulher ao seu lado - que enchia uma torrada com ovo mexido e abocanhava saborosamente.

— Hm... — Andy arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando sorrir sem deixar que tudo escapasse de sua boca. 

— Você é inacreditável, sabia? — Miranda suspirou, se ajeitando no banco para apreciar mais a bela visão daquela jovem. — E eu me pergunto o que eu fiz pra merecer você...

Andy riu um pouco sem jeito, deixando que a comida escorregasse por sua garganta e ficasse livre para proferir todas as palavras que quisesse. O que a julgar por sua falta de jeito, seriam pouquíssimas.

— Me contratou. — Andy sorriu brilhantemente, fazendo a mais velha revirar os olhos e segurar sua mão sobre a bancada.

— Você trouxe vida para essa casa, Andréa. E eu nunca serei suficientemente grata por isso.

— Não seja boba. — Repreendeu, virando sua mão e deixando-a entrelaçar. — Ver vocês bem é o que realmente me importa

E quando Miranda ia profrerir tamanha sentimentalidade, deixando escapar um eu te amo em todo seu significado, Cassidy voltou correndo para a cozinha e pulou nos braços de Andrea. Surpresa, as duas mais velhas se entreolharam, mas Andy não afrouxou o abraço, apenas segurou a menina ali e manteve perto o suficiente para ouvir a risadinha escapando de sua boca.

— Oh, o que foi, Cass? 

— Você não desistiu da gente, e obrigada por isso. — Ela disse naturalmente, beijando o rosto da jornalista e saindo do mesmo jeito que entrou.

Miranda observou como a morena ficou aturdida, e longe de suas singelas criaturas a morena deixou que algumas lágrimas banhassem seus olhos. E, observando o sorriso e significado que aquele abraço teve, preferiu deixar sua sentimentalidade para outro momento. Obviamente, ela queria viver muitos anos com aquela mulher e outro infarto seria inadmissível.

— Não ouse chegar perto da morte de novo. — Ela deixou escapar, fazendo Andrea a olhar e, depois de assimilar, soltar um enorme sorriso.

— Depois do que eu tive ontem, morrer só se for pela sua boca. — Ela contou a última parte já quase em cima de Miranda.

— Andréa. — Repreendeu, mas sem a menor vontade de negar os lábios exigentes pela manhã. — Você deveria vir comigo no evento.

Andy parou o beijo, afastando o rosto o suficiente para ver o rosto de sua amante. — Com Cate Blanchett?

— Sim, com Cate Blanchett sentada na sua frente. Conseguiria lidar com isso? — Miranda arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas com os lábios apertados segurando a risada.

— Claro, eu sou uma adulta e... — Observando os lábios se abrirem em divertimento, Andy resmungou e empurrou suavemente a editora. — Você é impossível, Miranda Priestly! Impossível!

— Nigel adoraria ajudá-la a se vestir. — Contou como um segredo. — Ele sente sua falta, mas não deixe que ele saiba que eu disse. Não entendo a necessidade de segurar sentimentos como ele faz. — Revirou os olhos, fazendo a morena a sua frente engasgar com o café e gargalhar abertamente em sua cozinha. — Andréa, pode me dizer o que eu disse que te despertou tamanha felicidade?

— Você é o ser mais hilário, intrigante e bonito que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer. — Ela disse ainda rindo, segurando o rosto da editora e beijando num aperto firme. — Eu já te disse o quanto é adorável hoje?

E antes que Miranda realmente latisse sua indignação com o atrevimento, como se tudo tivesse um limite e Andrea estivesse muito além dele, Andy a beijou de uma vez, puxando-a pelo quadril e quase a jogando para seu colo. E ela sabia que toda a raiva se dissipou quando um gemido escapou da garganta da elegante mulher em seus braços.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_♪ In Good Times - Lola Marsh ♪_ **

— Nope. — Caroline voltou a se repetir. — A quimio é só amanhã e, sim, absolutamente, você deveria ir a esse evento.

— Caroline, você sabe que a minha maior prioridade...

— Sou eu e Cassidy, sim, eu sei. Todos sabem. — Ela revirou os olhos. — Mas a minha prioridade é você feliz, então, por favor, vá.

— E desde quando um compromisso como esse tem a capacidade de me deixar feliz?

Caroline arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando para sua mãe como se questionasse o grau de inteligência. — Desde que Andy apareceu e você estar louca para ter um momento a sós com sua namorada... Ou estou mentindo?

Miranda corou furiosamente, sentindo todo seu rosto queimar e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se viu um pouco perdida com as palavras. — Não sei o que está dizendo, não há nenhuma necessidade de tempo a sós com... ainda mais com esse termo que insiste em usar.

— Andy está usando um Versace.

Miranda riu, tentando ignorar toda a provocação que Caroline não tinha a menor ideia que fazia. — Não poderemos ter um momento sozinhas, você sabe disso.

— Porque você não quer. — Quando observou a sobrancelha de sua mãe arquear, revirou os olhos e cuspiu rapidamente. — Mom, que se foda a Page Six!!

— Caroline! — Repreendeu. — Isso não são modos.

— Você está tentando arrumar uma desculpa, porque não quer lidar com a Page Six agora. Mas, primeiro, você já foi em um evento com Andy sendo sua acompanhante e ninguém disse nada por mais de duas chamadas no canto direito da página sem mesmo foto. E, segundo, você nem precisa chegar com ela sendo sua acompanhante. Nigel leva ela.

— Inadmissível. 

— Então, deixe-a comigo, temos livros para ler.

— Ela está em um Versace, é requintado para a leitura em sua cama, querida. — Miranda se aproximou, beijando o topo de sua careca.

— Que se foda a Page Six? — Caroline tentou de novo, abrindo um sorriso de convencimento e se preparando para fugir da fúria de sua mãe por seu palavreado. 

*

— Eu posso ter uma síncope! — Andy bateu as mãos na lateral de seu corpo, olhando para a criatura de longos cabelos vermelhos esparramada em sua cama.

— Acompanhar a mamãe causa isso mesmo. — Cassidy disse sem dar muita importância. — Ainda mais sendo a namorada dela, é um grande cargo, você sabe...

Andy piscou, olhando para a cópia mais amável de Miranda. — Ela vai me matar se eu fizer qualquer coisa errada. Um olhar e estou fora, e eu sei como é esse olhar, eu reconheço até os segundos antes dele acontecer.

— Oh não... — Mastigou um pedaço de sua bala de gelatina. — No máximo ela te castiga quando chegarem em casa.

As bochechas de Andy queimaram no mesmo segundo, e qualquer palavra escapou de seu conhecimento. A imagem de uma Miranda, extremamente arrumada pós-evento, chegando em casa e castigando-a ainda em seus saltos, fez o estômago de Andy se apertar e o meio das coxas doerem. Merda. Ela queria isso? 

— O que foi? — Cass franziu o cenho. — Você parece estar... doente.

Andy despertou e piscou várias vezes para a mais nova, sentindo seu rosto queimar ainda mais por onde seus pensamentos a levaram. E, arranhando a garganta, voltou a conversa. — Não foi legal imagina-se ser morta pela sua mãe, e olha que eu imaginei muito isso no meu ano de assistente... — Torceu o rosto.

— Vista-se logo, vai... — Cassidy reclamou, jogando uma bala na jornalista e ouvindo o resmungar chateado da mesma.

*

**_♪ Let me know - Winona Oak ♪_ **

As luzes piscavam contra os olhos de Miranda, cegando-a a cada disparo de flash e deixando uma névoa branca acompanhar por alguns segundos. O olhar não conseguia se prender a muito, apenas fornecia o melhor sorriso dedicado a eles e continuava os passos para dentro do evento.

A infelicidade de ser fechado demais para o acompanhamento de suas assistentes, não chegou perto da sensação de não ter Andrea a acompanhando.

Era sobre a entrega de um artigo que foi pedido em cima da hora, mas para uma publicação boa demais para perder - e sobre isso Miranda não podia, nunca, discordar. Então, ali estava ela, entrando em um mundo sombrio e entediante, sozinha.

Não, bem, Nigel estava ao seu lado e aliviava a reclusa social de Miranda quando envolvia os interessados em conversas cativantes, liberando a editora-chefe. Não era mais do que cem metros para chegar a sua mesa, e o percurso demorou muito mais do que o esperado por tantas paradas.

Cate Blanchett estava já em seu assento com uma velha amiga ao lado. Miranda suspirou satisfeita, como se pudesse ter um pouco de paz ao lado de alguém tão requintado e que odiava as câmeras como ela. Um cumprimento educado, um pouco mais carinhoso do que as duas tiveram com outras em muito tempo. Sorrisos sinceros e uma conversa suave e fácil de se manter.

Não ficou desconhecido para Cate que Miranda Priestly estava mais inquieta do que o normal, o sorriso sincero ainda não alcançava os olhos e os mesmos estavam sempre em busca de alguém pelo salão. O mínimo de álcool em sua boca, como se estivesse pronta para escapar em qualquer momento. E ela não duvidava de um sumiço repentino e cedo.

Mas tudo fez um pouco de sentido quando os olhos de Miranda travaram em uma bela criatura que passava entre algumas mesas. A morena esbelta, alta e com o corpo curvelíneo acentuado por seu vestido brilhante, suspirou nervosamente no caminho para a mesa.

Cate tomou um pouco mais de seu drink com um sorriso conhecedor no rosto, mas quase engasgou quando viu sua amiga olhar para a mesma morena com a mesma devoção. Oh, garoto, de forma alguma isso iria para um lado bom. Então, tentando controlar o dano antes que acontecesse, ela puxou a atenção de Tammy para ela e permitiu que a morena e Miranda tivessem sua troca de olhar longe de atenção indesejada.

Miranda se levantou quando a bonita jovem aproximou, e com esse ato, todos da mesa se levantaram em reflexo. O que, curiosamente, fez o rosto da bonita criatura corar profundamente. O sorriso era contido, mas de uma maravilha que Cate há muito não experimentava, e percebeu que se não tinha como admirar Miranda mais, ela acabara de ultrapassar os limites. Era indiscutível que tivesse um bom gosto.

Cate notou o olhar que pegou todo o corpo de Priestly envolvido em um vestido de cetim duquesa esmeralda de Alberta Ferreti, que oferecia deliciosamente a pele dos ombros aos olhos de todos. Notou a jovem mulher ofegar, deslizando a mão suavemente pela lombar da editora e descansando um beijo de pele na bochecha do Diabo em Prada. 

Curioso, mas fascinante. Ela reparou.

— Desculpe o atraso.

— Não tem hora para a notícia, huh? — Miranda brincou, mas com o tom de voz se mantendo firme como antes.

A jovem criatura riu suavemente, apertando o ombro de Nigel e voltando os olhos ansiosos para ela. Cate sorriu, sabendo que, muito provavelmente, era um ícone artístico na vida daquela criatura - se fosse julgar pelo olhar abalado e a compostura sendo mantida para olhá-la.

— Andy Sachs. — Ela disse ao estender a mão.

Cate riu, segurando a mão da mulher e a puxando para um cumprimento de beijos na face. Observou o rosto corar, ainda mais quando Cate brincou com a beleza de seu vestido e como os lábios e olhos grandes eram encantadores.

— Oh, merda, digo, isso... — Andy riu nervosamente. — Absolutamente não, não há nada encantador em mim como em você. — Atrapalhou-se, corando furiosamente e soltando uma longa lufada de ar.

— Isso são apenas seus olhos, porque vejo muito mais em você do que eu poderia ter. — Brincou, tocando suavemente o rosto de Andy.

Cate preferiu deixá-la em paz e voltar para perto de Miranda-Lábios-franzidos-Priestly, porque era certo que um olhar poderia matá-la. Blanchett quis rir com o aparente ciúmes, e decidiu dar um tempo para as duas reclusas criaturas sentadas a sua frente.

Era fascinante como sua escolha de oferecer uma uma noite regada a boas conversas, foi bem aproveitada por aquelas pessoas ao seu lado. Então percebeu que não reclamaria de eventos posteriores se sua mesa tivessem os mesmos convidados. Mais incrível ainda era perceber que, quando Andy relaxou, se mostrou uma criatura inteligentíssima e divertida.

Não era surpresa que, em um momento da extensiva noite, a juventude apreciaria algo mais do que beber em uma mesa. E quando Nigel ofegou por uma dança, Andrea suspirou pesadamente. Ela queria, era óbvio, mas o olhar se voltando a Miranda era quase piedoso.

Não era um pedido de permissão, e sim para acompanhar. Uma conversa silenciosa, que fez Cate e Tammy segurarem a respiração, até a garota sorrir suavemente e seguir o querido amigo para a pista de dança. E só então, Cate soltou a respiração que prendia.

— Oh, não crie esse bico. — Cate zombou, revirando os olhos e tomando mais de sua bebida. — Não é como se as pessoas, a essa altura da festa, estivessem preocupadas com quem dança com quem. São como nós.

— Interessante, Catherine, nunca imaginaria que você seria um divagador, ainda mais sobre assuntos tão pouco pertinentes e lógicos. — Miranda resmungou em seu tom costumeiro. 

— Você se intrigaria com a minha capacidade de estar completamente fora de órbita. — Ela riu, oferecendo uma piscadela para a mais velha.

— Eu vou dançar! — Tammy soltou com um longo suspiro. — Não é como se eles não tivessem chamado. — Deu de ombros, se perdendo na multidão rumo a Andrea e Nigel.

— O que te prende dessa vez, Miranda? Nunca te vi ficar por mais de uma hora em qualquer evento. E estamos passando de duas aqui.

— É apenas... aceitável. — Murmurou, olhando ao redor indicando a festa no todo. — Em casa há muito, como deve imaginar e...

— É bom não estar envolvida com dilemas infantis por um momento. — Completou Cate. — Saiba como me sinto com tudo que acontece em sua casa, e que todas as boas energias envio a você. — Ofereceu verdadeiramente, fazendo Miranda sorrir brevemente. — Mas não vou me aprofundar. Fugindo de toda obrigação que temos e estendendo a noite em uma festa de gala, me diga, por que não vai até lá?

Miranda se colocou de pé quando Cate preferiu apreciar o espumante na mesma posição, e ambas se escoraram nas cadeiras. Os olhares pararam na bela criatura se balançando no ritmo da música ao lado de Nigel e Tammy.

Andrea era uma mulher de tirar o fôlego. A fenda do decote, os fartos seios oferecidos a visão de Miranda - e não só dela, o balançar quente do quadril em cada batida. A risada alegre, os cabelos colando em seu rosto suado. Definitivamente, Andy era uma visão.

— Você deveria dançar. 

— Não.

— O que temos a perder, Miranda? A mídia pode ter o poder de tirar a sua paz por um tempo, se alimentar de suas fraquezas e fazer balbúrdia, mas ela não tem o direito e nem força para tirar sua felicidade.

— Ela tem mais poder do que imagina, Catherine.

**_♪ Stand by me - Tom Speight ♪_ **

— Porque você dá isso a ela. É desgastante, eu sei, mas eu tenho certeza que você quer ir ali e reivindicar aquela mulher para seus braços, e pode continuar na negação... Mas estará mentido apenas para você.

Miranda observou Andrea ofegar quando a música mudou, pedindo uma respiração longa para acalmar as batidas agitadas de um corpo eufórico. Mas quando recebeu o olhar apaixonado, tão longe, mas tendo a mesma capacidade de atingi-la, foi sua respiração que engatou. 

— Não haveria forças que me manteriam em pé se eu a perdesse.

— Você nunca a teve. E nunca terá. — Cate contou, passando sua mão pelo ombro nu e apertando suavemente. — E essa é a magia, Miranda. Ela fica porque quer, porque ama você. E isso é tudo.

Miranda piscou para a atriz, ofegando suavemente e deixando uma parte se quebrar frente a quem nunca teve mais do que cumprimentos respeitosos. Mas enrijeceu assim que viu Tammy tomar as mãos de Andrea e puxá-la para uma dança, fazendo Cate rir abertamente e olhar para a editora ao lado.

— Tammy é implacável, querida. Por mais tensão que exista entre você e Andy, não houve nenhum indício de qualquer coisa a mais.

— Será que eu sempre terei de dizer o óbvio? — Miranda resmungou, entregando sua taça para a atriz, que sorria abertamente com o ato de coragem. — Cercada de incompetentes! — Revirou os olhos.

Andy ofegou quando sentiu a mão em seu ombro, sentindo o cheiro inundar suas narinas e ganhar toda sua atenção. Virou-se suavemente e mordeu o lábio inferior quando viu Miranda revindicá-la e oferecer seus braços para uma dança suave - e  _ pública _ . 

— Você não dança. — Andy brincou quando preencheu os braços da mais velha, se aconchegando perfeitamente contra o corpo quente.

— E você sempre consegue tirar isso de mim. — Ela disse, suspirando quando sentiu o ar quente próximo a sua orelha.

**_Make you feel my Love - Adele_ **

Foi um sentimento de paz que apossou de seus corpos assim que se embalaram na suave canção, deixando a voz de Adele preencher seus ouvidos e acelerar seus corações estupidamente apaixonados. Era como um sonho se tornando realidade, como se não quisessem acordar.

Elas estavam juntas. E isso bastava. 

— Não sei que tipo de tortura estava pensando, mas essa está sendo a mais pesada de todas elas. — Confessou Andy, apertando os dedos frios contra a pele nua do ombro da editora. — Eu aguento quanto tempo for longe das câmeras, mas perto assim fica quase insuportável não beijar você.

— Andréa... — Avisou.

Era a sentimentalidade cobrando um preço. Ou talvez fosse os espumantes, Andrea não sabia. Mas o que ela tinha certeza com total precisão era que seu corpo implorava por toque, que aquela mulher embalada em seus braços merecia todo seu amor e, céus, ele transbordaria a qualquer minuto. 

— Gosto de cada peça de roupa que cai em você, cada peça que tiro de você. Mas esse vestido me deixa em uma situação complicadíssima... Ele está perfeito. O tom, o contraste com sua pele, a forma como ele se agarra maravilhosamente no seu corpo... — suspirou quente contra o ouvido da mulher — esses ombros, Miranda.... — ofegou, cravando as unhas na pele nua e não segurando o gemido que escapava — tenho vontade de marcar essa pele, beijar até que fique insuportável, observar cair lentamente e me oferecer os mais belos seios que...

— Andréa. — Repreendeu, mas saindo mais como um gemido longo e desesperado do que uma repreensão. — Por favor...

— Você e Cate Blanchett são quentes. — Ela confessou. — Eu tive que sair de perto, porque, céus, isso era muito para minha cabeça... 

Miranda riu, sabendo que, talvez, o estado de sua doce jornalista estivesse mais bêbado do que imaginava. — O que é isso, querida? — brincou, arqueando a sobrancelha. — Você está me dizendo que é um voyeur e gostaria de me ver com Catherine ou sugere um Ménage a trois?

Andrea ofegou, apertando a pele nua mais uma vez e descendo sua boca até estar em contato com o ombro, ofegando pesadamente. Miranda gemeu, apertando a lombar contra seu corpo e suspirando com a temperatura da jornalista. Sentiu o lábio frio reivindicar um mísero pedaço de pele, mas se contendo no meio do caminho. 

— Ela ainda está aqui. — Miranda disse.

— Não.

— Não? — Questionou divertida.

Andy suspendeu o rosto e passou os braços pelos ombros da mais velha, deixando-a perto o suficiente para que todos falassem o quão apaixonadas estavam. Mas elas não ligaram, não naquele momento em que o mundo parecia ter desaparecido ao redor. 

— Por mais quente que seja, e Cher sabe como foi quente, eu não conseguiria ver você com mais ninguém. É um nível quase doentio de possssividade, não consigo ver ninguém, mesmo que essa pessoa seja Cate Blanchett, te tocando.

Miranda riu, jogando a cabeça para trás para o delírio de Andy - que apreciava aquela visão bem de frente. — Estava ficando preocupada, pois dependendo do seu nível de exigência para suprir seu desejo sexual, eu poderia estar fora de forma.

— Oh, Miranda... — Andy revirou os olhos, deixando seu corpo roçar brevemente contra o da editora. — Fora de forma é a última coisa que poderia atribuir a você mesma.

— Talvez com duas mulheres na cama eu poderia te provar o contrário.

Andy franziu o nariz e negou com a cabeça. — Não há ninguém mais que eu queira me tocando, ninguém mais que eu queira tocar.

— Eu amo você. — Miranda soltou enfim, percebendo como a declaração escorregou de sua boca, mas sem nenhuma pretenção de pegar de volta. 

Andy ofegou, e os sentimentos oscilaram como nunca antes. O desejo que queimava foi substituído pelo amor que a levava a alturas, sentindo um bolo descer por sua garganta ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas. Mas não havia nada no mundo que deixaria a euforia escapar, porque não era nada demais e elas sabiam disso.

Porque sentiam isso. Sentiam há muito tempo.

Então Andy respirou fundo, e soltou um sorriso brilhante demais. 

— Eu amo você, Miranda Priestly.

E Miranda sacudiu a cabeça, como se realmente esperasse uma resposta óbvia como aquela. E só então se deram conta que seus corpos estavam contagiados pelo balançar da música, que se embalavam confortavelmente um no outro. Que as mãos da jornalista se enroscavam nos cabelos imaculados e intocáveis, e que as da editora se arrastavam pela lombar em busca de mais - sempre mais. 

— Eu vou beijar você agora. — Andy avisou.

— Que se dane a Page Six. — Miranda murmurou as palavras de sua primogénita, antes que os lábios de Andy roubassem os seus para um beijo doce e apaixonado. 

Um beijo que falasse de amor. Que as fizesse sentir o amor. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIM!! Chegamos ao fim!  
> Eu sei, a gente sempre quer mais, é difícil dar adeus e, acreditem, pra mim é muuuuito! E por isso que escrever fica sempre mais difícil. Mas The Rain Has Gone entregou tudo que ela podia entregar e eu espero que vocês tenham sentido tanto quanto eu, que tenham amado essas personagens e que os sentimentos tenham sido tão conflitantes quanto pra mim! ASHUAHSUAH
> 
> Boa leitura! E lembrem-se, teremos sempre dias brilhantes, porque uma hora a chuva sempre vai embora!

**_♪ The Last Song of Your Life - P!nk ♪_ **

Caroline não sabia que podia odiar o inverno até estar com câncer. Era horrível ter de andar tão prevenida, com tantas máscaras, e álcool em gel a cada passo que dava. Horrível saber que seu corpo estava susceptível a qualquer mínima bactéria que entrasse em contato.

Para alguém que abominava vulnerabilidade, estar naquela posição era insuportável. Então, ela aproveitou o verão como se fosse o último de sua pequena existência.

As aulas, que a escola tentou mantê-la o mais perto possível, foram apreciadas como o melhor momento do dia. E, talvez, fosse. Ela deu valor a cada palavra de um professor, até mesmo as intrigas adolescente que aconteciam ao seu redor. Aproveitou o tempo com suas amigas, e até mesmo o cuidado excessivo delas.

Ela gostava de olhar pela janela, apreciar o sol tocando o topo das árvores, a paz do canto dos pássaros, os sorrisos alegres de seus amigos e a ilusão de uma normalidade que ela não teria mais. Porque, sim, em certo momento, Caroline Priestly acreditou que era o fim.

Não foi como uma desistência, nem como se não acreditasse que existisse força o suficiente. Era apenas o sentimento de não ter aproveitado direito o tempo que foi ofertado a ela, e que ela ainda tinha algum para fazer valer a pena.

E, talvez, por isso, ela acreditou que tivesse o poder de melhorar o tempo com seu pai. O tempo de uma família que deveria se amar mais, e brigar menos.

_ “O que você faria se soubesse que só tem um mês de vida?” _

Ela escreveu em seu caderno a uma semana da última quimioterapia.

Era assustador olhar para seu pulso, notar o quão magro estava; o quanto seu rosto nada se assemelhava com a vívida imagem de um ano antes. Então, Caroline soube que depois de ter aproveitado os últimos meses, mesmo com as desavenças com Cassidy, ela estava pronta.

Então ela comeu a panqueca de Andy sempre que seu charme conseguia convencer de ter no café da manhã. E nunca contou para sua mãe que a da jornalista era muito melhor do que a editora fez por todos aqueles anos. Mas acreditava que ela soubesse, pois depois da primeira, Miranda nunca mais chegou perto da frigideira.

Caroline leu quantos livros ela pode, quantos os efeitos da quimio permitiram que ela lesse. Se afundou em cada história, em cada conto de fadas que, naquela altura, acreditava ser as mais belas histórias de amor. Porque, o que poderia ser mais prazeroso do que um feliz para sempre? Era o que ela queria afinal.

Em uma tarde de domingo, semelhante a de quando ela foi levada para o hospital, Miranda estava lendo um clássico no sofá da varanda. E, como se voltasse anos de sua existência, se aconchegou no colo de sua mãe, que ao notar o interesse da primogénita, mas a incapacidade de ler, começou a leitura em voz alta.

Caroline adormeceu naquele dia no ombro de sua mãe; em uma paz que, quando abriu os olhos, pediu duas coisas.

Primeiro, que se fosse para ela morrer, que fosse daquele jeito. Segundo, que ela não morresse, porque ela queria mais momentos de paz e amor com sua mãe.

Não foi difícil conseguir alguns mimos, Cassidy levou a sério quando disse que faria tudo para que Caroline fosse feliz. Mas ela não tinha ideia que, por mais passeios, e filmes, e guloseimas que tivessem, o melhor sempre seria Cassidy. A risada, as tentativas estúpidas de fazê-la sorrir, os pés gelados se enrolando aos seus numa tentativa de se aquecer. 

O melhor era tê-la como irmã. E Caroline fez questão de escrever isso e colocar embaixo do travesseiro da caçula. “Você é a pior irmã do mundo. <3”

Caroline se enrolou no sofá-quase-nunca-utilizado do escritório da Runway. Admirou sua referência de mulher, profissional, ser humano e mãe por todos os dias que era autorizada. Gostava de ver a temível Miranda Priestly em seu trabalho, latindo ordens e exigindo competência.

Mesmo querendo entrar naquele mesmo mundo que a matriarca, que seus sonhos futuros fossem estar na capa da revista de sua mãe, Caro se viu em paz apenas imersa naquele cenário, admirando quem sempre foi sua maior referência. Até mesmo chegou a revirar os olhos como um espelho completo de Miranda. Era realmente tão difícil que os funcionários fizessem as coisas com excelência?

— Me amando um pouco menos? — Miranda perguntou ao dar o dia como finalizado, aproximando de sua filha e a ajudando a ficar de pé.

— Sim. — Caroline torceu o lábio. — Um donuts para que meu amor volte? — Sorriu chantagista, fazendo a mais velha revirar os olhos e exigir a sua assistente que conseguisse donuts no caminho para a casa.

Ela aproveitou a nova rotina que se estendeu em sua casa. Andy se arrastava pelo escritório de sua mãe, que também estava lá - com as pernas enroladas e o livro sendo revisado. Caro se ajustava do outro lado do sofá, tendo seus pés aconchegados por Miranda, e Cassidy deitada no chão, consumida por algum best-seller juvenil acima de sua cabeça.

Foi num dia desses, que Andy, incomodada com a incompetência da equipe de um jornal, começou a latir no telefonema. Ganhando a atenção discreta de todas as Priestlys. Caro viu Miranda segurar um pequeno sorriso, apreciando a forma como sua namorada se impunha. Mas o que ninguém esperava era que no final da ligação, com o rosto já vermelho de raiva, Andy soltasse um firme “Isso é tudo.”

Ela observou sua mãe com a sobrancelha arqueada, e todo um silêncio se estendeu. Andy parecia estar ofegante, sem mesmo se dar conta do que havia feito, mas quando olhou para a cara de cada uma, o rosto parecia um tomate maduro. E Miranda não resistiu, deixando a gargalhada escapar em uma das cenas mais memoráveis para Caroline.

E talvez a última. 

_ Merda _ . Ela realmente tinha se apegado ao fim.

*

**_♪ I Giorni - Ludovico Einaudi ♪_ **

O início da semana pós o evento foi um pouco mais agressivo do que qualquer uma tivesse imaginado. As revistas de fofoca quase explodiram com as imagens que tiveram de Andrea e Miranda. Page Six insinuou tanta coisa, que nenhum delas teve sequer paciência de ler.

Então, Cassidy pediu para que se desligassem, para que o domingo fosse o mais calmo que tiveram em anos até terem de ir para o hospital com Caroline. E elas gostaram da sugestão.

Miranda voltou para a cama depois de um longo café da manhã com suas filhas, e, se vendo como se tivesse pegado de Andrea por osmose, se aconchegou na jornalista como um bicho preguiça. A morena ronronou, entrelaçando suas pernas e puxando a mulher que amava para seu abraço.

Andy sabia que Miranda estava exausta, sabia que lidar com o câncer e a revista estava acabando com toda sua energia, mas que seria muito pior se não tivesse o trabalho. Então, sabendo que era sortuda por tê-la em seu abraço, apenas permitiu que o silêncio fosse aconchegador o suficiente para um digno cochilo da editora-chefe mais temida de Nova York.

— Eu não durmo. — Ela resmungou depois de dormir por uma hora, fazendo Andy sorrir e concordar.

— É claro que não. 

O silêncio voltou, e era certo que a cabeça platinada estava com todas as engrenagens funcionando, fazendo Andy suspirar e afastar seu rosto. Ela observou os lábios franzidos e os olhos claros brilharem para ela, como se tivesse traços de medo e insegurança, como se Miranda não tivesse tanta certeza que ela conseguiria superar aquilo.

Andy a beijou suavemente, deixando seus lábios descansarem por alguns segundos, antes devoltar a olhá-la e sorrir amorosamente.

— Ela está se despedindo. — Miranda disse antes que Andy pudesse confortá-la com palavras. — Caroline está se despedindo.

Andy notou, é claro que sim. Sempre havia um olhar carinhoso e nostálgico, sempre com palavras doces e um sorriso de uma alma velha e cansada. Mas, o mais louco de tudo aquilo, era que Andy não se assustou, não. Ela simplesmente sorria de volta e oferecia tudo que tinha, o amor.

— Em algum momento, quando você tem mais certeza das coisas ruins que a doença provoca do que o fim de toda a dor, é comum que encontre a paz com uma partida.

Miranda resmungou, Andy sentiu o aperto em sua cintura e soube que era  _ aquele _ assunto proibido. Mas, em algum momento, teria de ser dito, não?

— Você acredita nisso? — Perguntou, com a voz não passando de um sussurro. 

— E você não? Mas, se te conforta, por mais que Caroline tenha encontrado a paz com uma possível partida, não acredito que ela realmente vá. — Andy disse com sinceridade. — É nobre a atitude dela, é de uma maturidade espiritual que não sei se seria capaz de alcançar, mas ela está em paz. E acho que essa paz pode ser o que vai tirá-la dessa. 

— Como você consegue? — Miranda franziu o cenho. — Como consegue se ver rodeada de otimismo quando todo o cenário te oferece o contrário?

— Ela está sorrindo mais, Miranda. A amizade dela e de Cassidy está mais forte do que nunca. E você está dançando com elas, tomando café da manhã junto e fortalecendo o quão boa mãe você é. — Andy sorriu. — Não só coisas ruins, vê?

— Eu não quero me despedir, Andréa. Não quero aceitar que seja o final. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sinto que me arrependerei eternamente se eu não for capaz de libertá-la, se não deixá-la voar mesmo que seja para longe de mim.

E ali a voz quebrou, fazendo Miranda soluçar e liberar um pranto que ela tanto odiava. Andy apenas a acolheu e deixou que todo o corpo se sucumbisse a dor, sem nenhum surpresa que aquela imaculada mulher se quebrasse mais uma vez.

— Temos que pedir o melhor para todos nós, para ela, para você... Não o que acreditamos ser o melhor para nós mesmos. — Contou baixinho. — E eu tenho certeza que o melhor para todos é que ela continue aqui. Ela não quer morrer, Miranda.

— Oh, Andréa. — Chorou, afundada no peito da mulher que amava, sem mesmo conseguir levantar seu rosto e deixá-la ver tão quebrada. — Como eu poderia seguir? 

*

Foi depois de uma conversa, que Andy decidiu ir para o hospital depois que elas fossem - em outro carro, outro momento. Era a decisão de evitar ainda mais confusões, de expor as gêmeas em tantos flashs e empurrões.

— Nós teremos de nos dividir sempre para que esses idiotas não pertubem? — Caroline resmungou. — Isso é absurdo!

Miranda respirou fundo, se sentando ao lado de sua filha. — Querida, é por um tempo, você sabe como eles são, sabe como podem e conseguem perturbar qualquer movimento que façamos. 

— Eu não queria que eles tivessem esse poder.

Miranda deixou os ombros caírem, e apertou o casaco no corpo de sua primogénita, dando um pequeno sorriso como pedido de desculpas. — Eu sei, eu também gostaria que não tivessem. 

Andy se aproximou quando Caroline se levantou e disse estar pronta para ir, ela ajeitou o capuz e subiu a máscara no rosto da menina que tanto amava, sorrindo brilhantemente. Aquele jeito que fez Cassidy e Miranda se derreter, e que, merda, derreteu também a mais teimosa delas.

Caroline queria xingar Andy por ser capaz de amolecê-la tanto, por fazer com que sentisse estúpida de querer todas elas perto. Dentro do abraço. Dentro de um espaço que a mera ilusão de uma saudade eterna não as alcance. 

— Você estará lá? — Perguntou com a voz chateada.

— Sim, eu estarei lá.

— Okay. — A menina suspirou, afirmando com a cabeça e estendendo a mão para sua mãe.

A porta se abriu. Gritos, flashs e uma infinidade de sons que o coração de Andy bateu forte contra o peito. E quando a porta se fechou, seu pulmão quase expeliu todo o ar de uma só vez, enchendo os olhos castanhos de lágrimas.

O silêncio trouxe o vazio.

O vazio de uma vida sem Caroline.

*

— Vamos fazer algo que eu sei que não há ninguém melhor do que você para isso... — Andy segurou os ombros de Miranda, dando um sorriso confiante e se afastou para pegar os papéis em cima da mesa. — Há dados aqui. — Apontou. — Dados que confirmam a melhora de Caroline, que ela está vencendo o câncer. Há provas reais, Miranda.

Miranda apertou os lábios, num embate complicado da lógica e coração. Os números eram positivos, e isso era o suficiente para acalmá-la do pranto, mas não o suficiente para deixá-la tranquila.

Andy deixou os papéis no sofá ao lado delas, e segurou as mãos de sua amante, observando os olhos cansados e sem nenhuma maquiagem para abafar os grandes círculos escuros ao redor. E o toque parecia ter sido o suficiente, porque o suspiro que escapou da editora foi libertador.

A jornalista sabia que nem sempre Miranda estava disposta a abraços e contatos prolongados cheios de sentimentalidade. E, sabendo que aquele era um desses momentos, preferiu pegar um bom scotch e oferecer um novo assunto.

Um que não envolvia o câncer. Nem mesmo Runway. Um que não envolvia sexo ou qualquer apelo sentimental. Um que fosse sobre frivolidades, assuntos nos quais a jornalista nunca se imaginou compartilhando com a mulher que odiava balbúcias, mas que parecia agora se confortar com elas. Momentos que iniciaram muito antes delas terem algum envolvimento romântico; momentos que fortaleceram o elo e criaram o mais importante delas: amizade.

Mas quando caíam na cama, era sempre o mesmo. Andrea tentava oferecer espaço, mas Miranda bufava impaciente, como se fosse a maior estupidez de todo o século não se aconchegar. Então Andy se arrastava, sua cabeça pousava no ombro e ela se derretia com uma suave carícia em seus cabelos cada dia maiores.

Mas o que Andy não sabia, era que Miranda passou a rezar todas as noites ou o que é que aquilo fosse. Era sobre a dádiva de ter Andrea; que a mulher tivesse escolhido ficar ao seu lado mesmo com  _ tanto _ acontecendo. Era sobre o privilégio de ter mais do que o suficiente para oferecer todo o conforto a Caroline.

Era sobre o amor que sentia. O amor pelas filhas. O amor por ela mesma. E agora, o amor pela jornalista.

Então, agradecida com o que tinha, Miranda beijava o topo da cabeleira castanha, sussurrava um “obrigada” e dormia. Sem ousar pedir por mais, nem mesmo pela vida de sua pequena Bobbsey.

Miranda agradecia o tempo. O tempo que teve junto de Caroline. A aparição de Andrea e a forma como conseguiu se aproximar de sua família. E ela resolveu aproveitar tudo que era ofertado.

O trabalho. A casa. Sua família. Sua amante.

— Ainda não está na hora de nos casarmos. — Andy murmurou sonolenta. — Então não gaste essa linda cabecinha pensando em todos os preparativos agora.

Miranda revirou os olhos. — Você ao menos diria sim?

— Você terá de fazer melhor do que isso.

E a editora deixou uma bonita risada escapar.

Era doce a vida. Mesmo com todas as provações.

*

Era a última.

A última quimioterapia. A última vez que aqueles medicamentos entrariam em seu corpo.

Era a última vez que Caroline sentiria os enjoos a derrubarem por no mínimo três dias. A última vez que ela olharia para trás e veria Andy atrás da porta desejando-a o melhor para todo o tratamento.

E isso a incomodou.

Não por ser o possível fim de uma luta contra o câncer. Ou o medo de nunca mais vê-la. Mas porque era importante demais para Andy ficar para atrás. Era O dia. Aquele em que tudo pode dar errado ou tudo dar mais do que certo.

O dia em que podiam dizer: ele não foi embora totalmente. 

O dia em que podiam dizer: ... Caroline, você está livre.

O sorriso escapou e as lágrimas escorreram. Porque, independente do que seria, ela não queria mais desavenças ou separações. Então, ela travou a porta com o pé, recebendo a atenção de sua mãe, de Cassidy, e de todos aqueles que estavam com câmeras apontadas para elas.

Caroline estendeu sua mão e chamou a única que faltava.

O olhar ainda confuso, sem muito saber se deveria ou não. Mas o mesmo pedido que brilhava os olhos azuis da primogénita, se refletiam nos da caçula e matriarca. Era uma decisão unânime, independente de quantos flashs sendo disparados, de quantas páginas tomariam as revistas no dia seguinte. 

Era Andrea assumindo sua posição com aquela família. Sendo muito mais do que um amante jovem, bonito e uma crise de idade de Miranda. Era Andrea Sachs mostrando que havia muito mais atrás daquela porta. Havia o amor que retumbava em cada coração, o carinho e cuidado.

Havia Caroline mostrando que Andy fazia parte da família. E isso era independente da relação amorosa com sua mãe. Mostrou que Andy era diferente, porque ela fazia parte e não só estava. Caroline mostrou isso, e quis mostrar muito mais. Então, não podia ser o fim. Podia?

Miranda Priestly nunca abaixava a cabeça, mas ela abaixou e sorriu para suas pequenas Bobbsey. Um sorriso que o mundo jamais tinha visto, cheio de amor, força e esperança - e que as câmeras não conseguiram captar.

Frustrante para lentes. Revigorante para cada uma delas.

As meninas no meio, e como uma proteção clara de duas leoas dispostas a arrancarem cabeças por quem ousasse aproximar de suas crias, Andrea e Miranda em cada ponta.

Andrea soltou um longo suspiro quando entraram no carro, e, mesmo estando na frente, sentiu a mão de Caroline alcançar a sua. Ela sorriu com a doce preocupação, pelo pequeno ato de conforto, quando era ela quem deveria confortar cada uma delas.

— Estamos todos prontos para chutar a bunda desse câncer? — Cassidy quem quebrou o silêncio que se instaurou depois que Roy arrancou.

E antes que Miranda pudesse repreender pelo uso de palavras, Andrea, Caroline e Roy já estavam gritando positivamente. Era como um time de futebol dentro do carro. E a mais velha nem mesmo conseguiu segurar a risada que reverberou por sua garganta.

— Ninguém mexe com uma  _ Priestly-Sachs _ .

E Caroline nem notou o quanto sua fala abalou Andrea e Miranda.

*

**_♪ I can see clearly now - Jimmy Cliff_ **

Caroline se deu duas opções. Ela entraria como se fosse uma nova chance de recomeço, ou entraria aceitando que aquele era o seu destino e nada poderia ser feito.

Aparentemente, quando pisou no hall e reconheceu cada mísero detalhe daquele lugar que tanto esteve, a primeira opção foi a única que seu coração aceitou. Ela sorriu para cada enfermeiro, para cada médico e para cada paciente. Sorriu mesmo com os olhos fundos, o corpo magro e o rosto inchado de corticoide.

Ela sabia que ainda teria horas dentro daquele quarto, que muita coisa aconteceria ali. Sabia que sua mãe estava exausta e que também recusava se aproximar de Andy e ter algum conforto. Era como se fosse injusto demais se confortar com ela em uma última sessão. 

Mas Caro achava aquilo uma estupidez.

_ “Para sabermos se realmente se foi, são cinco anos.” _

Os olhos delas sorriam mesmo sonolentos, tinham uma vivacidade que cada médico e enfermeiro que se aproximava, retribuía. Ela quase soltava: eu aprendi a sorrir assim com Andy. Mas preferiu ficar quieta e ser realmente egoísta, aceitando todos os elogios e incentivos só pra ela.

Eles estavam todos felizes. Então, era um bom sinal, não? Mas, a julgar por todos os profissionais, eles sempre estão sorrindo. Deve ser: okay, não deixe o dia deles mais merda do que é. E então sorriem, e quando chegam num quartinho, desmoronam. 

Mas isso era o que Caroline acreditava, porque, bem, era o que ela faria se tivesse do outro lado.

_ “Em alguns meses, o corpo aparentará estar recuperado. Mas, há alguns estudos, que dizem que a imunidade e recuperação pode demorar até dois anos. E, por isso, eu peço que tenham zelo.” _

Então, o médico estava lá dentro. E, por céus, Caroline nunca sentiu seu coração bater tão rápido. Medo. Esperança. Medo. Certeza da melhora. Medo de morrer.

Mas cada palavra dita quase não era assimilado depois da primeira frase. Nenhuma assimilação. Nada. Era como se uma bomba tivesse explodido ao seu lado e prejudicado seriamente sua audição.

Miranda séria. Andrea espelhando a mesma expressão. 

Palavras. Mais palavras.

_ “Nesse tempo de cinco ano, se não houver nenhuma volta, posso dizer sim que foi curada. Mas, agora, nesse momento, o que realmente nos importa... é que...” _

Ela olhava para Cassidy, que estava atenta e jurava nunca ter reparado a caçula roendo as unhas daquela forma, e não conseguia um mísero olhar. Era quase inacreditável, como se eles nem mesmo tivessem captado a primeira frase, nem mesmo prestado atenção no início de toda aquela conversa.

“Acabou, Caroline.” Ele disse que acabou. Acabou. E não tinha nenhuma das suas mulheres preferidas do mundo olhando para ela. Nada, nenhuma reação, apenas a atenção em cada movimento daqueles lábios que balbuciavam a sua frente.

Ela gritaria. Chamaria a atenção e diria: ei, acabamos! Porque ela não queria acreditar que não pudesse ser esse tipo de finalização. 

Mas então o médico se volta para ela, os olhos verdes grudados aos seus. Era tão desconcertante, que seu estômago revirava e a possibilidade de ter entendido errado aumentava mais de 100%. Afinal, seu cérebro podia ter sido facilmente afetado com tanta quimioterapia.

Acabou, Caroline. Isso poderia ter sido: é o fim da linha, ele tomou a corrente sanguínea e é apenas uma questão de tempo.

_ “O que importa é que você venceu. O câncer está fora!” _

Ela piscou. Sendo sua vez de ficar estática, com os olhos presos a figura magrela e alta. Captando as lágrimas nos olhos daquelas três que amava, mas sem conseguir ter nenhum tipo de reação.

O médico deu um passo para trás, e assim que olhou para as três, uma risada rasgou sua garganta, saindo do mais profundo de seu ser. — Eu chutei a bunda desse câncer! — Ela gritou, gargalhando ainda mais.

Mas a risada logo se transformou em um choro que sacudia todo seu frágil corpo. As três rapidamente se movimentaram, Miranda caindo de joelhos na frente de sua filha e puxando-a para um abraço, Andy e Cassidy abraçando ao redor.

— Eu venci, mamãe! — Caroline gritou no pescoço da matriarca, fazendo a mesma se desmanchar em lágrimas e abraçar seu pequeno dragão.

— Sim, Bobbsey, você venceu! — Ela conseguiu proferir.

E foi um longo momento até que todos conseguissem acalmar o choro, mas sem a menor pretenção de tirarem o sorriso daquele rosto.

— Vamos! — Cassidy quem puxou, empurrando-as para fora do quarto.

E viria um daqueles momentos que Miranda odiava admitir o quanto a emocionava.

Havia um corredor de médicos, uma fileira de cada lado e as mãos unidas no topo fazendo um grande túnel. No final dele, amigos de Caroline e Cassidy, o pai das meninas, Nigel, Emily, Brianna e algumas pessoas a mais do hospital.

— BELL THE BRING!!!! — Cassidy gritou, correndo pelo corredor como se fosse um incentivo para a irmã fazer o mesmo.

Caroline respirou fundo, mas as pernas estavam trêmulas demais para andar, o coração batendo forte demais para conseguir seguir. Foi quando ela sentiu suas mãos sendo tomadas. Uma por Andrea e a outra por sua mãe. Ela recebeu aquele beijo clichê em cada uma de suas bochechas, mas com tanto amor e apoio, que ressignificou.

Ela foi na frente, se abaixo com aquelas pessoas, e perdeu o olhar amoroso e tão revelador das duas mulheres grudadas atrás de si. Mas ela teria tempo para ver todos os dias em sua casa.

Ela teria tempo.

E quando segurou no badalo do sino, ela percebeu que sim, seria uma vida incrível, como um dia ensolarado. 

Porque ela estava livre.

Então ela tocou. Tocou. E tocou. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_♪ Up With End Credits - Michael Giacchino ♪_ **

Era novo.

Um novo que Andrea gostava de presenciar. 

Miranda ainda não admitia que era um abraçador nato, que quando o assunto era a intimidade delas se livrava de todas as máscaras e se colocava nas posições mais vulneráveis possíveis. Não era algo dito, muito menos um ponto que Andrea levava como poder de barganha, porque ter aquela mulher incrível confiando nela era o que aquecia seu coração todos os dias.

Ela sabia que não foi fácil para Miranda, que o fato de permitir ser amada era uma luta diária e resistente. E era por isso que Andrea adorava ver Miranda Priestly em ação, porque, depois de um tempo, ela podia ser apenas Miranda dentro de casa.

Não se engane, não era como se tivessem várias personalidades e a mulher se transformasse. Ela continuava impossível, teimosa e com sua forma peculiar de demonstrar as coisas. Mas era como se entendesse que podia sorrir, que sua gargalhada não seria pretexto para atitudes estúpidas e sim para acalentar o coração de todos que viviam naquela casa.

— Você vai continuar sendo impossível com isso? — Miranda reclamou, com os olhos desafiando a mulher do outro lado da mesa de um restaurante mais simples do que tinha estado em anos. 

Andrea tentou esconder o sorriso, dando um gole em seu vinho e pegando mais uma batata de sua porção. — É apenas novo. — Se defendeu.

— Acredito que a atenção que ganhou da mídia subiu em sua cabeça, e agora que eles deram uma trégua, você procura dar algo a eles. — Disse ao olhar para o jantar a sua frente.

Miranda tinha hambúrguer, um grande sanduíche com molhos, bacon e tudo que se deveria ter. Era tão grotesco, que a faca atravessada no meio do pão a fez gemer e olhar para frente. Andrea tinha o papel enrolado no pão, as duas mãos segurando firmemente o lanche e um sorriso atrevido, quase como se a desafiasse.

— Seus talhares, querida. — Andy olhou rumo a eles.

Andrea arqueou uma sobrancelha e abriu a boca sem modéstia para pegar um pedaço. Miranda se atentou aos lábios sujos de molho e a língua serpentear habilmente para lidar com aquilo. Seu estômago deu uma cambalhota e seu olhar continuou preso nos lábios, observando como um sorriso atrevido se apossava deles.

— O que espera ganhar com toda essa provocação? — Miranda soltou os talheres, bufando em desistência.

— O que você quer ganhar se der uma mordida no seu sanduíche?

— Oh, então estou sendo pesuadida sexualmente para comer como um selvagem? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas perigosamente.

— O teor sexual é todo seu... — Andrea rebateu.

— Qualquer coisa?

— Qualquer coisa... — Andy sorriu.

Quando viu a editora colocar aquelas mãos tão bem cuidadas no papel engordurado, quase pediu para parar e se desculpou pela sacanagem. Mas naqueles olhos azuis frios ela sabia que havia um desafio brilhando, e foi incapaz de impedir que a cena se estendesse. 

Miranda mordeu o hambúrguer, os lábios pintados se borraram de molho e ela ainda gemeu baixinho em deleite da sensação - o que deixou Andy em um estado calamitoso. Mas quando recebeu aqueles olhos divertidos, e tão cheios de cobrança por uma dívida que ela tinha, Andy soube que pagaria com prazer o que é que tivesse na cabeça daquela mulher.

E as duas riram. Não, elas gargalharam.

E, obviamente, isso rendeu uma boa foto aos paparazzis, e Andy nem negou que amou quando a mesma ficou na sua mesa de trabalho no The Post.

*

Era uma outra noite qualquer. Uma normal na casa da cidade, daquelas que as meninas se entertain com uma leitura, Miranda rabiscava com sua caneca vermelha o Livro, e Andy apenas fechava os olhos no colo de sua amante. Quando Caroline se virou para as duas e as encarou por tempo suficiente para fazer Miranda bufar e olhar para frente.

— Estou ouvindo seus pensamentos daqui, Caroline. — Miranda reclamou. — E se parece com uma grande engenhoca tentando trabalhar.

Caroline revirou os olhos e observou o casal envolto a uma domesticidade que aquecia seu coração todos os dias e duvidava que as duas tivessem noção daquilo. — Vocês deveriam ter um filho.

Caro sabia que as emoções de sua mãe eram muito bem treinadas para mostrar qualquer uma a sua frente, mas mesmo assim Miranda não conseguiu esconder o lampejo de surpresa. Ela quis rir, porque, oh merda, era tão óbvio que elas estavam enlaçadas até o dedão do pé, que seria absurdo não pensar em aumentar a família.

— E ainda é terça-feira... — Cassidy murmurou, soltando o livro no peito. — Essa era uma ideia que deveria partir de mim, o que o câncer fez com seu cerébro? Te deixou muito melhor, porque você pensa como eu agora.

Caroline revirou os olhos novamente, e sua mãe observou atentamente as duas ainda estagnada demais para repreender a contínua piada sobre o câncer. Enquanto isso, Andy ainda fingia dormir.

— Não imagino o porquê disso estar passando em sua mente, mas se é uma carência de uma criança por perto, posso ver com Nigel se há alguma possibilidade de ter uma sessão infantil na Runway e, com isso, você o ajuda em toda produção. Espero que depois dessa experiência agradável, você repense em um pedido como esse.

— Uma sessão infantil ao invés de um irmão?

— Já lidou com um bebê, Bobbsey? Eu te garanto que darei motivos para repensar.

— Eu sei que você não deseja engravidar novamente, — Caroline ignorou sua mãe, voltando ao assunto. — mas talvez Andy queira ter um bebê. 

— Eu gostaria de ter um bebê em casa, de preferência que não seja meu. — Cassidy completou. — Nunca meu. — Franziu o rosto em desagrado.

— Bem, é um ótimo assunto para você participar, Andréa. — Miranda olhou para o rosto torcido de sua amante. — Um desmaio não está sendo bem atuado.

Caroline bufou quando viu a jornalista continuar com os olhos fechados. — Talvez ela queira tanto que já esteja sonhando com a pequena Miranda Priestly de olhos castanhos pela casa. — Zombou. — Eu olhei um médico e...

— Você o que? — Andy bateu sentada.

Caroline sorriu convencida e olhou para sua irmã. — Duh, não seja absurda, eu jamais iria tão longe. — Se ajoelhou e aproximou das duas mulheres. — Mas eu sei que mamãe tem alguns óvulos, inclusive seus exames mostram que está perfeitamente bem para carregar uma criança, por mais que... — franziu o cenho, olhando para a jornalista — você seja mais segura para isso.

— Carol- — Miranda tentou.

— E você acha que isso daria certo? — Andrea interrompeu Miranda, sem desviar os olhos de Caroline. — Digo, é uma mudança grande, você sabe.

— Pelos Deuses, como mamãe te aguentou por tanto tempo como assistente? É claro que sim, você é nova, corre todos os dias, seus colesteróis estão ótimos, não fuma e bebe casualmente. Você é perfeita para isso.

— Oh. 

Andrea piscou, olhando para a primogênita com olhos pensativos, o que fez Miranda arregalar os olhos, percebendo que sua opinião havia sido claramente ignorada, e pousar uma mão no joelho da jornalista.

— Andréa... — E quando recebeu aqueles olhos castanhos, ainda abobados, temeu a resposta para o que perguntaria. — Você quer ter um bebê?

— Não... — Disse distante, voltando o olhar para o cômodo e depois para as meninas. — Não. — E assim acordou, olhando para Miranda novamente. — Claro que não. Isso é loucura, um bebê... — Riu nervosamente. 

E Miranda soube que sim, era  _ exatamente _ o que Andrea queria. 

*

— Andréa, o que est- — E sua boca foi calada pelos lábios famintos de sua amante, sentindo as mãos apertarem seu quadril e o corpo bater contra a porta do banheiro daquele evento de final de ano da Runway. — Voc- — Engasgou quando sentiu a boca deslizar por sua garganta. — Deus, você é...

— Cale-se. — Andy rosnou, subindo o vestido de Miranda e deixando os dedos deslizarem nos limites da renda La Perla. — Deus, eu mal consigo me segurar te vendo por toda a noite.

— Eles esperam por nós, And- — E quando sentiu o polegar contornar seu clitóris por cima da renda, ofegou novamente e pode sentir o quão vergonhosamente molhada já estava.

— Esses hormónios, eles vão me enlouquecer! — Bufou, abaixando o decote de Miranda e deixando os seios saltarem para sua boca. — Deus, você é impossível!

Miranda riu, entrelaçando seus dedos pelo cabelo que agora batia no ombro, e puxando-a de encontro ao seu rosto. Ela lambeu os lábios inchados, sentiu a respiração quente, e a protuberância do ventre se apertar em seu estômago.

— Poor thing... — Zombou suavemente, se divertindo com o quão miserável Andrea parecia. — Eu prometo te foder tão bem quando chegarmos em casa que nem mesmo conseguirá andar pela manhã. — O sussurro quente e rouco, fez Andrea quase se desmanchar ali mesmo. — Mas agora, querida, temos pessoas a cumprimentar. — Lambeu o lóbulo da orelha e a afastou com relutância. — O preço por escolher La Priestly.

Em apenas um minuto, Miranda estava pronta, como se nunca tivesse sido quase arrebatada na porta do banheiro de um evento. E quando ela saiu, com toda sua graça e glamour, as pessoas nem mesmo desconfiaram que algo quente acontecia ali.

Mas Miranda sabia, e ela fez questão de relembrar Andrea por toda a festa de sua promessa. Os toques se prolongavam no fim das costas, as unhas raspavam nos pulsos e a voz era mais lenta e rouca que o habitual. Andrea sofreu por longas duas horas, mas não pode reclamar um segundo desde que a tela de privacidade se levantou dentro do carro. 

— Você nunca ficou tanto tempo, isso foi cruel... — Andy resmungou enquanto montava Miranda no banco de trás do Mercedes. 

— Oh, Andréa, você não faz ideia do quanto sua miséria foi apreciada por mim... — Raspou as unhas pelas coxas que apertavam suas laterais, E tomou os gordos lábios em um desejo que ela não conseguia mais omitir.

*

— Não me perturbe hoje, nenhuma só palavra. — Andy reclamou.

— Você fez muito esforço, Andréa. E não há como ignorar isso.

— Obviamente, eu acabei de produzir um pulmão inteiro, isso é exaustivo. — Ela revirou os olhos, se deitando na cama.

Miranda apreciou sua noiva, e ajeitou os fios negros que contornavam seu belo e ranzinzo rosto. — Deveríamos nos casar.

Andy a olhou como se tivesse nascido um par de chifres em sua cabeça. — Oh, claramente enlouquecida! Não me casarei como se tivesse carregando uma melancia por todo o tempo!

— É adorável ver a gravidez por seus olhos. — Aproximou-se, beijando-a suavemente.

— Você falou sério sobre casamento? — Andy interrompeu os doces beijos, franzindo o cenho e observando a bonita mulher a sua frente arquear as sobrancelhas. 

*

Caroline entrou correndo e gritando em casa, fazendo Andrea assustar e, murmurando uma repreensão, se levantou com Liam ainda agarrado em seu peito. Ela podia ouvir a reclamação de Miranda em decibéis um pouco mais exaltados que os seus, e acreditava que tinha a ver com a responsabilidade de querer um irmão e agora respeitá-lo. 

Mas quando viram aqueles cabelos ruivos já na altura do queixo brilhar contra a luz que entrava pelas grandes vidraças da sala, e o sorriso que se estendia pelos lábios e alcançava os olhos, a fogo raivoso se apagou. Era contagiante e puro, e Andy quase fez Liam largar seu peito para apreciar o que viria. 

— Fala, mulher! — Cassidy quem apressou, quase se mordendo de curiosidade.

— Acabou! — Ela contou, deixando a risada escapar e as lágrimas libertarem. — Nada voltou, nos exames não tem nada!

E foi como se tudo voltasse, as dores, os momentos pesados, os momentos mais leves. Trouxe as coisas ruins, mas, sim, absolutamente, trouxe todas as coisas boas de volta. E mesmo nunca dando voz diretamente para a doença de Caroline e a de Andy, todas sabiam que foi por aquele encontro doloroso que elas estavam onde estavam.

— E eu vou poder ver o Liam crescer! — Ela gritou por fim, correndo até Andy e abraçando-a. Ou melhor, abraçando seu pequeno, e muito pequeno, irmão.

A risada acompanhou por todos, e aquela noite, além de enfiar os cinco no meio da cama king-size da suíte, todos se sentiram gratos e engrandecidos por tudo que tinham. 

Andy viu naqueles olhos brilhantes e azuis um amor que quase a tirou fôlego. E quando Miranda sorriu, um “obrigada” escorregou dos lábios, e Andy quase resmungou que era inútil um agradecimento.

Mas ela entendia. Era sobre o amor em todas as suas formas, era sobre permitir amar e ser amado. 

Então, sim, Andy nunca imaginou que pudesse ver aquela mulher brilhar tanto. E, mesmo sabendo que tinha sido uma dor quase insuportável se tornar vulnerável para alguém, Miranda tinha se aberto para ela e isso era suficiente para se apaixonar todo dia um pouco mais. 

*

**_♪ Three - Sleeping at Last ♪_ **

— Eu amo sua mãe, você deveria saber. — Miranda murmurou para o bebê empacotado em seus braços. — E, mesmo sabendo que posso ser impossível, e todos os boatos corretos e ruins que correm por aí, espero que me ajude a lembrá-la que não saberia viver sem aqueles pés gelados todas as noites. — Miranda tirou a meia de seu filho e revirou os olhos ao sentir a temperatura. — É claro que você tinha que puxá-la nisso, hum? 

Andy sorriu, se escorando a porta e observando sua esposa balançar o bebê suavemente na luz baixa do quarto. Ela iria interromper, quando ouviu o suspiro quente de Miranda, como se dali viesse mais, coisas que ela nunca imaginaria proferir para ninguém. Então, esperou.

— Eu achei que perderia Caroline. Achei que teria uma parte de mim levada e nunca mais pudesse me recuperar, nem com todo o amor do mundo, nem mesmo todo o amor de sua mãe. Eu nunca lidei bem com perdas, bem, você pode saber como foram tempos infernais quando ela me abandonou em Paris, Nigel conseguiria histórias surpreendentes do quanto eu podia ser um dragão no trabalho. Eu também não sou boa em amar, Liam e você descobrirá isso logo... E é por isso que eu não entendo o porquê que ela ficou, o porquê que ela continua me escolhendo.

Andy revirou os olhos, e se aproximou dos dois que, testavam sua paciência, sugavam sua energia, mas que amava incondicionalmente.

— Você sabe que eu tenho uma infinidade de palavras que responderiam seus questionamentos, certo? — Andy sussurrou, passando os braços ao redor de sua esposa e olhando para seu filho, os cabelos escuros e os olhos azuis piscando numa luta de sono já perdida.

— Você sabe como a tagarelice me emociona.

— Se pegar um script do que se deve fazer em um relacionamento, oh, sim, estaríamos realmente fora. — Sussurrou, deixando um beijo suave na base de seu pescoço. — Gosto da forma como me ama, como ama Liam e as meninas.

— Você gosta do romantismo, Andréa. Os velhos e eternos clichês. 

— Eu gosto de  _ você _ . Gosto do  _ seu _ romantismo.

Miranda revirou os olhos. — Bajulador. — Mas, mesmo não acreditando naquela fala, se acomodou no corpo de sua esposa.

— Você se aconchega, e isso é romântico o suficiente para mim.

— Eu não me aconchego... — Disse com desprezo a última palavra. 

— Oh, sério? — Caroline resmungou na porta, olhando sua mãe, Andy e seu irmão, envoltos em uma dança suave no amanhecer do quarto. As duas a olharam como se buscasse explicação para tal expressão. — Eu nunca consigo ser a primeira que o vê acordar.

— Ah não... — Cassidy quem resmungou quando parou ao lado de sua irmã.

Miranda e Andrea riram, suspirando satisfeitas com tudo que tinham naquele pedaço singelo de uma manhã de verão.

— Ele não vai acordar tão cedo, assim espero. — Andy disse, dando um beijo no ombro de Miranda. — Venham, acho que conseguimos um pouquinho mais de sono até ele acordar...

As quatro se deitaram no espaço de leitura do quarto de Liam, enroladas umas a outras e com o bebê no peito de Miranda. As grandes janelas com as cortinas abertas, recebiam a luz do Sol, e elas podiam ver o alcance do topo das árvores e todo o jardim daquela casa de campo.

Caroline suspirou. Porque, para ela, aquele cenário sempre seria o exemplo de liberdade e paz. Pássaros sobrevoando o topo das árvores, o sopro fresco dos ventos e o Sol tocando tudo ao seu alcance. 

Da última vez, tinha um câncer, bem no meio de um fim de semana sem câmeras, Runway ou qualquer coisa que as afastasse; um momento família Priestly. Ela sabia que o destino não deixaria a tranquilidade continuar. Mas, ali, enrolada nas suas pessoas preferidas do mundo, ela percebeu que não havia nenhum desafio.

Havia apenas eles e um amor que ela nunca tinha experimentado antes.

Então, Miranda percebeu que, mesmo tendo todos os que amava enrolados em seu corpo, ela jamais teria o controle de tudo. Ela não controlava a fúria da vida, nem mesmo a paz. Ela não controlava o amor ou mesmo a raiva.

Seu único controle estava em se deixar permitir, em se deixar ser amada. E assim, ela conseguiria amar mais. Sempre mais. 

— Você é feliz, Andréa? — Miranda sussurrou.

E aquela pergunta bateu no jovem coração, tão forte, que quase pode sentir a energia de seu pai reverberando por todo o ambiente. Andy suspirou, soltando uma risada abafada e cheias de sentimentos que Miranda não podia entender.

A paz encheu seu peito, e o amor transbordou em seus olhos.

— Eu sou. Mais do que feliz, Miranda, eu estou completa.

— Bom... — Suspirou e se aconchegou no corpo de sua esposa. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, é isso. Eu li e leio cada palavra, cada cantinho de amor e meu coração mal aguenta. Obrigada por continuarem aqui, por lerem e por ver que isso que eu faço por amor (e só por ele) toca tanto vocês. Espero que apareçam para as próximas! <333
> 
> (Deixe-me saber sobre o que você sentiu, vai!!!!!)  
> E segue lá no twitter @sorcieress
> 
> E mais, você sabia que publiquei um livro que veio de uma fic Mirandy? Está lá na Amazon: La Lumiére  
> A versão Inglês estará disponível em breve!  
> https://www.amazon.com.br/lumi%C3%A8re-Ella-Santo-ebook/dp/B08JMFGFPD/ref=sr_1_1?__mk_pt_BR=%C3%85M%C3%85%C5%BD%C3%95%C3%91&dchild=1&keywords=la+lumiere&qid=1611084279&s=digital-text&sr=1-1

**Author's Note:**

> E então? Devo continuar? Bora? Tá nessa comigo? Preparou o coração?


End file.
